The Eternal Void
by FireFistTweets
Summary: Follows the adventure of the son of Acnologia and the Dragon Queen Luna, Ao Shun Seikatsu. The true Dragon King. While he also intervenes with Fairy Tail and all its mages, making friends and more along the way. A romantic fanficion with even more adventure. Rated M for lemons. (BEING REWRITTEN AND BEING FIXED)
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Eternal Void  
Author: FireFistTweets  
Fandom: Fairy Tail  
Rating: MA  
Pairing: [OC, Mirajane S] [Natsu D, Erza S]  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. All Fairy Tail characters and content belongs to Hiro Mashima. Only the OC and his story belongs to me, but not everything as he does intervene with Fairy Tail and its characters. The fanfic is only for fun and to see if there's people who would like my story.

More than 400 years ago, before Acnologia began to kill all the dragons, he was overcome with lust. It was one day that he didn't want to kill, but to show his power to all dragons by taking the dragon queen Luna. She was knowing as the strongest female dragon ever and also the most beautiful, which is why Acnologia wanted to take advantage of her. Because of all the recent activitiesthat the dragon queen had to do, she became tired and couldn't do anything when Acnologia had his way with her. On that day, the black dragon struck the dragon queen and violently raped her.  
After he was done, his rage took over again and as he began to beat the dragon queen, several other dragons jumped in to save her.

"What have you done to our Queen?!" Igneel shouted as he grabbed Acnologia and threw him away from the dragon queen.

"Just having a bit of fun before you all die!" Acnologia said before he looked around, seeing too many dragons to fight in his current state. Taking the opening he fled to recover his stamina and  
to prepare himself for what he had planned.

Igneel wanted to chase after Acnologia as he fled but was stopped by Grandeeney. "Igneel enough! We will fight another day. Right now the queen needs us more than ever. What he did was unforgivable, but he will get whats coming to him" She said as she got closer to the dragon queen "Luna are you okay? Can you stand?" Grandeeney asked with a lot of worry on her face.

Too hurt to say anything and for feeling violated, Luna began to cry softly. Igneel hearing this became even more angry as he let out a mighty roar "I'LL KILL YOU ACNOLOGIA!"

Ten minutes passed as the dragon queen became stable again, knowing she shouldn't let her fellow dragon see her in this state "I'm okay now, thank you both of you. You are my dear friends and I appreciate for saving me" Igneel spoke fist after Luna's statement "I am so sorry my queen, for being so late. We should have searched harder for you. It's all my fault for letting this happen" As he then bowed his head in disgrace for himself, the dragon queen lifted his head "If it wasn't for the all of you, I would have been dead. What happened happened, and it's too late to change it  
now. For now, lets just leave this place and prepare for the future. We do not know what's to come, but I have a feeling Acnologia will do even worse things than he has done today"

All the dragons nodded and took their queen back to safety. Little did anyone know, but at that time life was being formed inside the dragon queen.

A month passed since Acnologia took advantage of the dragon queen, and for the past week she became very sick. Some feared that she might die, but Grandeeney and Igneel became more worried over their thoughts. As they approached the cave Luna was in, Igneel whispered to Grandene "If my feeling is right, then this might be very bad" Looking at him, Grandeeney's eyes widen as she relished she wasn't the only one who had the thought ' _Our Queen might be pregnant, and by that bastard Acnologia_ '

When they got to her, both Igneel and Grandeeney was shocked what what they saw. For the second time, the dragon queen was trying to hide her face, crying softly. Rushing over, Igneel became worried yet again and spoke softly "My queen, what's the matter? Why are you crying?!" His eye filled with worry and sorrow for the queen. Just then, Luna spoke softly while still whimpering "I have to tell you both something. I began to feel it a week ago, but I denied it. And now, I can't anymore for it is real...I'm pregnant" Both Grandeeney and Igneel's fear came true. They both thought the same thing, and now it's a reality. "I feared as much. You have never been sick in your life my queen, yet a week ago you became more and more sick my the day. I guess what me and Igneel thought was right. We will now have to look after you even more, because I fear that Acnologia will kill you if he ever found out" Luna began feel a bit better, knowing she has such amazing friends. And they didn't just she her as their queen, but also someone they both cared for deeply. "Thank you both so much yet again. It seems like you both come to me when I need you the most. I know this may seem strange, but I want to have this child. I believe weather its a boy or a girl, that it will be our hope for a better future"

"I believe so too my queen, and he will become an excellent king someday" Igneel said, fully believing its a boy which made Grandeeney laugh slightly "A boy? How can you tell its a boy already? I say its a girl, and she will make a excellent queen someday" Both Igneel and Grandeeney glared at each other, which made Luna laugh "Any would be fine by me, so you can both stop fighting now over the gender of the baby" Hearing this, they both looked away from each other, both believing what they believe gender it will be. Luna just looked a bit more happy, seeing her close friends  
fighting over something as simple as a unborn baby. Just they a huge explosion was set of at the outside, as all three dragons began to rush to the entrance of the cave. When they got outside, they saw a lot of fellow dragons fighting one dragon. When Luna relished who they were fighting, she began to ascend into the air but was stopped by not only Igneel and Grandeeney, but also by Metalicana, Weisslogia and Skiadrum. "We don't think so my queen" Metalicana said "You don't think those two were the only ones to have noticed something was wrong with you that wasn't a normal  
illness" said Weisslogia who was looking at the battlefield above them. "You have to get out of here and stay in hiding the the baby is born. It seems like Acnologia is killing every dragon he finds, and he will continue to do so until everyone is dead" Just then a huge roar came from the fight, as the dragons that stopped Luna knew who it came from. "Go now, we will hold him off for as long as we can. You don't have to worry about us, just take care of yourself my queen" Igneel said as he began to rise into the air "And you go with her Grandeeney, she will need you with her"

Luna not wanting to go cause she knew that might happen, nodded as she said her final words to her fellow dragon "I do not wish for any of you to fight Acnologia, because we all know he killed too may of our kind already and has gained too much power. But he did make a mistake. He put his child in me, and he doesn't even know it. This child will be our last hope if this day does not end  
well. I love you all dearly and I will never forget any of you. Just make sure you don't die. So many of us has already fallen, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. But I know my child will one day bring peace to this world, even if it has become so dark"

Every dragon felt a tear come to their eye after hearing the dragon queen speak, then they all nodded and began to ascend to the battle except Grandeeney "Now is our change my queen. I know this is painful to do, but you must survive. Dragons must have a future, if not us then your child. And I will gladly call him or her our king or queen" Luna just nodded as a tear fell from her eye when she saw her fellow dragon going into battle to save her. Once they were far enough, both female dragons took off in the opposite direction that the battle was in. One last look to the battle  
that was taking place, they left.

Months passed since the day Acnologia started the war to kill all dragons, as Luna and Grandeeney kept flying from one cave to another in order to survive and until the dragon queen gave birth. Every night they would look for another cave to hide in, and every day Grandeeney would go out to find food for the three of them. They were lucky not have made any contact with either human or dragon. They did find animal in every cave they came across, but nothing dangerous. They did run into a bear every now and then, but it would run off they minute it sees a dragon. Some of the  
wild animals they ran into did become that days meal. Luna would always feel bad if the animal showed some sort of pain, which is why she left it to Grandeeney to make it fast as possible.

After another month have passed, both female dragons ran into Metalicanna. On that day they both learned the true power that Acnologia held, and that so many dragons have died at his claws. Luna mourned her fallen comrades as she felt guilty for leaving them like that. But Metalicanna did bring a bit of good news "We have lost a lot of friends, but Igneel, Weisslogia and Skiadrum have all made it. They have all gone into hiding to stay alive. Before I was blown away from the battle that day, Igneel told the four of us that if we ever ran into our queen again, that we should stay with her. That is why I will travel with you both from now on, and I wish to become more useful. That day Acnologia killed so many of my family, but even I couldn't do anything. I wish to make up for what we have all lost by taking care of you my queen. I know Grandeeney has been taking care of you since then alone, so now she will have help if you wish for me to acompany you" He bowed his head to the dragon queen, who then raised it and put her forehead against his "I am so sorry for the family you have lost my friend. I wish I had more power to protect everyone and that I could have fought with you. I know it must have been hard for you, but know that our future will be better. I am not as strong as I use to be, and I would love to have you travel of us. Thank you for your kindness also Metalicanna"

As she spoke those words, Metalicanna let a few tears fall as he remembers his family, but more so for the warmth he got from the queen. "Thank you my queen. I promise to do everything in my power to protect you both from any danger that may fall onto us. I just have one question, and that is of what you mean by the statement you gave. Are you loosing power my queen?" He asked with concern in his voice. Luna just smiled and shook her head, then looking at Grandeeney who just nodded slightly "Not really. I am a lot weaker than I use to be, and the reason for that is that I am giving all my power to my child. This world is already so dark, with Acnologia running around and killing our fellow dragons and also because of Zeref. I was never strong enough to take on both of them, but my child will be. He will be the true dragon king, and our future. This world needs the light, and the child I have in me now will be that light. But in order for him to become stronger and for my all my power to be his or hers, I will need to put him or her into a magic egg. It will take a lot of years, but one day this world will have its light"

Listening to their queen, both Metalicanna and Grandeeney looked at her stomach, amazed that this child will be so powerful and that it will become the light this world needs. Afterwards all three left again, searching for another cave to take as shelter. The following days both of Luna's friends gathered a lot of food for all of then. At night they would talk about the future and what it could possibly held, knowing it may be a bright future. Just then Grandeeney was shocked, because this whole time she has been with Luna, she hasn't once mentioned anything about possible baby names for the child. "Luna, I wanna know something. This whole time I've been with you, you haven't once spoken about possible names for your baby. Is there any reason to it?" Just they Luna looked at her, and for some reason she seemed happy that her friend has brought up the subject about baby names "To be honest, I have thought about a lot of names. For both a boy and a girl. But I wanted to wait and see if you ever thought about it because I would love to hear your opinion also. And yours too Metalicanna"

Shocking them both because their queen has given them the change to name her child. Both staying quit for a few minutes now, taking the time to think of as many names as possible. Metalicanna mostly thinking about names for a boy and Grandeeney for mostly girl. Five minutes passed with only silence, this making Luna happy seeing her friends giving it a lot of thinking. "What about Metalking?" As he spoke those words, Grandeeney hit him with her tail "That's a horrible name. Who would ever give their child a name like that?" Looking away, Metallicanna spoke softly, too full of proud to let either female see him blush "Well it was just a thought, so keep your tail to yourself. Plus I don't see you coming up with any names" Luna just began to giggle as she saw them fighting again, which reminded her of the past when all her friend were together "What about Shun for a boy or Lina for girl?" Both of them stopped arguing as they looked as the queen. "Shun sounds like a strong name, and Lina is good too my queen. What made you think of those name?" Metallicana asked, still angry at Grandeeney but a little less since Luna began to speak. "Well, Shun sounds amazing because I have always liked it. But the full name is Ao Shun, which is the a name for a dragon king. And well, Lina is just kinda thought about my name, just a bit different. I was a bit lazy when I came up with that one" She just laughed softly, feeling a little shy over what she has said.

"Wow, that's deep. Both of them are amazing, but I'm kinda hoping it's a boy now" Grandeeney said, as she looked away with a blush on her face when she admitted she hoped it was a boy. "Yeah, I feel the same my queen. If its a boy, which I think it will be, then Shun will be an amazing name. Ao Shun, the dragon king. Wow that sounds powerful" Both female dragons just giggled at his statement, and both remembering Igneel saying the same thing. That is is a boy. ' _Well if he also thinks its a boy, then I guess Igneel could have been right also_ ' Luna though to herself as she began to think of the past again. She was brought out of her daydreaming when they heard a loud roar from the out side. "What?!" Whispered Metallicana, almost shouting it "How could he have gotten here so fast?" Both female dragons looking worried at him, Luna the first to speak "Its Acnologia isn't it?" He then just nodded. "We have to stay quit, maybe he will pass over. This cave is well hidden and I doubt he will find us"

Ten minutes passed and all three of them didn't move an inch or said a word, but only waited for Acnologia to either come down to them or to leave. Just as they thought he might have felt their presents, he left. "I wonder where he is going" Grandeeney said softly, not wanting to draw any attention to them. "He is looking for the queen. But he doesn't know of the baby and he doesn't seem to know where we are" Metalicana spoke, also in a quiet tone. Luna just laid down onto the ground, not wanting to be found and hoping Acnologia doesn't come back this way. Another ten  
minutes passed and still nothing happened, until Metalican spoke again "I think I'm going outside quickly, just to make sure its safe and that he is gone. You two stay here, I will be back as fast as I can" Both nodded, then he went outside to see if there were any danger. This time thirty minutes passed as they both began to worry, fearing that Metalicana got killed by Acnologia. As they both looked at the entrance of the save, a shadow appeared that was in the shape of a dragon. Both of them took their stance, getting ready to attack whatever came in. Luna not having  
much power, slowly laid down again on the ground feeling to weak to even stand now. Seeing this, Grandeeney got herself ready, making sure Luna was save also. Just then when Metalicana came into the cave, Grandeeney jumped him not knowing who it was "HEY HEY HEY! Whats they big idea? It's me!" Looking under her, she saw who it was as she looked at him with a serious face "What the hell took you so long?! It's almost been an hour!" "I know I'm sorry. I had to make sure nothing dangerous was around. It's save okay? There is nothing that will attack us. I also went to hunt  
for some food for us all" Grandeeney saw this food laying beside them now on the ground, feeling stupid for just jumping him "Well I'm sorry. I should have looked before I just jumped you" "Yeah that you should have. Now, do you mind getting off of me? If you wanted me that badly all you could have done was asked" Metalicana said with a grin expression written over his face. Seeing that she still hasn't moved off of him, Grandeeney's face turned as red as Igneel's from the situation they were in and from what he has said "I don't want you! Who would want a metal eating idiot as a mate?!" Both he and Luna just laughed, making her blush even more and getting off of him as fast as she could.

"You look cute as red" He said which she just ignored and walked back to Luna, who was just looking at them both feeling happy "You both make a cute couple, if I have to say so myself" This made Grandeeney's whole face red as she looked away "It was only a misunderstanding. I don't want him as my mate. He's too hard headed and besides, we can't think about that now" Hearing this, both of them looked at the blushing dragon "And why not? You two both can. I don't seen anything wrong with it. Dragon do mate you know. Just look at me. I'm as pregnant as can be" Luna laughed  
slightly, seeing them both blushing this time. "It was just a joke me queen. I don't want my mate to be someone who blows air as a power" Hearing this got Grandeeney mad, as she looked at him from the corner of her eye "Blow air? You think that's all I can do? If we could fight now I would show you what I can you, metal face!" As he was about to say something back to her, he heard they queen growling in pain. "MY QUEEN!" Both of them said in union, rushing over to her as Metalicana was behind Grandeeney. "What's wrong my queen?" She asked, very worried as she saw the look  
on her face which resembled pain. "The baby! The baby is coming!" She said, almost letting out a roar but held it in as she knew it could attract danger. Hearing this, Mettalicana began to panic. Not knowing what to do, he looked at Grandeeney "Do something! I'm useless at these things and have no idea what to even expect!"

"An egg metal head! What else!" Grandeeney said, looking at the queen with worry in her eye "It's just weird, I thought dragons lay eggs after a few weeks not months. Its been eight months since then, and for some reason this is taking so long. And I have never heard of a dragon to be in pain when giving birth" As she spoke, Luna cried out in pain even more "It really hurts! What the heck is going on?!" Just then, Luna decided to push and see what happens. She has heard that when a human gives birth, they push until its out. But it didn't make sense to her, for she wasn't a human.  
After a minute, a small golden dragon was being pushed out. Once it was out, Luna laid still for a few minutes. Grandeeney had the baby dragon in her arm, which she laid down next to Luna so that she could see her son. "Its a boy my queen. And the first one I have ever heard that didn't come out af a egg" Luna just looked at the little dragon, seeing how beautiful his golden scales were with white wings and a white stripe on his tail. After Mettalicana saw this, he nearly passed out "I'm never having a child if that is how they come out" Grandeeney just looked at him and said "They don't normally come out like this, ever. Maybe...maybe it's because Acnologia is human. He isn't a dragon remember? He only took the form of one once he bathed in blood to have the power" "That does make sense" He said as he slowly got himself stable again "Well maybe I'll be a dad then someday too. But for now, lets welcome out new prince to the family"

When Metalicana got closer, a white light suddenly covered the cave. No one could see anything except Luna. What she saw amazed her. He son who is a beautiful golden dragon, was slowly changing into a human baby. When it was over, he laid next to her and began to cry like a human baby. When both her friends heard this, they almost died of the shock they got. "HE TURNED INTO A HUMAN?!" Metallicana shouted, unable to control the shock he got "Wo...wow. What just happened? Why did he turn into a human? Is he gonna stay like that forever?!" Grandeeney asked, still too shocked to even know what's going on "I...I don't know. Maybe it's another thing that he got from Acnologia" said Luna, looking at her now human child. "Well let's just say it is. That would explain the white hair" they all looked at the baby boy, who suddenly began to cry. "Oh no! It's crying! What do I do?!" "I don't know! I'm not a mother, and he is your son! Maybe hold him or something" "Anything! Do anything please! Just making him stop crying!" Metalican said, beginning to panic over the noises the baby began to make. As soon as the suggestion came up of holding him, Luna  
picked up her child carefully and held him in her arm. Just then the little baby dragon/human stopped crying, only to try and snuggle closer to the warmth he felt. "He is so cute, even if he is in that form. It makes me almost wish I was a mother, which I'm glad I'm not. No offense my queen" Luna just looked at her child and was overcome with happiness and love "It's okay Grandeeney. I am so glad I'm a mother. Seeing him like this makes me so happy. My little baby boy is finally with me. Shun, I love you"

"So you're going with Shun my queen? Ao Shun?" He asked and Luna just nodded. "Well I think it's perfect. Now we have to get him lots of food..." as she said that, her eyes began to widen "My queen, what do human babies eat?" Luna just looked at her, unable to say anything "I...I don't really know. I know what human adults eat, but not babies" both female dragons began to worry, when Mettalicana spoke "Give it milk. I'm not gonna say how I know it, but that's what human babies drink and eat. Unless either of you find a way to change him back into a dragon, we will have to  
hunt for milk" Luna just looked at him and nodded "Then would you please get me some. I know it's much to ask and I shouldn't ask any more from either of you, but I don't wish to move while he is so small and in this form" "You can ask as much as you want from me my queen. I'll go look for some right away" Once he said that, Metalicana left the both of them and went out looking for milk.

"So, do you think all your power is in Shun my queen?" Grandeeney asked, looking at the baby in the dragon queens arms. "Yes, it is. I don't know how, but I can feel it. Everything is inside my little Shun, and even more. Now we just have to make sure Acnologia never finds out about him, until he is old enough to fight. But that will not be for a lot of year. Until then, I want to spend as much time as possible with my son. And he will get to know his aunt and uncle also" hearing that statement, Grandeeney bowed her hear "It's an honor to be his aunt, my queen. I am glad I got to be with you also this entire time" Luna looked happy as she looked at her friend "And I am grateful for you being with me. You know, if Shun was a girl, I would have named her after you. Thank you for everything Grandeeney. I love you like my own sister" to say she was happy and shocked at the same time was an understatement, because she felt loved so loved by the queen at that moment "I am so honored to be called your sister, Luna. I love you as my sister also" Grandeeney just placed her head again the queens, when Metalicana came into the cave after getting a  
goat and a cow who were both unconscious "What did I miss?"

Both female dragons looked at him, smiling slightly "Nothing much, just some talking. Oh and you're an uncle now, like I'm an aunt" Hearing this, Metalicana smiled and bowed his head to the queen "It's an honor my queen. Thank you so much" She just smiled, then looked at her son again 'You're a uncle Igneel, and I wish you could have been here to see him. He will be an amazing person, and a dragon' Both her friends just looked at her, knowing the is thinking about Igneel "He will be happy to know he is an uncle too my queen" Luna just blushed after hearing this statement "Y...you think so? Even him, the king of the fire dragons?" They both just nodded as Metalicana brought the unconscious animals to her.

"What are we suppose to do with those to? Are they dead?" Grandeeney asked, looking at the goat and the cow. "No, just unconscious. I don't know of any animals who would stay awake when a dragon catches it. They probably thought I was gonna eat them" he said, trying to hit both animals so that they would wake up. "And they give milk, both of them. Just let Shun suck on them" hearing this made Luna mad "OVER MY DEAD BODY! I'm not letting my son drink from any animal. What if he got sick?! We don't know where they've been!" as she said this, Metalicana bowed and apologized for this. Soon after that he left again, trying to find a way to get milk for the baby Shun. When he found a village after flying for an hour, he hid. Slowly he went to the village on foot, not wanting to draw any attention from unwanted things. As he saw close by, he could see a farm with lots of animals. Searching for any sign that there might be milk, Metalicana slowly climbed over the fence. As soon as he was over, every animal that saw him began to panic and maked a lot of noice. As soon as the farmer came out to see what caused the animals to go crazy, he saw him. Just then the farmer shat his pants, thinking his life was about to end "OH please please don't kill me. I beg of you!" The farmer shouted while crying, only to get Metalicana angry. Just then he got his claw out and began to write in the ground, writing in the human tongue 'Give me some milk and I will spare your life' As soon as the farmer saw this and could make out what the dragon needed, he rushed into his barn to get all the milk he could carry. Five minutes later the farmer came out with a bunch of milk crates on a cart, handing them to the dragon. Before Metalicana took off, he wrote on the ground again 'Clean yourself now. You smell horrible!'

About an hour later he returned to the cave where both female dragons were, entering the cave with the milk he got from the farmer. "My queen, I got the milk. And it's a lot better this time" Both Luna and Grandeeney called for him as they heard him, noting that they were okay. Once he reached them, he was shocked yet again. Shun has turned back into a golden dragon and was still in his mothers arm. "What the?! Don't tell me I went to get the milk for nothing now!" "No it's okay, and thank you very much for the milk. Shun just turned back, which is very good. He also ate the goat once he was awake, which was funny. My little boy has every part of me and I'm really glad about that. I believe he will turn into a human again soon, so then the milk will come in handy" Luna spoke, the entire time looking at Shun. Grandeeney just laid there, feeling a bit tired herself. "Well I believe this has been a great day. Shun has been born and he is beautiful and really unique. Also, what day is it today? We maybe need to know so that we can write on what day he was born" "That's a good idea. I believe today is the First of July, X330" Metalicana said. On that day, the most unique baby was born. Ao Shun, the dragon king who will also be seen as a dragon slayer by the humans.

Four months have passed since the day Shun was born, and all the dragons were yet again flying for safety. Word got out that there was a dragon seen near a village when Metalicana left the village that day, but it didn't bother the queen that much. She knew they would have to get to a safer place for the next month. Once they word was out about the dragon seeing in the village, Acnologia got there and killed everyone. It has been that way for the past six months, because he was searching for the queen and the other dragons. He felt like something was bothering him since the  
First of July, but didn't know what. All he knew was that something happened on that day.

As the month passed on, Luna and her two friends ran into Igneel, Weisslogia and Skiadrum. When they met up with them, all six dragons traveled together to find a spot to hide Shun. The entire time they all spoke and let Shun ride on team, each taking a turn. Even Igneel did so and he love Shun once he saw him, despite who his fater was. Every now and then Shun would let out a blast of purple energy, showing the power he had. As they continued their journey, they learned that Shun could change from dragon to human but couldn't control it because of him only being Five months old. What they also learned was that he has his fathers power also, but that didn't surprise them. The only think that did surprise him was when he was in dragon from and he suddenly shot a black and purple orb from his hand. But that only happened once. All of them knew about Luna giving all her power to him, which made him the dragon of the void and something unknown because of Acnologia.

Another week has passed and it Luna knew that they will have to put Shun in a magic crystal soon to hide him from Acnologia. When they reached the top of a mountain, Igneel stopped them in order for them all to say their final says to Shun. Because of events that was going on for the fast few months, they learned that Acnologia was closing in on them as the had learned about their location from the human villages he destroyed. Once Igneel heard a human talking about it one night when he was hunting for food, he told Luna that it was almost time. And that day has come as  
they all landed on top of a small mountain. Just when they landed onto the ground, every dragon bowed their head when they heard their queen began to cry. She knew that this day would come, but she wished that it didn't have to come. She whipped she could raise her son and be apart of his life, to teach him new things and to be his mother forever. But reality was getting not a kind place, as it was dark and a very bad time to be a dragon or human. For they also knew about Zeref, and they feared for the safety of Shun.

"It's time my queen. We have to put him in the egg now or Acnologia will catch up to us, then we won't have another change like this" Igneel spoke, a sad tone in his voice but a truthful one. "I know, but I don't want to leave my son. I want to spend so much more time with him and teach him everything I can" she said, crying in between every word she spoke. She knew she shouldn't let her friends see her like this, but it couldn't be helped. She was gonna miss her son more than anything. That is when Metalicana came up with an amazing idea. "My queen, what if you hid with him? You know, hid in his human body so that you can be safe also" As she said those words, Luna looked at him and her eyes were big. She relished that she will be able to raise her son. "I forgot about that! Thank you so much Metalicana. Then if it is all right with everything..." before she even got to finish speaking, everyone in union said together "YES!" All of them were happy for them both, knowing that she will be able to be with her son. The the all got into a circle and each of them placed a nail on Shuns body, Luna included. That is when a golden tattoo formed on his back, a tattoo that resembled every dragon ever and it looked like the head of a dragon, Luna's head. Once everything was finished, they all placed a few scales of their bodies onto him for protection. That's when Luna said her goodbye to her friends "Thank you so much everyone for everything you have done for me. I will never forget any of you and I do love everyone of you. You are so dear to my heart, and I hope we will one day meet again" With that being said, every single one of them began to sob, a few tears falling from all of their eyes as they all said together yet again "We love you too my queen!" Just then they all smiled at her when her body and soul entered a dimension inside her sons body. Afterwards they all put a bit of power together to create a magic egg that held Shun in and then they buried deep into the ground, hoping no one will find it till the right time comes.

Hope those of you who took the time to read this were happy with what you read. I am sorry if I made mistakes somewhere with anything and I know not everything I wrote was accurate. Which is why this is a fanfiction. I only wrote it to see if there's some people who like what I wrote. This is only the first chapter. I do plan on making a lot more and to continue this story. Also, this is my first time publishing something I wrote. The dragons of this story doesn't belong to me, only the OC does. And I know not everything is like it is in the anime/manga. But I'm just doing this for the fun. Please leave a commend if you enjoyed it. It not a must, but I would only like to know if there's someone who like this. Thank you very much if you even read this. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any content that I write about Fairy Tail. That all belongs to Hiro Mashima. I only own part of the OC character and his story for I am making everything up as I go. This is my first time ever posting something on the internet that I wrote, so hope those of you who read this enjoy it. _

As time passed by, Shun never got found where Igneel and the other dragons hid him. The war that Acnologia started went on till he could kill every dragon he could find. The only thing that bothered him was the fact that he could never find the dragon queen. No matter who he asked, and then killed, he never got an answer. Some did start rumors about her, that she either died along the way for some unknown reasons, and others said that she was still around but in hiding. But Acnologia never believed anything he heard, because he felt superior to all and he thought that he knew everything. The one thing that caused some disturbance for the mighty black dragon, was a day in the past. A day that he didn't know what happened, but tried to search for an answer. That was the First of July X330, the day Shun was born. It only took a few months for him to discard that feeling he felt and moved on, killing who or whatever he ran into.

As for Igneel and the other dragons, they were able to hide from Acnologia till they all decided to look for someone to train. To create a few more dragon slayers, thinking it would be a good idea and that they also might have a change to kill Acnologia in the future. Igneel also met the black mage Zeref along the way and the two of them came up with an agreement. He was to train and protect Zeref's little brother, Natsu Dragneel. Metalicana met a small child named Gajeel and decided to train him and Grendeeney trained a little girl named Wendy. There were to more dragon  
slayers that were trained by Weisslogia and Skiadrum. They were Sting and Roge. Every child was to become a great dragon slayer so that they could someday kill the black dragon of the Apocalypse.

In time every dragon became fond of their 'children' as they called then, but knew that one day it will come to an end. Before then, they all came together to make a decision for their future. "You honestly think it will work Igneel? We have all been through a lot and non of us, not even you, have a lot of strength left. This might kill us all" Grandeeney spoke with concern, as she knew that if they died that Acnologia would hunt and kill every child that posed a threat to his future...the dragon slayers. "Yes it will work, I can assure you that. I know we all aren't what we use to be and that every one of us aren't healed to the fullest, but we have to try. If we don't, then he will find us and kill us all. Everything we worked for, for our children and their future will be gone!" Igneel said, as he for one believed they could still do it and be with their children for at least some time "All we need is someone who can open the gate for us once we've sealed our souls inside their bodies!"

Giving it a lot of thought, they all came to an agreement to do so. "Well then, now that we're all on a agreement, we better start searching for a celestial mage with a lot of power to help us" "And where do you think we'll get one? It's not like any human would willingly help a dragon. Most of them think we have gone extinct already. So I don't see any way for us to ever get that kind of help Igneel" Metalicana said, not liking the idea of humans thinking that all dragons are dead as he still thought about Shun and the dragon queen every day. Just after he spoke, a slightly loud noise was made in the bushes behind them "Who goes there!" Weisslogia and Skiadrum both roared in union until they saw who it was.

Right in from of them stood the black mage, Zeref. Before any one else could roar at him or do anything stupid, Igneel spoke even as shocked as he was "Zeref, what are you doing here? You want to see Natsu?" "Not for now. The reason I'm here is because I heard you when I passed by. I couldn't hear what you all were talking about till I got closer. But I also didn't just come here to say that. I'm here to offer my help" "You help us? Why on earth would you do that?" This time it was Grandeeney that was shocked, cause she knew the black mage and what he could do. But to offer help  
to them was the last thing any of them expected. "And how are you gonna help us, assuming we need it!" Metalicana growled, not liking the situation they were in. "Well, Igneel said that you need a celestial mage in order to open a gate. And I already know what kind of gate it is you need to be opened. I also know that you all plan to use the Dragon Soul Technique in order to seal your souls into every child that you're currently teaching. For that, I am here to help because I would also like for it to happen"

To say that they were all shocked beyond words was an understatement, but Igneel quickly spoke for he trusted the black mage "Very well, we will accept your help. But just one question, how do you know about the Dragon Soul Technique?" "Well, I use to be in an academy called the Mildian Magic Academy and I did use every advantage I had to learn everything I could before I left" he said, not wanting to ruin the mood by saying that he killed every person in sight and then destroyed the academy. It only took Igneel a few seconds to respond to Zeref "Very well then, I won't asked  
any more of that then. Now, who is this person you know that will help us?" "Oh, she's an old friend. Anna Heartfilia and she is an excellent celestial mage. I already know that she will help us because she also wants a brighter future for her family"

From hearing that, every dragon seemed to agree to go along with it in order to have a better future for their children. Zeref took the dragons to the place he knew Anna would be, and once he met with her again and told her everything, she agreed to help. She was a little scared at first, not knowing what the dragons might do, but changed after a while once she saw that they were all determent to help the children they were raising. "It will take me a few minutes to open the eclipse gate to the future, but I will also need help from a member of my family in order to connect  
the two time periods" "Good, then where is the other member of your family?" Metalicana asked, but not seeing anyone else around got him worried about everything. "She isn't born yet, but 400 years from now she will be. So if any of you need to do something, then you better do it today"

After Anna told them to get themselves ready, every dragon went back to their children. Once they got them, they all returned to the place Anna was waiting for them. "Children?" She saw once they all got closer to her. "What are you gonna do with them?" This got her a little worried, not expecting children to come along. She only thought that she was sending dragons into the future, not children. "We are too weak and damaged to go ourselves, so we're all going to seal our souls inside their bodies. They won't know it because we haven't told them, and we would like to keep it that way" Igneel spoke, looking at Anna and then to Zeref. They both just nodded in agreement, after which Igneel and the other dragons began to preform the Dragon Seal Technique. After about five minutes, every dragon looked dead as their bodies just lied on the ground.

Assuming that everything went like they wanted to, Anna began to open the Eclipse Gate by using all her keys. "Zeref, put them through! I don't have enough energy to hold the gate open and put them through myself!" Anna said, and bit annoyed at the black mage as he didn't help with much and didn't say anything. After hearing Anna speak, Zeref simply went to the unconscious dragon slayers and one by one put them through the Eclipse Gate. He had put everyone though except Natsu, because he had a few things on his mind. "Natsu, one day you will become a great person. I only wish for you to be happy and have many friends. But I also need you to become stronger. Strong enough to kill me once we meet again. You may not be ready then, but once you are we will meet again. I love you little brother, and I will see you one day again" during the time he spoke to his unconscious brother, Zeref began to cry. Anna was surprised because she had never seen him, the black mage who killed so many people, cry. Just as Zeref was done speaking, he slowly put Natsu through the gate.

After every dragon slayed made it safely into the gate, another woman caught them all one by one. They were all still unconscious, but she knew what to do. Layla Heartfilia, the other family member from Anna and 400 years into the future, began to open another gate to send them through. "Stay safe young ones, and be careful. I wish you all the best of luck for everything you're about to go through once you've woken up" she said to them, even though she knew that they couldn't hear her. After a few minutes, every dragon slayer had traveled yet another gate, but only a different  
version than the first one.

 **July 7, X777.**

Every dragon slayer had made it safely to the time period, but everyone was in another place than the other. Natsu landed in a cave that he has shared with Igneel, only this one was 400 years into the future. After a couple of hours, the pink haired dragon slayer began to awake "D...Dad!" he softly spoke, still not recovered to the fullest after everything that took place. Natsu slowly began to make his way to the outside of the cave, still calling Igneel but not getting an answer. As he got to the outside, he began to yell "IGNEEL!" in hopes of getting an answer. He didn't  
stop for hours and ran around the forest looking for his foster father, but finally gave up when the sun began to set. All Natsu could think about was Igneel, and how he suddenly just left him. "W..where did you go? Why did you leave me?!" he asked over and over while crying. It took him 2 hours to stop crying as he finally began to get tired, only to be reminded by his stomach that he needed to eat.

In another part of the world, the ground began to shook. It was on top of a mountain, the same mountain that had a magic egg resist within it for more that 400 years. It only took a few minutes as the mountain began to split in two from the pressure that the egg began to let out. When it was split wide enough, the egg began to roll down and made its way to the bottom until it hit a tree as came to a stop. After that the mountain when quiet, but only the egg was still lively. It took more than 10 minutes for the egg to crack and split open itself, which let out a huge amount of  
steam from the magic it had to suppress for all these years. As the steam got less but the second, another peace of the egg crack which made it fall apart. Being made out magic, the egg began to disappear along with the steam. After it was over, Shun just laid on the ground, naked and sleeping. He also had the body of a 1 year old baby as he never aged while in the egg.

From the moment the magic egg began move while it was still inside the mountain, Luna began to home herself while still inside Shun. After the egg broke down and Shun was free, the dragon queen started to emerge. A bright light came from Shuns body that caused him to awake, crying of pain. When Luna made her way out of his body, she quickly went to her son when she heard him crying. She wasn't shocked of how old he looked, knowing the powers of the egg. As she picked him up, Shun slowly began to calm down as he felt the warmth from Lunas body and already knowing that he was with his mother. When he stopped crying, he slowly opened his eyes and looked at her as he spoke his very first words "Mama"

Just as he said those words, Luna began to get teary eye from the happiness she felt. She didn't know how he managed to say that word, cause of him being inside an egg for more than 400 years and never hearing anyone talk, but at that moment she didn't care. She felt happy because she made it with her son, and she knew that she will be with him for as long as she could. That is also when she relished how weak she was and how little power she had left. Luna immediately relished that she wouldn't even have a year to be with her son as the power loss she had and all the time that she was in his body, that she was dying. But she didn't care, as she began to think of everything she could teach her son while she was still alive.

"Shun, mommy loves you so much and I hope I will be able to teach you everything that is important in the time I have left. After that, I know you will be able to learn everything else on your own, because you're my son. The son of the dragon queen" she softly spoke to him while he just looked at her with curiosity in his eyes. Luna just smiled at herself when she saw the way he looked at her, and it made her happy that her son was already curious about her and everything around them. When night fall came, she quickly went and searched for a cave so that she could give shelter  
to her son. During that night, a lot happened. For Luna did know the power of the egg, but she didn't know of the side effect of being inside one for over 400 years.

As the sun began to rise, Luna quickly woke up when she felt a strange feeling coming from next to her. When she opened her eyes, she was beyond shocked at what she saw. Right next to her was Shun and he had taken the form of a 3 year old human body. She didn't know what to think, until she relished that it might be a side effect of the egg and the time period they were inside it. "This can't be happening. The magic egg that Igneel and the others created shouldn't have any side effects. Yet, my son is already 2 years older than her was yesterday and I haven't thought her anything yet" Luna said to herself, being worried about the side effect that is taking place. She then also relished that she felt even weaker than the day before, as she quickly stood up in order to start the day to teach her son everything she could. Shun woke up when he felt the cave move from his mother that stood up, as he just looked at her and smiled. He was unable to talk, except for saying the word 'Mama', and couldn't do anything a normal 3 year old boy should already be able to do. Luna just picked him up after her called to her again as she began to walk to the outside of the cave.

"Shun, mama will try to teach you as much as possible today. The sudden changed that we are both going through will make this a lot more difficult" Luna said as she looked at her son, who in return just kept smiling at her. It took about 3 hours for Luna to teach Shun the basics of talking, in both the human language and dragon language. After another hour, Shun could already crawl around as she found him chasing after a rabbit. She just smiled at herself, for she only saw herself in him. The one thing that worried her, beside him learning to fast that she couldn't understand what was happening, was the fact that she also knew he had to have some of his father in him. "Please don't let it be his thirst to kill and power. I know that he is a good boy and the true king of the dragons, but I just hope he didn't inherit anything from him" was all that Luna said while looking up into the sky, mostly speaking to herself.

Four days later Shuns body aged again, making Luna even more worried. In the last few days he stayed looking like a 3 year old and she was able to teach him a lot things. The best part that she could think of what was him being a dragon. All dragons were smart, and Shun was no exception. He already learned so many words and even began to walk, but still fell every now and then. Luna was also able to teach him how hunt, as he ran after the 'bunny' as Shun called him every change he got. The second day he was able to catch him, which made Luna very proud. But today, his body  
changed yet again and he now took the appearance of a 6 year old. "I truly hope this doesn't go on for much longer. I don't wish for my son to be old already when he hasn't experienced anything in this work yet"

Just after she spoke, Shun ran up from behind her as he caught her tail "Mommy, why do you have a tail and I don't?" he asked, wanting to know more about his mother. He was also able to speak full sentences and could run a lot faster. "That is because I'm a dragon Shun, and you don't have one because you're not in your dragon form" she answered in a soft motherly tone which made him smile and curios at the same time "I'm also a dragon? Really? YAY! When can I turn into one and when will I be able to fly?" All these questions made Luna laugh, for Shun grew even more  
curios than she had thought. "Well my son, it will all happen in time as you need to learn everything. You can't just 'POOF' and then turn into a dragon" she said while smiling, which the little boy just looked at as he also smiled and said "POOF!" in order to try it, but nothing happened. "Like I told you little one, all in good time. You need to learn everything and mommy will teach you everything that I can before I need to go" Just then she relished that she had said too much as she looked at her son "Go, where are you going mommy? Please don't leave me" Hearing this only  
made Luna extremely sad as she thought to herself, not knowing what to say but let her heart spoke "Shun, mommy isn't very well. Me and you went through a lot together, and I will tell you all about that tonight also. But for now, you just need to know that mommy loves you and I will never leave you. I will always be in your heart no matter where you go"

Shun just ran to his mother and jumped her, trying to hug her while he cried "I don't want to loose you mommy, and I love you too" Luna just tried to hug him back without hurting him, for he was still in his human form. She has also had the change to teach her son a lot of things that he needed to know and understand, like what some words meant and had began to teach him how to write and read. That night when the moon was full, Luna and Shun sat in the cave as the little boy just kept hugging his mother for he was trying to prepare himself for what she was about to tell him.  
"Shun, a long time ago dragons roamed the earth, but they were all killed by the false dragon king. He is a human who killed so many of our kind just for power, and he almost killed me. I was saved however, by my best friend and a lot of other friends also. Their names were Igneel, the Fire dragon king. Grandeeney the Sky dragon. Metalicana the Iron dragon. Weisslogia the White dragon, and Skiadrum the Shadow dragon. The reason I am naming all of them to you now is because one day you will meet children that were trained by each and every one of them. I don't now know the names of the children they trained, only that before me and you were put into an egg, that they all went to find someone to teach their dragon powers to. They are known as dragon slayers"

He just listened to everything his mother said to him, especially when she talked about other dragons or about him and her "Mommy, what did you mean about us and an egg?" he asked, not knowing what to think of that. "Well, it happened a long time ago. The human who can turn into a dragon tried to kill me. You were just a few months old and we decided to put you into a magic egg to hide you from him so that he couldn't kill you. That is when I decided to join you, by resting inside your body. That all happened over 400 years ago. I don't know exactly what day it is today,  
but you were born on the First of July X330. And I am your real mother, for I gave birth to you" She just said, looking at him the entire time. When she mentioned when he was born, she saw that he was shocked beyond words but understood everything his mother told him. Shun was also very happy to hear that she was his real mother, for he did began to doubt it because of how he looked and how she looked. "I know this is a lot to take in at once, but I have to tell you as much as possible, because I don't have a lot of time left. For I have no more power left. I gave everything I  
had to you. You're my everything Shun, and you are the true dragon king"

When he heard those words, he almost fell over from the shock he got. He never expected anything like that. He was just extremely sad about the part when his mother said she doesn't have long. He didn't know how long she had left, but he wanted to be with her till that day comes. "I...I understand mommy, and I'll be a big boy one day too" Shun said as tears began to fall from his eyes. Luna just held her son close to him as she also let a few tears fall from her eyes, but she had to tell him only a little more. "You are already a big boy Shun, you're my big boy. And one day you  
will have so many friends that you won't even be able to count them all. But mommy has one request from you. One day when you are more powerful and learn more about your powers, never give into the darkness. This world has so much darkness already, but I know you will be its light. Promise me you won't give into the darkness no matter what" "I promise mommy. I'll never let anything like that happen to me and I won't become a bad guy" Hearing this only made Luna smile a little ' _He truly is my son_ '

A few days passed yet again and Luna had began to teach Shun about his power. He was so amazed at what he could do, but he was thought to never kill anyone with his power. For his mother told him that he had the power to destroy the world. The was the void dragon, and also the void dragon slayer for when he was in human form. His mother also told him that he has even more power that he has  
inherit from his father, and when she mentioned his father Shun got curios again. Luna saw this and told him that he will one day find out, but for now he shouldn't know as it might hurt him and could cause him to feel a lot of hatred words his father, Acnologia. He was so young that she didn't want to corrupt his mind with that kind of thoughts, and Shun accepted it.

During one night, Shun suddenly changed into a dragon when he was trying to focus his power to create something small with his power. At first he was shocked, but then he became very happy as he ran to his mother who was inside the cave. "Mom look! Mom look! I turned into my dragon form, just like you said I have" he shouted as he came to a stop when he reached his mother. She didn't look too good and Shun became very worried. "You have a beautiful from Shun. It looks so pure and strong" Luna said in a weak tone which made Shun began to sob. "Mommy whats the matter? I don't like seeing you like this" "It's my time Shun, mommy doesn't have any power left. I am so very sorry that I couldn't stay with you forever and watch you become a find king. I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me for leaving this early and for leaving you alone. But I know you will meet amazing human that you will call friends" When she spoke in such a soft tone and began to sound a lot weaker, Shun began to burst out in tears "MOMMY!" he ran up to her as he threw he arms around her, still in his dragon from. "I already forgive you mommy! I do, because I love  
you so much!" he said while crying, tears streaming down his cheeks. Luna just looked at him as her own eye began to water, making her cry also. She did try to contain it, but it couldn't be helped as she felt even worse than ever for making her son cry. "R...remember Shun, you are my son and my everything. You are the future of dragons and humans, and I love you with all my heart. Always remember me when you're sad, for I will always be in your heart. I love you my little dragon" She finally said as she rested her hear against his, taking her final breath before slowly starting to fade away. Shun just kept crying, not wanting to be alone and not wanting to loose his mother, but she was gone and her body started to disappear from the loss of magic. Everything that she had left went into Shun, and a white scales form on his back that would remind him that she is with him always.

"I love you too mommy, and I will keep my promise to you" He said after calming now, but still just as sad as before._

For those of you who are taking the time to ready this, I would just like to say I appreciate it. If you like this fanfiction, then feel free to message me. I do plan on making a lot of chapters, and the more people who read this and enjoy this, the more chapters I will make. Everything I write I come up with as I write, so hope it's good content that my readers like. My main goal is to write 40 chapters and to have at least 6K words in every chapter. So feel free to tell me if there is something you would like to see that I could add for you in this story. Thank you very much to everyone reading what I write :)


	3. Chapter 3

I saw that the previews chapter didn't make 6K words, so I'm gonna try and make this chapter go to 8K for the 2K that I didn't put in before. I apologize for that.  
I also want to thank everyone for the replies I've gotten. It really means a lot to me that people even take the time reading my fanfiction. I am also sorry that not everything is like everyone  
wants, but I will do my best in making a good story. There will also be even more pairings in the future. Naza is a pairing because I love them together, but it will also have Gruvia and Gale.  
If by any change any of my readers want to see any other pairings, then feel free to ask. Doesn't have to be only from Fairy Tail, as there's a lot of other guilds also with amazing shippings.  
And if you guys want, then even Lucy can be with someone. I just don't like her much with Natsu. I also don't want to make a harem, so it's 1 guy and 1 girl in a pairing. Hope everyone reading  
this enjoy themselves. If I get to 40 chapters and people want even more, then just ask. I'm only writing here what I imagine. You guys are the readers, so you can ask what you would like to see.

~Disclaimer: I do not own any content that I write about Fairy Tail. That all belongs to Hiro Mashima. I only own part of the OC character and his story for I am making everything up as I go. This is my first time ever posting something on the internet that I wrote, so hope those of you who read this enjoy it.

The day after Luna passed away, Shun just began to wonder around. He didn't feel like he wanted to meet anyone new just after his mom was gone. He just wanted to be alone for some time, but he  
also doubted that anyone would love him or even like him like his mother did because of who and what he is. He just kept wondering around in the woods, only looking up every now and then when he  
heard a sound of an animal he has yet came across. When he came to a bird that was the same color as his mother, he just began to cry again "I really miss my mommy" the 6 year old boy said, but  
kept walking on as he didn't want to be reminded of the pain he felt the day before and still has in his heart. After walking for hours and hours in the wood, not really looking to where he was  
going, he came across a waterfall. "Guess I could clean myself" Shun said to himself as he began to take of the little peace of clothes he had on that his mother got for him. After looking into  
the water to make sure there were no fish around, he jumped in. He didn't want to hurt anyone or kill any animals at that moment cause of how he felt, as Shun just kept going deeper and deeper  
into the water. He got to a point where he couldn't stand anymore, and that is when he relished he couldn't swim, for he mother never thought him how to "Help!" Shun cried out, trying to stay  
above the water as long as possible "Someone help me please!" It was then that he relished how lonely he was, and that no one was there to help him. All he did was close his eyes and began to  
think of his mother, and what she meant to him. That moment Shun changed form as he turned into his dragon from.

"What the?!" he said felt himself change. When he saw he was in his dragon from, he came up with a plan. His mother didn't teach him much about it either, but he saw a few birds do it and thought  
to himself 'How are could it be'. Just then Shun began to flap his wings, trying to get out of the water by flying out. It only took a few seconds when he began to get airborne as he also closed  
his eyes to try and concentrate on flapping his wings. He opened his eyes and looked down the minute he felt the wind hit him "OHHH NOO!" Shun cried out when he saw how high he was and that the  
trees began to look like ants to him "This is bad! Everything looks so tiny!"

At that moment Shun felt happy, for he could fly, but it wasn't for long till he began to fall as he also began to worry of the possibility of falling. It caused him to loose focus, and for  
someone who never learned how to properly fly, that could cause trouble. "Ahhhhh!" Shun yelled as he kept falling, trying his hardest to try and gain his ability to stay in the air again by  
flapping his wings. He only saw the ground getting closer and closer while he tried his hardest to fly again, but saw it was no use as he couldn't do anything for he was too sacred and had  
no focus at all. That moment, he hit the ground and he hit it hard, making a huge crater under him when he landed. For some reason Shun didn't feel much pain, but passed out from how scared he  
felt, not to mention alone also.

With Natsu

It was a few days after he woke up after being put through a portal into the future, but Natsu didn't know it. All he knew was that he was alone, but he kept searching for Igneel no matter what  
he thought. When he became hungry, he would just jump into a river if one was near by and catch some fish, or he would kill an animal to fill his stomach. During his search Natsu came across  
many creatures and also a few villages, which amazed him as he never sad so many people at one place. But when he asked for some help and just a place to sleep for the night, he truly saw how  
horrible the village was that he was in. "Get the heck out of here brat!" one villager screamed when he saw Natsu asking people for food. At first he did become pissed, thinking he would burn  
this man instead for screaming at him, but thought against it when he remembered what Igneel thought him. Natsu just ran out of the village, not looking back as he had a few tears in his eyes at  
that moment. He came to a stop and put his head against a tree "DAMN IT!" he screamed, tears running down his cheeks "Why did you leave me Igneel?! Look how rude these people are when I only  
try to get some food! Why dad, WHY?!" was all he could say when he hit the tree as hard as he could, not caring if he hurt it or not.

"Why my boy, what's the matter? Why are you crying?" A short man white white hair and orange hat asked him. When Natsu heard him, he turned his head to see who it was "H...who are you? And why do  
you care? You're probably just as bad as those people from that village!" Natsu said as he tried to wipe the tears from his eyes, not liking it when people see him cry. "Oh, I'm not from the town  
near here. I'm from another village. And I care because you seem like you are alone. May I ask your name?" the small old man asked, just smiling as he looked at Natsu. "I...it's Natsu. Natsu  
Dragneel" he answered prowdly when he said his last name, as it was giving to him by Igneel. Or that is what he thought. "Well it's nice to meet you Natsu. I'm Makarov Dreyar, the master of  
Fairy Tail" When Natsu heard that, he became curios. "Fairy Tail? What's that?" was all that Natsu could think of asking, when Makarov replied "It's a guild for mages. People with abilities" Natsu  
just smiled as he turned his hand into fire. "Oh you mean like this?"

When Makarov saw that, he only smiled and nodded "Yes my boy, like that. Now, would you mind telling me why you are alone and why you were crying before?" Natsu just looked down at the ground  
when he heard Makarov's question "I'm alone because my father left me as I was searching for him. A...and I didn't cry!" that last part made Natsu look away, not wanting to admit that he had  
cried which made the old man just laugh "W...what's so funny gramps?" Natsu asked him as he saw he was an old man, just very short. But Natsu didn't want to commend on that as he thought it would  
be rude. "Oh nothing. Say, wanna join my family?" when Natsu heard that, his eyes got big. "Why would you ask me to join your family when we just met? You don't know who I am or if I'm a bad guy"

Makarov just laughed again when he heard Natsu's answer "Oh I can see you are not bad. And as for me offering you to become part of my family...well lets just say that I see a great future for you  
and being alone also wouldn't be very fun. Non of my family are my blood, but they are my family because I chose them to be. I love everyone in my guild the same, and you would make a great  
member. So, what do you say? Want to join FAIRY TAIL?" That moment when Natsu heard the old man's reply, Natsu smiled and nodded "Okay, I'll join"

Back to Shun

Four hours later Shun finally began to stir as he woke up from his fall. When he opened his eyes he saw the crater that he made when his body made contact with the ground, but just stood up  
and began to walk out of the crater "That was so unexpected. I thought I was gonna died from the impact, but it didn't hurt as much as I had thought it would" Shun spoke to himself as he also  
relished that he was back in his human form "I guess I still need a lot of training as a dragon and with everything else also. I'm totally inexperienced" was all he said for the moment. He then  
looked around after leaving the stop he landed at, also relishing that it was starting to become night 'Wow, for how long was I out. Didn't the day just start?' His stomach reminded him that he  
needed to get something to eat 'Oh yeah, I'm hungry' Shun just laughed at himself as he tried to cheer himself up, but his smile faded just as fast as it came.

Ten minutes after he wok up, Shun started to run around in the forest as he was looking for food "Why is there no animal here, or even a river? Didn't I land at the same spot that I took off from?  
I can't even find a single lake" Shun just ran for another ten minutes when he decided that it was time to give up. But just as he was about to give up, he heard someone talking which made him  
quickly decide to hide "Man, what a boring day. Nothing excited. Guess we better head back to the town" the one man said to his friend while walking past where Shun was hiding "Yeah, guess we  
better hurry also. The sun is almost gone, and I really don't wish to be in this forest at night. Who know what dangerous things lurk around here" his friend said, already feeling a bit scared  
when he heard an owl "Calm down man, that's just a stupid owl. It's nothing to be afraid of" the first man began to laugh at his friend when he saw that he became scared just of and owl.  
"S..shut up, I'm not scared of an owl. I'm scared of what else there might be in this forest"

Just then, Shun thought of an idea. He didn't like it when humans would call an animal stupid, as it couldn't defend itself. As fast as Shun was for his age, he began to crawl away from the humans.  
When he was far enough from them so that they wouldn't find him but will still be able to hear him, he let out a huge roar that came out from his dragon side " **ROAR!** " As soon as his roar was  
heard, both men stopped dead in there track as they were too scared to move "See, I told you! There's a damn monster in this forest also! I'm getting the heck out of here!" the one man began to  
run towards the town that he spoke of. The other man just stood there, paralyzed of fear as he thought to himself 'What on earth could make such a sound?! I've never heard anything like it, but  
I never want to hear it again' as soon as he was out of his trance, he saw that his friend has ran away "WAIT UP! DON"T LEAVE ME ALONE HERE!" and with that, the also began to run towards his  
town which made Shun burst out, laughing at what he had just done and how scared he had made them.

But unknown to Shun, who just wanted to do it for a bit of fun, a whole town began to fear the sound that they heard for it even shook the trees and made the birds that lived in them fly away.  
When both men that came from the forest reach the town, the people from the town began to question them "What on earth made that sound?!" a woman screamed, too scared to even care how loud she  
was. "We don't know, but we didn't see anything. When we heard it, we just began to run" then a short and old man began to speak as he looked up at them "And you decided to come here?! You fools!  
What if you led whatever made that sound right to us?! Think before you act next time, if we even have a next time!" the short man said, looked very angry as the action both men decided to take,  
but also scared of the sound. "W...we're so sorry sir. Please forgive us. We were too scared to think and didn't think of that possibility" the both said at the same time, but the short man just  
waved his hand around "No need to worry about that anymore. What's done is done. Everyone, back into your houses!"

Every villager did what they were told as they went into their homes, closing the doors behind them to see if something may or may not happen. It was five minutes later that Shun reached the  
village, not knowing if he would find it or not as he only ran into the direction that both men ran towards. It was his first time ever when he saw buildings that were made by human. "Wow, so big!"  
was all that Shun got to say, when the old man appeared. "You child, who are you! I have never seen around the village!" he said as he looked at Shun. "I'm no one really, and I'm not from this  
village. I just came from the forest, cause I'm hungry and was wondering if you had any food to spare" Shun looked at the old man as he spoke, not knowing what to expect.

"You expect us just to give you, an unknown child who came from that forest, the food we work so hard for?" this made the old man angry, for Shun didn't know the kind of village he had ran into.  
Just then a door opened as one of the men from the forest came out, and what he saw made him scream in fear yet again "AHHH! MONSTER!" this made Shun look around, wanting to know where this monster  
was. As soon as his back was facing this old man, he also screamed at him "MONSTER!" At that, every villager came out of their homes to see why they were screaming that. When they saw Shun, they  
understood. For Shun had a tail, his dragon tail. He wasn't in his dragon from, yet his tail showed. He quickly looked around as he saw so many villagers, and they were all scared of him. He  
didn't know why until he felt it. 'What the?! Why do I have my tail! I'm not even in my dragon form" Shun thought to himself, but now also understanding why everyone was scared of him. "T...this  
isn't what it looks like. It's not rea..." before he could even finish speaking, a rock hit him against his head. It didn't hurt at first, till another hit him. "Get out of here , you monster!"  
every villager was now throwing rocks at Shun, trying to get him to leave. "Leave this place you damn monster, and never come back!" was what the old man cried out when he also threw a rock  
at him whick hit Shun directly in the left eye. People just kept throwing rocks at him and calling him a monster, so he decided to leave this village.

He just began to run away from them, not wanting to fight back _'All I wanted was something to eat. Why are they so mean?'_ Shun said as he began to sob, feeling like a true monster now for how  
he was treated by people who saw him. It was his very first time in a village, and yet they treated him as a monster for only seeing his tail. He still didn't know why his tail was out and  
showing when he wasn't a full dragon, but it didn't matter then. He just sat down against a tree once he had ran far enough from that village. Shun just kept crying softly now, not wanting to  
cause anything anymore. He just kept thinking of this mother and how he missed her. She was the only one he loved, and after what he had experienced in that village, he thought that he will never  
even have anyone else like him let alone love him. _'I guess I am a monster. And monsters aren't loved by anyone'_

That night Shun went to sleep with an empty stomach, but too hurt to even try and find some food. He fell asleep crying, but didn't know that he was bleeding. For every rock that hit him, really  
did hurt him. Especially when the one rock his his eye. But he was too sad to even care about it, for he also never bled before. As the night passed, more and more blood came from Shun and he  
didn't know it for he was sleeping, until he felt something lick him. He quickly woke up from the tongue touching his face, and saw a pack of wolf around him. He didn't understand what was  
happening until he saw the blood, which scared him 'Where did this come from? I thought nothing could hurt me' after thinking to himself he heard a growl coming from the wolfs. But he wasn't  
scared at all, just hurt and dizzy from the blood loss. Shun just told them to go away for he wasn't a human, so if they pose any threat to him, that he will kill them all. Every wolf understood  
this as Shun had spoken in his dragon tongue to them, which made the wolfs run off.

Too dizzy to even think, Shun just went back to sleep, hungry and bleeding. It may have decreased a lot, but from the blood loss, it did matter. In the morning when the sun came back up, Shun  
just laid on the ground, unable to move for he felt too weak. He began to crawl, trying to do something too move even if he felt really weak. "I haven't eaten for who knows how long now, and I  
bled last night for some reason" he said to himself in a soft tone, too tired to even speak out loudly. It did make him think, the reason he bled. All he could think of was the fact that it was  
normal humans that threw rocks at him, so his power didn't react because of that maybe. But that was all Shun could think of as he kept crawling, passing out after ten minutes of trying to find  
either something to eat or even a river to use and try to get his strength back.

It was a few days later when Natsu and even other dragon slayer that came from the past had woken up on the 7 July X777, as Natsu was standing in front of the building that master Makarov had  
led him too "Wow, so this is Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked as he looked at the huge building in front of him. Makarov just smiked and told him that it was. "But gramps, do fairies really have tails?"  
When Makarov heard that question from Natsu, he just began to laugh "Nobody even knows if they exist in the first place. That is why it's an eternal mystery, an eternal adventure. That's the  
meaning behind the name" was what master Makarov told him, and soon after he opened the guild doors. "HEY BRATS!" they old master yelled as he and Natsu stepped inside the building "This is our  
new family member, so treat him nicely and make him feel welcome!" the master said as he began to walk towards this bar counter. Natsu just followed him as he looked around, seeing a lot of older  
people, but also a few that looked they were his age. "And what is your problem? I don't like the way you're looking at me" a shot boy with blue hair and a blue fairy tail symbol on his chest  
said as he saw Natsu looking at him. "Gray, your cloths! Put some clothes back on right now!" a small girl said that appeared from behind the table. "Wow, what a place. They even have a pervert!"  
Natsu said as he looked away.

"What did you just call me you idiot?!" Gray said out loud as he and Natsu began to butt heads "Who else, you droopy eyed pervert!" Just then before either of them even got another word out, an  
older child with red hair appeared and pulled them apart "Enough you two. I don't care what reason you both have for fighting, but it ends now. We do not fight in this guild hall, do you  
understand kid?" the red haired said as she looked at Natsu, who couldn't stop staring at her 'A goddess just touched me' he thought to himself before he heard the girl ask her question again.  
"Hey kid, you okay? I asked you want your name is?" She said before Gray spoke "Maybe is idiot head" with that statement, the young girl gave him a look that nearly made him wet himself.  
"It's Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet you" she just smiled when she heard him speak, which made the whole guild, even the master, look more surprised then they had even been. _'Erza is smiling!'_  
Was what everything thought when they saw her smile at Natsu. "I'm Erza, Erza Scarlet. Nice to meet you too, Natsu. Oh and the kid of there who you were arguing with earlier is Gray"

Natsu at that moment didn't care about the ' _pervert_ ' as he began to call him. All he could do was look at Erza, which quickly made him shook his head as he looked away, feeling embarrassed for  
starting at her too long. "Wow what an idiot. You must be a special kind of idiot" Gray said as he looked at him, which only made Natsu angry all over again "Oh yeah, I'm not as big as an idiot  
as you!" with that said, both of them began to butt heads again as Erza quickly separated them yet again "WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!" she screamed loud enough for the whole guild to hear as Natsu  
and Gray just looked at her, this time even Natsu was scared. "S..so strong!" Natsu said as he looked at her "And scary" was what Gray said before Erza looked at the both yet again. "We are a  
family, and we don't fight among each other. Understand?" She said, mostly at Natsu for he was new, but he only nodded. Just before she turned her back to walk away and towards master, Natsu  
quietly spoke to himself "Wow she's beautiful" which Erza heard as she hid her face when she felt her cheeks turn red from blushing.

That day Natsu got to learn everyone's name from his new family, and also made a few friends. He liked talking to Cana, and also some of the older members like Macao and Wakaba. He truly did enjoy  
his new family, but most of all was Erza. He found something about her that attracted him to her, and he like it a lot. To him she was the most beautiful girl he had even seen, even though it was  
the first girl had even see. He didn't care as he liked her from the moment he saw her. Erza also found it strange, for being called beautiful by someone she just met and for actually liking it  
when he said it. In her past there were a few that said she looked nice, but she never even bothered herself over it or even care. 'So why on earth do I care now? He called me beautiful, and it  
wasn't my imagination. Yet, it made me feel really good and kind of beautiful' she just shook her head at that thought, thinking it was just something stupid and that it will pass. She even said  
that it won't last till the end of the day.

Night fall came and everyone began to go home, yet Erza couldn't stop thinking about Natsu and he couldn't stop thinking about him. During the day they did speak and she enjoyed his company, but  
she still had no idea what made her feel like she did from when she saw him. Natsu didn't even know what it was that he felt, only that he was attracted to her and he liked it very much.  
"Hey Natsu, do you have a place to sleep for the night?" She asked, not even sure why as she had never asked anyone else it before. He just shook his head "No, but that's okay. I saw a forest  
when we came here, so I might go find a place there to sleep" Natsu replied as he looked at Erza, still thinking she is the most beautiful girl he ever saw. "Well you don't have to. You can stay  
with me till you get your own place. I don't mind at all" she said in a caring tone, very glad that she and Natsu was alone now as she would have been embarrassed to offer something like that with  
other member to see her. "O..okay sure, thank you Erza. You're not as scary as everyone says you are"

With that, Erza just glared at him "Oh, and people say I'm scary. And who are these people exactly?" she asked, which made Natsu regret saying telling her about it "W..well, everyone in the guild.  
Even the older people think you're scary" he replies, becoming a little scared himself as he though of what she might do to him. "Is that so. Well then, what do you think of me Natsu. Do you think  
I'm scary also?" Erza asked, preparing herself for the answer she was about to get and to see what he truly thinks about her. "No, I don't think you're scary. I think you're really strong and that  
everyone respects you. I do respect you also Erza. You're also very be..." before he finished, he quickly shut his mouth as fast as that word almost came out of his mouth. Hearing this, Erza  
looked a little surprised "Be.. what? Tell me what you were gonna say"

Natsu just shook his head, fearing for his life "I...I can't, you won't like it and if I say it, then you might really hate me and hit me" Erza just looked at him as he spoke, but not giving up  
on it "Tell me what you wanted to say Natsu, and I promise I won't hit you or hate you" "You really promise?" he ask, still hesitating to even say it, but thought to himself that he had to because  
for one, it was getting late and he was getting tired. Erza just nodded, which made Natsu say the word very softly. "I couldn't hear you. Mind to say it again" Natsu just looked at the ground as  
he said out loud "BEAUTIFUL! You're the most beautiful girl I have every seen. Even though we just met today, when I saw you I just couldn't stop thinking about it!" Before he could stop himself  
from saying that last part, he began to blush and regret saying it so loud. Thinking it was his last day alive even though he just joined a guild, he closed his eyes and prepared for the worst.

"Y..you think I'm beautiful?" she asked, her face almost as red as he hair. Natsu just nodded, his eyes still closed. Just then he felt a pair of arm around him as he opened his eyes "E..Erza?  
You're not mad?" she was hugging him, and he just stood there to wait for her answer. "For some reason, no. And to tell you the true, I thought about you all day also. At first I thought it was  
just something stupid and that it will pass, but it still hasn't. And I kinda care what you think about me, even though we just met today" Natsu was shocked beyond words, yet he just hugged her  
back to show some response. "I'm really glad then. For a moment there I thought you were going to beat me to a pulp" he said which only made Erza laugh slightly "If it was someone else, then I  
would have. But for some reason, I don't see myself doing that to you"

A few minutes passed as they both said nothing, only hugging each other until Erza spoke "Natsu, I think we need to head to my house now. It's getting really late and I'm super tired" with that  
Natsu just nodded and let go of her as they both began to walk towards her house. "Oh and before I forget...Don't tell anyone about what happened today. Or else I might have to beat you to a pulp,  
okay?" Erza said as she looked at Natsu, who in return just nodded out of fear. "O...okay" It took them five more minutes to get to her house, both entering and then Natsu closing the door behind  
him. Soon after that Erza showed Natsu where he could sleep, and also giving him a blanket and pillow to sleep on. "Oh you don't have to worry, I don't get cold. I'm a fire dragon slayer"

Erza just looked at him, surprised that someone like him would possess a lost magic like that. "Wow okay. That's really something. But then very well. Good night Natsu, sleep well" she said just  
before giving him a quick hug again. Afterwards she just went to her room and got into her bed, as Natsu laid down on the couch and began to fall asleep. Both of the thinking about each other.

During that night while every person of fairy tail was sleeping, in a far away forest laid a lonely Shun. When midnight came, the young boy began to wake up as he felt his power being like it  
was before "Good, seems like I got my strength back. But wow am I hungry!" he said before he jumped up and landed on his feet. The minute he got to he feet again, was the minute he began to run  
again. This time he wasn't going to end up another day without food. He ran around he whole forest looking for food. It was an hour later that he finally found a boar, which he quickly saw as  
food "I am truly sorry about this, but I'm so hungry" with that, Shun just shot a small arrow that was made out of his void power that killed that boar. After picking it up, he began to think  
of way to roast it as he thought it wouldn't be very tasty like the way it was now, raw and dead. He created a fire from some sticks and that way his mother taught him how to make one without  
using any power, as Shun just got a few rocks to test it out. He began to hit them against each other to try and create a spark that would create a fire, but it was no use.

He would either hit the rocks too hard against each other and they would break, or not hard enough and they would do nothing. When his finaly two rocks that he had connected to each other, a spark  
was made and thus he created fire. "Yes, finally! Now to cook me some boar" It only took about 10 minutes for Shun to take the boar off of the fire and start eating, not caring if it was right  
or not for he was way too hungry to think. At first it tasted awful, but he didn't care as he ate on. About a minute later, the whole boar was gone and inside his stomach. "That hit the stop!"  
he softly said as he just began to close his eyes again, slowly falling asleep yet again.

The next morning when Shun woke up, he screamed at what he saw "NOO! NOT AGAIN!" Shun had aged yet again, but this time it wasn't just 2 years, it was 6 years and he now looked like a 12 year  
old boy. His body only changed and his face only a little, but his hair was still the same length. He didn't understand what was going on, only that he had hoped that it was the last time it  
would happen. Shun also felt his power inside his body, which surprised him as she felt how strong it was. He hasn't trained or anything, yet he felt more powerful than ever, even for a now 12  
year old looking boy. As soon as he felt his power inside his body, he quickly jumped up onto his feet and began to search for a river.

10 minutes passed as he finally found a waterfall, which made him slowly walk towards is, scared of what he might see has changed with his face. He came to a stop at the water as he just looked  
down, only seeing his face. It hasn't changed much. His hair was still white and the same length. He face looked a little older, but that was normal he thought. The only think that surprised him  
was his eye color. For it somehow has changed from blue to a pure golden white color. He didn't what to think of it, only once he saw what his eyes looked like, that he wondered what his dragon  
form looked like. Shun didn't know how to control it yet, but he had some understand of it. He just focused a bit of her power, a lot less than before, as he changed into his dragon from.

When he opened his eyes, he was beyond shocked, for Shun was now over 10 meters tall in his dragon form, just a little taller than the trees that surrounded him. "Wow, everything is so small now.  
But I guess I shouldn't stay in this form for long" after saying that he just began to look at himself in his dragon from. His scales were golden white, the same color as his eyes. His wings were  
pure white and he now has larger spikes on his tail and over most places of his body that were also white. It amazed him of how he looked, and as soon as he looked into the water, he saw his  
dragon face. His eyes stayed the same as it was in his human form, and he spikes coming out of his face that went backwards, some where golden and others were white. To him his spikes looked like  
armor that he had on while he was in his dragon form, but they weren't going to come off he thought. He then looked at the claws and saw how sharp they were, as Shun quickly wanted to see how  
strong his arms were and maybe even his tail. With one swung of an arm he caused almost 30 trees to be brake and fly into every direction, also cleaning the ground in front of him.

When he looked back at the waterfall, all he was was an empty whole where water once flowed, but then the water came from the top of the waterfall again and began to fill the whole again. Shun  
was stunned by what he could do, and that from only one arm when he didn't use any force or power at all. Seeing the big spot of he had left open that once help trees, he quickly focused and turned  
back into a human. As soon as he was small again and in his human form, he began to run away from where he caused the damage.

A few minutes later after he tried to see what he could do, Shun stumbled onto a cave. Looking down as he saw he was naked because of his sudden body change again, he quickly went in to see if he  
could hide out for a few hours.

Back at Fairy Tail everyone was running around again, either getting a job to do or just avoiding Erza who to them looked as scary as always. She was currently busy talking to Natsu, trying to  
find out more about him and to learn more of his powers. "I was raised by a dragon, Igneel. He taught me what I know and also taught me how to use fire dragon slayer magic" After saying that,  
Natsu's whole body burst into flames as the covered him. Erza was amazed as this, but Gray just seemed pissed as he began to talk to Natsu "As if, dragons don't even exist. They are gone and dead,  
and have been for a very long time. So don't expect me to believe what you're saying flame brain!" This made Natsu pissed also as he punched Gray in the face "Take that back! Dragon do exist, and  
my father who is Igneel, is a dragon and he did teach me dragon slayer magic!" screamed Natsu, getting more and more angry with every word for Gray just looked at him as if he was an idiot.

Just when he also wanted to hit Natsu, Erza hit them both to stop what was about to happen, only she didn't hit Natsu as hard "Stop it, both of you. Natsu, say you're sorry for hitting Gray. And  
Gray, apologize to Natsu for what you said. You can't say that he wasn't trained by a dragon for you don't know him or his past. I don't also, but I believe what he says" Hearing this made Gray  
look away as he softly apologizes, but loud enough for Natsu and Erza to hear "Yeah I'm also sorry...Sorry I didn't hit you harder you pervert!" Natsu was about to hit him again until Erza  
stopped him, but before she even began to spoke another voice joined their conversation. "Oh, but I also believe you Natsu. And I'm really glad to have a dragon slayer to have joined our family.  
You truly do make an excellent member" the voice spoke in a soft tone, whice cause them all the look into the direction it came from. "Master!" Erza said, shocked that he would even listen to  
what they were talking about.

"What? Can't an old man listen to his children talk?" master Makarov asked as he took a sip from his bear. "No it's not that Master, we're just surprised that you would also believe Natsu" this  
time it was Gray that spoke, which made Natsu glare at him from the corner of his eye "Well sure I believe him. And from what I saw, that magic is dragon slayer magic. The only way to even learn  
that magic is from a dragon itself" after hearing this, Gray just looked away in annoyance. Even master spoke of dragons as if they were still around. Some believed that they went extinct, and  
other believed that there might be one or two around still.

But everyone knew about dragons, for everyone has heard the tales of the Dragon Queen Luna. The most beautiful dragon ever and also the strongest. That is until the black dragon of the Apocalypse  
came and caused so many humans to fair him. Luna also disappeared which many people questioned for a very long time, but they believe that she died alone the way somewhere. No one ever saw her  
again, except her son, but no one knew about him.

"If any of you ever want to learn more about the dragons, then just go down to the library. We have a few books there that explains some of them. But the one I found the most interesting was about  
the Dragon Queen Luna. She also has such a beautiful name. It's a shame that she disappeared all those years ago" master Makarov spoke while taking a sip from his bear every now and then. "I heard  
about her, Igneel told me that he was the strongest also. He also said something else about her, but I kinda forgot about it" Natsu laughed slightly as he rubbed the back of his head after saying  
that, feeling a little bad about forgetting something his foster father told him. They were all surprised about his and even decided to go down to the library once they get the change to try  
and learn more of it, for if the master liked it, then they thought they would too.

The day passed quickly yet again as the afternoon approached, when Shun woke up from his slumber. He didn't understand why he was sleeping so much, but he just went with it. He was also glad  
to see he still looked the same once he was awake again. "Wow, I must have slept for some time now. It's already this late in the day" He said as soon as he got outside and saw the sun was at  
the same place as the day before when it was late in the afternoon. He didn't understand time as much as he needed to, but he understood the basics. Soon he began to think of a way to get some  
clothes and maybe something to eat along the way also.

It took him five minutes to spot a wooden house in the middle of the woods, which he found suspicious. Shun decided to look for at least some pants in there as he started to run towards the wooden  
house, but as soon as he got there he froze when he saw tree humans inside the house through the window. Slowly and carefully Shun went to the back as he saw a clothes line, and on it hand a few  
clothes that looked like they might not fit him. He didn't care much as he quickly went closer. As soon as he spotted a green pair of shorts, he jumped to it and quickly took it off of the wire  
that it was on a few seconds ago. After that he quickly put the shorts on, surprised that it was just big enough for him to wear. It was a little tight, but for now he had to do with it as he  
quickly ran off into the forest again.

When night time came yet again, Shun went hunting for yet something else to eat. He did find a massive bear that began to charge him the minute he saw Shun, but Shun only shot another void  
arrow threw it to kill it. That night he ate it when it was better cooked, and even got the pelt of the bear to himself to wear. It was really big, so he could hide his whole body in it and only  
showed his face while a peace of the pelt was dragging behind him on the ground when he started walking. Quickly he cut the piece off the was on the ground as he took it to try and hold the rest  
of the pelt together against his body. It worked when he use his void magic to melt the peace of pelt together as it held the other piece good enough for him to wear.

Soon after that Shun began to train himself, as he didn't know much even for his age. Which he had gotten way too quickly. But he didn't mind it, for he had gotten use to it. Shun just began  
to train himself with his power, trying to see what he could do. He dissevered a lot of himself that night and also did something he didn't mean to..He created a black whole that sucked up a whole  
mountain. He was lucky that no one was around or even on the mountain, but he quickly decided to not use that again until absolutely necessary. He knew he had a lot to learn and that he wouldn't  
be able to learn everything overnight, so he decided to call it a day. Shun just laid on the spot there he stood, for the mountain he had sucked up with his black whole did have the cave that  
he wanted to use to sleep in.

"Tomorrow is another day, so lets see what happens then and what I can learn tomorrow" he said to himself before falling asleep on the ground, still covered by the bear pelt that he had gotten.

Every fairy tail member was yet again asleep, with Natsu inside Erza's house. But that night, Erza wanted him to sleep next to her as she felt a lot better now that she knew a lot more about the  
fire dragon slayer. Natsu excepted the invite as he started to trust Erza even more and liked her even more. Erza too began to like Natsu even more, even if it was only the second day after they  
met. They laid next to each other on Erza's bed, for it was big enough for the both of them to sleep comfortably on. "Goodnight Natsu" "Goodnight Erza" they both said to each other after falling  
asleep next to each other.

That is it for the chapter everyone. Hope that those of you who read this really like it. I just wanna say sorry if there was something I did wrong while writing this, like a word or even the  
spelling. I am using Notepad to write this on, as I don't have anything else. But again, thank you everyone for reading this far. I tried to get to 8K words with the chapter, and if I made it  
then I'm glad. I really enjoy writing this and enjoy the commends everyone leave me. They truly mean a lot to me and I am thankful for them. Leave any commends you want, for you guy/girl are  
the readers and I want to make a story that you all enjoy. If you want something to change, then better ask now before later chapters. I also apologize for everything that isn't 100% like the  
manga/anime, as I try to make a lot of things work in this fanfiction while every character will still be the way they are in the manga/anime. Except for the couples that is. I try not to go  
OOC with anyone, and I am sorry if I did. I will also try my best to release 1 chapter a day. But so far that does seem possible.

If anyone also doesn't like the way this chapter turned out, please let me know. I will do whatever it takes so that it's a better fanfiction and also better to read. I am also very sorry for the previous chapter 3 that came out horribly. I am currently making a lot of mistakes, and I do appreciate it when you guys tell that to me so that I can correct it. Thank you for that.


	4. Chapter 4

I just want to apologize for the previous chapter that didn't come out as I had hoped. If anyone wants me to change it, then feel free to tell me. I also want to say sorry for the mistakes I have made. This is my first time writing something for more than one person to read, and it is also my very first fanfiction that I'm writing. Thank you to everyone who has read it so far, and I appreciate the commends I've gotten. They are really positive and makes me want to write even more for you guys. Hope I can make it even better so that more people like it, for I only wish to make a good story for everyone to read.

Disclaimer: I do not own any content that I write about Fairy Tail. That all belongs to Hiro Mashima. I only own part of the OC character and his story for I am making everything up as I go. His name may be based off of a Norse Mythology dragon king, but I'm using it differently.

Shun had jumped up the next morning when the sun began to come up, for it had woken him up the minute the light hit his eyes. He didn't like to be woken up in such a way, but he was glad that something at least did wake him up. The first the he did when he was wide awake and on his feet, was to search for anyone river or waterfall to cool himself off and maybe get himself clean. He was already more familiar with the wild and the outdoors than he was with any city. But after that day when humans just began to throw rocks at him when he asked for food, he has began to dislike villages, thinking that even bigger places would be even worse.

It was ten minutes after Shun had woken up when he found a river, as he just took off the bear pelt he still had on and climbed in. ' _I have to remember that I can't swim, so I'm not going any deeper_ ' He thought to himself when he was inside the water. Shun just began to clean himself, only using the water to get the filth off of the body and to try and feel better. After he was done and had climbed out of the water, he just took a seat next to the river as he waited for the sun to try him. "I have to do a lot more training today if I'm gonna become strong enough to someday protect someone. That is if I even meet someone to protect. Maybe I'll meet a few people, and I hope they are nice and kind. If the next village I get to start throwing rocks at me, then I'm never going to even look for anyone one. I just have to try and find a book, as I heard from mom that they hold a lot of information. I really wish to learn more of this world" Shun spoke to himself as he looked into the water, only seeing his reflection.

About 30 minutes later, Shun felt his own skin, wanting to make sure he is dry before putting the bear pelt back on. ' _Time to start training_ ' he thought to himself as he walked away from the lake. Deciding to see what his human form can do and what is strengths and weaknesses were, he began to think of a plan 'Maybe I can try to punch a boulder and see if that would hurt or not, seeing that I feel from very high and didn't hurt myself that bad' only a few seconds passed before he relished that there weren't any boulders around, let alone rocks lage enough for him to hit.

"A tree would work, I think' Shun said to himself, but then he thought about the trees that he had already killed while in his dragon from and decided not to do that again. When he thought about his dragon from, he also remembered that he never hit the ground in his human from when he fell and that it might hurt. He was alone and didn't have any help for when he would get hurt, so he tried to think of another way to test himself for he didn't want to spend another day sleeping the most of the time just because of an injury.

"Wait a minute. I was in a much younger body when I tried to fly, wasn't I?" he asked himself as he tried to remember how old her was, but he did remember that he haven't tried to fly in his current age yet. "Well, I might give it a try again cause I do feel a lot more confident and I do need to learn how to control my dragon from" All the time Shun talked to himself, he also began to think it might be weird for he doesn't know what anyone would think if they heard him.

'Maybe it's a better idea to just think to myself rather than talking out loud to myself' he thought, looking around to make sure no one heard him while he talked to himself a few minutes ago. Before his mother passed away, he remembered her telling him to only tell the people he would one day find that he could truly trust about his dragon from. ' _And I did just mention it out loud. I need to be more careful!_ '

It wasn't long before Shun began to focus his power to try and change into his other form, as he relished it's a lot easier in his new age and because of the power he got from his body changing. He did hope that it wouldn't happen again, but no signs showed him that it would happen again anytime soon. 'I really hope that never happens again. I want to age like a normal person' Just then Shun changed into his dragon form, smiling to himself as he found it easier like he had thought.

He did look around before he changed to make sure no one was around, for he wouldn't have known what to do in a situation like that. Shun just looked at his wings again, smiling as he was proud of himself at how they looked. "I might be a monster, but I'm a dragon. The strongest kind of monster there is" Shun said out loud, knowing that no one would understand a dragon even if someone did manage to run into him.

As soon as he finished talking to himself, he took off into the air as he found it much easier to fly. Shun just kept flying upwards, not caring what above him is. ' _Like what am I gonna run into up here, a bird? Humans can't fly, so I am alone up here also_ ' he thought to himself as he came to a stop while airborne. Just then Shun took the change to look down, as he saw how high he was and how small everything looked. He did relish that he was much higher that he was before, and he was able to stay in the air much longer.

"This is so cool! Everything looks so small. I wonder what a human would look like from up here" That made him laugh as he found it funny, him being so high up in the air and a human looking like an ant to him. "At least no one can see me up here or hear me, so I can talk to myself all I want. And I doubt anyone can even understand dragon tongue" Shun spoke to himself, still in the same position while in the air. What is when he decided that he would move away from this forest, for too many people for his liking came to it looking for food to hunt.

After that decision, he took off in a direction the he didn't know would lead him closer to the building that would one day become his home. Shun just kept flying for hours, sometimes looking down when he would hear an animal sound or even if he flew over a village. When that happened, he always made sure to fly above the clouds to try and mask his presents from anyone that might be below him. The only time Shun ever stopped, was when he saw a very small village that was on fire. He wanted to help really badly, but he didn't know what anyone would think of him and he also didn't see a large enough spot to land and to change back.

So he just kept on flying, but did regret for not trying to at least help the people who were busy trying to put out the fire. ' _Maybe they managed to get everyone out in time and also got rid of the fire in time before anyone got hurt_ ' he thought, trying to ease his mind with positive thinking. When night came, Shun decided to land on top of a mountain that had nothing on that would see him in the form he was. He landed as soon as he could and changed back even faster, not wanting anyone to see him change form if someone all of a sudden did come to the top of the mountain at night.

Seeing that he was all alone yet again and still had his bear pelt on, Shun decided to call it a night. He didn't have anything to eat for the entire day, but he somehow managed and also thought to himself that maybe he should try to survive longer without food. For he didn't want to go into another village, ask for food, then get thrown with rocks again and being called a monster. Putting that behind him, Shun just laid his head down on the ground and fell asleep.

With Natsu and Erza

As the next day came and the sun began to shin through the winder, Erza began to woke up. She felt something heavy on top of her, but didn't know what it was until she relished that she and Natsu had been sleeping in her bed yet again, for the second time. When she remembered that, her eyes flew open. That is when she saw Natsu, still asleep, laying with his head on top of her chest and his arm over her. Erza just began to blush, her face turning into the color of her hair.

' _I have to get him off of me before he wakes up_ ' she thought, but quickly changed her mind when she saw how cute he looked while sleeping ' _Wait, did I just think of Natsu as cute?_ ' That thought made her blush even more, thinking it wasn't possible for her to think of anyone as cute. She never thought that anyone was cute, but she also never thought of someone from the day she met the person and that person was still on her mind.

Her heart only began to race as she saw Natsu laying with his head on top of her, but for some reason she liked it, a lot. "I wonder how it would feel if I slept with my head on his chest" she said to herself as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake Natsu from his sleep. About ten minutes passed from when he had woken up, the entire time she played with his hair as she found it very soft.

Just then the boy sleeping with his head on her chest began to slowly woke up, not relishing where his head was on or on whom. "Morning Natsu. Slept well?" he heard, turning his head as he saw Erza, the girl he was slowly falling in love with if he wasn't already. "M...morning Erza. I did thank you. What about you?" Natsu replied, beginning to think he was about to get the beating of his live when he saw that his head was on her chest. "I slept wonderful and really comfy. You also make it a lot better for me cause of the heat you give off"

"You slept better because of me?" he questioned, still thinking that Erza was gonna hit him any minute now for he still hasn't moved, being too scared to make any movement. "Yes I did. Also, it looked like you slept a lot closer to me than last night" she told him, which only made him stress even more "I'm so sorry Erza, I didn't know how I ended up like this. I promise it won't happen again" Just before he was about to get away from Erza, she surprised him with a hug.

"No need to Natsu. I know you meant nothing by it, and I kinda liked it. It made me happy to see you aren't afraid of me" Erza told him while hugging him, shorty after which she let go "But as for punishment" she began, which made Natsu sweat drop as he thought he was going to get the worst punishment of his live now "you have to let me use your chest as a pillow tonight" Erza finished as Natsu just began to blush, happy that it wasn't anything bad.

"You want to sleep on me tonight Erza? I'm a lot smaller than you, but if that is what you want then I don't mind" Natsu replied and Erza just blushed yet again from his statement of her sleeping on him tonight "It's only as punishment for you using my chest as a pillow. So I think it's only fair, don't you? It doesn't matter to me that you're smaller than me. We are only kids, and when we are older you might be even bigger than me. Then I'll use you as a pillow every night" Erza just giggled from saying that, but also blushing as she thought of how Natsu would look like when they are older.

"Okay, I don't mind. And when I'm older, I'm gonna be even stronger than you Erza!" Natsu just smiled as he said that, jumping of from the bed and landing on the floor. "Oh, so you want to be stronger than me huh? Well it's gonna take a lot to even catch up to me, for I have been training for a long time now" Erza also got up and jumped Natsu as she spoke "And why do you want to be stronger than me anyway? Is it because I'm a girl and you're a boy and you have to be stronger than a girl?" She asked while pinning him down to the ground, holding both his arm so that he couldn't move.

Natsu just shook his head and began to blush, which Erza saw as she waited for his response "N..no. I want to become stronger than you and everyone else, because..." he got a little softer while talking, when Erza squeezed his arms to force him to tell her his reason "...because I want to protect you! Okay? Happy now? I want to protect you so that nothing ever bad happens to you or anyone I care about. I don't want to loose anyone else, least of all, you"

When she heard Natsu say what he said, she just looked at him, too shocked to even say anything. "N...Natsu!" Erza just smiled brightly at him as she leaned closer to him to kiss his cheek. When her lips touched his cheek, Natsu turned to the color of her hair "That's so sweet and caring. No one has ever told me that they wanted to become stronger than me to protect me. I just hope I can become a girl worth protecting one day for you. Until then, lets have a lot of adventures together!"

Natsu began to smile when she said that, and it made him happy to think someone wants to go on adventures with him. "I'm glad then Erza. We will have so many adventures together, and maybe one day we can find Igneel and I can introduce you to him" "That would make me even more happy Natsu. But for now, lets keep all this like the hugs we share a secret okay? I don't want anyone to find out just yet because I don't want anyone to tease either of us about it"

"Will do Erza. But I doubt anyone would ever try to tease you. You're way too scary for them" that statement earned Natsu a glare from Erza "Them Erza them, not me!" he quickly said, not wanting Erza to get mad at him after she was just smiling. She just got off of him after giving him one last hug for now "I know, I'm only teasing you Natsu"

After that, both Natsu and Erza went to the guild to get something to eat. Erza just ate some strawberry cake, and Natsu only ate some meat. The whole morning went great for everything of Fairy Tail, as even the master had a few laughs when Erza would beat either Gray for loosing his cloths, or him and Natsu when they would start to fight. But she would never hit him hard and he knew it, which only made them look at each other after she would separate the two boys from each other. Natsu would only smile at her when no one was looking, which would cause her to blush and hide her face.

No one really noticed as they were too busy taking jobs and running around, either doing something or running from Erza that got made at them.

Before the midday came, master Makarov began to think of Gildarts, the only current S-ranked mage of the guild. He thought of him as a son, which he was very proud of. ' _He is currently on another SS-ranked mission. Hope he come back this time a lot earlier than the last one. He shouldn't overdo it, that idiot!_ ' he thought to himself when he began to think of the mission Gildarts took.

To Shun

He didn't know of the fun everyone from a guild was having, for Shun didn't even know what a guild was or that there were any mages. All he knew as that he was really lonely and also very hungry. All morning he had been searching for anything he could eat, but didn't find anything.

' _Maybe I might stop something from the sky or even smell something, for my sense of smell does become a lot better while in my other form_ ' Shun thought, still trying to look for something to eat while in his human form.

He did manage to spot a town while running around, but he decided to turn away from it and to look in another direction. Two more hours passed as Shun just kept on looking for something to eat, but still haven't found anything. ' _Okay, either the animals know that I'm here and they are scared, or there's nothing around. Guess I have to go to another location to try and find something to eat, or I will pass out from hunger_ '

It only took Shun a few seconds to focus on his power and to turn into his dragon from, as he quickly took of as fast as he could, not wanting to attract any attention to him. He did manage to hear a few people talking the day before while he was flying, and some did talk about dragons. But everything that he hear said that they were extinct and long gone, which made him think of his mother and what she said. "I truly am the last of my kind and the future of dragons"

Shun just kept flying, in search of any animal he could see. Luckily he wasn't near any town and he didn't smell or sense any humans underneath him that would run off and tell the wold that he saw a dragon, which no one would believe. But he was glad that he didn't run into anyone while in his dragon from.

Ten minutes passed as he found a few animals, but most of them saw Shun and began to run away, fearing for their lives. He then decided that he would try and go another day without eating, for it didn't seem like he would find anything to eat that would run away the minute they see a dragon. After making his decision, Shun began to descend to the ground. Just as soon as he landed, the most unexpected thing happened as a man came out from behind the trees.

The minute Shun felt his presents, he looked to see who it was even though he knew no one. "I had to run into a dragon. I thought you guys were extinct" the man said as he looked at Shun, and also began to prepare himself to fight. Not knowing what to do, Shun took his stance, ready to defend himself. "I'm fighting a dragon. I must be going insane or something!" the man laughed while speaking, holding into he head with on hand.

' _How can this be! I thought no one was around here. I didn't want to run into a human while in my dragon from. And for someone who is ready to fight must mean that he is strong. I'm not expert, but aren't everyone afraid of dragons? Yet, this man doesn't look like he is scared_ ' Shun thought as he looked at the tall man with the orange-brown hair and that was wrapped in a black cloak.

"What do you want human? It's not wise to try and take on a dragon!" Shun quickly spoke, not wanting to look afraid. But he forgot that humans couldn't understand dragon language, as the man only looked at him in way that told him he didn't understand. All that the man heard was a slight roar from the dragon, but it wasn't too loud to cause any damage.

"You must be a young one, or am I mistake. I thought you guys were a lot bigger from the stories I heard. Guess they were false or something"

' _But this might be the stupidest thing I have ever thought of_ ' the man thought to himself after speaking to Shun, while Shun only looked at him with curiosity. He thought the man was crazy or something, to try and fight a dragon. Even if he wasn't a full dragon yet, he still had more power than him. Or that is what he thought at the moment, for he didn't know much about other peoples power at all.

"Well If you aren't gonna attack, then mind if I pass? I'm only looking for shelter for the night, seeing that I'm in the middle of the forest with a dragon, I thought I might look for a cave. Can you understand me?" Shun just nodded his head, as he understood the man. Just then, without thinking, Shun began to change back into a human. The man only looked in amazement as he saw this, never to have thought that a dragon could do that.

' _I have read about dragons and do understand some of what I read...But never in my live have I ever heard of a dragon changing into a human! This must be some sort of an illusion then, even though it looked so real_ ' the man thought to himself, and when the dust began to set, he only saw a small boy that began to run away. "What the?! A kid?! Hey, wait!" he shouted as he began to run after him. He was so amazed at what he could do that he just wanted to find out more, and to find out who this kid was. ' _He looks about the same age as Erza, so he must be 12, I think._ '

He just kept running after Shun, until he found him crawled up against a tree. "Please don't kill me! I know I'm a monster, but I have never hurt anyone and I don't intent to, I promise" Shun said, as he was scared of his man. He didn't know what he would do to him once he saw what he was, nor did he know if the man will tell the world about this which would cause him a lot of problems that he wouldn't be able to handle.

"Hey it's okay I promise, I'm not here to hurt you. I was only amazed, seeing how you were a dragon only a few minutes ago, then changed into a kid. But I'm going to guess you never encountered a mage before, right?" Shun just nodded at the mans question, not wanting to look up or even speak. "Mind to tell me how you did that? Was it an illusion or something? Because for a minute there it looked real"

"I...it's real" he heard Shun say, which surprised him even more. "Then why are you scared? If you are a real dragon, they aren't you the one suppose to not be scared?" from that Shun just looked up at the man, seeing that he was sitting only a few feet away from him. "You aren't going to kill me or tell the world this, are you?" he asked in a scared tone, because he didn't want to die now and he also didn't want to have any problems already.

"No, I won't kill you or tell the world about what I just saw. But I guess we got off on the wrong foot if you thought that. My name is Gildarts. Gildarts Clive. May I ask yours?" he asked, which amazed him for he just introduced himself to him. "I'm Shun. Nice to meet you" Shun replied back. "You're not much of a talker are you? Or are you still scared? But I mean, you're a dragon. When I first saw you, I was scared still and couldn't move. I like a challenge, so I decided to come out of the bushes to see what you would do. I truly believed that I might die when I did that, but never did I expect you to become a human. So, what are you, human or dragon?"

All the questions made Shun start to become uncomfortable, which Gildarts saw. "Oh, my bad about that. Didn't mean to jump on you with all these questions. My curiosity got the better of me" he just laughed while saying that, but then looked back to Shun as he smiled. "It's okay, I can understand that you're curious. And I don't mind to answer then, but I just don't want to get hit or thrown with something" When Gildarts heard this, his heart sank into his stomach.

'This kid must have had a rough childhood so far to say things like that' he thought before speaking again "Well, I won't do anything I promise. But I guess you are scared of humans then or something?" Shun only shook his head at that as he responded. "No, I'm not scared of them. But I people did throw rocks at me a couple of days ago when I was looking for food. That is why I was in that from that you saw. I was looking for food and I thought it might be easier to spot some from the sky. And to answer your previous question, I'm both. Human and dragon. Human because of some reasons my mom told me, and a dragon because my mom was a dragon"

"Was? Why was? Isn't she around anymore?" Shun just shook his head, becoming very sad at that. "No, she passed away" Gildarts just sat there, feeling horrible to bring such a subject up that was about his mother. "I'm truly sorry to hear that. I bet she was really amazing. Mind if I ask what her name was?" He asking, not really wanting to ask more of that but only wanting to know her name. "Luna. Her name was Luna. The Dragon Queen"

When Gildarts heard that, his mouth fell open "WHAT?!" this shocked Shun as he didn't want anyone else to find out about him "Please, not so loud. I don't want anyone else to know" "My bad. I'm just really surprised. For may years, humans looked for your mother. Everyone thought she was dead. But we all know about her. They wrote a book about the amazing dragon queen" From that statement, Shun just smiled "Really? They wrote a book about my mom? That's so cool! I wish I could read it"

"Wait, you haven't read it yet? Well then, we must get you that book then. But before I ask any more about you, I want to see something. Mind if we fight? Not like to hurt each other. I only want to see how strong you are, because you must have a lot more magic power than any other human on earth cause of you being the son of the dragon queen. Which would...WOW! Which would make you the dragon king now?" Shun just nodded at what Gildarts said "But please, no one may ever know. My mom didn't want anyone to even know that I can change forms, and being called that would even make it worse for me. I don't even know much about this word, for I was in a magic egg for over 400 years"

When he said that, Shun began to regret it. "Oh sorry, please forget I said that!" Gildarts just laughed at the young boy and nodded "It's okay, a story for another time then. So then, what do you say about the match? It's only like sparring" When Shun hear that, he only smiled. For he has been looking for a way to become stronger. And what better way than to spar with another person who could use magic. "Okay sure, sounds like fun"

With that being said, Gildarts quickly stood up and began to move a bit further away from Shun, wanting to give him some time to get ready also. "Tell me when you're ready!" "I'm ready!" Shun replied just as fast as Gildarts said that, as he laughed once again. He looked at Shun for second before jumping towards him, fist in the air as he got ready to use his magic for he was fighting someone who to his amazement, was a human and a dragon.

As soon as Shun saw Gildarts jump towards him, he called out threw a medium size void ball that was made from his magic in an instant, towards Gildarts. When he as the black and purple ball come towards him, he decided to use his magic to destroy is " **Crash!** " he called out as he used his left hand to destroy the void ball, but then it only split into more balls, only smaller as it hit Gildarts. ' _What the hell?! How was that not destroyed by my magic?!_ ' he questioned himself as he began to fall backwards from the impact of the void balls.

Gildarts hit the ground, but soon tried to stand up again when he relished that he couldn't and that it hurt. "That really hurts!" he said as he then slowly began to stood up, Shun only a few feet away from him now. "Are you okay? I'm really sorry about that. I didn't mean to use that amount of magic" this only made Gildarts laugh again as he looked at Shun. "That is okay Shun, I understand. But wow, that's some magic power you got there. Whats it called?"

"Void magic. It's like this now because of my mom. She gave me all her power before, and that is why I was inside an egg for so long. So that her magic could become compatible with my body" Gildarts just looked at him in amazement yet again "That really is something. From the sound of it, it doesn't look like you got much training or experience with your power" Shun just shook his head at that "No, I don't. I was trying to teach myself how to do everything, but it's hard by myself"

"What about your father? You never mentioned him. Why doesn't he train you" Shun looked at the ground from what he had asked him this time, not even knowing this man but already telling him a lot about himself. "I don't have a father. Or I do, but my mom never told me about him. Only that once the time is right, then I will be able to learn who he is" he said to Gildarts, as he had already expected as much. Then he came up with an idea.

"He Shun, if you are alone then and don't got anywhere to go, why not join the guild I'm in. We are like a family even though none of us are related by blood. I'm the strongest of my guild, and they would let you in once I tell the old man about you. And don't worry, I wont't tell him everything" Shun just listened, really amazed that someone would offer him to join his guild. He didn't know much about guild or what they do, but he knew this man was really kind to him and even kind enough to invite him into his family. "What is the guild called?"

"Fairy Tail!" Gildarts answered with a smile, really proud of his family and friends at the guild as he said it somewhat loud. Which only made Shun smile as the then nodded. "Okay, sound like a kind place. I'll join! But first, can we maybe get something to eat" was all that Shun said before Gildarts hears his stomach growl, causing him to laugh. "Well, the guild is a bit far from here so it might take us a day on foot. But it does sound like you are really hungry, so I guess we could look for something to eat around here"

After that, Shun and Gildarts went hunting as they both tried to catch something bigger than what the other one might catch. When they both returned at the spot they had met, Guildarts brought a bag full of fish while Shun only dragged a bear behind him. Gildarts laughed when he saw it, but was amazed that such a young looking boy had such potential and for who he was. That nighty they both ate like kings as they ate all the fish and the entire bear.

' _This kid really is something amazing, and he might be our future_ ' Gildarts thought before he and Shun fell asleep.

I hope everyone liked this chapter. If there is any changed that anyone wants, then let me know and I'll do what I can. I also hope that everyone readying this chapter finds it better. If you guys have any suggestions that you want to share with me, then feel free anytime. I would like to make everything possible to make it a better story to read and also a fun story to read. Thank you everyone once again for taking the time to read my first fanfiction, chapter 4 now. Chapter 5 will come out tomorrow, and hope everyone likes it also. But I need to write that one tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone. I just want to say thank you again for reading till now. I really appreciate the time everyone takes to read my fanfiction, and I hope that I don't mess anything up. Also, thank you for the commends and the messages I've gotten. Everything so far has been positive and it excites me to continue to write for you guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any content that I write about Fairy Tail. That all belongs to Hiro Mashima. I only own part of the OC character and his story for I am making everything up as I go. His name may be based off of a Norse Mythology dragon king, but I'm using it differently.

During the next morning before the sun had even began to show itself, Gildarts and Shun had already awaken for Gildarts wanted to get to the nearest town as soon as possible. Shun asked him why they had woken up so early, but Gildarts only said that it was for business. But he could hear in the tone of his voice that it wasn't as important as he had let out, well for Shun at least. He only thought of it as something strange, but it didn't bother him didn't look nearly as old as Gildarts.

' _Maybe it's an adult thing or something' he thought while walking behind the older looking man, only pushing following him for he didn't know where Fairy Tail was. After 10 minutes of walking, they reached a small village. It seemed peaceful to Shun, but a little too quiet for someone who wanted to come to such a small village for business. 'This is really strange. I just hope it's over quickly, cause I really don't like this place_ '

Gildarts didn't mind Shun, for he was in his own world of thoughts, only thinking of the woman he was suppose to meet here and where she might be. After looking around, he spotted the towns Inn and went to it. Above the Inn stood 'Smothering Inn' which made Shun back off when they approached it. Gildarts saw this and asked him what the matter was. "The smothering part. I don't like it. It sounds like they kill people in there or do something bad to you"

This only made Gildarts laugh, for he had never heard anyone say that when looking at the name of an Inn. "Relax Shun, it's only an Inn. The smothering parts is only the name of the place because they want to attract people to it. Smothering is like hugging and it's really nice also. So you don't got anything to be afraid of, little dragon" the last part Gildarts had said very softly, so that only Shun could hear it. He didn't know what an Inn was for he had never been this deep into a village, but trusted the older man as he followed him inside.

As soon as they were inside in Inn, all Shun saw was a few women that didn't have many clothes on and men staring at them while eating. He found it disturbing and got him uncomfortable, but Gildarts didn't see it for he also only looked at the women. ' _Wow, so this is a Inn? These people sure don't wear a lot even though they live here. I don't like this place_ ' Shun thought as he looked around, only to see that Gildarts was gone. Not thinking much of it because he knew he had to be in the Inn, Shun only left and went outside.

Four hours passed since Gildarts went into the Inn as Shun only sat outside waiting for him. He saw people coming and going from the Inn, and some of them couldn't even walk straight. Even for someone who didn't know much, he could tell that any normal person shouldn't walk like he was dizzy the whole time. After another 10 minutes passed and another few people came out of the Inn, Gildarts also appeared to come out.

"Hey kid, where have you been? Why didn't you join me inside?" he asked as Shun only looked away, not liking the way Gildarts was talking for he knew that he also had gotten himself dizzy like the other men that came out of the Inn. "Hey come on, it's fun inside. You are old enough to be inside you know" Gildarts spoke, but some of the words he couldn't even make out, also falling onto his behind and sitting next to Shun.

Before long as they both sat in silence, Gildarts began to regain himself as he looked at Shun "I'm sorry about before Shun. You shouldn't have seen me like that and I shouldn't have brought you here" that only made Shun look at him as he saw that he older man did mean what he said. "It's okay I guess. I just didn't like the way you looked and how you spoke. You seemed dizzy and could barely stand on your feet" Gildarts just laughed slightly at what Shun said, then looked up into the sky before he spoke "You really don't know much huh? Well, once we get to the guild then you can read everything from the books we got there. I'm not much of a teacher, but I can help you with a few things. Like fighting, I can say that I'm okay with that. Also, the state you saw me in before is called being drunk. Adults become like that a lot for many reasons"

"Oh I see. What's your reason then?" Shun asked after Gildarts spoke to him "Maybe when you're older and understand more about everything, then I'll tell you my reason. Deal?" He nodded at the older man as he then stood up, helping him to his feet and beginning to walk into the direction that Gildarts told him they were going. He was taking Shun to Fairy Tail.

After walking till the sun began to set, both Shun and Gildarts took a quick rest next to a river. "It's still a while till we get there, but I wanted to ask you something Shun. Your power, how much of it can you control?" he just looked up to the older man as he began to think of an answer. "Well, not much. I don't even know much about power, only what my mom taught me, which wasn't much. Other than that, I can shoot that purple ball that I showed you when we were sparring, and I can also shoot a arrow made from my void power. I use that to hunt and kill animal for when I get hungry"

Gildarts just smiled at Shun as he placed his hand on top of his head "I guess you really don't know much about...anything I guess. Well then, we better hurry so that we can start your training. I just have to warn you though...I won't go easy on you just because you don't know much, or else you will really stay like that" Shun just smiled, nodding yet again at him "I wouldn't want you to go easy on me anyway"

With that being said, both Shun and Gildarts began to travel by foot once again, heading towards Magnolia, the city where Fair Tail was.

With Natsu and Erza

During the day, Erza and Natsu would either fight each other while outside, as he had asked her to train with him. She agreed because she knew the real reason for him wanting to become stronger, and it warmed his heart. Non of the Fairy Tail members had even knew that they were sharing a house now that belonged to Erza, let alone sparring in order for Natsu to become stronger.

Each time Natsu would almost land a hit, Erza would just trip him and laugh as he fell, but for she would also feel bad about it afterwards and help him up. "I'm sorry about that Natsu. I don't mean to trip you, its just an instinct that takes over when you try to punch me" she said as she helped him get up from the ground, being the third time she had tripped him. "It's okay, I'm getting use to it. The next time, I will dodge it" the pink haired boy said with a huge smile on his face, as Erza just began to laugh "Okay, if you say so. But don't begin to cry once you fall again"

This made Natsu pout as he didn't like it when being looked down upon, but knew Erza was only teasing him. After he was on hit feet again, he cried out as fast as he could "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" which Natsu formed fire around his firsts and began to attack Erza, but she only dodged his attack and began to counter, trying to trip him once again. Natsu saw the coming as he jumped into the air, dodging her foot.

He only landed a few feet away from her, grinning as he had dodge her foot from tripping him. "See, like I said! Easy after a while for me" Erza just smirked before she replied. "I see, that's good. Now, what about the sword above you?" It only took Natsu a few seconds to see what she meant, with one of her swords hanging above him. "No fair! I thought you weren't gonna use any magic" He cried out before the sword disappeared.

"Oh yeah I forgot, my bad. Won't happen again okay?" She said as she then remembered the promise the had made with him, where she wouldn't use any magic because of how strong she already is. "Maybe lets call it a day for now then. The time sure has gone by really fast" Erza just looked up to they sky as she spoke, seeing that it was already late in the afternoon. "Okay sure Erza. Can we maybe go get something to eat? I'm starving" Erza just nodded at his question, as she was wanted something to eat ' _Strawberry Cake, here I come!_ ' was all she thought before they both went back to the guild.

When they arrived at the guild, they both went to the bar table to order what they wanted to eat. Erza got herself the Strawberry cake that she had thought of as Natsu got himself some meat again. "Natsu, maybe you need to get some vegetables also. Only meat isn't good for you" she said which Natsu replied quickly "Says the one who only eats cake!"

As Natsu said that, the members that were in the guild all looked at Natsu, as if he was already dead. 'He is trying to get between Erza and her cake! He must have a death wish!' which most of the members thought, already feeling the pain they thought he was about to receive. "I love my cake, and don't you dare try take it from me!" Erza said before she lightly hit him on the head as everyone who saw this only fell to the ground, shocked that she wouldn't beat the pink haired boy to a pulp.

Master Makarov just began to laugh as he saw the two, but to him it already began to look like they were cute together. He never said must, but the Master of Fairy Tail knew a lot. He went to sit next to Erza as he looked at the two kids before he spoke to them in a soft tone that only they could hear "You two make a cute couple. Already dating?" as soon as Erza heard the master speak, her face turned more red than the color of her hair.

"M..Master, what are you talking about?" was all that she could think of asking, not wanting the master to know of them already being close. "It's okay, I can keep a secret. And I won't tell anyone that you two are sharing your house" Erza almost passed out when master Makarov said that, not wanting to believe that he knew about that. Natsu on the other hand had kept on eating the entire time, not listening to what they were talking about.

Erza knew she could trust the master, but didn't want him to already know that much about them. She was just very glad that he didn't know about the two of them sleeping in the same bed, which caused her to blush yet again when she thought of that. Makarov saw this but said nothing, as he just got up from the chair and went upstairs.

Two hours passed before most of the members had already went home, seeing that the day was almost over yet again. The only members that were still in the guild were Natsu, Erza and master Makarov, who was still upstairs doing some paperwork. Erza wanted to go up to him to ask him to forget about today, but knew she couldn't cause only s-ranked mages were aloud on the second floor, so she and Natsu just went home and hoped that no one else knew about them sharing a house together. She was just glad that no one knew about them sharing a bed, for she started liking to sleep next to her pink haired friend.

The next day was Saturday, so it would be a very busy day for Magnolia. But what no one knew, was that a certain s-ranked mage was returning from a ss-ranked mission, and with a white haired boy. But as for Natsu and Erza, they were busy till asleep in her bed, with her head on his chest for the second time this week. She started liking it a lot once she felt how warm Natsu was, and somewhat comfy also.

She was normally the one to wake up first, but this morning it was the pink haired boy that was awake first. He had wanted to jump up from the bed to go find something to eat, but stopped himself once he felt Erza sleeping with her head on his chest. To him, she was a little heavy because of her being older than him, but he didn't mind it. Natsu had began to think of Erza a lot more, as they two of them had been spending a lot more time together with each other. Sure some of his other friends, like Cana and his rival Gray were there sometimes also, but the two of them were together a lot more.

Soon after he had woken up, Erza herself had began to stir while laying with her head on his chest. The sun began to shin through the window, which caused her to wake up. "Morning Natsu" she said once she was fully awake, as Natsu also greeted her "Hey Erza, slept well?" All that Erza could do was nod at his question, even though he had asked it yet again to her. But she was happy to be asked that when she was waking up, to have her friend next to her also.

"I always sleep good Natsu, even more now with you as my pillow" she teased, Natsu only blusing slightly as he looked away. This only caused Erza to giggle, something she would never do when in the guild or around others. "Well lets get up then. Today is Saturday, and I want us to do a mission together. It will be a lot busier today in the guild also today, so be better hurry to find something good" Soon Natsu and Erza stood up from the bed and both of them had went to different parts of the house to put their clothes on.

Once they were done, they headed to the guild hall, only to be stopped by Laxus, master Makarov's grandson "Hey you two. How come you come from the same direction? Sharing a house or something?" the tall young man asked before he stepped into the guild, as Erza just looked away and not answering his question. Natsu also didn't answer it for he remembered Erza telling him not to tell anyone about it. Laxus didn't expect an answer, and he also didn't care if he got one or not.

Before long, everyone from Fairy Tail was inside. Some were eating food that they had ordered, others were looking at the request board, searching for a good quest to do. "Morning you two" Erza and Natsu heard once they saw down at a table, only seeing the master standing next to it as he greeted them. "Morning master" "Morning gramps" they both said, as their food arrived that they had ordered a few minutes ago. "I hope you two had a great night and didn't do too much together" that only made Erza blush as she almost spilled her cake, which the master saw as he quickly walked away from them, not wanting to face a mad Erza this early in the morning.

Erza just continued to eat her cake, still thinking of what the master said and why he was teasing the both of them. Natsu didn't think much of it cause he was only stuffing his face with food, but Erza didn't like to be teased. 'I wonder what he's up to. For an old man, he sure likes to tease people' the red haired girl thought to herself before finishing her cake. She wanted Natsu and herself to do a mission together, because it would be his first time doing one, but was stopped once she heard a very loud noise coming from the town.

Many of the guild members didn't know what was going on, but a few did know and knew who was back. The master just sat in on his chair as he turned around, waiting for his s-ranked friend to appear.

"Magnolia will now change into Gildarts Shift! Everyone, please move to the designated areas!" was what everyone heard, but no one know what as about to happen. Only that the strongest mage was returning, because they heard the name was announced. Many mages questioned the master of what was happening, which he only said to go and watch from the outside.

As soon as they were outside, they saw the entire city began to move like it was trying to make way for something, in this case, someone. "What the heck?!" most of the newer member screamed, not knowing why they were doing that. Laxus knew about the strongest mage and his power, but he also never saw anything like this.

Soon after the entire town was split, Gildarts began to walk towards Fairy Tail. Shun was right behind him, amazed that an entire town would do something like this only for one person. Gildarts told him that it was because of his power, and Shun directly understood. It wasn't long before they both reached the Fairy Tail building, as everyone started to cheer. They knew who Gildarts was and how strong he was, but they just felt like throwing a party.

How ever, when Shun entered the building, everything went quiet. No one know who this kid was, but some had already began to think that Gildarts had gotten himself a child while on his trip. Even the master waster shocked to see this, but welcomed his friend. Gildarts told Shun to go sit at any chair he wanted to, for he only needed to speak with the master quickly.

Shun did what Gildarts said as he went to sit at a empty table, but soon he was surrounded. "Hey kid, who are you? Are you Gildarts son? Who's your mom?" Too many questions was thrown at Shun, as he just tried to ignore everyone by hiding his head under his arm. "He stop it! Everyone go back to your seats, NOW!" Erza screamed, seeing that he didn't like being surrounded by so many people and being asked so many questions. Everyone just went to their seats, not wanting the young girl to beat them to a pulp.

"He, sorry about that kid. This guild gets like that when they see someone new, especially when that someone comes in together with the strongest mage of the guild" Erza just began to speak to Shun as he looked up, not hiding his face anymore. As soon as he looked up, he saw not only her, but also a pink haired kid standing next to a blue haired kid that looked a lot younger that him. Next to him stood also stood young girl with brown hair, which he thought was almost the same color as Gildarts.

"I..it's okay, I get that. Its just a bit overwhelming, being surrounded by so many people once you enter a place. I've never seen so many people at once place to be honest" Shun just looked around as he saw a lot of people talking and some eating, and many were staring at him. "Don't mind them, they are only curios why someone would come in with Gildarts. Are you, by any change..." this time it was the brown haired girl speaking, but she couldn't finish before Shun answered "No! I'm only here because he offered me to join the guild and because I got no one else. That's all" this made everyone sigh in relief as they were glad that the s-ranked mage didn't bring a kid back with him.

While they were talking, Gildarts went to sit next to the master "Welcome back. I'm glad to see you're in one peace at least" Gildarts only smiled as he ordered a bear for himself, then began to talk to the older man "Thank master. I got to complete the mission, and it did went well. But that is not why I returned so early" Makarov wanted to say something, but let him speak. "I found that kid along the way, and he was alone. He doesn't have anyone and he doesn't know much, for reasons he might tell you in time. But right now, I want to know if you would allow him to join the guild. I will vouch for him, because me and him did spar"

Makarov just listened to the younger man, but was amazed when he said that they fought each other. "You know I will allow anyone to enter the guild if they have a good heart, so I will be very happy to have that young boy join our family. We did get another new member earlier this month also, and he is a dragon slayer. That pink haired kid over there. His name is Natsu" the master said as they both looked at the children talking to the white haired boy "But I never expected you to fight with a kid. Poor guy, he must have had it rough"

Just then, Gildarts softly spoke so that only the master could hear him "No master, I didn't win. Why do you think I want this kid so badly to join our guild. I would never have brought someone with me, but this kid is amazing" as soon as Gildarts said that a kid beat him, he almost chocked on his own drink. "He what?!" Makarov asked as everyone heard, which he regretted right way before speaking softly again "That's impossible. How can that kid beat you? You're lying aren't you?"

"No master, I'm not. That kid has so much power. And he uses the void as power. That is how he beat me. My magic can't destroy his, for I have never heard of any magic that strong. So he knocked me over with his power, but he didn't know what he was doing" Makarov just listened in amazement, every now and then he took a loot at the kid they were talking about. "So he only knocked you over? That doesn't mean he beat you. But from what you're telling me, he must truly be something" the old master said before taking a sip of his bear before standing up "Well then, lets make him an official member of this guild"

Makarov said before he went to the Shun, Gildarts only turning around in his chair and looking at him. Shun saw this and also saw the old looking man approaching the table he and the other kids were, and as soon at he master reached them he spoke "Well my boy, I heard that you wish to join our guild. Is that right?" which he only nodded to, giving his answer. "Then come with me and we will make you an official member of the guild. By the way, Gildarts didn't tell me your name. Mind if I ask what it is?" That made every member look at Shun yet again, wanting to know the name of the boy that came in with the strongest mage. "My name is Shun. Nice to meet everyone" was all he said before walking with he master.

"Nice to meet you too Shun. I heard some amazing things about you" master Makarov said before they reached the bar table. "Now, just one more question. What color would you like and where would you like your mark?" this surprised Shun, for Gildarts didn't mention anything to him about a mark. "How about pure white, and on my left shoulder?" Just as he said those words, the master took a stamp and placed in on his shoulder, a white mark appearing on him made out of magic.

"Well there you go my boy! We just have one thing to say to you" this time both Makarov and Gildarts stood in front of him and they both said "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

That day, Fairy Tail had gotten another member not long after Natsu joined. They all knew by now that Natsu was a fire dragon slayer, but no one except Gildarts knew anything about Shun and what he was. Shun was really happy that he was able to join a guild and that they gave him such a warm welcome, and he was very glad to see that everyone was really nice. He did see a few strange people and they did a few strange things, like start to fight for no reason and then Erza would stop everything, which he saw that everyone was scared of. But he was just glad that there were people like them, who would accept him into their family without knowing who he really is, and what he really is.

' _Maybe one day if I am still in this guild and know everyone better, then I might tell some. But not everyone. Only time will tell_ '

That's it for this chapter everyone. I hope that it's a good one and I really hope everyone likes it, for I don't know what many people think of my fanfiction. You can leave commends if you want, no matter what they are. As long as it's your opinion, I will value it for I do aim to make this a better fanficion. Till now nothing super has happened, for I just wanted everyone to see what I could write. If you like it, then please let me know so that I can do this more. I will continue it still like I promised. I just wish to know if more people like is. I really appreciate everyone even talking the time to read this, and I only hope that it becomes better for everyone and not worse. I think of everything on the spot while writing this, for it is not thought out or planned. I write what I think, and I truly hope its good and that everyone likes it. I know some might not like it, but I hope that there's not too many that dislikes it. Please tell me what you think so far and if there is anything I should change. Thank you very much.


	6. Chapter 6

I know the previous chapter wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, so I will try to make this chapter much longer. And I hope everyone reading this are enjoying it. Please message me if there is something you want me to change or want to see something else happen in this fanfiction. I also want to state that my character won't be someone who can do anything and never get hurt. He has a lot of protection yes, and he has a lot of abilities. But he isn't immortal and can get hurt. This is only the start of my fanfiction, for nothing has really happened. Hope you guys enjoy the chapters that's to come. Also, I'm really sorry this chapter came out a bit later than I had planned. I stared planning for the chapters that's to come cause I don't want them to be horrible. I want everyone reading this to enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any content that I write about Fairy Tail. That all belongs to Hiro Mashima. I only own part of the OC character and his story for I am making everything up as I go. His name may be based off of a Norse Mythology dragon king, but I'm using it differently.

Two months have passed since Shun join Fairy Tail, and he has gotten to know a few peoples names. He never really talked to anyone, and sometimes didn't even come to the guild hall. Gildarts tried to convince him to be more open with the guild and to make friends with everyone, but Shun only told him that he is scared. Scared that they might think of him as a monster also, and even scared that he might hurt someone by mistake for he still doesn't have much control over his powers.

He remembers the time when he fought with Gildarts and let some of his power out, and that hurt Gildarts a little. Because of that, Shun tries to keep his distance from everyone. He also told the older man that he is scared of them throwing him away and leaving him alone again. But Gildarts would always assure him that it would never happen, for this guild he is in will become a family to him once he let them in. He understood why the Shun would feel like that, cause of everything that happened to him and for being alone.

During that time, Gildarts only began to train with Shun to try and get him to control his power. He also let the young boy stay at his house, seeing that he didn't have anywhere else to stay. Some of this made Laxus man, cause he knew how strong Gildarts is and he only saw Shun as someone who wanted to gain power very fast. At times he would even sneak to where the two were training to see what they were up to, which would only make him more made when he saw that he is actually training with the strongest mage of Fairy Tail.

The would only make Laxus train himself harder than before, wanting to stay on top and ahead of everyone else. He wanted to show his own power and how strong he is, and that he could also become a s-ranked mage. Nearing the end of the year when everyone was in the guild hall, the master made everyone listen as he began shouting "He brats, listen up!" and with that he got everyones attention. "Next year we are going to hold a tournament to see who the new s-rank mage will be. Only a few of you will be allowed to enter, but when the time comes I will announce who made it. So until then, work hard and complete as many jobs as you can to be able to make it into the tournament"

Once the announcement was over, everyone began to talk about it and some even ran towards the quest board to do a few quests. Natsu just looked at everyone as he saw them running passed hi, but he didn't mind them as he looked at Erza. "Hey Erza, are you gonna be in the tournament? It will be great if you become a s-ranked mage" Natsu said as he smiled at her, but she only shook her head "No, not this year. I'm a little too young and I don't feel ready for it yet. I need to become stronger before I enter it. But I think I already know who will become the next s-ranked mage" she said, as Cana and Gray appeared next to her.

This was normal cause she knew that some were listening to her talking "Who do you think it will be Erza?" Cana asked, taking a seat next to her and Gray sitting next to Natsu, even though he didn't want to. "Well I believe it will be Laxus. He is the strongest of us and older than us. So that's who I'm betting on" she said while all 3 of them looked at her. It was no secret that Laxus was strong, and also that Natsu didn't like the older boy for he has challenged him a few times to a duel, thinking he could even take him on.

Every time he tried, he was knocked to the ground with one punch, which Erza tried to tell him would happen. She even told him that she wasn't even strong enough to take him on yet, but the only reply she ever got from the pink haired boy was "I will beat him one day and prove that I am strong too, then I will be able to protect you" Every time he said that only made her blush as she felt really loved by Natsu. She never knew that someone existed that would do anything to protect someone, let alone her. She never felt like she was worth the effort of being protected, but Natsu assured her that she was and that one day he will be strong enough to do so.

That day while everyone was busy talking, no one noticed the white haired boy or even went to him to greet him. Shun only sat at a table in the corner of the guild that was unseen by anyone, for he didn't want to bother them. They did seem nice to him, but he was never sure of what they will think about him or when what they thought about him when he came into the guild with the strongest mage.

Shun only felt that he could trust Gildarts, for the older man was the only one ever to want to get to know him. But he never wanted everyone to get to know him, he only wanted someone to talk to. "He Shun, come with me. I want to show you something" Guildarts said as he appeared next to him, which caused him to look up from the table. "Okay sure, I'll come" was the only think he could say before Gildarts led him to the library.

When they got there, all Shun could do was stare at everything. "Wow, I've never seen so many books in one place" he said, but not wanting the older man to know that he has never even seen a book before. "Here you can read whatever you want whenever you want. You told me you didn't know much about your powers or this wold right?" Shun just nodded, still looking around at every book he could see. "Well then, time to start learning. I already told master that you might be down here a lot once I showed it to you, and he just smiled. He is happy that you want to learn more. But Shun, will need to open yourself to some people one you" this only cause Shun to look at the older man, but then he looked at the ground.

"I know, and I'm sorry that is difficult for me. I don't know why I keep feeling like this. But I promise that I'll try" Gildarts just smiled at this, then looked at the book case next to him "That's good to hear. And he, you might even find a few nice stories laying around here that you could read" he said before laughing, thinking of some of the stories he read while he was still a child.

Shun just looked at him, always finding it funny when the older man would start to laugh for no reason at all. ' _He must have some good memories for his past, I think_ ' was all that he thought before Gildarts turned around "Well that is it for now Shun. I'm gonna go get something to drink if you want to join. If not, then feel free to look around as see if you can find something you like" with that he left, leaving Shun to do as he want.

It didn't take Shun long to find a few books he could read, as he began go through them to see what they held inside. He found them interesting, but some he found boring. The ones he didn't like he put back, but the ones he liked he began to read. They held a lot of information about the world and its people, and also a lot of words with meanings to them that he never knew.

After 4 hours of reading, Shun became somewhat tiresome. 'I can't fall asleep now, I need to learn more' was what he thought, but just then Gildarts appeared in front of him as he looked down to the boy sitting on the ground surrounded by book. It amazed him that someone could read so much, but also worried him. "He Shun, don't you think its enough for today? Everyone needs rest, even you. You might be a dragon also, but you're human too" Shun didn't hear much of him speaking, cause half way through he fell asleep. Gildarts saw this and just laughed slightly, as he then picked the boy up and took him to his home to sleep on a normal bed.

When Shun woke up, he was confused. He didn't know where he was nor what he was doing there, till he saw the older man outside talking to the pink haired boy. He just looked at them talking for a few seconds before he fell asleep once again, not relishing how tired he really was. By the time he woke up again, the sun had gone down and everyone from the guild had gone home. He didn't know what to think till he heard someone talking, already knowing who it was "He Shun, you finally awake now?" the older man said as he just smiled, looking at Shun.

"I think so. I'm sorry for sleeping so long. I don't know why I couldn't wake up earlier" Gildarts just laughed at that, seeing that Shun still needed to learn a few things. "It's called being human and being very tired. If your brain overworks, your body becomes tired also. But it's good that you slept, even if it was for a long time. The sun has already gone down and everyone has already gone home" he said before taking a seat on the bed that Shun was on.

"Gildarts, mind if I ask you a question?" He just looked at the boy before nodding "Do you think people from the guild will think I'm a monster if they found out what I am? Cause of all the books I read, none of them had anything on dragons or their pasts. So I was only wondering, because it looks like I really am the last of my kind" The whole time he was talking, Gildarts just looked at him and began to feel sad for him. For someone to feel like that so much, worrying that people will call him a monster just because he is different made the older man sad. Gildarts wasn't known for someone to ever get sad, but this got him.

"Listen Shun, to be honest I really don't know. I don't know everyone from the guild very good, but I know some of them. And they are great people, they are our family. We may not be blood, but we are family and they will accept you for you. Just maybe learn a bit more about them and become friends with everyone from the guild. Once you feel like you can trust them, then you can tell them if you want to. But its your choice. You do trust me don't you?" Shun looked at the older man and nodded "I do trust you Gildarts. I'm sorry that I'm a burden on you. Everyone from the guild looks up to you because of how strong you are, yet it feels like I'm getting in your way"

Before he got to say anything else, Gildarts stopped him. "You're not getting in my way at all Shun. If it make any difference, I like having you here and teaching you. You don't know much and I understand that, and I want to help you learn as much as possible. I don't have a real son or blood, but to me you have become like a son to me. And I want to help you grow as a person"

When Gildarts said that Shun was like a son to him, he did the unexpected. He just got of from the bed and went to hug the older man, sobbing as he was really glad to have met him the way they did. "That really means a lot Gildarts, thank you. I appreciate everything you've done for me. And I'm really glad we met like we did" Gildarts was shocked at first, cause he wasn't much of a huger, but he did hug the boy also.

After that they both spoke for a few more minutes before Gildarts called it a night, saying that he was getting tired also. Shun just nodded at the older man, who he began to see as a father figure. He was glad that there was people like him in this world, or else he would have been even more lonely than he was. That night when Gildarts went to bed, Shun just stayed of for another few hours, reading and learning.

He found a lot of things interesting and also learned a lot more, for he was still had the brain of a dragon.

Three months passed after that night, as Gildarts only thought Shun everything he could. He thought he how to fight using his first, and how to control his power more. Each day they would spar for a few hours, then Shun would read again and learn something new for that day. During that time Natsu visited also, but neither of them talked much to each other. Natsu did try to talk to Shun, but the older boy never knew what to say back. Sometimes Erza would also come along with Natsu, which made the young boy only hide.

Erza did find it strange at first, not knowing why Shun was hiding from her, but Gildarts only told them at he wasn't very good with people and should give him some time. He only said people, cause he didn't want to go to the two of them and told them that 'Shun is part dragon and he isn't use to be around a lot of people' He only asked them to try and talk to him at time when they were all in the guild, cause Gildarts wanted Shun to have some friends as he also knew that Erza and Natsu could be trusted.

Natsu and Erza also grew a lot closer, learning more from each other and beginning to feel more comfortable with each other. A week ago, Erza told Natsu that they would bath together from now on, which only made the young boy almost passed out as he had never expected her to say that.

Today everyone was in the guild hall again, even Shun. Cana had gone over to him and grabbed his arm, dragging him to where the rest of the children sat. Gray just laughed the whole time, saying that its weak for a boy to get dragged by a girl. That caused him to get the beating of his life as Erza and Cana both didn't like the way he said it.

"That was really mean, even for you Cana" the blue haired boy said, not relishing he had stripped yet again. "Well, maybe next time think before you speak! And put some clothes on Gray!" Cana said as she just looked away from him, which caused Gray to scream out "Oh crap, my clothes!" Natsu only laughed, seeing that the stripper was once again putting on a whole.

"What did you just call me, idiot?!" Gray said before he and Natsu began fighting again, and this time Shun only began to laugh slight. When they heard this, they only stopped fighting and looked at the white haired boy. "Shun, did you just laugh?!" all of the children asked together, which caused Shun to only look down to the table. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have. Won't happen again, I promise" was all he could say before Natsu and Gray both stood next to him, smiling.

"Why are you sorry for laughing? It's not a crime to laugh or to enjoy yourself Shun" This came from Erza as he looked at her, then to the two boys who stood next to him who were still smiling. This time Shun began to laugh yet again, seeing how funny Gray looked when he smiled. "Okay I get it. I'll be more open to you all. Thank you for having me here also" with that, Cana just patted his shoulder as she smiled at him "Anytime Shun. We are all friends after all"

Before long, the master began to speak as he stood on the bar table. "Listen up everyone! Time is getting closer for the s-ranked tournament. I will now announce the people who has made it! And be ready, for this is not going to be easy. No s-rank tournament will ever be, so even if you don't make it now, the prepare for the future. There's only a few people who will get the change to become a s-ranked mage this year, and they are...Macao Conbolt! Wakaba Mine! Laxus Dreyar!"

Everyone was surprised that there were only 3 who would take part in it, but they were happy for them. "What do they have to do master?" a member from the guild asked. "For this year, all 3 participants will have to either take me on, or Gildarts. You do not have to beat either of us, but you will need to show that you are s-ranked material!" Once the master was done talking, everyone already began to regret feeling happy for the 3 who made it. Seeing that they will have to either take on master Makarov or Guildarts, both Macao and Wakaba almost fell off of their chairs.

Laxus also didn't expect it, for he was surprised just as the rest were. But he wanted to do it and he wanted to take on Gildarts. For he had began to hate Shun, seeing that the white haired boy was being trained by Gildarts for so long now.

Just before everyone thought the surprises for today was over, the master went to the entrance as he called to everyone once again "And one more thing! We have a few new members joining us today! Treat them kindly as they are apart of our family now" After the master had spoken, he opened the door as a young girl with blue hair came walking into the guild. Behind her were two older boys, one with orange hair and a brown coat on, and the other one with black hair and a weird looking hair style.

Everyone from the guild looked at the 3 of them, but mostly at the young girl. They all screamed out once they saw her "She looks so cute!"

but before any of them could make their way to her to try and ask her a lot of questions, Erza and Cana stood up and went to them. Seeing that Erza was with her new, everyone just went back to their seats and went quiet.

"Hey, I'm Cana and this is Erza, nice to meet you all" the young girl said before smiling at the 3 new members, which only caused the 2 older boys to blush as they saw the two girls. "Nice to meet you Cana, Erza. I'm Levy and these are my best friends. Jet and Droy" the blue haired girl said as she greeted them, smiling as she saw how kind they were before Cana took them towards the table they sat at.

When Shun saw this, he began to stood up before Gray stopped him "And where do you think you're going? You're not gonna chicken out before meeting new people are you?" he asked before making Shun sit again, only looking at the boy as he smirked.

Erza and Cana arrived at the table not long after, along with Levy and her best friends. They were all children so there was enough room on one table for them to share, as they all sat down before introducing each other to the new members. "It's very nice to meet you all. I'm really glad that it isn't all older people in this guild. Hope we all can become good friends" Levy said after everyone except Shun told them their names. She saw this as she and her friends all looked at Shun. "Oh and that's Shun. Don't mind him. He is very shy even with us still, so to new members he will be even more shy to" Cana said as she saw them looking at her.

"But that's okay, I understand. It's nice to meet you too Shun" this time he looked up from the table as he looked at Levy "I...it's nice to meet you also...L...miss" Shun replied, which caused Levy to giggle. "I'm not that old, I can promise you. I'm only 11. But it's nice to see that you got manners" Levy just smiled at Shun once again, as she saw how shy he truly was.

Not long after that, both Jet and Droy began talking to Erza and Cana "Mind if we ask your age, Erza-chan!" Jet asked before Levy hit him on the head "You never ask a girl her age, idiot!" Droy only began to laugh at this, seeing that he wasn't the one being called an idiot. He only took Erza's hand, and before she knew he kissed it. "Sorry for my idiot friend Erza-chan! He gets like that sometimes"

Erza was about to his the boy who kissed her hand, but Natsu saw this and jumped up from his seat and flew towards Droy as he punched him in the face, causing the boy to fall off of the end of the seat where he was. "Don't ever kiss my Erza again, understand?!" Natsu yelled, not relishing what he had said as the entire guild, from old to young, just looked at him.

"What...did...he...just...say?!" Gray asked, not wanting to believe the words coming from his mouth. Everyone from the guild just stared at him, thinking he was about to die. Cana and Levy just began to blush slighting as they both looked at Erza, who also just blushed, but her face saw even more red than her hair as she tried to hide her face.

Natsu only got up from the ground after punching Droy, as the other boy also got up from the ground before speaking "Well if she is yours, then just say so. I didn't mean any harm by that man, by bad" This time, Erza just felt like she was about to faint. Her entire body began to feel hot once Droy called her that, saying she is Natsus. Jet just stood up from his chair as he went to stand next to Droy, wanting to get back at him for calling him an idiot.

"You called me an idiot? Look who is the idiot now!" he whispered before looking at Erza again, seeing how red her cheeks were. Natsu didn't know what was going on or even why he did what he had done, only that his body went out on its own and his Droy. He didn't like it when he saw they boy kissing her hand, but didn't know he was about to jump up from his chair and hit him for doing so.

He just went to Erza as she asked her if she was okay, but she only kept her face hidden. The entire guild was silent, not wanting to believe what they just heard before the master yelled out "Everyone, get back to what you were doing now!"

Heading that, everyone quickly did what they were told as the guild began to get a bit louder again. Gray on the other hand still didn't want to believe what he heard as he looked at Natsu "Hey flame brain, what did you mean by calling Erza yours?! What's going on here? Aren't you scared of her also?" the young boy asked, as Natsu just kept looking at Erza, thinking she was becoming sick. "I don't know, it just came out. I'm sorry about that Erza, I don't have any idea why I did that" was his reply to Gray, but never taking his eye off of Erza.

"Please tell me that you are okay Erza, I'm starting to get worried here" Cana just looked at Natsu as he spoke to her, knowing that she was shocked beyond words about what just happened. She was also shocked, not knowing what the relationship between the two were. She wanted to say something, but didn't know the right words.

That's when everyone around them got another surprise for the day, as Shun spoke up "Hey Natsu, I think you need to take Erza someplace else to talk to her. She isn't sick, she is just flushed over what you said, is all. And you might want to try to cool her off a little" Everyone was surprised about this, seeing that Shun was rarely one to ever speak, let alone know what to say when no one else knew what to say. Even Levy was surprised, cause she heard that he was a very shy person.

But Gildarts also heard this, for the bar table wasn't far from the table they sat at. To say he was shocked and happy at the same time was an understatement. He didn't know that Shun could say stuff like that, even from just reading a few books. He was very happy though, as he had spoken to the other children. Even if it was just to give advice, it was still something. At the moment, Gildarts felt proud of Shun.

Natsu did as Shun said, but didn't know what flushed meant. He only took Erza by her hand as he led her towards the back of the guild where the emergency room was. Once they both got inside, Erza just jumped the young boy as she hugged him. She was so happy at what Natsu said and did, but also angry. All that she could do was hug him at the moment though, for he had called her his even at such a young age.

"Are you okay now Erza?" he asked before returning the hug, as Erza just kept hugging him before answering. "I'm okay Natsu. Even though you shouldn't have said that so that the entire guild could head, I'm glad that you did. I guess our secret is out now, that we have gotten very close" When Natsu heard this, he became worried. "Does that mean I will have to move out now?"

Erza just smiled at him before planting a kiss on his forehead "No, it means that everyone might eventually find out that we are staying together, if they haven't already. I don't mind them knowing, I just don't want anyone to treat either of us differently" at that moment, Erza relished that she had fallen madly in love with the pink haired boy, even if they were both so young. Natsu had asked that master about those feelings before, cause he didn't know what they means. Once he told him, Natsu also relished that he was in love with Erza.

It only made master Makarov happy to see that two of his children were that happy with each other and had already fallen in love at such a age. He just hoped that it will last forever and not go away after they get older.

"But I'm so surprised. Shun, spoke. And not just a little" she told Natsu, who didn't think much of it. He knew Shun was shy and didn't talk much, but knew that he will eventually talk more to everyone. After that, they both left the emergency room and went back to the table where their friends were at. Once they got there, they saw that everyone was still around the table and had began to talk more with each other, except that Shun was gone.

"He said something about wanting to read again. I don't know what that means, but oh well" Cana said as she saw the two of them looking at the seat where the white haired boy sat before. "Okay that's fine. I just wanted to thank him for telling Natsu what to do" Before Erza could talk again, Gray looked at the before he spoke "Now that you two are back, mind telling us what's going on and why Natsu called you his?" He couldn't say much after that, as Erza just stared at him from the corner of her eye, telling him to leave it for another day.

"Today we sure got a lot of surprises. This was a great day, and we made new friends too" Cana spoke this time, causing everyone to look at her before nodding. "It sure is Cana, and we are very glad to have you join us" Erza replied before she and Natsu took their seats at the table.

Not long after that, Laxus left the guild hall as he went out, wanting to speak to Shun. He felt a lot of hatred towards the white haired boy, but he wanted to know his intentions. He had tried to ask Gildarts before, but didn't get much out of him. Only that Shun is learning, for he doesn't know much. But that was about it before the older man had to leave, going onto a quick mission by himself.

Laxus began to use his nose as he searched for Shun, knowing what Shun might do. Being a dragon slayer helped him a lot, but he never told anyone about it. Only the master and Gildarts knew about it, and they didn't tell anyone for they both knew how he got power like that.

It only took the older boy a few minutes to locate Shun, as he went into the direction he got. Once he spotted Shun outside a house training himself by doing some hand and feet moves, he went to him. "He kid, I want to talk to you!" he screamed out before stopping a few feet away from him. Shun didn't know why anyone would come to look for him, or be even bothered to do so. "Sure, what is it Laxus?" He had gotten his name from once they met, but have never spoken much after that.

"I want to know something from you. I want to know why you're training so much and why with Gildarts?! You're wasting his time and bringing him down by doing all of this" Shun looked up to the older boy as he looked into his eyes, wanting to know if he really meant what he said. "Gildarts is helping me because of my past. I would tell you about it, but I don't know you and I can already see if I did tell you know, you would hate me even more than you already do and think of me even less. I don't blame you, for I know it might look like I'm no one. But all I am trying to do is to learn. And Gildarts is teaching me because he wants to. I even thought I was wasting his time by doing that, but he told me I wasn't. So, I hope that answers your question"

The entire time Shun spoke, Laxus only got more angry at him. "Then if what you say is true, fight me right here and now. I want to see what you've learned. And I want to know what your power is also, for I have not heard anyone in the entire guild talk about it or even you. It's like you're a ghost to everyone" Shun just looked down at this, not knowing that everyone thinks of him as a ghost. "I'm sorry if I did something to make you feel like this towards me Laxus. I'm not here to fight with anyone or take anything from anyone. I already don't got much, but I don't mind to show you. It does seem like you're bothered by me."

When the older boy was about to speak again, a short man came up behind them as he spoke. "Thats's enough for now Laxus" the both of them looked to see who it was, both shocked to see who it was. "Master! Gramps!" they both said as the old man just came to a stop when he got close enough to them. "Laxus, I think that is enough for now. Shun has his own past just like you do. Everyone in our entire guild has their own pasts, yet I don't see you going to them and asking them what their stories are. I also don't know a lot about Shun, only was Gildarts have told me so far and from what I've seen. I also don't see why you need to hate him, for he is your family too. He is just struggling, and that is why Gildarts is teaching him. And because he sees him as a son"

Laxus was shocked by what his grandfather said, as he looked back to Shun who was only looking at the ground. ' _Maybe I was wrong_ ' he thought to himself. "I'm sorry for all this Shun. But we will talk another time okay" master Makarov said before he and Laxus went back to the guild, not wanting to cause any more stress for the young boy. During the entire walk back to the guild, Laxus only thought about what Shun's past could be that the strongest mage would help him over and train him.

Just when the two of them left and Shun just stood there alone, he began to think of everything once again. ' _He hates me and I could see that, but I just wonder how many of them hate me for being trained by Gildarts. Maybe it was a mistake to come to this guild, for I am just a ghost to them it seem. Even if it's my own fault, I don't know of anyone else to trust except Gildarts_ '

The next 30 minutes, Shun had begun to train with himself again as he did before, until Gildarts showed up. "He Shun! Still training I see. How's your form coming a long?" the older man asked as he came to a stop once he was next to Shun, which the young boy only smiled at "It's coming along great, thank you Gildarts!"

The older man just places his head on top of Shun's head as he looked at him "Shun, I heard from master what happened with Laxus, and that he asked you a lot of questions. I know it might seem to some people that you're only training with me to become like me, and it might also looked like you're only using me to become stronger yourself, but they don't know you. One day they will get to know you, and when that day come, they will relish that they were wrong. You know why I'm doing all this, and we will continue to do so till whenever. And I also know that some of the people see you as a ghost, but that is only because you never talk much. But no one is perfect, and I know it will take some time for you to become more open with everyone in the guild"

Shun only kept looking at the ground, the entire time while Gildarts was talking, he only felt like crying. For he knew how hard it was with everything, and not knowing as much. He also didn't want to be a ghost to everyone, and at least have one friend. Because he knew the day would come that Gildarts would leave for another mission what would take him some time to get back from. But at least for now he was still around and helping him to learn. He had and amazing teacher who he looked up to.

That is it for this chapter everyone. Again, I am so sorry for the delay these past few day. I just hope to make this a better fanfiction and for everyone to enjoy it, so I am planning for every chapter ahead before writing them. Please let me know what you guys think so far and if there is anything you want me to work on to make better or even change. I do read what everyone sends me and I do appreciate it a lot. Thank once again for reading this.


	7. Chapter 7

No one has left me any commends one the past few chapters, so I just hope that they are good and not so bad that no one even wants to read them. For those of you who are reading this, I just want to say thank you. I know this fanfiction isn't perfect and it still needs some work, but I appreciate everyone who is taking the time to read my fanfiction. If anyone wants me to change anything or do something better, then feel free to message me anything. I would really appreciate it also.

Disclaimer: I do not own any content that I write about Fairy Tail. That all belongs to Hiro Mashima. I only own part of the OC character and his story for I am making everything up as I go. His name may be based off of a Norse Mythology dragon king, but I'm using it differently.

Today was the day that master Makarvo said that the s-ranked tournament would be held, as Laxus and the two other competitors would fight either the master or Gildarts as they were the two strongest in the guild and because Gildarts being the only current s-ranked mage. Macao and Wakaba did not see forward to this, as they only saw it as a way they will both get beaten before the fight even starts.

"I honestly don't want to fight either of them. No offense, but they are monsters and we don't stand a change" a worries Wakaba said to his friend who was sitting, as Macao only nodded in agreement "But at least we gotta try. I mean I don't want to look like a wimp by running away, even if we have to fight either Master or Gildarts" he said before taking a sip of his beer, then both of them taking a look to their right as they saw their competition to becoming an s-ranked mage, Laxus Dreyar. They both knew he was strong and that he will most likely become the next s-ranked mage, but neither of them knew who he would pick to fight.

Deciding that they wanted to know who he blond mage was gonna fight, both of them stood up from their chairs and went to where he was standing. "He Laxus, how you holding up? Ready for the tournament?" Macao asked as he and he friend stood only a few inches away from him, but Laxus only smirked as he nodded "I am. What about you two? Hope you guys aren't already going to give up before trying to fight one of them" This only made the two older men laughed nervously before looking at the ground for a second "No no, neither of us are backing out. But we do admit that it's a rough tournament. I mean, both of them are so strong, and way stronger than us. So we were both just wondering who you're gonna pick to fight against?"

Laxus looked at the two men quickly as he saw that they both felt nervous about the upcoming fight, but didn't say anything about it. "I'm going to take on Gildarts. Even if I can't beat him, all we have to do is show that we are s-ranked material. What about you two?" Macao and Wakaba just smiled at they both relished that they didn't have to fight to win, only to see who is the most fit to become the next s-ranked mage. "We have both decided to try and go against Master, because we feel like he might go easier on us than Gildarts. I mean, just a few days ago I saw him and Shun training when I came back from my mission, and the poor boy looked exhausted. I know he is much younger than us, but it did look like Gildarts was drilling whatever they were doing into him. So who knows what he might do if he goes against us"

This caught the blond mage attention, as he had been thinking about the training the young white haired boy might be doing. It also caused him to train harder as he wanted to stay ahead of everyone else that wasn't the master or Gildarts. It made him mad when he thought that someone was getting 'special treatment' from one of the strongest mages of the guild, but the master told him that Shun had to have someone to train him for a while. Laxus never understood why Gildarts was doing the things he did for a kid he met while on a mission, but he was soon to find out.

Not before long, the master and Gildarts came through the main door of the guild, as everyone else had already made it to the guild hall. "Listen up everyone! It's time for the s-ranked tournament, as it will be outside in the forest, away from the town. We have already made space to have the tournament comfortably, so we ask the contenders to follow us to where it will be held in a few minutes. The rest of you can come watch if you want, or you can stay here. If you choose to come along and want to watch, then you will need to stay behind the line we made in the forest"

the master spoke out loudly as everyone jumped up from their chairs and began to move to the forest, wanting to see how the tournament will be.

"Last one there is a rotten looser!" Natsu screamed out as he began to run towards the forest, but not knowing where the place was where they were gonna fight. Heading the, Gray began to run after Natsu as he didn't want to be a rotten looser. Cana and Levy only laughed at the, because Jet and Droy also began to run towards the forest, but Jet was far ahead as he began to use his magic. "No fair!" the other 3 boys screamed out as they saw how fast he was, but knew they wouldn't be able to catch him as they began to run with their own speed. The rest of the guild members just followed the master and Gildarts as they went to the spot they made to fight.

It wasn't a very hard spot to find, as it was only a huge empty spot surrounded by trees. Jet did find it, but he was sad to see who got there before him. He didn't understand how it was possible, because he saw the person at the guild before he ran passed everyone to get here first. When everyone else got their, they only saw a sad looking Jet as he just stood there, looking at his feet. "Hey Jet, what's wrong?" Droy asked once he saw his friend who looked sad. With this, Jet only turned around as he saw everyone else as they reached the tournament spot.

Jet only pointed his finger at a tree, and at the bottom of the tree sat a white haired boy. "That is what's wrong! He got here before me, and he was even the last one to get up! So, how on earth did Shun get here before me?!" the orange haired boy yelled, clearly sad that he wasn't first to arrive where they are going to hold the tournament in a few minutes. When Gildarts heard this, he only began to laugh as he saw Shun sitting against the tree, which caused many of the guild member to look at him. "So you tried it out Shun? Guess you're only becoming better at using it" the older man said, but no one knew what ' _it_ ' was. Laxus just looked away as he became angry, yet again thinking that he had learned something new that Gildarts was proud off.

Shun stood up from the spot he was sitting and went to where everyone else was standing, but looked down as he reached Jet "I'm truly sorry Jet. I didn't mean to do what I did. But I only thought we were racing because of what Natsu said. If you want, then I can do back and run instead" when he said this, Jet because suspicious. "So, you didn't run? What did you do then to get here so fast?" Now everyone was curious as they also wanted to know how he got here so fast, but just then Gildarts spoke out loud to get everyone's attention. "Come on everyone! It's time to hold the tournament. You don't want to be here all day now do you" Everyone listened to the older man as they immediately forgot about Shun and the conversation they were having just a few seconds ago. But not everyone forgot about it as Jet only looked back at Shun, as Laxus also looked at the younger boy.

During the time they were training, Shun had learned a lot about his power and what he could do. At that moment, he was just glad that a lot of the guild members didn't know much about him as he was still called the ghost of fairy tail. He has gotten more comfortable with the nick name they have given him, but he still felt very lonely, even with Gildarts at his side at time.

"Now, everyone except Macao, Wakaba and Laxus please leave the circle. I would like to start this as soon as possible also" the master said before everyone except the 3 names members went outside the circle, and went to sit in either against the trees or in the trees, that being Natsu and the other younger members. Erza went to sit right next to Natsu as they were both in the same tree, looking that the 5 people in the circle who was about to fight each other.

"Okay good. Now for you 3, we want to know who you wish to challenge" Macao and Wakaba looked at each other for a brief second before nodding to each other. "Master, we would like to challenge you" "And I would like to challenge you Gildarts" another voice came, this one being Laxus as he spoke to the older man who just smiled and nodded. "Very well, then it had been decided. I will allow you two team up if you wish to, but the best fighter will be the one I will recommend to become an s-ranked mage. But, if Laxus does better and lasts longer, then he will become the s-ranked mage"

All 3 of the nodded as they understood, knowing that it would come to it being the one who lasts the longest. Macao and Wakaba both already decided that they would want to go by themselves and see how long they would last. With that being done, Macao spoke first "I will go first then master, and we will fight alone" They all knew why the master said that they could fight together if they chose to, because they all knew how strong the old man really was.

"Very well. Then the rest of you please move to the outside of the circle till the match is over" Gildarts and the other two did what the master said as they went to where the rest of the guild was sitting. Once they were out of the circle, the master looked at Macao "Well then my boy, come at me with everything you got" With that, the younger man gulped as he began to use his magic the second he was giving the okay. He jumped back into the air slightly " **Purple Rain!** " he shouted as purple flames came out of his hands when flew towards the master.

The younger man just jumped backwards as he then extended his arm to reach his opponent, but Macao didn't know at all till he felt tap on his shoulder. When he looked to where he was tapped, he only felt a fist touch his face, as master Makarvo just punched him as soft as possible, but still hard enough to send the blue haired man flying. This caused many of the guild members to gasp as they saw that the younger man was knocked unconscious. "Oh no, I hit him too hard!" the master screamed as he went to Macao, who he saw was still breathing but knocked out cold.

When Wakaba saw this, he only began to worry even more for he knew he was up next. ' _Oh man, Macao was knocked out with one punch. I don't stand a change then. But at least I just need to last longer than him_ ' was all he though before he heard the master. "Okay Wakaba, you're up next" He just gulped as he stood up from where he was sitting, and went towards the master and only stopping a few feet away from him. "Well then my boy, show me what you got"

Wakaba just stepped backwards a few feet as he began to take a few puffs from his pipe " **Smoke Fake** " he yelled out as he created a few copies of himself, who all then ran towards the master to try and attack him. Master Makavor just looked at this, seeing through his magic as he jumped backwards, then he made his hands bigger and clapped the smoke fakes away, but also hit Wakaba without relishing it. He knew he only created a few clones of himself that was made out of smoke, but he didn't relish he was also between the clones and was also trying to attack him.

With that being done, the master went to check if his friend was okay. Once he saw that he was also just knocked unconscious, he called it a tie between the two he fought. He only hoped that Laxus would last longer as he didn't want to hit the two of them yet again to try and get a winner.

"Gildarts, Laxus, you're up!" The older man screamed out as he went to stand next to a tree on the outside of the circle. Gildarts and Laxus both went into the middle before starting as the older man spoke first "Good luck Laxus" the blond boy just smirked as he jumped backwards and began to throw lighting bolts at the older man, which he only either hit away with his magic, or crushed the lightning that came near him. Seeing that his attacks wouldn't work and that he magic wouldn't even reach Gildarts, Laxus just ran towards him as he began throwing punches, trying to hit him at least once. He knew the older man was extremely strong, but he wanted to give it everything he could.

Gildarts just hit back, throwing punched to meet his opponents fists, clashing together. The threw kicks and fists only for a minute before Laxus again used his lighting magic to try and hit Gildarts, but it was once again destroyed by this magic. With his, Gildarts saw an opening and took it. " **Crash!** " he yelled out as he hit the ground, causing it to split into a lot of peaces. Laxus saw this and jumped upwards, but was too focused looking at the ground to relish the older man that was above him. With that, Gildarts only threw a punch as he hit Laxus, causing the blond haired mage to land on the cracked ground, unable to stand up and he was beat.

Master Makarov saw this, as he just got up and went to his grandson who looked very tired, even if the fight wasn't that long at all. But he knew how strong Gildarts was, so he didn't blame him at all. "Good job my boy, you did excellent" he said before he helped his grandson up from the ground, how was greeted by a lot of smiles what was on the faces of all his guild mates. He didn't understand why everyone was so happy, until he heard Gildarts spoke "Congrats Laxus, you did very well and lasted the longest. You were also one of the few to last that long against me, and I can say that when you get older, you will become even stronger. So then I guess we have just one thing to say for now" he said before looking at the master, who only nodded in return "Welcome to the s-rank class"

That day, the ground was split as Laxus and Gildarts fought, which caused a lot of members to just stare is awe, for they were very happy to know they had members as strong as them in their guild. "I think it calls for a celebration, don't you all?" the master asked as he looked at his family, who all just screamed out "Hell yes! Time to party, for we have another s-ranked mage!"

After that, everyone went back to the guild as the began to celebrate. Many just began to dink once they reached the guild, as Laxus also drank a few glasses, very happy that he was now a s-ranked mage. As for Macao and Wakaba, both were wide awake and sitting at a table, but both had a huge headache. Everyone went to Laxus to congrats him, and it made the new s-ranked mage happy to see that his fellow members see his power. That was until Shun came up to him as he held out his hand "Congratulations Laxus. I am very happy for you"

This cause the blond haired mage to stop smiling as he looked at Shun, and shook his hand. "Thank you, Shun. Coming from you, I appreciate it" It was the first time ever that Laxus had spoken kindly to him, for Laxus began to feel more confident in his power and how strong he was. He still didn't like Shun at all, but at that moment he didn't care. He just wanted everyone to enjoy themselves because of him becoming the new s-ranked mage.

The day went great for everyone after that, as they all just drank and eat till the sun went down. Natsu caused a fight within the guild once again, but this time everyone joined in just for he fun. Gray and Natsu were fighting each other alone before Erza stopped them, knowing she wouldn't be able to stop the rest of them as they were too drunk to even listen.

Levy and he friends just laughed as they saw how drunk everyone was, for they never saw anything like it before. But while everyone were busy celebrating and getting drunk, one girl just went to the back of the guild to be alone for a while. Cana was happy for Laxus, but also sad because she knew it will still be long till she will be able to enter the s-ranked class, for she wanted to tell Gildarts the secret that she has.

"Come on Shun, time to head home" Gildarts said when the moon began to shine its light into the guild through the windows. He just nodded before greeting Natsu and the others, who all greeted him also. Once they went home, everyone else also took their stuff and went home, calling it a day.

The next few days went by fast as everyone began doing missions again, and Gildarts was talking to the master for the older man had began to question Gildarts about Shun. He still remembered the day of the tournament and how Shun was the first to be there. "Master, I would love to tell you everything, but I can't. I promised Shun that everything I know about him will be kept a secret" Gildarts did feel bad for hiding things like that from the master, but at least Makarov understood.

That was until they heard someone talking from behind them, in a very soft tone. "Master, I trust you. So, I don't mind to answer" when they saw that it was Shun who said this, they both were very surprised. But Gildarts was also very happy, for he knew that one day he would open up to the guild, and the master was the first step. "Are you sure my boy? I don't wish to invade your privacy, and from what I heard, you have a very different past than the rest of us"Master Makarov knew there was something behind the boy, but never knew what it was.

"Yes master, I'm sure. I'm sorry it took me to long to even be able to talk to you, but I was only scared of what you may think of me once I tell you what I know, and show you also" to say Gildarts was shocked that Shun would even show the master of what he is, was an understatement. "Well then master, if Shun truly wants to do this, then we better find a place where it will happen" the master was very confused, not knowing what they were talking about, but trusted Gildarts so he thought of a place where they may go.

"How about the back of the guild then?" he asked, but Gildarts only shook his head. "Master, we need a very very large place for what Shun wants to show you, and also a place where no one will see it. For the world will treat him as a monster once the wrong people find out about it.

This shocked the master, for he didn't know what could be such a big secret. "Well then okay. Will the forest cave be big enough?" Gildarts knew about the cave the master was talking about, for it was located near the waterfall just outside the city. He thought a bit about it, and remembered how huge it was. "That will be large enough, for Shun isn't fully grown yet at least. But you will not be able to stand up straight Shun" that caught the masters attention even more, for he knew the cave was very large.

When they all agreed to it, Shun, Gildarts and master Makarov went to the forest cave. No one knew why they called it a forest cave, but just went along with it. The rest of the members did see the 3 of them leaving together, and it did create a bit of talk among them which Laxus didn't like. He wanted to knew where they were going, but decided against it.

They reached the forest cave in only ten minutes, as it wasn't that far. Some people did know about the cave, but no one ever went to it for they said there were trolls living inside it. Master Makarvo knew better, for he knew that it was just an empty hole. "Here is it my boy. I hope it is big enough of whatever it is you want to show me" Shun went inside as the other 2 followed him in, as he just looked around to see how big it was. Once he was that it was big enough, he nodded "It's big enough master" with that he turned around as he faces the old man, and Gildarts just stood next to him.

"Master, I want to ask you something first. What do you think of dragons?" That surprised the old man once again, for he didn't expect such a question. "Well, from what I heard, they were fearsome creatures. But I also know that they wanted to make peace between human and dragons a very long time ago, which didn't end very well for reasons I don't know. As for what I think of them...I think they were great creatures, and the strongest creatures on earth. It's a shame that so many of them died so long ago, but I guess that is how things went. I also don't know what they would do if they were still around. So, hope that is a good enough answer Shun" the young boy just smiled at this as he nodded.

"Thank you master. That means a lot. The reason I asked that, is before of what I am" the master did ask in the past if Shun was a dragon slayer, which Gildarts only said that he was an was not. That made the older mans head hurt, for he didn't know what it means.

"So Shun, are you a dragon slayer then? If you are, then there is nothing to be ashamed off. Natsu is also one and look at him"They all knew how Natsu could be, but Shun only shook his head. "No master, I'm not entirely. By that I mean that I could be one if I thought myself that kind of power, but I don't think I want to just yet" now the master was confused beyond words, so Shun only looked at Gildarts who in return only nodded.

"Master, I think we need to back up a little, for the cave is about to become a little more cramped. But all I ask, is not to shout. Even I was surprised beyond words when I first met Shun, but I trust him" Gildarts said as he and master Makarov took a few steps back, but the master still not knowing what to expect. "And master, I do not mean any harm, for it is still me. I promise you that, and I trust you"

With that being said, Shun only saw the older man nodding as he began to concentrate on his power. "Oh yeah master, we better turn around quickly or else we might not see for some time" Gildarts whispered, and they both turned around. When they did that, they only saw a bright light coming passed them, which caused the master to become even more surprised that he already was. But he was also worried, for he cared about Shun. Once the light was gone, Gildarts turned around as he saw Shun in his dragon from once again.

"It's been a while since I saw you like this Shun" when the master heard Gildarts, he also turned around to see what he was looking at. The second his eyes fell upon Shun, his mouth fell open as he almost passed out. Before his very eyes, stood a massive golden dragon, with white wings and spikes over a lot of places of his body. The master got the biggest shocked of his life as he saw this. "S...Shun? Is that you my boy?" The huge dragon just nodded, for he knew that when he was in his dragon from, that human won't be able to understand him if he spoke. "That is Shun master, and that is what he truly is. It's not an illusion, for that is how I first saw Shun when we met. Also master, he is the dragon king. His mother, was the dragon queen Luna"

If it wasn't master Makarov, anyone else would have passed out just by the sight of a dragon. But to learn of who and what Shun really was, surprised the old master almost that he would have passed out. Gildarts just looked at the older man, seeing how surprised he truly was. It took him a few minutes for he spoke again "Wow, this sure is a very big secret that you two have been keeping. And I understand the reason now. But I have to say one thing though...that is one magnificent form Shun. From all the people I have met in my life and from every kind of power I have heard of and saw, yours take the top of them all. For a dragon to be able to change into a human and back, is truly amazing"

Gildarts took a few more seconds to look at Shun as he nodded at him once again, as Shun changed back into his human body. Once he was back into his form the master was more familiar with, he began to walk towards the two older men once again. "Master, he is also the void dragon. Meaning his uses the void as his power" Master Makarov just laughed at that, knowing some of the things Shun could do at least. "So that explains why you were first at the tournament spot. You teleported there. That makes sense. I am truly amazed at what you can do my boy. And I promise to you, that I will never tell anyone about this, for I know what if the wrong people finds out about it that they will try to use you as a weapon"

When the master said that, Shun just went to the older man as he hugged him, which surprised both of the two older men. They also heard him sob "Thank you so much master. And thank you for allowing me into your guild. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this from the beginning, and I'm sorry if I scared you. I am also sorry if I seem like a monster" This caused the older man to hug Shun back, as he relished what he must have gone through when he was alone. "It's okay my boy, I understand. At first I was surprised and I still am, but I was never scared for I knew you wouldn't hurt me. You have a good heart Shun, even if you are shy. But I get that now also. Thank you for trusting me with this secret of yours. And thank you Gildarts, for taking care of Shun like you have. It must have been such a bit weight to carry on your shoulders, but I'm glad that I can lighten that a little bit. Even if I am so small"

That statement made both Shun and Gildarts laugh, as he was glad he had another person to trust. After that, they all left for the guild and went back. When they got back to the guild, everyone just looked at the 3 once again. They didn't know what happened, but some asked right away "Master, what was that?! We all felt a huge source of power coming from the direction you went. What happened?" This was Erza asking, as she and Laxus felt something off when Shun changed forms, but didn't know it was him.

"I don't wish to lie to you my children, but this one time I'm going to ask you to forget about this. For the sake of the guild and the future, and for you fellow guild member. Just know it was nothing dangerous, and for those of you who were able to feel it, please don't ask about it. That is all for now" with that, Gildarts and master Makarov just went back to their seats at the bar table, but as Shun was about to go and sit alone, Natsu called him out "Hey Shun, come sit here!"

Shun looked over to Natsu and the others, as he saw that they weren't gonna ask him of what happened. He didn't know people could feel powers, but he guessed if it was big enough then a lot of mages could feel it. He went to sit with them, but didn't speak for a few minutes as he saw out of the corner of his eye a blond haired mage that looked beyond angry. He knew that one day he might have to tell Laxus also, but only if he became trustworthy. Natsu wanted to ask Shun of what it was, because he only felt that kind of power when he was with Igneel and he never felt it this far, but he let it go because of the master and what he had said. They all wanted to know what was going on, but many members didn't say or do anything about it because they trusted the master. Some members couldn't even feel what had happened, but they just let it go.

For from the time Shun and Gildarts had met, Shun's power only began to grow even more because of the power his mother gave to him was slowly starting to become more active in his body. But he didn't know about the other power he had, the power he got from his father. Shun never even heard of his fathers name, but it did bug him at time. For now, he only felt like not looking into it as he only wanted to spend some time with the people around him that he was slowly starting to call friends.

I hope you guys like this chapter, and I also hope that I didn't make so many mistakes. If I did, then please let me know. I do value what everyone sends me and I do appreciate it. If some of you could just send me one thing of what you think of the chapters so far, then I would really appreciate it a lot, for I do want to make it better for you guy. I just don't know what anyone things with the new chapters, for if they are good or bad. I have fun writing them, but I wish to know if you guys like it so far. Please let me know if it's better or worse. And sorry for this chapter being out so late. I hope I can make it up to everyone reading my fanfiction. Thank you so much for reading this far, and also thank you for reviewing this. It means a lot to me.


	8. Chapter 8

I just want to thank everyone who send me reviews and messages after reading my story, that really meant a lot to me. And to everyone else even taking the time reading this, thank you very much. I know I still make mistakes while writing, and I am trying to fix them. I'm just really glad that you all are taking the time reading this. All I wish to do is continue to write this fanfiction and make it better for my readers so that you all enjoy is. If anyone has any ideas for me or changes you want me to make, then feel free to message me anytime. Also if you wanted to imagine what Shun looks like, then just think of how Aconologia looks like as a human, but with pure white hair and a lot shorter hair for the moment, also without the tattoos and his eyes are like I mentioned in the fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own any content that I write about Fairy Tail. That all belongs to Hiro Mashima. I only own part of the OC character and his story for I am making everything up as I go. His name may be based off of a Norse Mythology dragon king, but I'm using it differently.

Two months passed after the s-ranked tournament was held, and Laxus still didn't go on a s-ranked quest. Many people thought that once you become a mage like he is now, that you would do as many s-ranked missions as possible from the minute you even become a s-ranked mage. But not many knew how dangerous those type of mission could really be.

During that time Gildarts took a few quests for himself as he did them to make some money for food and other things he wanted, for he knew Shun will go onto missions soon also, either by himself or maybe even joining with someone. Laxus was still upset about what happened two months ago for he wanted to know what happened while the master and Gildarts went with Shun, but he never asked about it for the master told him that in time, he might learn about it himself.

Today was another Saturday, and it was really busy in Magnolia yet again. Laxus haven't taken one s-ranked quest since he won the tournament, for he never felt like doing on so early after becoming a s-ranked mage. But today when everyone entered the guild as everyone began to either order some food or began to look for a job on the normal quest board, Laxus was on the second floor as he looked at the s-ranked quest board. Everyone knew that only s-ranked mages may be on the second floor, so no one knew that Laxus was even in the guild already.

Shun had asked for some food, for his friends knew he was to shy to order it like everyone else did. Some of them wondered why he was like that, for it was nothing bad to order something to eat, but no one knew that Shun had eaten so little from the time he joined the guild. Gildarts thought that he was getting all the food he could and that he was eating every day, but didn't know that Shun was trying to eat as little is possible for he was use to it. From the time he was alone in the forest when he went to bed without eating anything, he began to teach himself to eat less because he felt that if he ate more, that he would be greedy and he also felt that if he ate something while in the guild, that there would be less food for everyone else. They have already accepted him into the guild, so he didn't want to ask more than that.

Sometimes Cana would give Shun something to eat if she saw that he had nothing with him while everyone else was eating, but no one ever questioned him. Natsu and Gray wanted to, but was stopped by Erza and she told them to keep the questions to themselves. Al least today he had asked if he could eat something, for he hadn't had something to eat for a week now and he was feeling it get to him. Cana saw this and went to order as much food as she could, hoping to help him get something to eat.

When the food arrived and Cana told Shun to start eating, the white haired boy began to feel guilty. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have asked for anything to eat. Please, give it to someone else who is hungry. I don't mind to go another day without eating, as long as you all get something to eat" Shun wanted to say more, but was stopped by Cana as she just looked at him. Everyone else around the table also just looked at Shun, not knowing why he would say what he did. Natsu was about to take the food Shun had offered to them, but was stopped by Erza as she hit him on the head.

"Shun, why don't you want to eat? We all got plenty of food and there's still a lot more where that came from" Cana said as she looked as him, not knowing what his reason might be. "I don't want to seem greedy or have less for in the guild for anyone else that might need it" they all just looked that the boy while he spoke, as the began to feel sorry for him. "Shun, there's a lot more food in the back for everyone else, so you never have to worry about that. And it's never greedy to be hungry, it's being human. So please, eat up. We can all see that you're really hungry" Cana said yet again before resting her hand on his shoulder. "O...okay, thank you" Shun replied before starting to eat the food Cana had ordered for him.

It didn't take long for him to finish along with everyone else, as the all only began to talk to each other after finishing their food. Cana was glad to see that her friend had gotten something to eat, for sometimes she worried about him. While everyone was talking and enjoying themselves, Laxus came down from the second floor as he went to the table where Shun and the rest of the younger guild members sat. They were all surprised to see the new s-ranked mage coming towards them, because non of them knew what he wanted with them.

"Hey Shun, I'm gonna do my first s-ranked quest today and I want you to come with" the blond mage said as everyone just stared at him, surprised that he had even spoken to Shun. Everyone knew that the two of them never got along, so no one was expected this at all. Even the master was surprised to see his grandson asking such a question to Shun, but he was very glad that he did for he wanted the two boys to become friends and for his grandson to stop hating the younger boy.

"Sure Laxus, I don't mind to come if you really want me to" With that Laxus only gave one nod, which Shun saw and only got up from his seat. "Hey wait a minute! What about me?! I wanna go too!" Natsu said as he jumped up from his seat, along with Gray. "If flame brain goes, then I want to go also!" the ice mage said, which only caused Laxus to get more irritated. "None of you two idiots can go! Get stronger and then maybe one day you can do a s-raked quest. But not today!" Laxus said, clearly irritated at the two younger boys. Shun stood next to Laxus while he spoke, also not knowing why he would ask him to come along on his first s-ranked mission.

"But why can Shun go? I'm stronger than him, so I can help you Laxus!" Natsu said before Gray started to laugh, which cause him to get angry. "So then you think Shun is weak? I bet he is even stronger than Erza, so he is stronger than you idiot! And I am also" Gray couldn't say much more after that, for Natsu punched him in the face "Oh yeah?! I'm a lot stronger than you, ice princess! And Erza is a lot stronger that Shun!"

Natsu and Gray were now at each others throats as they began to hit each other until Erza stopped them. "Enough! Both of you! It doesn't matter who is stronger than who! Stop fighting right this instant!" she screamed at the two boys, making them stop as they looked at her, both apologizing after she spoke. But when Natsu looked at the spot where Laxus and Shun stood only a few seconds ago, they only saw an empty spot.

Laxus had gotten angry at the two younger boys, for he didn't want to have his time waisted like that. He knew that he would have to tell Shun the reason why he asked him to join him on his quest, but he didn't want to say it while the whole guild could hear him. It wasn't long after the two of them left on the quest, as they were already outside of Magnolia and on top of the hill outside the city. As they were walking, Laxus began to talk as he knew that Shun would ask it to him, either now or later. "If you're wondering why I asked you to join me on the quest, is because you are stronger than the rest of them and I needed someone to assist me on this quest. I know Erza is strong, but I didn't want to ask her. And I also wanted you to come alone, seeing how we left things off the last time we spoke and seeing that you don't do that many quests on your own"

"Oh I get it. Then thank you Laxus. I just hope I can be of some us to you while doing this quest. Just one question though, what's the quest?"

Shun asked before Laxus only began to laugh at himself, for he has completely forgotten to tell him what they were gonna do. "Oh yeah, forgot to tell you that. Well, the quest asks us to capture a bunch of thieves that are wanted. From the information shown on the quest, it shows that they use to be in a dark guild. So I'm going to assume that they are mages who became thieves after leaving their guild. I don't know much about the guild that they came from, only that it closed a few months back. They were last spotted near Oak Town, and that isn't far from here"

Shun didn't know much about the town the were headed, only that is was big from what he has heard. Gildarts told Shun about a few of the towns that were close by, and about the people he has to stay away from if he ever ran into them. Most of wish were either counsel members, or members from other guilds. But he would have stayed away from them even if the older man didn't tell him to, for he Shun doesn't trust anyone easily.

It only took the two of them two hours to get to Oak town by foot, which was something that surprised the both of them seeing that they didn't speed walk. When they got to the two, Laxus directly went to the mayor of the town to ask about the quest, which Shun only followed him. He did look around while they were walking, for he was curious about everything that he saw. Some people drank, which he didn't like at all, and others looked happy and that made him smile.

As soon as they got the the town hall, an older man came up to them "Are you two from Fairy Tail?" he asked before Laxus answered yes to "How did you know we were mages?" Shun asked, as to which the older man replied that he has never saw either of them in this town before so he only assumed. Once they showed that they truly were from Fairy Tail by showing their marks, the older man led them to a business room where they met the mayor of the city.

"Afternoon you two. I am really glad that you came, and that you are from Fairy Tail. You are here about the job right?" the mayor asked as he looked at Shun and Laxus "Yes we are. I'm Laxus and this is Shun, and we would like to know more about the job and where we could find the thieves" with that, the mayor told them to take a seat as he also took his seat behind the desk. "Well to start it off, they are in hiding in this city. We don't know where they are because they hid themselves, and they only steal anything that has a lot of value to it. The reason it is a s-ranked mission is because of who they are. We don't know them by name, but we know they come from an old dark guild that went missing a few months back. They are very strong mages, for we have tried to capture them a few times but failed. So all I can do now is hope that they two of you can take them out. Even if the white haired boy looks a little young"

Shun began to feel bad because of him looking so young and that he was already on a s-ranked mission, but Laxus assured the mayor that he will be able to handle himself for he wouldn't have invited him if he couldn't. The mayor took his word for it and shook both their hands, wishing them to complete the job safely. After that, both Shun and Laxus left the town hall as they went to look for the thieves.

Two hours passed yet again as they searched for the thieve, but found nothing. "Laxus, maybe we can lure them to us by making it look like we have something valuable" Shun said as the older boy only looked at him, being deep in thought at what he had said "That could work, but we got nothing that looks valuable on us" they both thought for a few minutes again, until Shun came up with an idea. "Well, what if I make look like I'm really rich and that I have a lot of money. I can create illusions with my magic, so I can create a very expensive looking necklace and other jewelry also"

Laxus was surprised that Shun could do that, and even more surprised to use himself as bait. He agreed to it, but told him to be careful. And with that, Shun began to create a lot of jewelry, most of them being either purple or purple and black and with a huge shine to them also. After creating the illusions of jewelry, Shun started walking down the road while covered with the jewels. Laxus followed him from behind, but kept his distance and also tried to stay out of sight.

It wasn't until an hour later that Shun walked into an alley that a man stopped him, seeing that such a young kid had so many jewelry with him. "Hey kid, hand over the jewelry!" the man sad as he took out a knife to make it look like he was a normal thug. "I will not. Get your own if you want it so badly old man" Shun replied, which caused the older man to get angry "Old man?! Oh now you've done it you little brat!" after screaming that, the older man began to strike at Shun with his knife which he only dodged. After another few seconds of dodging the knife, the thieve called out his friends as he saw that this kid wasn't a normal kid.

"No normal kid would have been able to dodge that, so you must be a mage or something. I'm going to ask one last time before this get ugly, hand over the jewelry or we will use force!" he screamed, causing Shun to take a step back. Laxus for his part was on the roof, looking down as he saw the men who were all wearing black hoods. "You're right, I'm not a normal kid. But even if I were, I wouldn't hand them over to your ugly faces!"

That caused every mage to become angry, for being called ugly would get any person mad. The man closest to Shun began to form fire in his hand as he looked at Shun "Then died you little brat!" Laxus wanted to jump in and help, but he also wanted to see what Shun could do. When the older guy fired at him with his magic, Shun only stood still. Laxus was watching as carefully as he could, but couldn't make out what happened when he saw the magic attack disappear when it almost touched Shun.

At the moment, Shun created a magic gate with his own magic, which caused the fire ball to be absorbed. "What they?!" the older guy screamed as he saw his attack did nothing, causing the rest of the thieves to start with their attacks. " **Thunder Palace!** " was all they they could hear from above, as a lage amount of electricity began to flow down the building Laxus was on, and onto the ground where the thieves stood. Before any of them could do anything to try and avoid the attack, the heard another voice " **Gravity Bind!** " and with that, all the men were forced onto the ground as the couldn't move at all, only seeing a purple-black aura around their fellow thieves that held them where where were. Some of the thieves were driving to their knees as Shun caused the gravity around them to increase.

With this the lighting that Laxus created began to shock them, as it reached every thieve. It only took a few minutes for all of them to lay on the ground, unconscious from the attack the two Fairy Tail mages unleashed. Laxus jumped down from the roof and went to Shun, as he patted him on the shoulder "That was a really great combo Shun, and I am also very surprised that you can do that. But great teamwork there" This only caused Shun to smile as he looked at the blond man who once stated that he hates him.

"Void!" Shun said before Laxus looked at him, for the were dragging the unconscious bodies of the thieves with them that were tied together with a rope. "Excuse me?" Laxus asked, not knowing what to say to that. "That's what I use, and that's my power. Void magic" Laxus was surprised beyond words, for he has never heard of any magic like that. "Where did you learn that? Cause I've never heard of it before, and I've never read about it being a lost magic also"

"I didn't learn it from anyone. I was born with it. That is also the reason why Gildarts helped me and trained me, because I couldn't control is. I still don't know everything about my power and what I can do, but I have learned a few things about it at least while training with Gildarts" Now Laxus was truly shocked, for at first he hated Shun for being trained by Gildarts and thinking he only wanted to become stronger than everyone else. He never knew the true reason why he trained him, until now.

"Then sorry Shun" this caused the younger boy to look shock, as he didn't know why he would apologize to him. Laxus saw the look on his face, which cause him to look ahead of him again "I'm sorry for the past, for when I said I hated you. The truth is that I thought you were only using Gildarts to become stronger and to surpass me, but I was wrong. I hope you can someday forgive me for the mistake" Shun only smiled at what Laxus said, as he shook his head "There is nothing to forgive Laxus. I understand why you thought that. Until recently I only thought you hated me, which I don't blame you. So there is nothing to be sorry for either. I'm just glad that you don't hate me anymore. You don't, do you?"

Laxus only laughed when he heard Shun's question, which caused the younger boy to look confused "No Shun, not anymore. You're my friend now, and I am truly glad I chose you to come along with me on this quest" Shun just smiled at that, happy that he doesn't hate him anymore, but even more so for making a new friend.

Not long after that, both of them reached the town hall with the thieves tied up behind them, still tied up. The mayor saw this when he was in the hallway and went to them. "Wow, you caught them! Very well done indeed" With that, the mayor called his men to take them to prison, for he then would have to call the counsel members to come and pick them up. "I am very glad about the job you two have done. And not a single piece of property was destroyed in the process also. With that being said, here is your award!" the mayor said before he handed Laxus the payment, which was 4 million jewels. After receiving the payment, Laxus and Shun began to walk towards the exit of the townhall when the mayor screamed at them "Thank you, Fairy Tail!"

The sun was already starting to go down by the time the two of them got back to the guildhall, but they were greeted by everyone who was still inside the guild. Gildarts and the master wanted to be there when the two of them got back, mostly because they wanted to congratulate Shun, but also Laxus. When they got to the bar table, both Gildarts and master Makarov congratulated them both. "I am very glad to see the two of you made it back safely, and even so soon"

"Yeah it went a lot faster thanks to Shun. He really helped me a lot, and he also has really strong magic" Gildarts laughed at this before he took a sip of his dink, causing Shun to only smile. "Yeah he does. My magic can't even destroy it for some reason. What's it called again? Void magic? That's something I have never heard of to be honest" the orange haired man said after drinking more beer.

"But I'm proud of you both. You went on your first s-ranked mission together and came back safely. And from what I hear, you two did great together too. So good job to both of you" the master said, and not long after that he and Gildarts left as they went home. Before Laxus and Shun departed, Laxus held his hand out as he and Shun shook hands "Thank you for the help Shun. Maybe soon we can do another quest together. Oh and here, your part of the payment" Laxus said before he handed half of the money he had gotten to Shun.

"Thank you Laxus, that means a lot. But also, no thank you. You keep the money. It's your quest. Plus, there is nothing that I want to buy anyway also" Shun just smiled after that, but Laxus handed him the money anyway "Well, maybe one day you will find something you want to buy. Until then, keep the money you make. And it was our quest, cause I wouldn't have been able to do it without your help. And that void magic of your sure is a mystery" Laxus laughed at the last part of what he said before Shun took the money. After that everyone went home and greeted each other. It was another amazing day for Fairy Tail.

A month later everyone was once again in the guildhall, except for Erza and Shun. After what Natsu said when Laxus asked Shun to join him on his quest, Erza has been thinking a lot. She wanted to know who was stronger between her and Shun, but he didn't want to fight here. "Erza, do we really have to do this? I don't want to fight you just because of what Natsu said" the white haired boy said as he looked at Erza, who in return just shook her hear. "We do have to do it, because I want to see what you can do for number one, and who is stronger between us for number two"

Sighing with a pause, Shun gave one nod in acceptance. But before either of them got to do anything, Natsu and the rest came up behind Erza. The were currently just behind the guild, not wanting to cause any trouble in the guild. "He Erza, what are you two doing here?" Natsu asked with curiosity, seeing that the two of them were alone. Gray also wanted to know, but was glad he asked instead. "Well Natsu, after what you said the last time, I got to think a little. And non of us know what power Shun has, or even if he has any power at all. So I wanna know what it is and who the strongest one is between the two of us" After Erza replied to Natsu, all of them suddenly stopped talking when they heard someone coming up behind them one again, for this person was laughing. "So, you want to know what Shun can do and why I took him with me on my quest a month ago? Well then, this will be interesting" the blond mage said as he came to a stop next to Natsu.

"Well then Shun, it looks like we have an audience. Better not keep them waiting!" Erza said before she jumped forward, and in that instant she appeared before Shun with a sword in her hand. Shun saw this and jumped backwards, not wanting to get hit with the sword. "Cowered! Come back here! Fight like a man!" she screamed, getting really angry at Shun stepping back cause she was expecting him to just dodge it rather than back away so far.

"S...sorry Erza! I just didn't want to get hit by your sword!" he replied, to which Erza took the time to think of what to do next. "Very well, if that is what you were doing then find by me" Shun wanted to say something else to try and stop the fighting, but was interrupted when he felt a sword above him. No one knew how he felt it, for it was only a peace of metal. But Laxus knew that power Shun possessed and that only made him smile.

"I'm truly sorry about this Erza, please don't get mad at me!" Shun said and to which Laxus only took a few steps backwards, knowing what was about to happen. Everyone else just stood where they were, not knowing why Shun said sorry to her until they saw him jump into the air " **Gravity Bind!** " he shouted out as he held out his hand, causing the ground under not only Erza, but Natsu and the others to also become heavier.

"What is this?!" Natsu yelled, for he didn't know why he couldn't move at all. Erza too wanted to know why her body was on the ground and why she couldn't move it, until Shun saw what he had done. He immediately stopped with his attack, feeling really bad that he had caught the others with it also. Shun ran towards them to help them up, but was too late as they had already gotten back onto their feet.

"I'm so very sorry everyone! I didn't mean for that to happen" he said before Erza came up behind him before hitting him on the head "Idiot! If you are going to use magic, don't swallow your friends up in it also!" she said before she saw Laxus with a smirk on his face "Laxus, mind to explain why you're the only one not affected by what just happened?" This caused Laxus to laugh before he answered "Well I knew what Shun was about to do, because he used the same ability during out mission. But back then he used a little more power to take them group we fought down. So I just back away for I didn't want to be caught in it also"

This got Erza mad as she clenched her fists together "And why didn't you warn the rest of us huh?!" she asked, clearly upset with Laxus and Shun. "Well it was your fight. Plus I didn't warn the rest of you because I thought it would be funny, which it was!" he replied with a smirk on his face, as he began to laugh slightly afterwards. Everyone else was a little upset about it, but began to forget about it when they thought about what Shun had done and how it was possible for him to change the gravity like he did.

"Shun, how did you do that? You changed the gravity under us didn't you?" Levy asked, clearly interested with what he could do. "Yes I did" he replied, to which Erza just looked at him. "So, your magic is gravity then?" the red haired mage asked before she got confused when she saw Shun shook his head. "No, that's not my power. I...I'm a..." couldn't say much after that, too scared to say what he could do because he didn't know what they would think of him.

Laxus saw this and just smiled at which Shun saw and gave a small nod do. "He's a void user" the blond mage said to finish his friends sentence, knowing what he was thinking about. "And he couldn't say it because he is scared of what you all might think. So, my question now is...what do you think of the power Shun possesses?" They were all stunned, except for Natsu and Gray, for they have never heard of anything like it before.

"You use void as magic?! That awesome!" Natsu said as he punched Shun on the left shoulder, and Gray did the same but on the other shoulder. He didn't know why they two boys were hitting him, but didn't mind it. "Natsu, do you even know what void is?" Jet asked, but also thinking to himself what it might be. "Umm...nope! No idea!" Natsu said before laughing, to which Gray just hit him on the head. After that the two boys started fighting again, but Erza stopped it as fast as it began.

"Well I don't know what it is either" Droy said as everyone looked to who was speaking now. Laxus himself also began to think of what it was, but couldn't clearly say until Levy spoke up "The void is everything and nothing. Meaning, it can be everything around us and it can also be the space of emptiness. I'm going to assume you all know what a black hole is?" to which some of them nodded except Natsu, as Shun only began to back down a little. "Well, that's also apart of the void. Shun, void is like nothingness manipulation right?" she asked before she saw how far back he was.

"Please don't ask me to create a black hole. The last time I did that a whole mountain got sucked in and I really don't want to use that here" When he said that, everyone's mouths just fell open. "You did what?!" Laxus asked, stunned at what he could do. "Wow that's amazing, and so dangerous" he said to which he clearly was thinking about also. Everyone else just got a bit worried, thinking if they ever got Shun mad that he would create that and suck them all up.

Shun saw this and bowed "Please don't think of me as a monster. I promise to never use that ability again. Even Gildarts told me not to because of how dangerous it is" Laxus just went over to where Shun was and patted his shoulder, to which Shun looked up at. He saw everyone smiling as they somehow looked happy. "Shun, we know you won't hurt us because we're family and you're apart of our guild, and we will never think of you as a monster. But I just got to say that you sure have some monster like powers" Erza said before the rest of them began to laugh and Shun only began to smile. He truly felt that he might be able to trust all his friends one day.

"So I guess the match is settled then?" Gray asked which caused everyone else to look at him. Erza just nodded, relishing that he didn't want to fight Shun. "Yeah it is, and me and Erza are evenly matched" Shun said before she could speak. They all knew that it wasn't true, but Shun said that they were and didn't want to say anything about it, scared that Erza might him him or her.

After that, the all went back into the guild and went to sit at their table once again. However, Laxus only began to think to himself once he was sitting at the bar table next to his grandfather. ' _What can he truly do with that power? Shun is really strong, but he can't control his power yet. Maybe one day, we will need him to be able to use his power to the fullest, because we all know what is in this world even though no one talks about it_ '

Before the master could ask his grandson what was on his mind, the guild doors opened once again. The master looked to see who it was, but only saw 3 children at the door. They all walked towards the bar table, as everyone looked at them. "Is this a magic guild?" the girl in the middle asked, which no one could see because of the hood over her head and that the other two also had on.

"Yes it is. May I help you with something?" the master asked when she looked at him, seeing that her hair was pure white. "I need your help please. I've been taken over by a demon, and it's begging to change me into this" the young girl said before she showed her arm that looked like a demon arm. Many members saw this and some began to panic, until the master spoke. "My dear, you're not changing into a demon. That is takeover magic and it seems like you got close to something and only took on its arm"

The young girl was surprised at this, as she then took off her hood that she had one, revealing her white hear. "Can you help me then or what?" she asked yet again until the master on shoot his head. "I'm sorry my dear. I don't know much about takeover magic. But you are welcome to stay here and do some research about it that might help you. We got a library here, and lots of mages also. Maybe one of them might know what to do"

She only listened to what the old man said as he sibling only took off their hoods also, showing that they all had white hair. Everyone in the guild looked at them, curious at who they were. "Then okay. May my sibling also stay while I am here?" he master smiled and only nodded "They may, and you are even welcome to join out gild. I am the master and I can make you members if you wish to. But may I ask your names?"

Master Makarov asked before the oldest looking one began to speak "I'm Mirajane Strauss, this is my little sister Lisanna and my younger brother Elfman"

"Well is very nice to meet you all, Strauss family. You can stay as long as you want" the master said before they all walked back and went to sit at a open table. When Shun saw the oldest sisters face, he nearly chocked on his drink as he fell over. "Shun are you okay?!" Cana asked before going to him and helping him up from the ground. "I...I think so. Must be something I don't know about because my hearts feels weird" Cause just laughed at this before the got back to their seats again.

Something caused Shun to stood up from his seat as he went over to where the Strauss family sat at. When he came near then, Mirajane looked at him and her heart skipped a beat. She didn't know what it was, but she ignored it for she knew they weren't staying long. "Hey, I'm Shun. It's nice to meet you all" when he said that, his friends nearly fell out of their chairs, for Shun had never before went to someone like that to introduce himself to. Even the master what shocked for seeing this, and thought to himself 'What would Gildarts say when he hears about this. But he will be back soon at least'

For the strongest mage had went on another s-ranked mission, and was away now for a few days, leaving Shun alone.

"It's nice to meet you also Shun. I'm Mirajane and these are my siblings, Lisanna and Elfman" she said as he brother and sister just looked at her, for they have never seen their sister looking at someone like she was now or even to be nice as she was when she greeted him. "I couldn't help but hear about something that you have, if I'm not mistaken?" Mirajane just nodded as she took her arm out from under the coat she was wearing. She instantly thought that he was going to call her a monster, but waited for him to say something.

"Wow. Takeover magic. That's really rare" when she heard this, she became surprised and also wanted to know if he knew anything about it. "Do you know anything about it Shun?" she asked, and her siblings already noting her using his name like she had known it forever. They both just smiled as the stood up, causing Mirajane to look at them. They told her that they were going to go sit with the other kids and see if they could make some friends, to which she only nodded.

After they were gone, Shun took a seat on the opposite side of her at the table before he looked at her arm again. "I don't know much about it, but I have read about it and I know that when you get close to something and can't control your power, that you take on its form. And it looks like you can't control is, or am I wrong?" Mirajane just shook her head at this, because she didn't even know it was magic until a few minutes ago.

"Well then, if you wish, then I can try to help you control is. Unless you don't want that from me, then I'd understand" again Mirajane shook her head as she looked at Shun "I'd really like the help Shun, thank you. No one has ever offered to help me before, and I appreciate it more than you know" for the first time in her life, she smiled. Her siblings saw this as they were sitting with Natsu and the others, both of them surprised.

"They just met and she is smiling! She has never smiled before that I can remember of" Lissana said, causing the rest of the group to look at also. "Well then, I guess she has gotten help from the shyest person in the world" Erza said before the two siblings looked at her. They all introduced themselves when they got to their table, and already began to talk. But they would have never guess that the boy talking to their sister was shy.

"It doesn't look like he is shy at all" Elfman told them, which the rest of the group just began to laugh except his sister. "Trust us Elfman. Until recently Shun couldn't even talk much to us, and he's already almost a year in this guild. So to us that is a huge surprise" this came from Erza once again, but she smiled as she saw her friend talking to someone out on his own.

That day everyone began to talk to the Strauss family, except to Mirajane for she was too busy talking to Shun and learning what she could about her powers from him. Be the entire time she felt her heat skip a few beats and he body also became a little hotter than usual while they were talking. Elfman and Lisanna was happy for her sister, and had already began to like the people they met in the guild.

That is it for this chapter everyone. I really hope you guys enjoy reading at as much as I enjoyed writing it. The entire time I had chills when I wrote this chapter, and I hope you all get them too while reading it. If any of you want to know anything about Shun, then ask away whenever. All I can tall you now is that he is super strong, but not immortal. Shun is also very shy and becomes scared of a lot of things. I am trying to make him a better character so that people like him and don't think of him as some perfect character. For that is not what I am trying to do at all. Him being strong doesn't mean he can beat anyone with one hit and never get hurt. Also, if you wanted to know more about the void, just google it. That is where I got the idea of some of this powers, plus of what I know about it. The void is also nothingness manipulation, which I am using because when I thought about a power to give Shun, that came up after a few other suggestions. I didn't want him to be a lava user for there is Natsu who is fire, and also not rock for there is Jura. And also not water because there is Juvia. So, I couldn't come up with another element and chose that. But don't worry, Shun will not be some sort of omnipotent being that could crush the entire universe. This is Fairy Tail and I am trying to make him fit in it, but with a twist and he will still be strong. I hope you guys like it so far and enjoy it. Message me if you want to see anything or want something to change. The next chapter will just continue where this one left off. Thank you very much yet again to everyone reading this.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you everyone again for the messages I've gotten. I'm really glad that my story is becoming better for everyone rather than getting worse. I hope that continues and that everyone keeps reading. I'm sorry that it took so long for Mira to come into the story, but I'm trying to stretch this story out for as long as I can. I hope to at least have more than 50 chapters, and I hope everyone reading goes with me until the end. Who know, if it becomes better and more people like it, then I'll start adding in the manga and maybe reach over 100 chapters. But that's for you guys to decide, if you want it when the time comes or not.

Disclaimer: I do not own any content that I write about Fairy Tail. That all belongs to Hiro Mashima. I only own part of the OC character and his story for I am making everything up as I go. His name may be based off of a Norse Mythology dragon king, but I'm using it differently.

When everyone started going home, the Strauss family stayed till last. They didn't have a place that they could go to in order to sleep, so they decided to maybe stay in the guild if they were allowed. The master was on the second floor when he saw them, as he began to walk down when Mirajane saw him. "You don't have a place to sleep for the night I'm going to guess?" the old man asked when he got close enough to them, holding his hand behind his back as he looked at them,

Mirajane just nodded, not wanting to admit that they slept a lot of nights on the street. The master just smiled as he saw this, knowing that something else must have happened with them also. "Well then, you are more than welcome to stay here for the night. We have a few beds in the back that you can sleep on, so no need to be uncomfortable" With that the master lead the children towards the back of the guild and into a small room. "We have this room here for people who doesn't have a place to sleep or for whenever anyone just wanted to lay down. Tonight, you can sleep here"

Inside the room was 3 single beds, all with white covers and white pillows. Elfman and Lisanna was happy, because they weren't going to spend another night in the streets. "Thank you. This means a lot. I will try to learn as much as I can about my powers as fast as possible so that we don't cause any trouble" Mirajane said, the master just looking at her while she spoke. "No need to hurry my child. This is a great guild and we are have a lot of great people here also. Once you are done learning about your powers from Shun, then you are more than welcome join our guild. You can your siblings can join if you wish to. But for now, I have to say good night. I have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow, so better get going to bed myself"

After master Makarov left, they all climbed into the beds. "Mira-nee, what do you think about this guild?" Lisanna asked as she laid in bed looking at her sister. Mirajane looked back at her, thinking before she spoke "It's not bad, but I don't know if it's for us. But we can't say much yet because we just got here. What about you two?" she asked her two siblings who both had their eyes on Mirajane while she was talking.

"I think it will be a fun guild if we stay longer. The people here are really nice, and they are mages also" Elfman said before resting his head on the pillow again, looking at the roof. "I like it here too. That pink haired boy seem really funny too. And I think we can make friends with them if we stay here. But Mira-nee, I want us to stay because today we saw something that we have never seen before" the youngest Strauss said before a smile appeared on her face while she was looking at her older sister.

Mirajane didn't know what she could have seen that she never saw before, so she got curious. "Oh, and what did you two see?" Elfman just smiled when the thought came back to him, knowing what his younger sister was talking about. "You Mira-nee. You were smiling when you were talking to that white haired boy. It's also funny because they told us that he was the shyest person in the guild and he never talks to anyone. They were all shocked when he went to you to talk to you" Lisanna said which caused her older sister to blush, instantly looking away to try and hide her face.

"H...he was just really nice. And he is helping me learn more about my powers too" Mirajane said, still trying to hide her face from her siblings. Lisanna knew that she was blushing and it caused her to giggle "Awww Mira-nee just met a boy and already has a crush on him" this caused Elfman to sit up in his bed as he looked at his older sister "Nee-chan, is that true? You have a crush on a boy you just met?" he asked, clearly not knowing what to think of this.

"Wait what? Where did you two get that idea? Of course I don't have a crush on Shun! Don't get crazy ideas now. I just met him, and he is really nice. But that is that, okay? Now that is enough for tonight. We better get some sleep now. So goodnight you two" Mirajane said, the entire time she hid her face from her siblings as her face turned even more red while the were talking about Shun. Elfman got back into his bed as he and Lisanna just smiled "Goodnight sis" they both said in union, falling asleep shorty afterwards.

The entire night, Mirajane laid in her bed awake. All she could think about what Shun and how he made her feel. 'This is ridiculous. I just met him and don't know anything about him except his name. So I can't have a crush on him. It's impossible' she just shook her head, not wanting to think about it. She didn't know what to think, but she knew that she couldn't allow herself to ever like a boy. All she wanted to do was to take care of her family, and she didn't want anyone to come between them.

The next morning Elfman and Lisanna were the first to wake up. They both saw that their older sister was still sleeping, which confused them both for she was normally the first one up. "I think we should leave her to it today" Lisanna said to which Elfman just nodded in agreement as they both walked out of the room they slept in, closing the door behind them so that their older sister could get some sleep.

When they got to the counter, they only saw Natsu and Erza sitting next to each other while they were eating. Erza saw them as she motioned the two to come over, not minding the two Strauss siblings to join them at the table. They both quickly went to sit next to Natsu, who was too busy eating to notice people next to him. He only noticed Lisanna when she touched his shoulder, which caused him to look at her. "Morning Natsu. Did you sleep well?" Lisanna asked as she smiled while looking at the pink haired mage who was still eating.

"Y-yeah I-I did" he said with a mouth full, which caused Erza to get angry. "Natsu, what did I say about talking with your mouth full?!" Natsu quickly swallowed the food that was in his mouth, too scared to chew when he saw Erza's face. "S..sorry Erza! It won't happen again, I promise!" he said as he looked down at the table, not wanting to see if Erza was still mad at him or not. This caused Lisanna to giggle as she looked at the two of them fighting over something like that.

"You two must be really close if you fight over something like that" she said when he looked at Erza, who could only blush as she nodded. "We are. I even share a house with Erza, which is super fun at times" the pink haired mage said as he looked up from the table, but only saw that Erza was mad at him once again. He didn't know why she was mad at him, for the entire guild had already found out about it a while ago. "Natsu, don't go an say stuff like that and like it's nothing!" Erza said, only blushing more which caused Lisanna to smile.

"That must be really fun. I hope that we can someday have a big house too" Lisanna said, Natsu and Erza just looked at each other. She already knew that Natsu was about to say something that would make her blush yet again, so she quickly spoke before him "Well one day you will. If you join the guild and do a lot of jobs, then in time I believe you will be able to life in a big house with your brother and sister. Oh and by the way, where is she? We haven't even met yet and she isn't here" Erza looked around once more, for she wanted to meet the girl who could make Shun act like he did.

"Mira-nee is still sleeping. She most likely went to be a lot later than us, so she didn't get much sleep last night. But she will be up in a while, for she wants to learn as much as possible of her magic as possible" Lisanna said as she took a quick look into the direction that the room was in where they slept the night before. "Oh I see. From what I could hear yesterday when the master spoke to her was something about takeover magic? It's very rare I have to say and could be very strong. I'm just surprised that Shun knows anything about it at all" Erza knew Shun read a lot of books, but never knew why. 'Guess he learned everything he knows from all that reading'

It wasn't long after that for the guild to be packed once again, for every member came in one at a time. Lisanna and Elfman kept their eyes on the door the entire time, which Natsu saw as he looked confused. "What are you two looking at?" he asked before he also looked at the entrance of the guild, but saw nothing except people either coming in or going out.

"We both want to talk to the kid who talked to our sister yesterday, for he made her smile and that was something we've never seen" Elfman spoke this time as he looked at Natsu, but was met with the gaze of everyone else around the table also. "Shun made a girl smile that never smiled before?!" this came from Cana, for she was stunned at what she heard. "That's so cute!" she said out loud, causing the entire guild to look at her as they got confused at why she would just scream that.

"We are both happy for our sister, but also concerned for we just came here yesterday and it doesn't seem like Mira-nee wants to stay long" Lisanna said which caused Erza to give her a a confusing look. "Why wouldn't she stay? I mean from the looks of it, it's only you 3. So you are welcome to join our guild, and I do think the master would approve of it" from the little Erza have spoken to them, she could already see that they are good people and would make excellent members for the guild.

"He already said that to us last night" this came from Elfman, who hasn't said a word until now. "Me and Lisanna have both thought about it, but will need a bit of time before we make a decision. We would love to join, but we don't know what our sister wants. And we always stay together" Erza nodded at this as she closed her eyes and began to think.

The two Strauss siblings saw this and didn't know what she was doing, until they turned to Natsu who spoke before they could question him. "She's thinking. Maybe of a way to help you guys. But hey Elfman, wanna fight?" he said as he stood up, putting his one leg on the table before Gray punched him on the arm "Don't pick a fight with someone who hasn't even joined the guild yet, you idiot!"

Natsu didn't like being called an idiot, especially Gray and Erza knew this, which caused her to become angry as she stood up "Gray, apologize to Natsu right now!" she said in an angry tone, which scared the ice mage "W...why should I? He is an..." he couldn't finish talking as both Erza and Natsu hit him, causing him to fall off of the table he stood on and landing on the ground. Everyone looked at the two of them, not knowing what to think because Erza stood up for Natsu.

"It seems that you two are getting a lot closer. Anything we should know Erza?" this came from Cana as she looked at the red haired mages, but quickly shut her mouth and looked away once she saw how mad Erza was. "N...never mind" she whispered, almost that no one heard her. Erza and Natsu then sat back in their seats, both still angry at Gray.

It wasn't long after that when Mirajane came out of the room she slept in, embarrassed to have slept till so late. She walked to an empty table as she went to sit by herself, not even caring to see who else was in the guild for it was too crowded. Her siblings saw this and excused themselves from the table they sat, quickly walking towards their sister. "Why didn't you two wake me up when you woke up?" Mirajane asked once her siblings stood next to her. "We're sorry Mira-nee. But you looked really tired so we decided to leave you at it. We know you needed it" Lisanna said before taking a seat next to her, with Elfman taking a seat across them.

"Nee-chan, me and Lisanna both talked to everyone of the other kids and they also want us to stay. So, can we maybe try it? They are really nice and it's really fun here also" Elfman said as he looked at his sister, who in return looked at him. "Well, if you both want to then we can. But we still need to learn a little more about this guild and I still need to learn about my magic. So until then, nothing will be decided okay?" after asking the last question, both her siblings just nodded before she told them they could go back to their new friends if they wanted to.

"But Mira-nee, won't you be lonely? We don't want to leave you now" Lisanna said, but just as fast as the words came out of her mouth, the guild doors went open once again. Some people did look to see who it was, but not everyone. The Strauss siblings also looked and only saw an older looking man wearing a brown coat. "Gildarts!" Natsu said as he saw who it was, quickly getting out of his seat as he went to the older man, but did so as fast as he could. He tried to hit him, but was quickly knocked unconscious by the older man.

This surprised the two younger Strauss siblings as Lisanna quickly got out of her seat and went to him. When she got there, Gildarts just looked at her as he smiled. "Someone new already? Well it's nice to meet you little girl" Lisanna looked up at the older man as she smiled at him "Nice to meet you too. My name is Lisanna" "Ah, Lisanna. What a beautiful name. Well Lisanna, just be careful about this one okay? For there is someone that you'll have to fight in order to touch him" he said before letting out a laugh, but Lisanna didn't get what he was saying until she saw Erza who was standing up straight, clearly getting angry.

As soon as she saw this, she just tapped Natsu on his shoulder to try and wake him up. Erza didn't like this, for Natsu was hers but was quickly calmed down by Levy. "Hey it's okay Erza. She is only seeing if he is okay"

This caused the red haired mage to blush, because she never got jealous before. "I...I'm sorry. I don't know what just happened" Levy just giggled at this, clearly knowing what she was feeling but didn't want to tell her just yet. Natsu woke up a few seconds later, causing Lisanna to smile as she helped him up from th ground.

"You okay Natsu?" she asked before Natsu responded with a nod, only rubbing his head. "I'm find. I just wanted to punch Gildarts is all" This caused some of the guild members to laugh, knowing why the pink haired mage said that. "It's a little too early for you to land a punch on me Natsu" Gildarts said as he turned around in his chair, looking at him as he took a sip from his drink.

"But how come I can't ever hit you when Shun was able to do so?!" Natsu asked out loudly, causing the whole guild to become surprised. No one knew that Shun was able to hit Gildarts, but they underestimated the pink haired mages hearing ability. "He just got lucky is all" the older man said before turning back to the bar table, clearly upset that he knew about that.

The entire time they were talking Mirajane was listening, but only got a lot more curious when Shun's name came up. Not long after that, Natsu returned to his seat as he sat next to Erza, who was still a little upset about what happened. Lisanna sat across from him as she saw Erza, and quickly bowed her head. "I'm sorry about that Erza. I didn't know..." she wanted to say more, but was stopped by Cana, who just shook her head at her.

"It's okay Lisanna. Sorry for getting angry like that. I don't know why that happened to me, for it has never happened before" This surprised the white haired girl, for she thought Erza was jealous. Natsu didn't know what they were talking about, but quickly ignored it as he laid his head on the table.

Mirajane began to worry, for she couldn't see Shun anywhere. Gildarts looked at the master before speaking "Master, how has Shun been? Also, do you know where he is now?" Makarov looked at his friend, after taking a sip he just shook his head. "No sorry Gildarts. I haven't seen him all day. And about how he is doing, I'd say pretty good. He surprised us all yesterday when they girl over there came to us, for once Shun saw her he went to he on his own to speak with her"

Gildarts was surprised by this, cause he knew how shy Shun was. But he was also happy, for it meant that he was becoming more open with people. As soon as the master stopped talking, Gildarts quikcly stood up from his chair as he went to where Mirajane sat. "Hi there miss. I hear you're new here. I'm Gildarts, nice to meet you"

This was the second time the entire guild was shocked, for not only Shun when to talk with her, but also Gildarts. Lisanna and Elfman didn't know why they were who shocked, until Erza told them that he's their strongest mage and probably one of the most strongest people alive. "He is that strong, and Natsu tried to take him on? You have a death wish or something?" Elfman asked, clearly shocked about what Erza just told them.

Mirajane was surprised, for she didn't think anyone would come to talk to her. "N...nice to meet you, I'm Mirajane. You can sit if you'd like" she offered as to which Gildarts took, sitting across from her. She didn't know what the older man wanted, but waited till he spoke. "I only wanted to come over here to thank you. I heard that you got Shun to talk to you, and that made me happy because he is a shy child" this shocked Mirajane, for the older man only came to thank her for something she didn't even do.

"No need to thank me, I didn't do anything. He came to me out on his own, then he offered to help me with my problem" this caught the older man by surprise, for he didn't know Shun came to her to help her. "What did he come to help you with?" when Gildarts asked this, Mirajane only showed him her arm.

"Oh I see. So I'm going to guess that you don't know much about your magic and now Shun offered to help you?" Mirajane just shook her head, for she was beginning to become afraid. Shun hasn't shown to the guild yet, so they started to think that he didn't want to help her at all. "Well I am very glad to hear that. But you probably don't know where he is now, do you? For no one has seen him yet, and I'm starting to become worried now"

Now Mirajane become worried, for she didn't know where he was either. "No, I'm sorry. I don't know where he is. I'm waiting for him now, but he hasn't shown up yet as you can see" This caused Gildarts to rub the back of his head as he let out a nervous laugh, only to be interrupted as the guild door blew open. Everyone turned around to look at the door, wanting to see who it was.

The master saw the man standing in the doorway, recognizing him as a councilman. "What can I do for you? Any of my children done something wrong to offend the council?" Master Makarov asked as he looked at the man, already now liking his presents in the guild. "Not as far as I know Master Makarov. We only came here because one of your members was found unconscious in the middle of the city. He doesn't seem to be injured, so we only brought him back to you. That is all" the councilman said before he ordered his people to bring in an unconscious Shun and laying him down on the ground before leaving.

When Gildarts saw this and saw who it was, he immediately jumped out of his seat and ran towards the unconscious child. "Shun! Hey wake up would you?!" he said in a worried tone, for he has never seen Shun in the state he is now. Mirajane was shocked as she also gripped onto her chest, feeling very sore all of a sudden. The master also quickly went to Shun as he stood next to Gildarts "We have to get him to the infirmary. Erza go call Porlyusica as fast as possible" the master said before Gildarts picked the unconscious boy up, taking him to the infirmary.

No one knew what was happening and why Shun was unconscious, but people quickly went back to what they were doing before once they saw that he was out of sight. Erza did what she was told and ran towards the building where Porlyusica lived to ask her for help. The rest of fairy tail were a bit worried as they only looked to the back door to the room where Shun was currently in.

The entire time from the moment the councilman brought Shun back to the guild, Mirajane was only holding onto her chest as she shook slightly. Her siblings saw this when they turned around to look at their sister, only to see that she looked very sad for some reason. They quikcly went to her to help her if she needed it.

"Mira-nee, is everything okay?" Lisanna asked as she looked at her older sister, standing next to her. Mirajane heard this and quickly shook her head before looking at her sister. "I'm fine Lisanna. I don't know what happened just now. My heart just began to feel extremely sore the moment I saw Shun laying on the ground like that" she said as the looked at Elfman, who had a worried look on his face.

"I don't think we should stay here much longer than we need to. Look at what I caused the seconds day we're here. This must be a curse of something that I carry around with me" Mirajane said before she looked at her demon arm, not wanting to believe what she just said but thinking that it must be true. "Nee-san, I don't think you had anything to do with this. Lets just wait a little to hear from the master what's going on" this came from Elfman who was still standing next to his younger sister.

It didn't take Erza long to bring Porlyusica who came in behind her when she entered the guild. Erza went to stand on the other side of Mirajane as Porlyusica went to the back where Gildarts and the master was. Mirajane saw the red haired girl standing next to her as she looked at her. "May I help you with something?" she asked before Erza held out her hand "I only came to introduce myself, seeing that you haven't done it so far. I'm Erza Scarlet. Nice to meet you"

Mirajane was surprised at this, but shook her hand once she held it out. "I'm not here to make friends, but nice to meet you too. I'm Mirajane Strauss" she said before resting her hands on her lap again. "I also wanted to ask if you and Shun know each other, seeing how he came to you the second you took a seat here. You two got a past or something?" Erza asked, only for Mirajane to shook her head. "I have never met him before. Yesterday was the first time I ever saw Shun"

"Well then, I would really like to know what made him come and talk to you out on his own like that, for he isn't normally like that at all. But I guess I'll find that out another time" after speaking, Erza left as she went back to sit next to Natsu.

Meanwhile, Gildarts and master Makarov was standing next to Shun, who was currently laying on the infirmary bed. "So, with what can I help today Makarvo?" both men turned their heads, only to see Porlyusica coming into the room. "Ah, thank you very much for coming Porlyusica. If you could take a look at Shun, then that would really help a lot. A councilman brought him in, saying that he found him unconscious in the streets" master Makarov said before Porlyusica stood next to Shun.

The second stood next to him, she began to feel a very strange presence coming from Shun. "Makarov, who is this boy? Why am I feeling this presence coming from him that's the same as a dragon?!" she asked which clearly caught Gildarts off guard. He knew the older woman has some strange magic and could do things that he can't explain, but he never knew that she would be able to feel the dragon side of Shun.

"Porlyusica, we can't tell you about that just yet. All you know is that you can trust us, and that it is something that you might be able to find out one day. For now, we just wish to know if something is wrong with Shun" this came from Gildarts, who spoke with a serious tone. Whenever anyone would ask him about the secrets he knew about Shun, he would always tell them that they will find out one day themselves.

"Very well then. I won't ask about that again seeing how serious you both look now" Porlyusica said before she turned her attention to Shun, as she began to use some of her equipment to try and see if she could find anything wrong with him. Only a few minutes passed before she looked at the two men, starting to put the equipment away that she used on him. "There is nothing wrong with him it seems, only that his heart rate is a lot faster than normal. He might have done something recently that caused his heart take to climb. Maybe it was stress, or something. You'll have to ask him once he wakes up. Other than that, there isn't much I can do to wake him up"

Both of the men looked at Shun, finding it strange that he would be unconscious just because his heart rate was high. Porlyusica soon left, going back to her home, leaving both men alone in the room with Shun yet again. They both turned their backs, deciding to give Shun some time to rest. But the second they turned their backs and started to walk towards the door, Shun jumped up.

"Gildarts, Master? What happened? Where am I?" they both stopped and quickly turned around once she heard Shun talking. "Wow Shun, you're awake. You scared us!" Gildarts said before he went back to Shun as the younger boy climbed out of the bed. "You were brought back to the guild unconscious. So we would also like to know what happened. But how are you feeling my boy?" the master asked as she stood near the door, looking to Shun.

"I don't know what happened. The last thing I can remember is my heart felling very weird and warm, then it went black. And now I'm here" Shun replied, causing both me to look at him with a surprised look. They didn't know what would cause that, but was glad that Shun was awake again.

That's when Shun remembered Mirajane, and that he was suppose to help her with her magic. His eyes went big as the master saw this, only smiling at the young boy. "She is still here Shun, and sitting at the same spot as yesterday. You can do to her if you wish you" master Makarov said, as Shun quickly thanked him before exiting the infirmary room.

When the doors flew open yet again, everyone looked to see who it was. They were surprised to see Shun, thinking that he would have been in bed the entire day. Mirajane saw this as she began to blush already, and that only from seeing him. Shun looked around as he saw her, quickly walking towards her.

"Mirajane, morning. I'm so sorry that I am here so late. I don't really know what happened, but I'm back now" he said, feeling a little nervous when he looked at her. "Hi Shun. I'm really glad that you're okay. I would really appreciate the help, but I don't want to cause any problems for you or for you to get hurt" This got Shun curious, cause he didn't know what she was talking about.

"You haven't cause me any problems Mirajane, and you haven't hurt me either. I promise I'm okay. I still don't know what happened, but I do know it wasn't you. So you don't have to worry about that at all" Shun said as he took a seat across from her, only smiling when he looked at her face. His heart began to feel warmer again and his body heat began to rise yet again, but he tried to hide this for he didn't know what was causing it.

Soon after that, Mirajane and Shun began talking even more. Some members did come to them, either asking if Shun was okay or introducing themselves to Mirajane. It made her happy to see her sibling talking to the other members too, thinking that it must be great to have friends. But she already began to feel like she and Shun was starting to become friends.

It took an entire month for Shun to learn Mirajane more about her powers, as only a week ago she got her arm back to normal. That day when it happened and she looked normal again, she just jumped Shun out of pure happiness and hugged him tightly. She felt that she would be in his depth forever for what he has done for her, and that she would always remember him.

Shun didn't know what she was talking about when she said that, until he heard that they might leave the next day. But that night when everyone once again went back home, leaving the Strauss family alone yet again, both Lisanna and Elfman smiled as the looked at their older sister. "Mira-nee, we have made so many friends here and we would love to become apart of this guild. Me and Elfman also learn some magic, so that you wouldn't feel alone"

One they said that, both of them showed her their arms as they both had the arms of a monster. This surprised her, for she didn't know what to think of it. "Shun also taught us how to use takeover magic. It might not be the exact same as yours, but it's the same type of magic as yours sis" This surprised Mirajane ever more, for she didn't know that her siblings have been thought how to use magic by Shun also.

"You both learned this magic because you want to stay?" she asked before both her younger siblings nodded while a smile. "We do Mira-nee, for we have made a lot of friends like we said. I am becoming even better friends with Cana and Levy, and Elfman is becoming better friends with the other boys" Lisanna said as she looked at her brother, who was also smiling. "They are really fun to play games with, even if we do weird things sometimes and they also fight a lot. But Nee-chan, we also want to stay for you because we both saw how close you've gotten to Shun, even if you don't want to admit it"

The entire time Shun and Mirajane were either talking or him teaching her about her magic, both of them grew closer as friends and that made her happy. She could also finally call someone her friend, and it was someone who would never judge her for what she was and for the power she had. But she still didn't know that much about Shun, only that he lived with Guildarts and that he was the nicest boy she has ever met.

That night, Mirajane made a decision with her siblings, and it would be known by every fairy tail member by tomorrow.

Shun was worried that she would leave, for he really began to like her and her company. He had a friend that he could talk to as much as he wanted, and that made him happy. But today he felt sad, for he thought that they were about to leave. Everyone was in the guild hall, either talking with each other or eating, when the master stood up and stood on the bad table.

"Listen up everyone! Today I have an announcement to make. The Strauss family...will be joining our family!" the master said as loudly as he could before all 3 of them stood next to the master, only to be getting their guild marks. Once that was done, everyone began to scream "Yes! New members! Time to party!"

Many members only wanted to dink more and eat more, but also wanted to celebrate for their family got bigger. Lisanna went to Cana and Levy as Elfman went to Natsu and the other, leaving Mirajane on her own. She didn't stay alone for too long, because Erza came up behind her. "Oh, so you decided to join? Just remember, the title for the strongest Fairy Tail woman has already been taken!" Erza said, which cause Mirajane to look at her.

She only smirked before the two clashed heads "Oh, and who gave you that title red head?!" soon the two girls only stared at each other, seeing that they both knew that they would become rivals. Erza didn't say much after that, for she saw Shun and thought that the two of them might want some time together. "You're lucky this time. But next time your boyfriend isn't around, you better be prepared!" she said before leaving, noting how red the white haired girls face became when she said that.

Mirajane didn't know what she was talking about until Shun came up behind her. "Hey Mirajane. Welcome to the guild as an official member. I'm really glad that you decided to join" he said before smiling at her, which caused her to only blush more when she remembered Erza's statement. "Thank you Shun. But none of this would have been possible without you. I heard what you did for my brother and sister, and I am really grateful for that. I'll be in your depth forever!" she said, only to get closer to Shun as she threw her arms around his neck to hug him.

This caught him off guard, not expecting her to hug him, but quickly returned the hug. The master saw this for he was only a few feet away from them, as he looked at the two of them hugging. He was happy for both of them, for he knew that they would become a lot closer. The master also wondered if Shun would someday share his secrets with his new friend, for they already looked to be close.

That day everyone got to know the two younger Strauss sibling a little better, for Mirajane was the entire time busy talking to Shun. A lot of men were already jealous at the white haired boy, for he got to spend the entire day with her. Gildarts was the happiest of all, for he only wanted Shun to be able to make friends with someone and he was able to make friends with the oldest Strauss sibling. ' _I only hope that you find a lot more happiness Shun, and I believe that she will be that happiness_ '

Two months passed since the Strauss siblings joined Fairy Tail, as everyone was in the guild hall yet again. Gildarts had only came back from a job yesterday as the master called him in, wanting to make a big announcement today yet again. Laxus already knew about this for his grandfather told him that he will be apart of it, seeing that he is an s-class mage.

As soon as everyone was in the guild, the master went to the front of the guild as Laxus and Gildarts soon one both sides of him. "Listen up everyone. The time has come yet again to hold a tournament to see who the next s-class mage will be. The jobs you have done so far will be counted to see if you made it or not, and a few other things will be counted also. I am announcing it today for in a week I will announce who will be participating in this event. Before anyone asks, yes, you will have to face a current s-ranked mage yet again just like the last time. But this time, it will be held on an island west from here. The contenders will have to survive on the island for 2 days, and if they make it then they get to challenge a s-ranked mage. So, everyone who wants to enter, you better start preparing. That is all!"

After the master gave the announcement, everyone started talking among each other to find out who wanted to be in it or not. They know that you had to to a lot of quests the be able to even made the list, so they went to talk to the people who they knew did a lot of quests. "Hey Erza, are you going to be apart of this tournament? You have done a lot of quests and I think that you might even be able to win" Natsu said as he looked at the girl he was starting to love more and more every day.

Erza only nodded at his question, because she was too busy looking around to see who might enter this year to reply to Natsu. When she spotted Shun sitting next to Mirajane, she immediately began to think of him being in the tournament. She knew about others that might be able to enter, but didn't know for sure. All she knew was that if Shun entered, then her change of winning will become a lot harder. "I want to try Natsu, but I don't know if Shun will be entering also or not. For he is the one that poses the biggest threat among those who could enter"

Natsu then took a look at Shun, seeing him next to Mirajane. "I don't think he will enter Erza, because I don't think he's done a lot of quests" he said before Cana nodded, for she knew Shun haven't done a lot of jobs at all. "He really hasn't. So I don't think he will be able to make it in just one week. And who knows, maybe he doesn't even want to become an s-ranked mage" Cana said before she looked at Erza who was currently resting her head on Natsu's shoulder.

The past few months, Shun and Mirajane have become even closer and that made her sibling happy. They knew she needed someone to be close with that isn't her family, and they were glad that it was Shun. Today the two of them were sitting with team Shadow gear, who was only sitting at the table behind Cana. Levy formed the team with Jet and Droy some time ago, but only made it official to the guild a month ago. They did a few quests together, but none of them wanted to be in the tournament for they knew that none of them would even last a second against a s-ranked mage.

"Hey Elfman, don't you think it's a little weird that your sister spends most of her time alone with Shun? He is a boy too remember. So I am only wondering what the two of them do when they are completely alone" Jet asked the younger boy, who gave him a worried look. He has never thought of anything like that until today, for he only thought of the two of them as close friends. "Stop it Jet! They are only good friends and you will ruin that now if you keep speaking about things like that. So stop before this continues and becomes even worse!" Levy didn't like it when her friends spoke about others in such a manner, but at least knew they listened to her.

Elfman only got up and went to his older sister, wanting to know if what Jet said was true or not. Lisanna tried to stop him, but he didn't listen. "Shun, I want to ask you a question!" Elfman said once he got to the table where the two of them sat, only to be met with a smile on his sisters face. This made him feel bad, but he wanted to know what their currently relationship was. "Sure Elfman, what do you wish to know?" Shun asked as she saw the younger Strauss member standing next to him.

"W...what is the relationship between you and my sister?" this caught both Shun and Mirajane off guard, not expecting him to ask such a question. "We're friends of course. Why do you ask? I haven't done or said anything wrong now, have I?" Mirajane just shook her head before looking at her brother once again. "No you haven't Shun. But I also want to know why you asked that Elfman?"

The younger Strauss sibling only looked at his feet before speaking "Because you two are alone most of the time, and I'm starting to get worried now. Jet even said that you two might do things that friends aren't suppose to do. So I want to know if you two are just friends or more?!" the entire time he was speaking, sweat dropped from the side of his face. Both Shun and Mirajane didn't know what to say to that as the both blushed, only to look at the table.

Elfman saw this as he got even more worried, but was interrupted by Shun before he could say anything. "I promise you Elfman, I would never do anything to your sister. She's my best friend and I love being around her. I'm sorry if it looks weird that I'm with her this much. It's just that I'm really comfortable with her and I can talk to you sister much better than I can with anyone else. I have tried before to speak with the others, but I don't know why I'm not able to speak to them like I'm able to with Mira. So I hope that answers your question"

Mirajane only blushed even more as she looked away from the two of them, knowing it must look strange to her family for her spending so much time with Shun. She also didn't know that about him, which made her even more happy. "Oh okay, I understand. Just please, take care of my sister then and don't let her get hurt" Elfman said before Mirajane looked at him, seeing the concern in his eyes. "Don't worry Elfman, me and Shun don't do anything dangerous. And I'm really happy when I'm with him and also really comfortable. So you got nothing to worry about, I promise" Elfman only nodded before smiling, seeing that his sister was truly happy being with him.

He did find it strange for the two of them did spend more time together than they did with anyone else, except Natsu and Erza, but shrugged it off as he left them alone once again.

"Sorry about that Shun. I guess my siblings got worried about me spending so much time with you" Mirajane said to Shun who was only looking at her before he shook his head. "That's okay Mira, I understand that. If you wish to spend less time with me, then that is completely understandable. You got two great siblings who probably wants to spends time with you also, and maybe even other friends who wants to do that too. I just hope I don't make you feel like you have to stay with me all the time, because you don't have to. You can do whatever you want. I only wish for you to be happy" he said with a smile, which caused Mirajane to hug him.

The two of them were hugging a lot more recently, and it began to grow on each other. Mirajane would rarely hug her family, if she even did it at all. And Shun would only hug his best friend, who he really felt comfortable with.

"Well I haven't spend as much time as I use to with my brother and sister, but I get to see them ever night at least. And you're my best friend too Shun, so I love spending time with you" after saying that, Mirajane simply laid her head down on his shoulder. Shun felt happy that he was able to meet someone as kind and caring as her, but he didn't want to mess it up so he kept his feeling inside. The two of them already began to develop feelings for each other, something they didn't think they would ever feel towards anyone, but kept it secret because they were scared of being rejected by each other.

A few minutes passed yet again before Erza and Cana showed up next to them, only seeing her head still resting on his shoulder. "Hey Mirajane, care to join us? We want to try and get to know you and your sister a little better, for we soon want to maybe create a team to do jobs with. And we haven't spoken to you a lot, only your sister" Erza said as Mirajane lifted her head off of Shun's should. She didn't know why they wanted to do that, but figured it might be time to get to learn everyone else also. She already didn't like Erza much, for the two of them have fought a few times during the last month, only to be stopped by someone else who would be doing something wrong and that caused Erza to run after them to beat beat them up.

"Okay sure, but can Shun came too?" she asked as she looked at her best friend, who was also looking at her. When their eyes met, they only began to blush. "Not this time. It's only girls now. He can maybe join Natsu and the other with what they are doing" this caused Mirajane to think first, because she didn't want to leave him alone.

"Hey it's okay Mira. If you want to go then you can. You don't have to worry about me" this caused her to relax a little, but still didn't know if she should go or not. Shun on the other hand knew that he will be alone again for the time she'll be spending with the other girls, but didn't want to worry her about that.

Erza couldn't want much longer as she grabbed her by the arm "Come on Mira, it won't be forever so you will be able to see your boyfriend soon again" this caused both of them to blush, making Erza smirk when she saw this. "He isn't my boyfriend! And if he was, then at least he's better looking than your boyfriend!" now it was Erza's turn to blush, for she knew who she was walking about. But Shun nearly passed out, for hearing Mirajane calling him good looking.

None of them said anything after that, knowing that they didn't want to talk about it. Mirajane did go with Erza after being pulled out of her chair, but looked back at Shun to see if he would truly be okay. She knew he was shy to speak with others, and that worried her.

Once they got the the table, Mirajane only saw her sister talking to Levy. They were sitting at a table in the corner of the guild, away from any other table near them. Erza, Mirajane and Cana took their seat at the table, only to join the two other girls conversation. Shun on his part knew he wouldn't be able to talk much to Natsu or the others, seeing that they were arm wrestling at a table. He didn't understand why they would do that, but he knew he didn't want to be apart of it. Soon after Mirajane left, Shun also left but only to teleport away by using his void powers.

Mirajane already began to feel bad when she looked back at the seat she and Shun shared, only to see that it was empty. 'Maybe he went for a walk' she thought before Erza interrupted her "Already worried about your boyfriend Mira?" this caused her to become angry as she looked at the red haired girl. "Well at least I'm not afraid to admit he is my best friend and that I worry about him. Unlike you and Natsu, who you clearly want as your boyfriend even though he is so young"

This caused Lisanna so pout as she looked at the two girls arguing about boys, for she liked Natsu also but didn't want to say anything about it. They both kept arguing until Cana and Levy stopped them, saying that they didn't come here to fight. "I agree. But Levy, aren't your two team mates already in love with you?" Erza asked before Levy just looked at her, nodding her head. "They are and they confessed to me, but I turned them down for I don't want that yet"

All the girls started talking about boys yet again, forgetting the reason they met up with each other. Lisanna only listened to them, for she didn't want to come between anyone. "Mira-nee, can I ask you a question?" this made them all stop talking as they looked at the younger girl, seeing that he looked curious about something. "Sure Lisanna, what is it?" She took a few seconds to gather he courage, before looking at Erza and the back to her sister. "Well it's kinda for both you and Erza. Do you like the boys you've been talking about this entire time?"

Lisanna might have been young, but she knew what they were talking about. Both Mirajane and Erza blushed at this, not knowing what to answer. "Well, I'll answer is Mirajane does too" Erza said as she looked at her rival, wanting to know the true feeling she felt for Shun. Mirajane just began to stress, trying to think of something else to talk about. They have all forgotten the reason they met up in the first place, but it was too late to talk about that now.

She only nodded to Erza, who in return took a deep breath "Okay fine. But if any of you tell anyone else, then I will hunt you down!" Lisanna and the other girls just nodded, knowing that she really will do it. "I...I do love Natsu okay? And I have since the day I met him. I only thought I was going crazy back then, but at time went on my feelings for him only grew. So now you all know too" The entire time Erza was talking, everyone just listened and smiled when she admitted it. "I kinda knew it already. And I hope you know he feels the same way about you, even if he is so young. I heard him ask the master about it a while back" This came from Cana which shocked Erza, but figured that she must have known.

"No telling anyone till the time is right, okay? I want to know even more about Natsu and be longer friends with him and I want him to become older first" they all just nodded at what Erza said, only to turn their head to look at Mirajane now. She saw this and looked away, blushing at the thought of telling other girls how she felt.

"Come on Mira-nee, Erza told us what she feels about Natsu. So will you please tell us what you feel about Shun?" Lisanna asked her older sister. "Why do you all want to know this now anyway? We are all still a little young don't you think?!" she said as she looked at them, only to see them all smiling at her. "The reason we want to know what you think about them is for us to know if we should stay away in the future of if we can maybe go for them. Who know what might happen, but anything is possible" Cana said, making it clear why the other girls wanted to know also.

"Plus, if we know what you feel about them, then we might be able to help in the future also. There will most likely be other girls to join our guild in the future, who may or may not go after any guy in our guild" she continued to speak, this making both Erza and Mirajane sweat drop. A few minutes passed as Mirajane still didn't say anything, until Cana spoke up yet again. "Okay, I guess you don't have any feelings for Shun. Then I guess he is free and I can try to become better friends with him also"

This caused Mirajane to panic, thinking that Cana might actually try something like that. "No" she said softly. They all gave her a confusing look before Mirajane jumped up to stop Cana from trying anything with Shun. "I won't let you! Shun is mine!" she said out loudly, clearly upset with what Cana has said. The entire guild could hear this as Gildarts chocked on his drink, quickly turning around in his seat to see if Shun was present or not.

When he saw that he wasn't in the guild, he only let out a sigh. "Thank goodness he didn't hear that" he said softly to himself. Everyone else in the guild was still shocked at this, for the didn't know what she was talking about but could figure it out on their own.

Mirajane's face turn more red than it has ever been before "M...Mira-nee?! Cana was only joking around. Why did you say that so loud?" this caused Mirajane to sit down once again, only looking away from them as she felt embarrassed. Lisanna placed her hand on her sisters shoulder, before hearing the sound of someone trying.

This caused even Erza to become surprised, not expecting her rival to start crying. "Mirajane?" Cana spoke softly, feeling bad for what she said. The oldest Strauss sibling just turned her head to the other girls, not caring that they see her crying face. "Why did you go and make me say that? What if Shun was here now and heard it, or what if any of the people that heard it go an tell him? I don't want to loose Shun, I don't want to loose my best friend!"

She only began to sobs a little more, trying to control her tears. "I'm in love with Shun, happy now? He makes me so happy and I can't stop thinking about him. And now I stand a change of loosing him!" Lisanna quickly wrapped her arms around her sister, not liking to see her cry. "I'm so sorry Mirajane. I only wanted to know what you felt for him. I didn't know it was that deep. Please forgive me" Cana said as she apologized yet again.

Erza on her part felt bad, relishing that they totally went off of the subject they were met to talk about. Levy placed her hand one Mirajane before looking at her. "Mirajane, don't worry about that. No one will tell Shun any of that. We will all keep it a secret just as we will keep Erza's secret to ourselves. And for everyone else, they also won't tell Shun either"

"H...how do you know this?" she asked before calming down, whipping her face with her arm. "Because Shun had Gildarts, and they are like father and son. So I doubt that he will allow anyone to tell Shun about this if it isn't you. And we all respect him and know how strong he is. Plus, not many people talk to Shun at all. So there is that too"

Mirajane was surprised at this, not taking Gildarts into thought. She knew that they were like father and son for he has told her about it, but she forgot about it the minute she started crying. "Thank you, I appreciate it a lot. Now if you all would excuse me, I just need to go for a while" she said before standing up, only to be stopped by Erza. "Clean your face would you? It's ugly like that"

This caused her too look at her rival, but with an angry look. "Well at least it isn't permanent like yours" Soon after that, Mirajane left, not feeling in the mood to start fighting again. Every other girl stayed at their seats for a while, until Levy said that she needed to do a few more things before the day ends. Cana also left and went to where the guys were, while Erza went to Natsu.

Lisanna only felt bad for her sister, feeling sad herself for seeing her sister like that. She also went with Cana afterwards, but still thought about her older sister.

As soon as Mirajane passed the bar table, she heard Gildarts "He Mira, don't worry. No one will know. Also if you are looking for him, try near my house" She thanked the older man and left to where she might find Shun. He did allow her to be with Shun at times when he was his house, so she knew where he lived.

She did find him where the older man told her he might be, running at him the second she spotted him, Shun didn't know Mirajane was coming to him, for he was currently training himself once again. "Shun!" Mirajane shouted as she got closer to him, which caused him to looked around to see who it was.

She second she got close enough at him, she jumped him. Shun was caught by surprise when she did this, but was able to hold his ground. "Hey Mira, what's the matter?" he asked when he saw her looking sad. All she could do was hug him, but only a lot tighter than before. Shun returned the hug, but only not as tightly for he didn't want to hurt her.

"Shun, promise me you will never leave me and that you will always be my friend, no matter what" she said, still hugging him. He didn't know what made her to bring this up, but nodded as he kept hugging her. "I promise Mira. We will always be friends. But what made you think that I will every leave you and stop being your friend?"

"Well while I was talking to the other girl, a few thing happened and it made me relish that I could loose you. You're my best friend and I don't want that to ever go away. So I came to look for you as soon as possible. And I also wanted to say that I'm sorry, for leaving you alone like that" Mirajane said after she separated from the hug she and Shun shared.

"Like I said before Mira, it's okay. No need to worry about me at all" he replied back, only to poke her cheek to try and cheek her up. It did make her blush as she poked him back "No poking me!" she said, but too late for Shun started to tickle her, causing her to start laughing. "Noo Shun, stop it!" Mirajane tried to say more, but only kept laughing and tried to get away from him. Shun continued to tickle her for a few more seconds, only to stop when she told him after the third time.

"You're so mean to me Shun" she said, only to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for cheering me up"

The week passed by quite fast, as everyone was once again in the guildhall. They all knew today was the day that the master would announce who would participate in the upcoming tournament to become the next s-ranked mage. Shun and Mirajane only grew closer to each other, and so did Natsu and Erza. Every time someone would talk about either of the boys they liked, both of them would start to get jealous. They knew that one day they would have to confess if the other did, but at least that's for the future.

As soon as the master came down from the seconds floor, being followed by Gildarts and Laxus, ever looked at them to await what the master would say. He went to stand one the bar table once again, both current s-ranked mages standing on either side of him once again.

"The time has come everyone! Today I will announce who has made it into the tournament. Some of you came really close to make it, and others didn't. I also wanted to say that there will be a new announcement also. And that is if you didn't do the right amount of quests, that you still have a change to enter. But the only way to enter then, if for all 3 of us to recommend you. And to do so, we put our family feeling aside of friendship, and we look at what you can do and how strong you are. So, for everyone who made it into this years tournament, are...Macao Conbolt...Wakaba Mine...Cana Alberona...Erza Scarlet. You have all made it by doing the right amount of quests"

Everyone already started cheering, feeling happy for the members who made it but also sad for the people who didnt't. Gildarts quickly spoke up as soon as they started to become to loud "Master isn't done yet!" this made the entire guild stop talking, as they all looked at the master once again. Everyone thought that the announcement was over, but some began to think of the other change of making it.

They know that the master would only recommend someone who he felt is good enough to enter, but everyone know that it's impossible to get recommended by Guildarts and Laxus. Erza and the rest of her competition felt happy for making it, but also wanted to know if someone else would make it. She was glad that she didn't have to go up against Shun, for that would have made things a lot more difficult.

Shun on his part knew he wouldn't make it for he didn't do many quests. Only Mirajane was a little upset, for she wanted Shun to be in the tournament to see what he could do. That was until the master spoke up yet again.

"Now to continue the announcement. I wish you all good luck with the upcoming event and everything else will be explained on the day it takes place. But, I have recommended someone else to join you as well and so did both Gildarts and Laxus. We put our relationships aside and thought about it long and hard, but we all feel like it will be a lot better if this person joined the tournament"

This surprised the entire guild, for the didn't know who to expect and who got all 3 of their recommendations.

"So, with all the current participants, another will join. And that person is Shun!" the master said as he looked at the white haired boy, seeing how surprised he was. But not only Shun was surprised, but also everyone else in the guild. Mirajane was truly happy, for she began to feel good inside her. ' _The boy I'm in love with is this amazing? He truly is the one I want to be with forever_ '

That day everyone was surprised that all 3 of them would recommend Shun. Not many people knew what he could do, but wanted to see now for themselves. For the 3 strongest members in their guild wanted him to be apart of this event. Many people thought that it was because of the relationship he had with Gildarts, but was told at the beginning that their relationship was put aside when they made this decision.

That is it for this chapter everyone. I truly hope you all like it. I know there might be part that some of you didn't like as much, and I truly apologize for that. I'm trying to write a really good fanfiction for everyone to read and also to make it fun, while keeping everyone else in character as much as possible. I hope this chapter was good, and I would love to know what everyone thinks about it who read it. Thank you again for taking the time to ready my story. Please tell me what you guys think and what I should do in the future to make it a better story. I know I make a lot of mistakes, but I'm trying to lessen than. If you guys could just point out where I have to fix a few things and on what I have to work, then I would really appreciate it. Next chapter continues where this one left off once again, and I'll try to make it another 10K+ chapter. My goal is still still 50+ chapters.


	10. Chapter 10

The messages and reviews I've gotten thus far has really been great, thank you everyone who've messaged me. I really appreciate that everyone takes the time to read my story, and I hope that it continues like that. I will try to make it an even more exciting fanfiction and more fun to read, for I love writing this story. In this chapter I'm gonna try and get the current relationship to become even better. But it's also an adventure fanfiction, so I will do my very best to write the best of everything that I can. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any content that I write about Fairy Tail. That all belongs to Hiro Mashima. I only own part of the OC character and his story for I am making everything up as I go. His name may be based off of a Norse Mythology dragon king, but I'm using it differently.

Everyone gathered at docks the next day, for the master told them that they will be going on a boat to get to the island that the tournament was being held on. This time only a few more members decided to go along, wanting to see what everyone can do that was participating. The members who didn't want to go, stayed in the guildhall, saying that they will look after everything till everyone is back.

"I am going to assume that everyone who wants to go are present" the master spoke before he got onto the boat, followed by everyone else who either wanted to go along or who was participating. Macao and Wakaba both felt like this year they might be able to get further than the previous year, for they are going up against children. The only think that they didn't know was what they will be doing on the island.

When everyone was on boar, they began to set sail. "It's time we talk about the rules now, and I will also tell you all what else we will be doing on the island. For previously I said that you will only need to survive and then take on a current s-ranked mage" the master spoke once again, causing everyone to look at him. Every member felt like it would be a little too easy if all they would have to do is survive for 2 days, so they waited for the master to continue and to tell them the rules.

"The island we are going to is call the Black Desert. It's a island that is uninhabited by humans, but there's a lot of monsters on it. The reason I chose this island is because of that. Everyone participating will have to defeat as many monsters as possible. The one who has the most will get the change to take on a s-ranked mage" this cause everyone to become surprised, for they only thought that they would have to survive in a jungle.

Suddenly everyone who wasn't participating felt relieved, knowing that they wouldn't have to go against any monsters. Macao and Wakaba began to worry, fearing what the monsters might be and how strong they might be. "What are the rules then master?" Erza asked as she only held Natsu close to her, who was currently out cold. She hit him on the head before they got onto the ship, knowing he had an issue with any sort of transportation.

"Well they are very simple. All you have to do is survive for the two days. Anyone who fails to do so by either getting knocked unconscious by a beast or looses to them, will have to withdraw and will be out of the tournament. Also, hurting your fellow members are prohibited, for if you do so then you will be disqualified. We are here to see what you can do and how long you can survive in the wild. The only thing that is allowed is to team up. You may have one partner with you during the next 2 days, but the monsters you take out count only for yourself. They are not split between each other if you decide to team up. And the entire event will be monitored, so that we can count the monsters you've taken down and also to make sure everyone stays safe. If we see that the situation becomes too much for you to handle, then we will bring you back to the safe spot" the entire time the master spoke, everyone started to become excited.

They knew that it was dangerous to fight monsters, but they also knew that this was an s-ranked event and you can only be in it if you are good enough. Only Mirajane began to worry, for she didn't want Shun to get hurt. She was currently standing next to him, holding onto his arm while the ship was sailing towards the island.

"Shun, please take care of yourself. I know this is an s-ranked event, but I don't want you to get hurt. So promise me that you'll take good care of yourself during the entire 2 days, and also at night" she said while looking at Shun. He knew that she was worried about him, which made him happy for he felt like he finally had someone who cared about him.

He knew he had Gildarts, but he saw him as his father. Mirajane he saw as someone that he would love to be with forever, but didn't know what she thought about him. He gently placed his forehead against hers as he brought her into his arms for a hug. "Don't worry Mira, I'll be fine. I promise you I'll take care of myself. Plus, this isn't all new to me. Before I was a Fairy Tail member, I use to life in the forests also and survived on my own"

This surprised Mirajane, for he has never spoken to her about his past and what he did before he became a Fairy Tail member. She noted to herself that she would ask him about it after they've completed the s-ranked event. She only hugged him back, resting her head against his chest after they parted foreheads. Shun was a little taller than her and she felt glad that he was, for she was able to rest her head against his chests as much as she wanted to.

A lost of members knew the two of them were starting to become very close, but they only told everyone that they were just friends. At first everyone believed them, until the day Mirajane spoke a little too loudly and called him hers. Erza was a little jealous about this, for she too wanted to rest her head against Natsu's chest. She knew that he was a little too short for that now, but she didn't mind that at all for she knew he was younger than her. The only think she knew that she and Natsu were doing that Shun and Mirajane weren't, was the fact that she was sharing a house and even a bed with Natsu and have been for a long time now.

Everyone in Fairy Tail knew the relationship between Natsu and Erza, and some did find it cute. They only never spoke about it out of fear for Erza, knowing that she would beat them to a pulp if they started talking about the two of them. Sometimes Gray would tease Natsu about it, but would end in a fight with the pink haired boy and that would get Erza really angry.

Erza only played with Natsu's hair while they were sailing, as the found it really soft and fun to play with. Mirajane only the the most unexpected thing ever when Shun sat down, and what was to sit in his lap and rest her head against his chest. Her siblings saw this, which caused Lisanna to smile brightly. Elfman on the other hand felt bothered by it, for he didn't know what to think of it until his younger sister told him not to worry about it.

Shun only blushed when Mirajane did this, but wrapped his arms around her and held close to him. He felt happy that she would do these little things with him, but also knew that normal friends would never do things like that. It never bothered him though, for he like it more than he could admit. Mirajane on her part never thought she would do it with anyone, but was happy that Shun was allowing it. Even if it was the first time for the two of them to ever do things like this, she felt happy.

While they two of them were sitting with each other, everyone else began to partner up. Cana went to Erza and asked if she would be her partner, to which she agreed to because she also wanted Cana as he partner. Macao and Wakaba partnered up, which didn't surprise anyone. Gildarts saw the boy he would call a son, sitting in the corner of the boat while Mirajane on his lap. He felt happy for him, thinking that he has gotten someone as kind and caring as her.

He knew that she could sometimes be a little too much, for when she and Erza began to argue or anything or would just start fighting, but knew that she would most likely keep their friendship alive and would keep Shun happy. He also saw how happy she was with him, so all he could do now is wait for the day that the two of them would confess to each other.

Gildarts also knew about Natsu and Erza, but he didn't want to say anything about that either. He was also happy for the dragon slayer, but also felt sorry for him to be with someone who a lot of people fear. ' _That is what will make the two of them an amazing couple one day_ ' he thought to himself when he saw Erza playing with Natsu's hair.

After everyone got their partners, some began to wonder what Shun will do because he was alone then. But the 3 strongest members didn't worry about him, for they knew he could take care of himself. Only Laxus and master Makarov wanted to see what else Shun could do, seeing that neither of them knew as much about him as Gildarts does.

It only took the Fairy Tail members an hour to arrive at the island, and everyone was surprised when they saw it. When the master told them them islands name, everyone thought that it was an actual desert. No one expected it to have as many trees on as it did, and that was only from the sight of it.

"Wow master, is that the island?" Levy asked to which the master only nodded to. "They why do they call it a desert?" Master Makarov knew this question was coming, so he was prepared to explain when Levy asked him the question. "It's call the Black Desert because of how many trees it has on and how dark it becomes at night. And also because of it being inhabited by a lot of creatures" Many members still didn't get why the island had such a name, but Levy at least caught onto it.

The master knew that she was smart, so he did expect her to be the one to ask the question and also to know what it means. The rest of the guild members only stared at the island, not caring what it called anymore. Suddenly the boat got to a full stop, to which everyone turned their attention towards the master yet again to explain why the stopped.

"Well then everyone, time to head on out. Meaning the participants only. The event starts now, and you will need to get to the island from here. Everyone else only need to stay put, for we will be docking after they all left" the master said to which every member taking part in the even jumped up from where they sat, only to jump into the water and started swimming towards the island.

Erza and Cana was in front, followed by Macao and Wakaba. The members started to cheer them on and wished them good luck, only to relish that not everyone was off of the boat who needed to go. "Shun! Get up!" everyone started to yell, which caused him to wake up. He and Mirajane fell sleep with her still in his lap, only to relish that they had arrived.

As soon as she relished this, she got up and off of Shun, to which she also helped him up. Shun saw the island and his fellow members nearing the island, only to relish that the tournament has started. Mirajane told him that he needed to go for it has started, but gave him only last hug for the day. The master didn't mind this, for the race wasn't a challenge.

"I'll see you soon Mira" Shun said before he smiled at her, only to use his magic in front of everyone. All they could see was that Shun had suddenly disappeared, which caused everyone to become shocked. "What just happened?" Jet and Droy asked in union, for Jet wanted to know why Shun was so fast but never got an answer.

Suddenly everyone's attention turned towards Gildarts, who was currently laughing. Even the master wanted to know what happened and where Shun went to, which Gildarts knew. "Calm down everyone. Shun is already on the island. He can teleport by using his magic. It's very hard to explain, but he can do that along with a bunch of other things also. If you want to know more about that, then you'll have to ask him yourself after the even. For now, I think we need to dock so that Natsu can actually think straight"

This caught Mirajane by surprise, for Shun has never mentioned anything like that to her. ' _Guess I still need to learn a lot about him. I just wonder how many secrets he has then_ ' she thought before the boat started to move, already heading to the island to dock. Gildarts found his was next to Mirajane as he smiled looking down at her. "Gildarts, how much do you know about Shun?" she asked quietly, not wanting everyone to hear her.

Gildarts knew that she would ask him this, and was prepared for it. "I know a lot about him Mira. I was the one who found him in the forest and who brought him to the guild. And he has been living with me since then" Mirajane was surprised yet again, but also very happy. "Then thank you so much" she said yet again in a soft tone. "Oh, and for what?" Gildarts asked as he looked back at the island, seeing that every member was already out of the water and out of sight.

Mirajane just looked down at her feet, before talking in a soft tone yet again "Thank you for finding Shun and for bringing him to he guild. If it wasn't for you, then I would have never met the boy I love" to this Gildarts only smiled before he placed his hand on top of her head. "No need to thank me at all. Shun has brought a lot of joy to me as well. I'm just glad he has you in his life now, for you make him truly happy too. So all I'm gonna say now is, take good care of him and become even better friends with him. Then when he is ready, he will tell you all his secrets and show everything about him to you" after that, Mirajane just smiled and nodded. She wanted to become even closer to Shun and wanted to know everything about him, for she knew that he had to have a few secrets.

'I will tell him everything about me too if he would tell me everything about him. I really do trust him, I just hope he trusts me' she thought before the boat they were on docked at the island, to which everyone started to get off of the boat and got onto the island. The master led everyone towards the safe spot that he told them about, which was only a camp that he and Gildarts set up before coming here with everyone else. They did make sure that it was a good enough island for them to hold the event on and also safe enough for everyone else who would come alone.

Soon after everyone got to the camp, the master went into a large tent. Inside this tent was a large screen made out of magic that was currently projecting the event they were holding. Gildarts and Laxus followed him into the tent and sat down on the chairs, only to take a look at the screen to see what everyone was doing. Everyone else only wondered around the camp, either searching for new things the could find on the island and the part they were on, or just talking to each other.

Currently Macao and Wakaba were busy fighting against 3 monsters, to which everyone heard when they started screaming. When everyone heard that, they all went into the tent. The master was only glad that it was big enough to shelter everyone, for he didn't want the tent to collapse from all the members being inside.

They all stared at the screen, seeing what everyone was currently up to. Natsu saw what Macao and Wakaba were up to, but his attention quickly drew to what Erza and Cana were currently up to. They were also busy fighting, but they were up against a lot more than the other team. Natsu tried to count, but knew he wasn't good at it. "There's 7 creatures Natsu" Lisanna said as she saw Natsu trying to count, finding it cute that he was like this.

She knew that Erza was in love with him, but at least she could help him with anything he struggled with. Everyone was amazed at how many they two girl were taking on and seeing the magic they used. Erza was busy jumping around with swords in her hand, taking down every beast she could get her hands on. Cana was also doing good on her part, for she was busy using her card magic.

The entire time that both teams were fighting, Shun was the only one who didn't run into anything. They all saw this and figured that he must have either good luck if he didn't want to fight anything, or bad luck if he did want to fight. Mirajane did take a peek at the two teams fighting, but her eyes were mostly one Shun to see what he was doing. She wanted to make sure he didn't get hurt, but also wanted to learn more about him.

With the participants (Macao and Wakaba)

They two fairy tail members were currently surrounded by beasts, for they were trying to survive their first day. They didn't expect to be ambushed so early when they got on the island, but at least they weren't down yet.

Wakaba had created 10 fakes of himself that was made out of his smoke, as he was trying to take down as many as he could. He inhaled some smoke from his pipe before taking another look at his competition. "Too bad that you guys had to run into me!" he shouted out before his smoke clones started to attack. Some of them didn't last very long, being hit by only one attack. "Tsh! Fine then, I'll become serious. **Smoke Crush!** " he shouted once again, causing pink smoke to come out of his pike that turned into fists. They all started to fly around, hitting every beast around them.

Macao on his part was busy trying to dodge the beasts that faced him, for they were trying to punch him. "You ain't getting to me that easily!" he said before he also started using his magic. " **Purple net!** " Macao shouted out, creating a net made out of fire as he caught every monster around them, to which Wakaba against used his smoke fakes to attack.

The smoke cleared as both men stopped using their magic, seeing that every beast they were up against were knocked out and laying on the ground. "That's how we do it!" they both said together before starting to move forward and deeper into he forest.

With participants (Erza and Cana)

Both girls were busy fight another few beasts yet again, but neither cared one by one every monster fell. Erza was enjoying herself while she was fighting, for she wanted to get ride of some anger what was inside her. Cana saw this and only turned around to fight the beats behind her, because she knew what Erza was currently feeling.

'I wish she would just forget about the relationship between Shun and Mirajane, and focus more on the event. She already has Natsu, so why care about another couple' she thought to herself before a roar from a beast interrupted her. " **Thunderbolt's fate!** " she screamed out the second she saw the beasts attacking her, only to be hit by massive bolts of lighting, causing them to fall unconscious. Erza saw this and only smirked, glad that she had Cana as a partner.

All Erza was currently doing was jumping around and slicing the beasts with her swords, to which all of them fell to. After every beast was out cold, Erza and Cana too began to move forward and deeper into the forest, but also started to look for some food for the night. They knew that they had to survive, and that meant finding your own food and make your own shelter also.

Shun on his part was only busy walking deeper into the forest, not coming across any monsters or beasts to fight. He knew that he had to find some and he had to do so quickly, for he only had 2 days till the event was over. Recently he began to train himself much harder and also felt like he had to become a s-ranked mage, for he felt like he needed to become better and stronger if he ever wanted to have a change with Mirajane.

Sometimes he would feel like he isn't good enough for her, but she would always prove him otherwise by spending so much time with him and hugging him as much as possible. He knew that he was madly in love with her, but was scared to tell her. ' _Maybe one day I'll tell her how I feel about her, once I feel more confident_ ' he thought to himself as he kept walking around, trying to find something to fight. ' _Maybe they are hiding from me and know that I'm part dragon. They can't know that...can they?_ '

That thought only made him worry, for he knew that if they beasts and creatures that was currently on his island knew about him being a dragon, then none of them would come to fight him. Shun knew from the time he was young that everything was scared of dragons, humans and creatures, and that only made him think more about his situation with Mirajane.

The thought of her running away from him when he tells her what he is started to worry him, as he fell to his knees and held onto his head. "I want to tell her so badly about everything of me. But what if she thinks I'm a monster and then runs away from me. I don't want to loose her, but I also don't want to keep anything from her!" he said, already forgotten that everyone could see him and even hear him through the magic projectile that everyone was currently watching.

Some members did leave the tent before Shun began to talk to himself, which made the worry that Gildarts and the master currently had a little less. The only members of the guild who heard this were the Strauss family and Laxus. The blond mage didn't think much about it of he didn't know what Shun was talking about. Lisanna and Elfman also didn't think much about it, but only looked at their older sister for she just looked at the screen with huge eyes.

Mirajane was currently shocked at what she heard, for she knew who he was talking about. ' _Why would he think that? I promised him already that I will never leave him no matter what. And I don't get the part of Shun calling himself a monster. Why would he call himself that?_ ' she thought to herself before looking at Gildarts, to which he saw.

He knew that Mirajane would have questions about Shun, and now she would want the answers for he has said a little too much while talking to himself. The master quickly turned around to see who was inside the tent, and was glad that only a few people heard what Shun said. He only became worried when he saw the look on Mirajane's face, for he knew that she wanted to know what he meant by everything he said. Master Makarov went to her as he quietly spoke to her "Don't worry my child, you will get the answers you want sooner than you think. I saw now how much you mean to Shun, and that means he trusts you"

This surprised her once again, for she didn't expect the master to come and speak with her. She wanted to leave the tent to go and lay down, for she wanted to some time on her own to think, but didn't leave because she kept staring at the screen to see what Shun would do.

Laxus began to think a bit to himself when he saw the look on the younger girls face, and also when his grandfather went to talk to her. He couldn't hear what he said to her, but knew it had to be something important and most likely something about Shun. As soon as he began to think about that, he quickly stood up and left the tent. The younger Strauss siblings also left the tent in oder go to their own tent, for the night was slowly drawing near.

Mirajane saw this and also decided to call it a day, not wanting to bother either Gildarts or the master about the questions she had. Both men knew that she had a lot on her mind, but only left her to it for they knew that Shun will tell her everything when the time comes.

Soon everyone started to go to bed after getting something to eat, which the master provided for everyone. A lot of the guild members had to share tents with each other, but didn't mind it at all. Except for Natsu and Gray, for they were told to share a tent but were too tired to argue about it. They too went to bed, getting into their sleeping bags. Gray closed his eyes and fells asleep, but Natsu stayed awake for he began to think about Erza once again.

'Please stay safe tonight Erza. If anything happens to you then I will beat every monster on this island to a pulp' he thought to himself before he tried to sleep also, but found it a little harder than usual. He was used to sleeping next to Erza, and it had grown on him. Unknown to him, Erza too was having trouble sleeping after she and Cana made camp. They also got something to eat while hunting in the woods, and used Cana's fire cards to cook their food. 'This is going to be a long night without Natsu. I really miss him already. I just hope I can get some sleep without having him next to me' she thought before trying to fall asleep once again.

Macao and Wakaba too had made camp for themselves, after catching a boar and cooking it with the fire magic Macao used. They were extremely tired and didn't have trouble falling asleep at all, but were worried about the beasts that might attack them during the night.

Shun was the only one who didn't get anything to eat, for he found nothing the entire day. He felt like he was cursed and that everything was scared of him, and also thought that Mirajane might one day become scared of him. That night he thought about his mother again, and he became glad again that he was a dragon. ' _I will keep my promises to you mom. Just please, can you help me with my situation that I'm in now? I don't want to loose Mira or scare her away. She means everything to me. I miss you mom, and I'm so scared of loosing someone else close to me_ ' he thought to himself before falling asleep on the ground.

That night when everyone was asleep, Mirjane laid awake in his sleeping bad. All she could think about was Shun and what he could have meant by what he said. She was really happy to hear that he wanted to tell her everything, but what made her sad was the fact that he thought of himself as a monster. Mirajane truly cared about Shun and her family knew that. Her sister and other friends also know that she was in love with him, but what they didn't know was how much she loved him already.

Something inside her told her that when she was with him, that everything just felt right and that he was with the one she was meant to be. That only made her love him more, but she was scared because she thought he would reject her. She's never loved anyone the way she loves Shun, and that scared her. She didn't know what to do or what to expect, only to home that he would feel the same.

Soon after that, Mirajane too fell asleep and began to dream about Shun. All she could dream about was them being together, even at such a young age. It made her happy to think the she has already found someone to be with. 'I love you Mirajane' 'I love you too Shun' said the voices in her dream.

The next more everyone was woken up by a blast. No one knew what was happening until everyone came out of their tents to see a huge cloud of black smoke coming from deep within the forest. The master quickly went to check on the screen to see what was going on, and so did everyone else. When they all saw that everyone was okay, they became relieved.

"Wait master, why is that part of the screen black?" Levy asked when she saw the part that showed Shun yesterday to be black. This caused Mirajane to panic as she thought that something has happened to Shun. Gildarts and the master too become worried, seeing it was the screen that showed Shun.

Erza and the others heard the loud explosion, but figured that it might have been someone fighting something strong. That all changed when they saw the cloud of black smoke in front of them. They figured that it must have been something dangerous, so they all decided to head back to the beach where they came from.

The master was glad when he saw them all turning back to go back to the boat, so he too decided to call this off. He knew that they would still have to fight a s-ranked mage, for he wanted to have another s-class member this year. But the safety of his children came first. "Everyone, start to pack your things and head back to the boat. We do not know what is happening now, but it doesn't sound good at all" he said before everyone responded, heading to back everything up. When they were done, all of the guild members started to head back to the ship, only to head another loud explosion.

Gildarts stayed behind to see if the screen cleared she showed Shun, only to find the other members fighting a few beasts along the way also. They quickly took care of their enemies and headed back to the beach, but Gildarts kept looking at the screen. When it cleared, all he could see was a lot of monsters and beasts that surrounded Shun and he was busy defending himself.

During the night, every monster, creature and beast began to head towards Shun. No one knew this, but they all felt threatened by him so they decided to attack him when he is a sleep. That is when the first explosion when off, for Shun had started to use his magic to defend himself. He didn't want to use any of his stronger abilities, so all he used what his void ball. He threw them at the creatures and monsters, but only got a few of them.

He saw that more and more of them began to attack him, so he decided to use a little more power and another ability. " **Gravity Destruction!** " he said out loud, causing the entire area around him to become heavy, for the gravity pulled every creature, monster and beast to the ground, forcing them to stop moving. He didn't know for how long he would be able to use this ability, so he only stayed there for a few more seconds before he used his teleporting ability to head back to the beach.

Everyone had gathered near the boat, for Gildarts too had left to meet up with them. "Is everyone here?" the master asked when he saw Gildarts coming towards him. "No master. Shun isn't here yet" Gildarts said, which caused Mirajane to panic. "Shun, please please come back!" she said, not caring who heard her. She kept her eyes on the forest, seeing the smoke still rising into the air.

Shun was close to the beach for he started to run, not wanting to use another ability. He tried to focus on his gravity ability to keep all the monsters there so that none of them would run after him, but was forced to loose his focuses when two massive creatures hit from behind. They were about half the size of a tree, so they had a lot of power behind their punches. It sent Shun flying towards the beach, only to land near the boat and in the water.

When everyone saw this, they began to fear for Shun. Gildarts didn't know what would cause Shun to be thrown like that, but it clearly surprised him when he saw the two huge monsters coming out of the forest, followed by a crowed of creatures and other monsters. Shun wasn't hurt much, but was caught off guard when they two bigger monsters hit him.

Mirajane was shocked beyond words when she saw Shun in the water, scared that he might be dead. When he stood up, she felt relieved and ran towards him. The second the monsters showed their faces, Shun became angry. He saw Mirajane coming towards him and he also saw the rest of his guild members who was standing on the other side of the boat. The master quickly ordered everyone to get onto the boat, for he said that he would take care of this.

That was until Gildarts saw the look in Shun's eye as he stopped both the master and Mirajane and took them onto the boat. "Why did you do that?!" Mirajane screamed, now very angry at what the older man did. "We have to go master! Shun is pissed off. Those beasts might not be much, but there's a lot of them and they just came onto the beach. It showed that they wanted to hurt everyone, and that got Shun angry" he said to the master, but also to Mirajane to answer her question.

He knew that she was angry, but he knew what happens when Shun becomes angry. The master didn't want to know what was about to happen until he stood up and saw Shun, who indeed did look very angry. "Gildarts, what is he about to do?" the master asked, concerned about Shun and what he might do. "All I can say is set sail. Don't ask why, just do it or we will all be in danger!"

Mirajane wanted to get off of the boat to help Shun, but this time it was Erza and Laxus who stopped her. "We have to listen to Gildarts. For Shun uses the void, and if he is about to use his strongest ability, then we are truly in for something dangerous" Laxus said before he saw Mirajane who was currently sobbing.

A second later they all heard Shun scream, that is when they decided to look at what was happening. Shun was truly angry at the monsters that attacked him, for all he could think about was Mirajane and how they threatened her when they came into the beach. He knew that they didn't hurt her, but if all of them did come out of the forest, that they would hurt her and his guild members.

"Hurt me all you want, I don't care! Hurt my friends and family, then I will hurt you myself! But lay a finger on her, and I will hunt you down!" he screamed out, for he knew the monsters could understand them. Everyone heard what he was saying as they looked at Mirajane, suddenly fearing to even put a finger on her.

Shun lightened the gravity under him as he rose into the air slightly before he opened up his arm. Gildarts saw this and knew what he was about to do. "Everyone, hold onto something!" he said out loudly, enough for everyone to hear. " **Black hole!** " Shun screamed out as he created a massive vacuum above the creatures that started to such them all up. Every monster and creature tried to grip onto something to try and stay on the ground, but was sucked up into the back hole that Shun created. Trees and creatures alike was being sucked up.

Everyone saw this, fearing for their own lives. But what Gildarts didn't expect was how much control Shun had over this black hole. For it didn't even move the ship or sucked up the land. The only thing the back hole pull was the trees and the creatures.

After a few seconds, everything that was meant to be sucked up by the back hole was gone, and so was the black hole itself. Laxus expected the entire Ship and island to also be sucked up by what Shun created, but was surprised that nothing else was touched. When Shun was done, he only landed back on the ground and he looked at the water. He knew that some of the people on the boat expected him to do a lot more, and he even feared of being called a monster by everyone for just using that ability.

But what he didn't know was how happy everyone was, for the all thanked that he was on their side. Gildarts wanted to go to Shun, but stopped when he was Mirajane already on the ground and running towards him. "Shun! Shun! Shun!" she screamed out while tears fell down her cheek, as Shun only looked up to see the girl he loved running towards him. He got up when she jumped him, glad that he was still able to keep his balance as she threw her arms around him.

"Please don't ever scare me like that again. I thought you were dead! Then you went and did that for me!" she said while sobbing lightly, for she was truly scared now of loosing him. "I'm so sorry Mira. I just got so angry when all those creatures came onto the beach where you were. I did that to protect you" he told her while holding her close to him. "I know you only want to protect me, but I can fight too. You taught me remember? Just never do that again, the scaring me almost to death part" she said once again as she started to smile. "I won't, I promise. But I want only caught off guard by that to be honest, and it didn't hurt as much also"

Shun wanted to say more, but Mirajane did something that even she didn't expect. She smacked her lips onto his, kissing him while her arms were around his neck. Shun didn't know what to think of this, for he was too stunned to do anything. When Mirajane came to it and relished what she had done, her heart only began to race as she began to fear him rejecting her.

"I'm so sorry about tha..." she couldn't say much more after that as Shun kissed her this time, surprising her. She only kissed him back and began to feel truly happy, more happy than she has every been before.

The entire time this was happening, Gildarts and everyone else was only looking at the two kissing as they began to smile. The younger children only blushed and smiled, feeling happy for their friends. Erza on the other side felt sad, for Mirajane was kissing a boy before she has. She just looked at Natsu, who was currently out cold because of her hitting him on the head again. ' _When we get back to the guild, you better kiss me too_ ' she thought to herself before shaking her head, not wanting to believe that she just thought that. Erza blushed even more that the thought of kissing Natsu, but was brought back to reality when Shun and Mirajane came onto the boat.

They were both holding hands when they got onto the boat, both of them blushing more than they have ever before. Shun only bowed down to his fellow guild members before he started to apologize. "I'm so sorry for the selfish act I just did everyone!" he said befoer Gildarts placed his hand on his shoulder.

This caused the younger boy to look up to see who it was, only to see Gildarts smiling at him. "You've learned how to control is, haven't you Shun? I'm very proud of what you just did, even if it was dangerous. You did it to not only protect Mira, but all of us too. And that makes me so proud" he said as the master also came up to him, followed by Laxus.

"So, you didn't use an much magic on that black hole as you said you did before?" Laxus asked to which Shun only nodded to, causing him to smile. "I'm glad, because I didn't want to get sucked up by a black hole today" This caused everyone to laugh, feeling happy about what Shun did, even though he did a little too much.

"Well then, I guess the event is over" the master said, causing everyone to look at him. "Who will get the change to fight a s-ranked mage, master?" Erza asked while she laid Natsu's head on her lap. "Well, I've decided that everyone who was a participant will get the change to fight any of us" he said before they began to set sail again.

"No thank you master. I don't wish to fight any of you guys again" "Yeah me too master. Maybe next year or something" both Macao and Wakaba said, to which the master only nodded to. "I think I'll hold off till next year too master. After seeing what Shun can do, then I would like to maybe try again next year" This came from Cana, which surprised the master but he accepted it.

"So then it's Shun and Erza then I guess for this year. The one who holds his own against any of the s-ranked mages becomes the new s-ranked mage" the master said once again before sitting down on a barrel. Both Shun and Erza nodded, for they both wanted to become s-ranked mages for their own reason.

During the trip back home, Shun and Mirajane just sat beside each other as she rested her head on his shoulder. Shun looked at her for a brief seconds before he started to blush, but smiled at her. She could feel his eyes on her before she also started to blush "Shun, I think we need to talk once we get back to the guild" she said to which Shun agreed. Both of them wanted to confess to each other, but wanted to do so in private. They've already kissed each other, which everyone else saw.

It was later that day when they docked at Magnolia, as everyone started to get off when the boat stopped. Many members thanked the master for taking them along, and other just went to the guild. Some also started to head home, seeing how late it was. Natsu and Erza stopped by the guild before they went home, only wanting to get something to eat for the night.

Elfman and Lisanna went back home as their older sister told them to go on without her. They knew she and Shun might talk after what happened, so they agreed and left her alone with Shun. Gildarts also saw this as he went back home, too tired to do much more for today.

Shun only held Mirajanes hand before the two of them found themselves alone and in each others company. "Mira, I just wanted to say sorry about everything I again. I knew I shouldn't have acted out on my own like I did, but at that moment my brain and heart told me to keep you safe" he said as he looked at Mirajane, who was also looking at him when she smiled.

"It's okay Shun. No need to worry about that anymore. I am so glad that your heart told you to do that, but now I want to know what else your heart tells you" Mirajane said to Shun before she got closer to him, waiting for him to confess first if he was about to. Shun thought to himself for a second before looking her in the eyes. "Mira, I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you from the second I met you. And to be honest, I'll never love anyone as much as I love you"

Mirajane wanted to cry out in happiness, but tried to control herself before she hugged Shun tightly. Shun didn't know what she was about to say, but the hug made him stress a little less. "Oh Shun! I'm so glad you feel like that too. You're the only boy I've ever even liked and I love being with you. Shun, I'm in love with you too and from the day I met you, all I could think about was you and how happy you make me. I'm so happy that I've met you and that you're in my life. I love you Shun" Mirajane confessed with all her heart, tears starting to fall down her cheek.

She was truly happy and meant every word she said, and Shun saw this. He only hugged her a little tighter before he looked at her once again, using his thumb to wipe the tears away. "I love you too Mirajane Strauss, and I'll always love only you. I also want to tell you that I have so many secrets, but I wish to share them all with you. I also would love to ask you out now, but I'm afraid that once find out what I am, that you will run away and be scared of me" this caught her attention once again, for she remembers that he said to yesterday too.

"Shun, please tell me then what you mean by that. Yesterday when you said it while in the forest, I was a little hurt because you think I'll be scared of you. I won't, I promise. I thought that I had a demon attached to me remember? So many people told me that I was a monster because of that" Shun took a few breaths before he spoke once again. "I understand Mira. There is only one difference between us. They use to think that of you, while people still think I'm a monster. Mira...I'm a dragon, who can transform into a human. I still don't get why I am able to do that, but my mother said it is because of who my father was"

This surprised her beyond words, for she never expected him to say that. She also knew that he was telling the truth, for she could see it in his eyes. The she did something to surprise Shun. She kissed him for the second time that day, to which Shun kissed her back. After a few seconds, they parted their lips to get some air. "Shun, I can see that you are telling the truth. And to be honest, I am shocked about that and I do think dragons are scary. But just now, I feel more safe that I've ever felt before, and I love you even more for telling me that" she said before giving him a perk on his lips once again before smiling at him.

Shun was truly happy, for he found the perfect girl for him. Then he decided to show her a little bit of what he said, but only to suppress his power and smell of himself by using his magic as a shield around him. He didn't want to turn into a full dragon out in the open, but he did manage to turn both his arms into dragon arms and also showed her his tail.

When Mirajane saw this, she became happy. "Shun, they are so beautiful!" she said before taking a few steps backwards in oder to take a good look at his dragon parts. After a few seconds, he changed back, only to be jumped by Mirajane for the second time that day. "Mira, that is my deepest secret ever. For if people find out about it, then they might try to kill me and everyone I love. And I don't want that, because I love you the most of all" Shun said as he took ahold of her hand, causing her to blush.

"I understand Shun, and I promise to keep it a secret. And maybe one day you could show me your whole form and let me ride on you" Mirajane said, only to make Shun smile before nodding. "I wont't mind to do that all, my beautiful queen" This caused Mirajane to blush even more, not thinking he would call her something like that. "Oh I'm sorry Mira. I said that because I'm the true dragon king. My mom was the dragon queen before she passed away" Now she was even more shocked, for she did hear stories about the dragon queen.

"Your mom was the dragon queen Luna?" she asked as she covered her mouth, being too surprised to hold it in. Shun only nodded, causing Mirajane to gasp. "They are you sure you want me? You can have anything in the world then" she said, but this caused her heart to ache a little, not liking the idea of Shun being with anyone else than her. "Mira, I don't want anyone else in the entire world. I only want you, if you'll have me" Shun replied, to which Mirajane jumped him the third time that day.

"I'd love to me your girlfriend Shun!" Mirajane said, clearly happy over that Shun said. He too was happy, for he finally had the girl he loved. "And I'd love to be your boyfriend Mira" this caused the two to kiss once again, being embraced in each others arms. That night, Shun and Mirajane become an official couple. They both went home after talking for another few hours and walking around, until the moon began shine onto the city.

Neither of them wanted to part from each other, but did when Shun said that he will be in front of their house tomorrow to walk with her. Mirajane only blushed at this before giving him another kiss and heading home afterwards. When she got home, both her siblings were asleep as she took went to bed. Shun on the other hand met Gildarts when walked into the house, but it didn't surprise him at all.

"So are you two finally together?" the older man asked, causing Shun to blush as he nodded. "I'm really happy for you Shun. She is an amazing girl and I can see that she makes you happy. Just don't go too fast okay" That only made Shun blush even more, knowing what the older man was talking about. "I'm not you Gildarts!" Shun said before he said his goodnight, heading to his bead. Gildarts only laughed when Shun said that, but smiled afterwards. ' _I'm glad you're not me_ ' he thought before heading to bed too.

The next morning Shun already began to walk towards Mirajane's house when everyone else was only starting to wake up. Mirajane knew that her boyfriend would be at her house soon, so she jumped out of bed and got herself ready for the day. When he got down stares, both her siblings were already up and eating breakfast.

"Morning Mira-nee. How was you night yesterday with Shun?" Lisanna asked when she saw her older sister, as she only blushed when already being asked that question the seconds she came down from her room. "It was really great Lisanna. I had lots of fun also and other things happened too" this caught Elfman's ear as he started to wonder what they did. "Nee-chan, what did you two do? You came home so late that we both started to get worried" the young boy said as he looked at his older sister.

"Nothing bad happened, so you two don't have to worry about it at all. But I have to get ready now, for Shun will be here any second" This caught both her younger siblings ears once again, as Lisanna looked at her after taking a bite of her bread. "He's coming here to get you? How come? He's never done that before" she said as Mirajane looked at her two younger sibling, already knowing that he had to tell then. "Be...because Shun is my boyfriend" Mirajane said before looking away as she started to blush.

Once she said this, both Lisanna and Elfman began to feel happy for her. Lisanna jumped up from her table and ran towards her sister, only to embrace her with a tight hug. Elfman also got up from his chair as he went hug his older sister. "I'm so happy for you Mira-nee!" "Me too nee-chan. But I only hope he keeps you happy then" both her siblings said, after which they parted from the hug they shared.

"He makes me very happy, and I doubt that will every change. But for now, can you both keep this a secret? I don't want everyone to find out just yet, especially Erza" Mirajane asked as he siblings only nodded before they took got ready to go to the guildhall.

A few seconds after they parted from their hug, a knocked came from the door. Mirajane quickly went to it and opened her door, only to find her boyfriend stand outside with a bunch of flowers in his hand. "M...morning Mira" Shun said, clearly embarrassed about the flowers. But she only smiled before greeting him, only to invite him in. "Who are the flowers for?" she asked, being curious of why he brought that with him.

"G...gildarts told me to get them, for you. I didn't know why because he didn't tell me the reason, but they are for you" he said before handing the flowers he had to his girlfriend. This caused Mirajane to gasp, only to feel a warm feeling in her heart before she took the flowers. "They are truly beautiful. Thank you Shun" Mirajane gave him a kiss on the cheek after thanking him, causing Shun to blush.

It only took a few minutes for her siblings to get ready as they came down from their rooms. When Elfman saw Shun, he went straight to the older boy until he stood in front of him. Shun didn't know what Elfman wanted, but greeted the younger boy. "It's nice to see you Elfman. Anything I can help with?" he asked, wanting to know the reason for him standing in front of him.

Lisanna saw this and knew what was about to happen, only to stay in the kitchen before she saw her sister who was busy putting the flowers she got from Shun in a vase. She figured it was from Shun, which made her smile. "Mira-nee, Elfman is about the talk to Shun about you two" she said after Mirajane was done putting the flowers in water. She knew that this might happen, so she waited till the two were done talking, but also wanted to hear what they were going to say.

"Shun, I heard that you and my sister are dating now. So I wish to know for how long do you plan on being with her" Elfman asked as Shun only started at the boy with a shocked expression, not knowing why he wanted to know such a thing. "Well to be honest with you Elfman...I plan to be with her forever if she will have me for that long" he said, making the younger boy only smile.

"Then another question. Will you ever make her sad or hurt her?" Shun started to guess why he was asking these question, only to relish that it was because he's her younger brother and that he cared a lot about her. "Elfman, I will promise something to you. I promise to love your sister forever and to always keep her happy. I will never hurt her and I will never allow anyone to hurt her, for she means everything to me. And this might sound strange, but my heart is only allowed to ever love one girl. It's a little hard to explain that to you, but lets just say that I can't love anyone ever again like I love you sister. So you can say she already has my heart"

This caused every Strauss sibling to gasp, for the never knew this. Elfman started to feel very happy after hearing that and also about the promise he made him. "Then all I can say is...Take good care of my sister. I trust her with you" This made Mirajane very happy as she came out of the kitchen, only to hug her brother. They both figured that they were listening, but neither cared. For Shun wanted her to hear what he said.

"That really means a lot Elfman, thank you" she said as she hugged her younger brother for a few seconds. Afterwards she went to hug Shun, only to wrap her arms around his neck to kiss him softly on the lips. Both her siblings felt embarrassed about this as they both turned around, not wanting to see the older kids kissing.

Soon after that, Elfman and Lisanna left as they went to the guild, leaving the couple alone in their house. "Shun, do you want to tell everyone about us today?" Mirajane asked as she held Shun's hand while walking down the road, heading towards the guild themselves. "I don't mind Mira. If you want to then we can. As long as everyone knows you're mine" he said as he looked at her, seeing that her cheeks turned red.

"You're so cute when you blush" Shun said yet again before Mirajane hit his chest, looking at him while still blush. "You're still mean to me Shun" she said while pouting, only to smile at him once again.

They arrived at the guildhall a few minutes later, only to be met by a huge crowed of people standing near the door. The didn't know what was going on until they saw the master, who was also hearing to the door.

"What's going on master?" Mirajane asked as the master came closer to them, being followed by Gildarts and Laxus. "Oh, morning my Mira, Shun. Today we are continuing the tournament, remember? Shun and Erza are about to fight a s-ranked mage so we are all heading to the forest. I'm glad you made it time" master Makarov said before Natsu screamed out once again. "Last one to the spot is a rotten looser! And no using magic!"

This time everyone started running towards the spot they knew the tournament was to continue, knowing it was the same place as the previous year. The only people who didn't run towards the forest were s-ranked members and the only current couple of Fairy Tail. "Aren't you two gonna join them" the master asked before they started to walk towards the forest.

"We are master. But I wanted to ask if you all wanted to maybe get there faster than them?" Shun asked, making everyone curious. "Sure, if you have a way for all of us to get there before them" master Makarov answered, to which Shun only told them to place their hands on his back. Mirajane didn't need to for she was currently holding hands with Shun, but the master, Gildarts and Laxus placed their hands on his back.

The second he felt all 3 older men touching his back, he teleported, causing everyone who was touching him to be teleported with him. No one knew what happened, but only saw that they were in the forest all of a sudden. "Shun...you can use that now with more people?" Gildarts asked as Shun only shook his head. "I've been able to do it for a while now, but I only needed a little more training with it"

Laxus as surprised at this, for he wanted to know how he did it. "Shun, how do you do that? The teleport thing I mean. I thought you could only use void magic" everyone wanted to know this as they waited for him to explain. "Well, it is apart of it. I manipulate the space between where I am and where I want to go, and I use the void to do that. So I hope that explains it"

"Oh I get it. Wow, you sure can do a lot with that magic of yours" Laxus said before everyone else started showing up. Mirajane saw this and only started the smile, feeling happy that she got their before Erza did. Natsu saw this, which caused him to get angry. "Hey no fair Shun! I thought I said that no one was allowed to use magic!"

Mirajane began to laugh softly before Shun spoke. "We weren't apart of the race Natsu. Sorry about that. Maybe next time I'll do it without magic, deal?" "Fine, next time then"

After everyone gathered in the forest and took their seats outside the circle, the master came up to stand in the middle. "Now, both contenders come on out and choose someone you want to fight" he said before Erza and Shun stood up and walked towards the master. Mirajane wished him good luck before he left, so he was smiling when he came to a stop in front of the master.

"Well Shun, you seem a lot happier lately. Anything special happened?" Erza asked when she saw the white haired boy smiling, as he only looked back to Mirajane who only nodded to him. After that, he looked at the master who was also looking at him, waiting for him to speak. "M...me and Mirajane are dating, that's why. She makes me happy"

This caused every guild member to gasp, finding it surprised beyond words. Even the master was surprised, but he was happy for his children. He looked to where Mirajane saw, only to see her with her friends who was currently congratulating her. The master looked back at Shun, only to see the younger boy while a smile on his face. "Congratulations Mirajane, Shun. I hope you two stay together forever"

They both thanked the master, Shun with words and Mirajane with bowing her head. Erza was also happy for her friend/rival, but also jealous. She didn't want to admit it, but she wanted to have the same thing with Natsu, but knew that she will have to wait a little longer.

Natsu for once was currently blushing and hiding his face, for he didn't want anyone to know how he felt about Erza just yet, for he was working on a plan to confess to Erza.

"Well then, both of you will now have the change to fight a s-ranked mage. So, who do you choose?" the master asked as he looked at both the children he would consider his own. "I'd like to go against you, master" Erza was the first one the speak, which didn't surprise anyone. "And I'd like to go against Gildarts, master" Shun said, but everyone already expected him to say that.

Laxus was glad that he didn't have to fight, for he truly didn't feel like he was up to it for today. He knew that one day he and Shun would truly fight each other to see who is the strongest, but knew that day wasn't today. "Very well, if that is what you both want then we will get it started right away. Erza, you can go up first against me"

Shun left after the master spoke, only to got and sit next to his girlfriend. "I'm glad everyone knows now at least" Mirajane said as she rested her head on Shun's shoulder, causing him to rest his head on her head. "I'm glad too Mira. Now everyone knows you're mine" "And you're mine Shun, forever. Oh and you've already got my heart too, just so you know" she said as she lifted her head off of his shoulder, only to plant her lips onto his. Shun felt surprised that she would kiss him while everyone was around them, but it didn't matter to him as he kissed her back.

Soon after Shun left the circle, the master and Erza started to fight. Erza tried everything she could, trying to last as long as possible. She knew the master was strong and so was the other 2 s-class mages, but she truly wanted to fight against the master. The fight lasted for about 3 minutes, which surprised everyone.

Natsu was rooting for Erza the entire time, which made her happy. She knew she wouldn't be able to last a long time against the master, but she gave it her all and summoned every sword she could the entire match.

After they were done fighting, the master only congratulated her. "Erza, you have a lot of potential and you will become a strong woman if you keep on training" Erza thanked him for his words as she bowed her head, feeling happy after the master told her that.

Shun and Gildarts came up into the middle of the circle, shaking hands before they started. "Try not to blow everything up Shun" Gildarts said as he smirked, causing Shun to smile. "Same can be said to you Gildarts. Don't blow a hole in the ground" this caused everyone to laugh, for they knew the power Gildarts possessed.

After they shook hand, both Gildarts and Shun jumped backwards and prepared to attack. The second Gildarts saw that he was a few feet away from him, he began to use his as he then jumped back towards Shun. The younger boy saw this and decided to teleport behind him, to which Gildarts saw as he turned around, causing both of them to clash fists.

"Not bad Shun. You've improved" "Well, I have someone now that I need to be strong for, so I have been training a lot more" This caused Mirajane to blush, feeling happy that she has Shun as he boyfriend. "Well then, lets see if you can handle this...Crush!" Gildarts said out loudly as he, causing the ground under their feet to grumble.

Shun already knew what he was gonna do, as he started to counter it. " **Gravity Push!** " he said out loudly, which caused Shun and Gildarts to both start levitating into the air. Gildarts was surprised at this, for he didn't know Shun had such an ability. Gildarts started to use his magic once again on the ground, thinking it would stop them from floating into the air. "My magic can't be canceled like that. Only if I loose concentration"

This caused Gildarts to smile, for Shun just told him how to beat him. When Shun relished this, he jumped backwards into the air, still levitating above the ground. Gildarts tried to get closer to Shun, but didn't know how he can move in the air. "Maybe put us down now Shun?" he asked, not liking the feeling of not touching the ground. Shun did what Gildarts asked as the gravity under their feet started to to pull on them yet again.

When both were back on the ground, Gildarts only flew towards Shun as she brought his fist to his face, hoping the younger boy would call it quits. But Shun saw this as he fell backwards onto the ground, only to fall into a purple/black hole. After he fell into it, the hole just disappeared. Gildarts didn't know what happened to Shun until he saw the same hole opening up behind him and saw the younger boy jumping out of his, fist in the air.

" **Crash!** " Gildarts screamed out yet again when he threw his fist towards Shun, causing both of them to clash their first once again. Both knew neither of them were using their true power, for they knew that this was only a test. Everyone else was watching the fight, feeling very excited when they saw everything, and surprised at how long Shun was lasting against Gildarts.

Mirajane was the happiest of all, for she began to feel that she truly had an amazing boyfriend who was not only caring and loving, but also very strong. The match lasted for 10 minutes, before the masted called out to both of them. "Stop fighting, both of you. I called for the match to stop about 5 minutes ago already! Don't you two listen?" master Makarov said, causing both fighters to stop fighting.

"Ah, sorry master. It was just really fun to spar with Shun like that, that I totally forgot about everything else" Gildarts said as he started laughing, only to stop the match as he went to the master. Shun also stopped with everything and went to where the master stood. "You two were only sparring?" Laxus asked as he stood up from the spot he was sitting on.

"That we were. I mean, I'm not going to use my real power now. I don't want to hurt anyone" Gildarts told Laxus as the younger man only nodded, understanding to what he said. "Well then, I guess we have a new s-class mage. You truly lasted a lot longer than any of us thought you would Shun, so congratulations my boy" the master said before he patted the younger boy on his shoulder.

Erza knew that he would win, so she wasn't too sad. She knew that the next yeah will be her year, and she had a lot of time until then. Mirajane got up from the ground also and went towards Shun, only to hug him yet again. "I'm so glad you made it Shun. You truly are strong" she said before everyone started laughing. Afterwards they all started to head back to the guildhall, once again leaving the couple alone.

"I'm really hungry Shun" Mirajane said as they were walking back to the guild, only to be lifted off of her feet by Shun. "Then let's get my princess something to eat" he said before teleporting to a restaurant. Mirajane became happy when she saw this, thinking that Shun was taking her on a date now.

He placed her down on her feet as he then took her hand into his, which made her even more happy. Shun told her that it was their first date, hoping that she would like it. He also told her that she could have anything to eat, for he wanted to treat her to something nice. Mirajane first ordered a huge strawberry milkshake, as she then asked for two straws. Shun didn't know why she wanted to straws until the milkshake arrived.

Mirajane told him to drink from the other side while she was drinking on her side, which Shun happily did. He then ordered a bunch of fries for them as he started to feed her one every now and then. Then he got an amazing idea, as he dipped the fries into the milkshake and fed it to her. Mirajane only giggled at this, saying it tastes weird but was something new which she could get use to.

That day the only Fairy Tail couple send the entire day with each other once again, getting to know even more about each other and feeling very happy to have each other. Elfman and Lisanna didn't worry about their sister, for they knew that she was safe.

That's it for another chapter everyone. I honestly hope that everyone reading this likes my ideas about what I did. If anyone feels like I shouldn't have put something in, then please let me know so that I can do better on the future chapters. This chapter took me the entire day to write, for I wanted to release it as soon as I could. If anyone also doesn't understand much about Shun's abilities, then please let me know and I'll do my best to explain it. The next chapter will be a lot more Erza and Natsu, and I will also make them an official couple. Everyone reading this please tell me what you think about ShunxMirajane, and if there is anything I did wrong. Also sorry for using so many of the same words. I'm only trying to have everyone reading this to understand what they read and to make it good also. Next chapter will be this long yet again, and I hope you guys like it. If not then tell me and I'll shorten it. Also know that my chapters follow directly on each other. Thank you all once again for reading this.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you all so much for the reviews and messages I've gotten about the previous chapter. At first I thought people were going to say that it's gotten worse, but I'm really glad that it hasn't. I appreciate everything everyone has send to me, and I will also make everything happen that you guys want to see. More ShunxMira this chapter and NatsuxErza will start to happen more also. Thank you everyone for staying with me till now. I hope to make it an even more entertaining story for everyone to enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any content that I write about Fairy Tail. That all belongs to Hiro Mashima. I only own part of the OC character and his story for I am making everything up as I go. His name may be based off of a Norse Mythology dragon king, but I'm using it differently.

A week have passed since Shun took Mira on their first date, and since then the two of them have only grown closer to each other which caused Mirajane to only grow more clingy over her boyfriend. Shun didn't mind it at for it only made him love his girlfriend even more and also made her seem cute, but Erza didn't think so at all. She wanted to have Natsu the way Mira had Shun, which made he jealous of the couple.

Even though Natsu was younger than Erza and still made her angry when he and Gray would start to fight for the worst reasons, she still couldn't help but love him more every time she saw him. Today Erza was busy eating her favorite strawberry cake when Natsu appeared beside her after talking with Shun. "Hey Erza, can I ask you a question?"

This caused the red haired girl to stop eating as she looked at the boy who had her heart, even if he didn't know it. "Sure Natsu, ask me anything you'd like" she said, giving her full attention to Natsu. "Well Shun told me about the great place he and Mira went to a while ago and he said that their food is really great. So I was wondering if you'd like to go to this place with me" Erza was beyond shocked when she heard this, immediately thinking of going on a date with boy she loved.

"S...sure Natsu, I'd love to" Erza said before the entire guild became quiet, causing the red haired girl to look away from Natsu. Everyone from the guild was surprised at the conversation the two were having, not wanting to believe their ears. "Erza and Natsu are going on a date!" a man called from the back, causing the entire guild to start laughing.

"She wants to go on a date with that idiot?" another person said, but was quickly silenced when Erza appeared before him in order to beat him unconscious. "I dare anyone else to say that!" Erza said as she glared at her guild mates, only to find that everyone went back to what they were doing before. They all knew what would happen to them if they got her mad, and no one wanted to challenge her for no one wanted to end up like the man she just beat to a pulp.

Natsu didn't know why people kept calling him an idiot, but it didn't bother him as much as it did Erza. ' _I wonder why she keeps beating up everyone who calls me that. Every Gray gets more scared that usual when he calls me that. But then again, he's only a stripping idiot which is worse than a normal idiot_ ' he thought to himself before Erza came up next to him yet again before grabbing onto his hand.

"Lets go Natsu" she said before she dragged him out of the guild, causing everyone to just stare at the two. Mirajane saw this but didn't want to say anyone, because she was currently busy resting her head on Shun's shoulder. "I wonder what made her get angry like that" Shun said as his girlfriend only looked up at him from where he head was currently resting on. "She did that because she likes him silly. I thought you knew that" Mirajane replied, only to snuggle closer to her boyfriend.

"Oh, she likes him too? I didn't know that. Only that Natsu likes her. That's why he came to me to ask for advice, even though I don't know much those things" Shun said, referring to Natsu asking him for advice on how to get Erza to like him more and how to go on a date with her. ' _He might be very young, but I can see that he truly loves her, just like I love Mira_ '

"Well I'm glad for them then. But still, I love you more than Erza will ever love Natsu. And my boyfriend is the most handsome man ever" Mirajane said, only to give him a kiss on the cheek afterwards. Shun couldn't help but blush at what she said, for he knew she meant every word. "Well I happen to know the most beautiful girl ever, and she is truly amazing too. Oh and did I mention that I love her more than words can describe?" he said while looking into her eyes, which only caused her to blush even more.

"You never told me about her! What's her name and where can I find her? No one steals my boyfriend from me!" she said as she lightly kissed Shun on the lips. "Well, her name is Mirajane Strauss and she's currently in my head and in my heart" he replied, referring to her being on his mind always and for having his heart. "Awww, you're so sweet you know that Shun? I can't stop falling in love with you!" Mirajane kissed him yet again on the lips as she kissed her back, smiling at her words while kissing her.

Lately the two of them have only been showing their affection for each other more and more, but never went further than either a hug or a kiss on the lips or cheeks. Mirajane never cared if the entire guild saw her kissing her boyfriend, for she believed that if you truly loved someone then you never hide it. Shun on the other hand was only a little embarrassed at first, for he didn't want to have everyone look at him while he kissed his her, but that changed when she told him about her reason for doing it. Everyone knew that they loved each other, even if they were very young.

Natsu and Erza were currently walking towards the restaurant that Shun told him about as they held hands. "So Natsu, do you wish for this to be a date? I haven't asked why you wanted to bring me along anyway" Erza asked, looking at Natsu while she spoke. "I wanted to bring you along with me because Shun told me that it's a great place to eat, and because you're my best friend also. But Erza, if you want it to be a date then it can be. I just don't want you to be embarrassed to be with me" he said as he looked down at his feet, feeling a little worried of what she might think of him.

This caused Erza to giggle, something that Natsu rarely hears. "Oh silly, I don't care of what the guild thinks about us or what they say. You're my best friend too and I like spending time with you. I've never been embarrassed to be with you, so you got nothing to worry about. And for the dating part, then yes, I'd like this to be a date" she said with a smile on her face, but also a slight blush. She knew Natsu was shy when it came to things like dating, for he didn't know much about it.

But she only found it attractive for some reason, knowing she would be able to help him with everything he didn't know and also gain experience with him while doing so. "Come on Natsu, lets hurry! I'm hungry and I want our first date to go better than theirs did" she said once again while starting to walk faster towards the restaurant, causing Natsu to almost trip. He luckily regained his balance in order to keep up with her, for he too suddenly began to feel nervous when she started to talk about them going on their first date. Natsu was really happy that she said it was a date, but worried that he might do something wrong, causing Erza to never talk to him again.

When they reached the restaurant, Natsu only began to sweat drop. Erza saw this as she gave him a hug "Hey, it's okay. If you're worried about messing anything up, then don't be. This is going to sound really strange, but I like you the way you are and I wouldn't change a thing" she said to him in order to calm him down, which did because he soon started to drag her into the restaurant. "Then lets get something to eat Erza. I'm starving"

This only caused the red haired girl to giggle once again, for the sudden change in his mood also made her more happy. ' _That's the Natsu I know and love. And one day he is going to be mine and I'll be his_ ' Erza thought as the two of them got to their seats, sitting next to each other as she leaned towards him. "I love you Natsu" she said before planting a kiss on his cheeks, causing the pink haired boy to almost faint from the shock he got.

After that, both ordered the food they wanted. Erza got herself a really big peace of strawberry cake, which didn't surprise Natsu at all. He on his part got himself a large basket full of chicken wings. They talked for a while till their food arrived, but only kept talking even while eating. Erza did manage to steal a few wings from him, but he only found cute about her. That day, both of them had their first date and loved every second of it.

Three week passed as everyone started to gather in the guildhall yet again, and since then Erza too became clingy over Natsu. This only caused Mirajane to become even more clingy over Shun for she didn't want to loose to her rival. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew that Erza was stronger than her, so she thought that at least she could have something that titania doesn't. The love she and Shun shared, and that was only growing more with each day.

Gildarts left for another s-ranked mission a week ago, leaving Shun on his own yet again. He never minded it for he knew the older man wanted to keep himself busy, even if he had to spend a few week alone in his house. Today Shun walked Mirajane to the guildhall yet again, for he began to like it more when she started to hold onto his arm while walking the entire way.

"Shun, can I ask you something?" she asked while looking at her boyfriend, who was currently busy eating fish as they sat at a table in the guildhall. This caused him to look up from his breakfast, only to see a smile on her face. "Sure Mira, you know you can ask me anything" he replied as he finished his food, only for his blow to be picked up by someone from the guild in order to clean it.

"Well to be honest, I have a few question. They might seem strange, but I started to think about it a lot lately. We've never spoken about it before, but I wanted to know what your last name is for one" This caused Shun to start thinking, for he never expected a question like that. His mother didn't have a last name, so he never had one. "I don't have one. My mom never had, or if she did then she never told me. All she ever called me was either Shun or Ao Shun. But is not having one a big deal?" he asked, causing Mirajane to nod slightly.

"Of course it's a big deal. For starts, everyone has to have a last name. And secondly, a person needs to have a last name for when they get married. The woman takes on her husbands last name" she said with a slight blush appearing on her cheek. Shun didn't know what to think until she mentioned marriage, which caused him to start blush as well. They both knew that they were too young for marriage, but knew that if they stay long together, that one day they would take it that far when the time is right.

"Oh, I didn't think about that. Well then if you want, then I can get myself a last name. I'm just not good at naming or anything like that, so it might be a little hard for me" he replied after a few seconds, causing her to only blush more. "Well I only wanted to know if you had one. For you know...what if we someday get...m-married" she said as she felt herself blushing even more, being embarrassed to even talk about it already.

Shun also began to blush even more once his girlfriend started talking about marriage, but knew that part of their lives won't come for a long time still. "Then for that I'll get a last name, Mira. For if the day comes and you'll have me, then I'll marry you. I promise" This was the first big promise he has ever made to her, and it only caused her to become even more happy than she already was. "I'll wait till then, my lovable boyfriend" she said before placing a gentle kiss on his lips, too happy to even care if anyone else see them yet again showing their affection for each other.

Erza and Natsu were currently downstairs, for she wanted to start teaching him how to read for one. "Come on Natsu, it really isn't that hard" she said, referring to the book she gave him in order to start reading. A few days ago Mirajane made fun of him not being able to read, which Erza didn't take lightly. Lisanna also didn't like it when her sister acted mean towards others, but she knew that she didn't really mean any harm by what she said. Erza on the other hand got really angry at the older Strauss sister, and that caused her to drag the pink haired boy down to the library.

"For you it might not seem like it, but for me it really is hard. I've never read a book before, let alone open one" he answered back in a sad tone, because he didn't want to feel stupid around Erza. She knew what he was going through and tried to help him with everything she could. For the past few hours, she has only been trying to get him to read a few book, or at least something, but haven't gotten far at all.

"How about we make a deal? Lets say...for every sentence you're able to read, you get a rewards. You can name what you want, as long as it's not all the food in the world" she said while looking down at Natsu, who was currently sitting on the ground with a few books surrounding him. "Plus, I'll tell you what the word is also if you struggle with it" This only made the pink haired boy smile as he looked up at her, nodding in approval of the deal. "Okay, deal!" he said out loudly, already feeling happier for the help she is giving him.

It took a few minutes for Natsu to read his first sentence after Erza nearly helped him with nearly every word. "I got my first sentence right! Now do I get a reward?" he asked, causing Erza to just nod her head. "Like I said, a reward for each sentence. So...what do you want Natsu?" Erza asked as she looked at her smiling friend, who for some reason started to blush as he looked away. "I...I want a hug" he replied with a nervous tone, to which she caught onto.

She didn't expect him to ask her for such a reward, but accepted it as she pulled him towards her chest, giving him a warming hug. Natsu was happy when she did this, as he too hugged her back. The hug only lasted for a few seconds before she separated from his "Now, get back to reading" she said as she looked away, too embarrassed to let him see her flushed face. This only caused the young boy to smile brightly as he started to read his second sentence, to which he wanted another hug as a reward.

Erza didn't know why he wanted only hugs from her, but never said a thing as they hugged. A few hours passed as Natsu began to read even better and more sentences, one after the other. And each time, he only asked for a hug until Erza called it a day. He nodded, putting the books away before both of them left the library. They were both a little shocked when they got back, seeing the guild being nearly empty and that the sun was already starting to go down.

The only person left in the guild was the master, who greeted them both once he saw them. Soon after that, both Natsu and Erza greeted the master, bidding him a goodnight before leaving as they both went home. "Natsu, why did you only want hugs as a reward?" she asked while the two of them were busy walking towards her home after leaving the guildhall.

Natsu was busy looking at the sky while smiling, for he felt proud of himself for being able to read as much as he did. He only looked at Erza when she asked her question, seeing a slight blush on her cheeks. "Because I like hugging you Erza. It's super comfy and for some reason it makes my heart all warm and feels really good" he said without hesitation, which caused her to only blush more.

She didn't expect him to answer to straight forward, but knew he meant every word he said. "Okay I see. Well then, what if I did this" she said before planting a kiss on his lips, which caused the pink haired boy to nearly faint. Erza too didn't expect to have his lips on hers, for she was aiming at his cheek. She quickly separated herself from him as she started running towards her house, not saying a single word to Natsu.

He didn't know what happened, but began to feel very sad once he saw her running away from her. He decided to run after her, for he didn't want her to feel sad. Erza ran straight up to her room as she shut the door after her, as Natsu also got to her house and went upstairs before trying to enter her room.

When he found that it had been locked, he began to panic. "Erza, please open up. Why did you run away from me?" he asked, only to hear a soft sound of someone crying on the other side of the door. It took a few minutes before she spoke, clearly upset about what happened. "I'm so sorry for doing that Natsu. I didn't mean to do that all. And I'm sorry for running away like I did...it's just that...that I'm so sacred of loosing you. I know you're not an idiot, so you must really hate me now for what I did" she replied before breaking down once again, crying a little louder than before.

This caused Natsu to hit the door as hard as he could, not caring if he broke it down. "Don't say that Erza! I don't hate you. I'll also never leave you, I promise. And I am an idiot, for I don't know what to do. The master only told me a few things and Shun also helped me a little, but I still don't know what to do or say. Igneel also never thought me about this, so I don't know what to do. I guess all I can say, is that I love you Erza. Master told me about the feelings inside me, to which he said that I love you and I do" he said before he broke the door down, only to see Erza sitting on her bed as she cried softly.

When he saw this, he nearly jumped her off of the bed as he jumped her, only to hug her tightly. This surprised her, but hugged him back. The entire time she spoke to her, she listened. "Natsu, do you truly mean that?" "Yes I do Erza, every word I said. Master helped me a lot, so he knows what I feel towards you" he replied before she could even do or say anything else. She only hugged him righter, almost crushing him.

"I love you too Natsu, and I've loved you for so long now" she said before letting him go a little, seeing that she was hugging him too tightly. Natsu used his hands to wipe her tears away before looking into her eyes. "Never again Erza. Never cry again. You're meant to be strong and powerful. And I don't like it when you cry, at all. It made my heart hurt" She merely nodded at this, for she didn't want to hurt him any more than she already has.

"I'm so sorry about that Natsu. And you're right. I won't cry anymore, okay?" This caused him to smile as he looked at her. "Okay. But Erza, why did you run away from me?" he asked before she nearly looked away, too flushed to look him in the eyes. "Because it was embarrassing, idiot!" she said as Natsu only began to laugh slightly, before he got off of her and sat down on the bed.

"Well nothing to be embarrassed now" Erza just looked at him after he said that, agreeing that she didn't have to feel embarrassed anymore as she also sat up straight. Natsu just kept smiling at her, which caused her to blush yet again. "Erza, are we like Shun and Mira now?" Erza didn't know what to say when he asked her this, but looked at him in order to answer him.

"Natsu, do you want to be like that? A couple I mean. Do you even know what a couple do or what it means?" she asked while looking at the boy she loved, who currently had a huge smile on his face. "Well I don't know everything about it, but I can learn. I mean, it probably isn't that hard. If Shun can do it, then so can I!" he replied, but only caused her to blush even more. "Then you have to ask it properly first before I give you an answer" Erza said as she looked away, feeling a little annoyed about him brining her rival's boyfriend into their conversation.

"Oh okay, I see. Well then Erza, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked with a straight face, for he knew what it meant to ask a girl out. He never asked anyone out before, but Shun told him about the when he asked Mirajane out and how he felt. Erza was more flushed that she has ever been, as he face was almost the same color as her hair. "Yes Natsu, I'll be your girlfriend" she replied before hugging him. She knew that he was younger than her and also currently shorter than he, but her heart told her that he was the one for her and she only listened.

That night while sitting on her bed, Erza and Natsu became the second couple of Fairy Tail.

The next day they both woke up early, for she told him before they went to sleep that she wanted them to be the first ones in the guildhall. Natsu didn't know why she wanted to be up so early, but he respected his new girlfriends wishes and woke up early along with her. Soon they got ready for the day as they both began to walk towards the guild, only to find the master at the bar table when they arrived.

"Morning master!" they both said before taking a seat next to him. "Morning my children. I didn't expect you two to be here this early" he replied after swallowing the food he hand in his mouth, being surprised that the two of them were at the guild this early. "Well we wanted to be here first because we got something to say to the guild" she said to the master, who currently had a eyebrow raised after she spoke. "Oh, and what do you wish to tell everyone my child?"

"Oh you'll have to wait also master. Sorry, but no secrets revealing just yet" this only caused the master to pout, for he wanted to know what she wanted to tell everyone.

It only took a few more minutes before everyone started to enter the guild as they went to sit at their seat. Erza merely waited till she saw her rival and her boyfriend, was came in after Gray. Everyone went to either sit at their tables and ordered some food, or started talking with each other. Until Erza stood up.

"Everyone, listen up. I want to tell you all something before you all get too busy" she said while standing on the chair with Natsu sitting next to her. She saw her rival looking at her with a curios look, which only made her smirk. Mirajane became angry at this, but shrugged it off once she felt Shun's hand grabbing onto hers.

The entire guild looked at the scarlet mage, who was still standing on the chair. "It may not be a big deal to everyone, but me and Natsu are a couple now. So you'll have to deal with me now if you ever call him an idiot!" she said out loudly, meaning every word she said.

"WHAT?!" screamed the entire guild, who was clearly surprised by this. Mirajane simply laid her head down on Shun's should, for she didn't really care. Shun only smiled at the news before he too laid his head onto his girlfriends, for he was too tired to get up an congratulate them. "You're joking, right Erza?! I mean, how can you even think about dating that idiot?!" Gray screamed before he got blown unconscious by Erza, who currently had a very angry look on her face.

This showed the entire guild that she was serious, for none of them wanted to end up like the unconscious Gray. "Well congratulations you two" master Makarov said, as Cana too came to congratulate her friends. The entire time while Erza was talking, Natu simply sat and looked at his girlfriend, for he became happy to see her looking strong again.

After that, everyone simply went back to what they were doing before. Some of the members did come up to the newest couple in order to congratulate them, but simply left them alone after that.

Erza and Natsu stood up after a while as she walked towards Mirajane and Shun, who was currently eating the food the ordered. "So, you didn't come to congratulate us?" she asked, causing Mirajane to stop eating. She looked up from he table as she saw her rival, which only caused her to become a little irritated. "Yeah so, you want to be praised now for finally getting together with Natsu?!" This caused the two to clash head yet again, which was a normal sighting for both boys.

"Congratulations you two. Hope you both are really happy and that you both say together always" Shun said as the two girl just kept glaring at each other. Mirajane quickly grabbed onto his arm after he spoke, for she knew what Erza was thinking. Erza too went to grab onto her boyfriends arm, not wanting her rival to outshine her. Both Natsu and Shun just smiled nervously, feeling that they are bot being dragged into their rivalry.

"Thank you Shun. And also, thank you for the help and advice you gave me" Natsu said. This caused both girls to look at him, for they both knew what he meant. "See, you wouldn't be together now if it wasn't for Shun" Mirajane said, only to cling onto her boyfriends arm a little more. "Oh, is that so?" Erza asked with a irritating tone in his voice.

Mirajane simply smirked at this as she stared at her rival, before Erza bowed her head slightly. "Thank you Shun, for everything. But we have to go now, so excuse us" she said as she got up, Natsu only smiling before he also got up. "Oh and maybe get your girlfriend under control" Erza said before she left, but feeling irritated as she went to sit with Cana and Levy. Natsu went to Elfman and the other boys as they began to talk. The white haired girl also felt irritated for the statement she made, which Shun saw.

"Hey don't worry about it Mira. She is only teasing you, and she wants you to get mad. That is why she said that" he said, trying to calm his girlfriend down. He knew that both girls fought a lot, even if it was over little things. "I know, but she just really gets on my nerves. I'm glad though, because maybe now she will spend more time with Natsu and less time irritating me" she replied as she laid her head on his shoulder yet again.

Shun simply kissed the top of her head as she laid it down, which caused her to slightly blush. "Shun, is everything okay? You seem really tired today" she asked, keeping her head on his shoulder. "I'm fine. Just trained last night a little too much I guess" This caused her to remove her head from his shoulder as she looked at him. "You really shouldn't push yourself that hard. I know you're doing all this to protect me, but you need rest too. So I came up with an idea, which I kinda had from the moment Gildarts left on his quest" she said while Shun looked at her also, not knowing what her idea was.

She simply giggled before planting a kiss on his cheek. "Starting today, you'll be sleeping at my house. And I'm not taking no for an answer" Shun was stunned at this, for he never expected her to invite him to sleep at their house. "Are you sure Mira? What does Elfman and Lisanna think about this?" he asked, for he did care of what they thought. He didn't want to do anything that could hurt his relationship with his girlfriend or her siblings.

"Oh, I'll tell them later today. For now, I have a little favor to ask" she said, for she didn't know if he would agree to her request. "Ok my princess. But what's the favor?" Shun asked, not knowing what kind of request to expect from his girlfriend. "Well, I was wondering if you'd show me your entire form. You know, your dragon from. You've never shown it to me entirely, and I really want to see it" Mirajane whispered while she spoke to her boyfriend, for she didn't want anyone to hear her.

To this, he simply smiled and nodded. For the past few weeks, Shun has been thinking of showing it to her and maybe surprise her with a few things, for he wanted to do more with her. "Sure, I don't mind to show you at all. And maybe if you'd like, I can do more than that for you. But we have to do it somewhere so that no one sees us" he whispered back, also not wanting anyone to hear about the conversation the two was currently having.

Mirajane didn't know where they would have to go in order for Shun to show her, but luckily Shun did as he stood up and grabbed his girlfriends hand. "Come on my princess, I have an idea" he said, to which Mirajane simply giggled. She loved holding hand with him, but also felt excited about what might happened today.

Shun led her towards the forest, which surprised her. "You want to do it while in the forest?" she asked, feeling concerned that someone might see them. "Yes, but only much deeper in. For I want to show you something too, that's why I chose the forest" he replied as the both started walking deeper into the forest, holding hands the entire way.

He also started to use his magic on himself while the got deeper into the forest, which Mirajane saw. She didn't want to disturb him, for she knew he was concentrating while leading her. They soon stopped as Shun simply looked around, making sure no one was around. When he felt that they were alone, he simply let go of her hand.

"Mira, I only want you to know that you are safe with me, always. And I love you no matter what" he said as she nodded. "I know Shun, I trust you. And I love you too. But just one question though. What where you doing while we were walking?" Shun knew she would ask him about that, but he was more than prepared to answer her.

"I was using the power of the void to hide my power. For the last time I changed into my form, everyone felt it. This time, I wish to be more prepared so that no one knows about it. Also princess, I'm going to ask you to look away for a few seconds. Because when I change, I let out a very big light and I can cause anyone who looked at it to go blind. And I don't wish that for you. Once the light is gone, then your can turn and look back" Mirajane simply nodded at the before she quickly went up to him, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. "I honestly love you Shun, with all my heart" she said before taking a few steps back and turning her back to him.

He also took a few steps back as she prepared to change into his dragon from. Shun quickly looked around once more, making sure no one was around except his girlfriend. When he saw that they were completely alone, he began to change. As expected, a very bright and big light came passed Mirajane as she had her back turned to her boyfriend, who she knew was about to show her his biggest secret completely. It only took a few seconds before the light disappeared, revealing that his transformation was complete.

Mirajane quickly took a deep breath before turning around to look at the boyfriend. She thought that we would be prepared to what she saw, but clearly wasn't as she gasp loudly, holding her hand over her mouth. Shun saw this and thought that she didn't like it, or that she maybe thought about him as a monster now.

That changed when he felt her hand against his scales, causing him to look at her. "Shun, you're so beautiful. I've never seen anything like this in my entire life. But the patterns on your skins and the color of your skins, are simply breathtaking. I always thought that you had the most beautiful eyes, but now I see how beautiful you truly are. And for you to trust someone this much that you would show it to me, makes me the happiest girl in the world" she said as she continued to touch his scales, for she found everything about him even more amazing now.

"You're not sacred of me in this from Mira?" he asked, clearly forgotten that no one can understand him while he was in his dragon from. But that changed when he heard her speak. "No Shun, I'm not sacred of you at all. I know you and I know your heart, and I know you will never hurt me. You're my boyfriend then silly" she said, causing Shun to nearly fall over of how surprised he was.

"M-Mira? You can understand me?" he asked yet again, clearly showing how shocked he was in the tone of his voice. "Yes I can, why?" she asked, for she was the one now to got confused. "Because I thought no one could understand me while I'm in this form. Guildarts and master both can't understand me because when I'm in this form. I can only speak in my dragon tongue when I'm like this. So I have no idea how you can understand me. But it makes me really happy that you can"

This even surprised Mirajane, for she didn't know about this. "Wow really? I wonder why I'm able to understand you then. Maybe it's because we are a couple? Also, I didn't know master knew about your dragon from. Does anyone else that you haven't told me?" she asked, clearly upset that he didn't tell her. "No one else my princess. I'm really sorry that I forgot to tell you that the master also knows. I hope you can forgive me" Shun replied in his dragon tongue, which his girlfriend for some reason could understand.

"It's okay. At least I'm the only one that you can talk to while in this form, which makes me feel special" she said, still continuing to touch his skin. She was also surprised at how bit he was in this from, but it made her happy to know that her boyfriend was something so magnificent, but also sad because she knew that the other dragons were most likely extinct.

"You are special my princess. You're the most special person to me and the only girl I love, with all my heart. Which is why I want to tell you everything about me tonight, everything I haven't yet so far. And I also want to show you something, which I've never shown anyone before" he said while looking up at the sky, not knowing what she would say to it. "And what's that my love?" she asked, the first time she ever called him that.

He did take note to this and it did make him very happy, but he wanted to show her something else today. "Well, I can't say until you get on my back" he replied, but saw that he was stunned by this. "Y-you want me to get on your back? Are you sure about that?" Shun simply nodded at this, which she saw even though it was a slight nod.

She suddenly became very excited before trying to get into his back. Shun saw he struggle a little, due to his huge size now, but simply helped her by offering his wing to her. "Won't it hurt if I step on your wing?" she asked, for she didn't want to hurt her boyfriend in any way. "No, it won't my angel. Not much can hurt me while I'm in this form. So you don't have to worry about hurting me" he replied, to which she took her first step onto his wing.

When she was that he was telling the truth by showing no changes in his face, she simply began to climb onto his back but using his wing. She didn't know what they were about to do, until she sat down on his neck. His entire back was fully of spikes, but was in such a way that she could use it to her advantage to not fall. She was surprised at how big he was, for neither her leg hand off of his next.

"Now hold on my angel" he said, which she took not off. Being called his angel for the seconds time really made her feel special, and also really happy. She did what he told her as she grabbed onto his scales, holding on to what she could. Soon after that, Shun simply began to flap his wings. The winds that was caused by him knocked down a lot of trees that surrounded them, as Mirajane closed her eyes and laid her head down on him.

It only took a few seconds as Mirajane opened her eyes, seeing that they were currently flying very high up in the air. "You okay my angel?" he asked while he flapped his wings only now and then, keeping them high enough in the air to not be spotted by anyone. Mirajane looked down, and at what she saw amazed her. "Shun, this is the most beautiful view I've ever seen" she said after letting a tear drop from her eye, for the view she currently got from how high they were, truly amazed her.

"I'm just happy to be able to share this with someone, and for that someone to be you. I don't even turn that much into this form, for I don't want anyone to see me and to start screaming. My race is suppose to be extinct, which mean I'm not suppose to even be alive" This caused her to hug him, even though she couldn't wrap her arms around him. She truly felt sad about what he just said, for she didn't want to even think about that.

"That's not true Shun. The other dragons might all be gone, which saddens me, but don't say that you're not suppose to be alive. For if you weren't alive, then I would have never met they boy that I want to be with forever. I thought that I would never even love someone as much as I love you. I do love my siblings, but that's another kind of love. You have my heart Shun, and without you I'd be lost and not where I am today"

she said with a honest voice, meaning everything she said. Shun felt truly happy now once again, for he remembered the words his mother spoke to him.

That he would someday find someone and even have a family of his own. And he knew that he found that someone on the day he met her, but to have her with him now made him the happiest he has ever been. "Mirajane Strauss, I'm never going to stop falling in love with you and I'll never stop loving you. You're everything to me" he said, feeling the tears forming in his eyes.

She simply placed her lips against his scales after he spoke to her. Shun felt this as he smiled, but also felt the tears that fell onto his scales. "You're the best thing that has every happened to me Shun, and I'm so happy that I met you when I did" she said out softly while tears fell from her eyes, for she was happy beyond words.

Shun flew for 2 more hours while carrying his girlfriend on his back, while taking every now and then. Neither felt weird when the other didn't talk, for they knew a relationship didn't mean you have to talk the entire time. "Mira, I want to tell you something else now also. This might shock you, but please keep in mind that I am still me" Mirajane waited for him to continue, as she didn't want to interrupt him.

"I was born on the first of July, in the year X330" he said, causing her to gasp. She knew when his birthday was, for he did tell her about it before, but he never told her in with year. "Shun...that would mean that you're over 400 years old" He simply nodded, before continuing. "That's true, I am over 400 years old. But also not entirely. For I was born on that day, but was also placed inside a magic egg to keep me hidden from the world. And I was hidden until the X777. My body never aged, so that is why I look this young. But I also didn't life for all these year, because the egg had a side effect on me. That side effect caused me to age rapidly. At some night I would age a few months, and other nights I would age years. It finally did stop, which makes me look like I'm the same age as you. That is also why I'm staying with Gildarts and have since he found me, for he has been teaching me everything about this world. I also had to read a lot, in order to catch up"

The entire time Shun spoke, Mirajane simply listened until he mentioned him aging rapidly. That caused her to start sobbing, for she now truly felt the pain that he had to feel while all this happened to him. She merely laid on his back while listening to him, to which he felt. Shun continued to tell her everything about him, which she only listened to. When he was done, she only cried softly.

"Shun, I'm so sorry about everything that has happened to you. For people to even throw you with rocks simply because you were hungry, makes me so angry. I don't care how old you truly are, for it brought us together. To me you're the most important person in my life, and I love you even more now for sharing everything with me. I've never felt this close to anyone, and it makes me so happy" she said between sobs, still sad about some of the things he told her.

Mirajane only kissed his scales a few more time, for she wanted to make sure that he knows that she loves him. Shun did feel more loved, and he also loved her even more for accepting him for who and what he is.

After that, Shun began to descend and landed on the same spot that he took off from. She climbed off of him, only for him to change back into his human form when he saw that no one was around yet again. Mirajane jumped him the second he changed back, wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

He merely hugged her back as she jumped him, for he didn't want to let her go when she did that. "Now I'm even more certain that I'll never stop falling in love with you" she said before resting her forehead against his. "And I'll never stop falling in love with either, my princess" Shun said, only to have his lips sealed by hers as she kissed him.

This time she kept kissing him, over and over to which he responded to by kissing her back every time. This only lasted for 2 minutes, as Shun offered to carry her back to the guild. She accepted by climbing on his back yet again, even though he wasn't a dragon this time. He only smiled at this and help her legs as he carried her on his back.

They arrived about 10 minutes after that at the guild as he carried her on his back the entire way. Lisanna and Elfman only smiled when they saw this, but only made Erza feel a little jealous. But she knew that Natsu wouldn't be able to carry her like that for another few years, but she didn't truly mind.

Master Makarov saw this as he smiled, but soon began to think of why they were away for so long. He knew that they weren't on a mission for he didn't see either of them take on, so he simply called them to him. Shun responded by walking towards the master, still carrying his girlfriend on his back, who was currently only smiling while looking around with hear hear resting on his shoulder.

"Shun my boy, where were you two? You didn't take a quest, so it make me worry a little" master Makarov said, seeing that he wasn't going to place his girlfriend down anytime soon. "We went to the forest master, and I showed Mira a few things. Oh and don't worry, no one saw anything" he replied as master knew what he was talking about. He simply nodded for he knew not to speak about it while so many guild members were still around. "I just hope that you two had fun, and by the looks of it I would think that you two did"

Mirajane blushed at this, but still didn't want to get off of his back. "We did master. Shun showed me so much. And I'll never tell anyone about it" she whispered so that only the two of them could hear her. Master Makarvo only nodded before taking a sip of his drink.

They both left the master to his drink, only to be interrupted by Cana. She tapped on his shoulder, for she didn't want to disturb the two. "Shun, can I speak with you please?" she asked, but saw the look in Mira's eyes when she asked this question. "Sure Cana, I don't mind. But can Mira come too?" she gently tightened her grip around her boyfriend, for she didn't want to leave his side.

Cana knew that he would most likely ask that, so she nodded as they lead them to he outside of the guild, then to he back. He followed her while carrying his girlfriend, but they both wanted to know why she wanted to speak with him alone. When they came to a stop, Cana just turned around and saw that he as still carrying Mirajane on his back. She wondered if he didn't find it a little hard to be carrying her this long, but decided to not ask it.

"So Cana, what did you want to talk about?" he ask, seeing that the younger girl was currently looking at her feet. "W-well, it's about Gildarts for once. But before I tell you, I need you to promise me that you'll never tell him. And that goes for you too Mirajane" they both nodded at this, agreeing to her request and promising to never tell him or anyone else.

After she saw that she could trust them both, she began to open up to them. "He is my father. My biological father. He is the reason why I am in this guild. For I wish to tell him when I'm able to become a s-ranked mage like you. But I wanted to tell you this, seeing how close you two are and that he thinks of you as he son" This caught both of them by surprise, for neither of them knew that she wanted to tell him that.

"Wow, so that would basically mean that Shun is you brother then. Doesn't it?" Mirajane asked while looking at the orange haired girl. Cana gasped when she heard this, for she never thought of that. Shun only smiled at this, for he never expected to have a sister. Even if they weren't blood, he did always feel that they were like brother and sister, even from the moment he entered the guild.

"I guess it does. I never thought about that. So then I got a younger brother!" she said, clearly excited all of a sudden. "Older" Mirajane said, which caught her by surprise. "Aren't you two the same age?" Cana asked, but didn't get a response out of either of them. "Cana, lets just say that I'm older. I can't exactly explain it to you now, because it's a lot and also very private. Maybe one day I'll tell you about it. But just trust me for now please" This surprised her, but she only nodded and told him that she would trust him.

"Then you're my older brother" she said while giggling, which made Mirajane only snuggle closer to her boyfriend. Cana wanted to hug Shun, but didn't to cause anything between the couple. He saw this as he softly whispered to his girlfriend. Seeing that she got off of his back and agreeing, Shun simply went to hug Cana for a few second. This surprised her, but she merely hugged him back. She felt happy that she was able to tell someone about who her real father was, but even more so when she got herself a brother.

Cana soon left after hugging Shun, thinking him and Mirajane for everything. The second she left, Shun only felt him being hugged from behind. He turned around for he already knew who it was, as he hugged his girlfriend back. "I get to hug you even more!" she said while pouting slightly, before Shun placed a kiss on her cheeks. "And I get to kiss you even more" he replied with a smile, making her blush.

"You only ever get to kiss me, and I only ever get to kiss you" Mirajane said as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips, getting onto his back once again after that. He didn't mind it at all, for he only felt closer to her when she did this as he carried her back into the guild. She asked him if she could carry her towards her siblings, which he agreed to.

"Mira-nee, are you lazy or something? Shun has been carrying you for so long now it seems" Lisanna asked when she saw the couple getting closer to them. She was currently sitting with team shadow gear and her brother, who also wanted to know why his older sister was acting like his.

"I'm never lazy Lisanna! I just want to be closer to my boyfriend, and he doesn't me carrying me. So what's wrong with that?" she asked her younger sister, who only giggled at her answer. "Nothing. It just seems cute, which isn't something we're familiar with" she replied as Elfman agreed with her, causing the older Strauss sister to blush while hiding her face against his neck.

"Well never mind that. I only came here to tell you both that Shun will be staying at our house from now now, seeing how Gildarts is currently on a mission" Lisanna only giggled at this as she nodded her head, as Elfman also said that it would be okay.

The two of them greeted everyone as they both left after that, only for Shun to feel something on his ear. Mirajane wanted to know what her boyfriend tastes like, so she decided to nibble on his ear. "M-Mira? That tickles" he said as she giggled. "But I just found out that I can do this. So I wanna keep doing it" she said before continuing to nibble on his ear, which caused Shun to start laughing.

Many members of the guild looked at the boy who was currently laughing, but didn't want to ask what was causing it since his girlfriend was currently on his back and nibbling on his ear.

The sun was currently setting as Shun walked towards Mirajane's house, who was currently still riding on his back with her head resting on her back. Not every far behind them were her siblings, who was busy talking to each other as they saw their older sister who was still being carried by her boyfriend. She reached for her house keys before reaching the front door, only to be opened up by Lisanna who ran passed them as she stuck her tongue out to them. Elfman followed her as he ran passed them, and went into their house.

"I guess they beat us" Shun said as he smiled, which caused the both of them to start laughing when they entered the Strauss family house. Mirajane climbed off of him when they entered her house, only to ask him if he wanted anything to eat or drink. "Maybe just something cold please" he replied as he sat down on the sofa, being joined by Elfman only a few minutes later.

"My sister seems really happy. Thank you for keeping your promise Shun. You truly are a man!" the younger boy said as Shun only smiled. "I try my best Elfman. She means the world to me, and I wouldn't want to break a promise to her brother now" this caused both of them to start laughing, only to be interrupted by Lisanna who asked why they were laughing. Neither of them said anything, so she went to take a seat next to her brother.

Mirajane joined them after a few minutes, only to bring 4 glasses of drinks with her. She gave a glass to each other her siblings, and one to her boyfriend who tanked her afterwards. She took a seat next to him as they all began to drink the drinks they've gotten. Afterwards, Mira just laid her head against Shun, who was busy talking to her siblings.

They spoke for a few hours, until Mirajane told them to head for their beds. They both said their good nights, as Shun also offered his good nights to them. After that, the couple were left alone on the couch.

"Well, I guess we both better head to bed too" Shun said, speaking to his girlfriend who never removed her head from his shoulder. "Shun, I can bring you a pillow and a blanket now if you want" she said as she lifted her head off of his shoulder. He wanted to say something, but was interrupted before he could. "Or...you could share a bed with me. Lots of couples do that. And I mean it's not like we're going to do anything funny. So, you can choose which every you prefer Shun" she said, clearing wanting to try and spend a night sleeping in the same bed as he boyfriend.

"I-if you want, then we can share a bed. I just hope your siblings doesn't mind it, cause I don't want them to kill me if they found me in the same bed as you" Mirajane just began to giggle at this, knowing he would say that. "Don't worry, I can handle them. Plus, they would never hurt you silly. They know you make me happy and they both trust you already" she said as she stood up, only to pull him up with her.

After that, both of them went to her room as she closed the door behind them. Shun began to look around her roo, for it was his first time to ever be in a girls room. It amazed him at all the colors that were in her room, but it also made him smile. "You have a very beautiful and colorful room Mira" he said, only to hear a soft sound beside him.

He saw that she was busy pulling out some clothes. "Thank you Shun. I'm really glad you like it. You're the only boy to ever be in here. I don't even allow Elfman to enter my room" she said as she got her sleeping clothes out of her drawer. "Why are you getting out another set of clothes?" he ask, not knowing what to think of this.

"Well I need to change into more comfortable clothes in order to sleep in" she said, only to see a slight blush appearing on her boyfriends face. She began to giggle at this, seeing how red his face was. "Why you blushing Shun? Someone having a bit of naughty thoughts?" she asked, which caused him to only blush even more.

"No no, I'm not thinking anything bad. I just didn't know that you'd change into different clothes when you go to bed. That means you'll have to get naked right?" he asked, clearly embarrassed about such a question. "Yes, I will have to get naked. Shun, don't tell me you don't change clothes when you go to bed" she said while looking at him. And for the first time, she noticed that he was wearing the same clothes as he did the day before.

"No, I don't. I sleep in the same clothes I wear. I've never really learned that part to be honest. I simply wash my clothes and wait till they become dry every night, then I sleep in them. Does that bother you?" he asked, feeling a little bad for not knowing changing clothes at night when he went to bed. She just went to stand in front of him as she hugged him. "I don't mind at all. It's just that everyone else normally change closes before they go to bed. But I know you're different Shun, which makes me love you even more" she said before taking a few steps back to continue to get her clothes out.

"I'll go out them if you're going to change into something else now my angel. I don't wish to make you uncomfortable with me being in here" he said as he reached for the door handle, only to be stopped by her as she places her hand on his. "Please don't leave Shun. I want to test something tonight, please. Please allow me to do so" she said, causing him to drop his hand from the door handle. "What is it you wish to test my angel?" he asked, seeing that she took a few steps back yet again.

"Well, seeing how you shared everything about you with me today and how close we've gotten, I simply wish to try this please. We have also been dating for a while now, and I want to see how comfortable I truly am with you. So I'm going to change into my other clothes now, and I don't want you to look away. You can sit on the bed, but please, don't look away even for a second" she said as her face became even more flush, only to blush even more.

This caught Shun off guard, for he never expected her to say that to him. He only nodded, too stunned to even speak. Mirajane saw this as she started to undress, dropping every peace of clothing on the floor. Shun nearly passed out when she was fully naked, for he was currently seeing his girlfriend without clothes. Never in any all the book he read had anything prepared him for what he was currently seeing. She saw this as she only blushed even more, but for some reason she felt natural being naked in front of her boyfriend. She has never even been naked in from of her sister, who's also a female.

But now she was currently standing in front of her boyfriend, without a shred of clothes on. She slowly began to dress herself, but stopped once Shun stood right in front of him with his shirt off. She suddenly began to blush even more, unable to speak at all. All she had on was her underwear, which fell to the floor the second he stood in front of her for she was unable to complete putting it on.

Seconds later Shun began to put his shirt on her, which surprised her even more. ' _He wants me to sleep in his shirt?_ ' she asked herself before tears started to fall down her cheeks. "Shun, how can I have such a perfect boyfriend as you? Normally if male sees a naked female, not matter what age she she, then he would try to take advantage of her" she said between sobs he simply continued to pull his shirt of her. It covered her to just a few inches above her knees, because of him being slightly taller than her and he also stretched his shirt in order to cover her completely.

She accepted his with all the love she had for him, and hugged him afterwards as he hugged her. "Mira, of all the books I've ever read, none of them ever showed me any of this. And to be honest, I wasn't completely prepared to see you naked, but I'm so glad you showed me. For it showed me that I only need to become stronger that I planned. For I will never allow any man or beast or anything to ever so much as touch you. I promise you, if someone touched you in anyway ever that makes you uncomfortable or even touches you where no one ever may, then I will kill that person. I promised my mother that I would never kill, but even I know she would want me to do it if something ever happened to the girl I love" he said, hugging her a little tighter.

"Shun, I wanted to show you how I look naked because I've never been naked before anyone before, not even my sister. But I felt so happy and natural when I saw you looking at me. I was completely comfortable, and I still am. So my test was a success, for I am truly comfortable with you no matter what. That only shows me that we truly are meant for each other" she said before she kissed him on the lips, as she kissed her back.

"Also, thank you for the shirt. I didn't expect you to do that at all, or for it to be this comfortable" she said as she started to giggle. Shun just kept his arms around her before she spoke again. "But Shun, please never kill anyone. Keep your promise to your mother, and promise it to me also. I know no one will ever be able to touch me, no matter how old I get, because I have you"

"Then okay my angel. I promise to never kill anyone, but I also promise to keep you safe and unharmed forever. I know we're not a experienced couple and haven't been dating for years now, but I plan to stay with you forever" he replied as she nuzzled against his chest, feeling very comfortable with her boyfriend. "Thank you Shun. That means so much to me. And I plan to keep you to myself forever also"

After that, both went and climbed into her bed as she laid her head on his chest while still only wearing his shirt. "You know that I might have to keep this shirt now, for it is really comfortable" she said as Shun only laughed slightly. "You can keep it my angel. I can get a new one tomorrow" she thanked him after that as she decided to sleep in his shirt from now one.

"Then how about we get a few more for you tomorrow, then I'll steal maybe another one or two" Mirajane said as she giggled, only to snuggle closer to her boyfriend. "Oh, is that so? Then maybe I'll have to steal something of you also" Shun replied with a sarcastic tone, which she caught onto.

"Oh, you've already stolen something from me" she said as she kissed his cheek one last time for the day, leaning closer as she whispered softly "My heart"

That is it for another chapter everyone. I know this chapter might seem to a little weird and everything, but I truly hope once everyone who read it continues to read the future chapters. The reason I did what I did in this chapter, is to try and experiment with Shun and Mirajane, and for them to become so much closer. Shun's mother was raped if you can remember, which caused him to do that. He did it out of love for her and to show her that he never wants to hurt her. Shun is not perfect at all, for no one is. But who said that you only find your true love when your old? I also know some of the things I did might have been a little too much, but please bare with it. I'm currently trying to write one of the best stories I've ever thought of, but only them being Mira and Shun and also every other couple that's to come. And don't worry, the rest won't move as fast as these two. But to be honest, none of them are dating a dragon ;)

Also I wanted to ask if anyone could maybe give me a few idea on a last name for Shun. This one thing that I've spend hours on, but I only came with with Vexias. I don't know how it sounds or what any of you would think about it, so that is why I still haven't gotten a last name for him. If that one isn't good, then if anyone could just maybe please give me a few ideas. I would appreciate it out of the bottom of my heart. And I will also mention you in my next chapter if you'd like, just to say thanks.

Next chapters will most likely have even more words.

I am also going to start doing a course of which I'm going to lean more about writing and hopefully I'll be able to write even better stories, this being my main one.

So hope everyone like this chapter. Review if you wish to, if not then that is okay. Just hope everyone likes it.


	12. Chapter 12

I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read my story till now. I hope it becomes an even better and more fun story to read for everyone and I will do my best to make it so. I have also gotten a lot of you telling me what I should make Shun's last name, which is why this chapter is a little late. I wanted to get the right one for him, so thank you everyone for everything you've send me, I appreciate it so much. A special thank to the person who gave me the idea of the last name, it only says **Guest** , but I hope you know who you are once you see this. Also special thanks to **Chaoslordofthevoid, Grimraven.V** and **SpecterSam.** Thank you all so much for the idea's you've given me. I would still love to use the idea's you guys have given me if you don't mind, but just in another way, just to say thank you. Anyone else can also tell me what you'd like to see in the future of this fanficion, and I will add it in time, or when you'd like me to.

Disclaimer: I do not own any content that I write about Fairy Tail. That all belongs to Hiro Mashima. I only own part of the OC character and his story for I am making everything up as I go. His name may be based off of a Norse Mythology dragon king, but I'm using it differently.

During that night, Shun managed to wrap his arms around Mirajane while they slept, causing her to snuggle as close as possible to him. They dreamt about each other, which only made they sleep so much more peaceful.

The next day when the sun began to rise, both Lisanna and Elfman started to search for their guest when they came down from their rooms, only to see an empty couch. They searched for a few minutes, but couldn't find Shun at all. "Maybe he left already?" Elfman asked his younger sister, who only shook her head. "Shun has been coming here for a while now to walk with Mira-nee to the guild, so I don't think he would just leave" she replied before walking into the kitchen, only to start with their day as she started to make breakfast.

"But then where could he be? This house is only so big and we have searched everywhere" the young boy said as he looked at his sister, who was only continued with her task. Over the past few years, the younger Strauss sister began to cook their meals while they were alone, only to improve her cooking skills.

"Well, we haven't searched everyone" she said as Elfman's eyes got bigger. He knew that they weren't allowed into their older sisters room, for she told them it was off limited to the both of them also. "But she told us that no one may enter her room without her permission. And I don't think she would even allow Shun to sleep in her room" he said once again, only to feel his heart rate rising as he started to worry.

Lisanna stopped with the task she was busy with once she relished that the older boy may be sleeping in her older sisters room. "Elfman, can you please look at the food for a little while? I'll go look in her room quickly to see if he is their or not" she said as her older brother nodded. He wanted to go with her, but knew that their older sister would become angry if he entered the room too. Neither of them knew why she was like that and why she didn't allow anyone into her room, but both of them respected her wishes and did what they were told.

Soon after that, the younger Strauss sister left the kitchen and went up to her sisters room, leaving Elfman alone to look after the food she was busy making. She gave a soft knock on the door, to see if her sister was awake. "Mira-nee, are you awake?" she asked, only to not get any kind of response. She stood their for a few seconds, waiting for he older sister to either open the door or to talk to her, but quietly began to open the door when on one responded.

"I'm coming in Mira-nee. I hope that's okay" she said in a soft tone, only to gasp when her eyes landed on her older sisters bed. She figured that she was still asleep once she didn't say anything, but didn't know that her older sister would be sharing a bed with her boyfriend. "They are sleeping together?" she asked herself as softly as possible as she started to walk into the room.

Lisanna only began to smile when she saw her older sisters face, which caused her heart to start warming up. "Aww, Mira-nee looks so happy and really relaxed. I bet it's because of Shun" she said to herself once again. She only stared at the couple for a few seconds while they were sleeping before she went back to the kitchen, closing the door behind her.

Elfman heard his younger sister coming down the stairs as he got up from the chair he was sitting on. "Did you find anything Lisanna?" he asked, mostly referring to Shun. She only started to giggle before she placed a finger in front of her mouth, which meant that they should be quiet. "They are sleeping, so we shouldn't interrupt them" she said as she walked into the kitchen, only to find most of the food burnt.

"I told you to watch over the food Elfman!" she said, almost screaming it as she got upset with her brother. "Oh I'm sorry Lisanna, I forgot about it" he said while rubbing the back of his head as he looked at his younger sister. He was still in shock from what he heard, but that changed when he heard how upset his sister was.

"How can you forget about something so small and simple? I didn't give you the biggest task in the world now" Lisanna said while she started to clean the mess her older brother caused for not looking at the food. "I'm really sorry. It's just that I couldn't stop worrying about about Nee-san. And now I'm even upset to hear that she is sleeping with Shun" he said as she looked at the ground, clearly showing how upset her really was.

"Why are you upset about that? She is only sharing her bed with her boyfriend, which I think is really cute. Mira-nee was also smiling when I saw her face. She looked really happy and somewhat really relaxed. I don't think you have to worry about anything Elfman. You did say that you trust him, right? So, trust them both this time" she spoke in a soft and caring tone, the entire time she just thought about her sister and how happy she looked.

Elfman wanted to say more, but was cut off by what he heard. "Then okay Lisanna. If sis really did look happy and relaxed, then I'll trust them" he said, only to see his younger sister who was also smiling. ' _Well, I am just glad that he is keeping his promise at least. And I'm glad to hear that my sister is happy. Thank you, Shun_ ' he thought to himself before he and Lisanna went outside and began to head towards the guild.

An hour later Mirajane began to stir in her sleep as she began to wake up. ' _Why does it feel like someone is holding me?_ ' she thought to herself, only to remember that she is currently in her bed with the boy she loved. She slowly turned around as she came face to face with Shun, as she placed a soft kiss on his nose.

This caused the young boy to began to wake up also, only to be met with a smile that came from the girl he loved. "Morning my angel. How did you sleep?" he asked as she only snuggled closer to him, resting her one hand against her back. "I slept amazing my love. That was the best sleep I have ever had, and I feel really good too" she said, but soon she started to blush as she felt where his hand was currently resting on.

Shun didn't know why her face was starting to become red as he suddenly got worried. "Is everything okay Mira? You're face is starting to become red" he said, which only caused the white haired girl to blush even more as she then hid her face against his chest. "I-I'm okay Shun. I-It's just that your hand...is touching my butt" she said as she began embarrassed, but had a small smile on her face. This caused him to start blushing as he also jerked his hand away out of embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry. I honestly didn't know that. Please forgive me" he began to panic after that, not knowing what she was about to do or say. Mirajane only started to giggle as she placed another soft kiss on his nose, then to only grab ahold of his hand once again before placing it back where it was. "Shun, you don't have to be embarrassed about it at all and you don't need to worry about anything also. I was only a little shocked, that's all. But I kinda liked it" she replied softly as she began a little more embarrassed, only to have his hand on her butt once again.

He didn't know what to do about this because this time she placed his hand back onto her behind, which caused the younger boy to only blush even more than he did before. "W-why did you place my hand back there Mira?" he asked, clearly too embarrassed to say anything else. "Well because...I'm comfortable with it and I want you to become comfortable with it also. And because you're my boyfriend silly. No one except you can ever even hold me, so touching is even more out of the question for anyone else" she told him as she cupped his cheek, placing a kiss on his lips, which he happily returned.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, until she saw the sun shining through the window. "I guess it's already a bit late, and I bet that my siblings are both up already" she said, not relishing how late it truly was. They both started to get up after a few minutes once again, but Shun quickly turned his face away from her. Mirajane saw this and became curious, only to feel that her behind was exposed. "Shun, you're really shy around you" she said as she began to giggle, walking up next to him to grab onto his hand.

This caused the younger boy to look into her direction, as she only saw how red his face was. "Aww Shun, no need to be shy with me. Come on, look at me please" she said as she took his shirt off, standing naked once again in front of her boyfriend. He didn't know what to do, but simply did what she asked as he looked at her, but nearly passed out once again as she saw that she was fully naked once more.

Mirajane had a blush on her face once she felt her boyfriends eyes on her, but also started to smile before she went to her drawer as she took out some of her closes. The entire time, Shun only looked at his girlfriend with a blush across his cheeks, which only caused her to start giggle. "Shun, you're going to have to use to this because I want us to share a bed every night from now one, if you'd like that is" she said as she started to put on her underwear, followed by a white shirt and blue shorts.

"I-I don't mind at all Mira. It felt really good to sleep next to you to be honest. I just don't want to cause anything bad for you or your family or have anything think anything bad about us" he said while still blush as she came up to him. "Shun, I want you to share a bed with me for as long as you want. I don't care what anyone says about us. They are just jealous that we have each other and that we found love at such a young age. So please, I'd really like to wake up every morning in your arms" she said before she placed her arms and hand against his chest, followed by her face that she rested against his chest also.

Shun only started to love his girlfriend even more as he then wrapped his arms around her, hugging her while she rested her head and arms against him. "Okay my princess. If that is what you'd like, then I'll stay with you for as long as you'll have me"

They both stayed like that for a couple of minutes, loving the moments they shared with each other. It took them a few minutes before they went downstairs as they found that they were the only two in the house. "I guess they went to the guild already" Shun said as Mirajane grabbed onto his hand. "Then we better get going too"

It only took them five minutes to reach the guild, only to find that everyone was already there. "Morning Mira-nee. Morning Shun" Lisanna said when she saw the couple walking into the guild as they both went to sit at a empty table. "Morning Lisanna" Mirajane replied as her younger sister walked towards them.

"You two sure got up late. But I was really happy when I saw you smiling Mira-nee" Lisanna she, looking at her older sister. She didn't know what she was talking about, but guessed that she must have came in when the two of them were sleeping. "You saw us sleeping together did you?" Mirajane whispered, not wanting anyone else to here their conversation.

Lisanna gave a slight nod as she heard her sister whisper, knowing that she didn't want the rest of the guild to know. "Just please, don't even talk about it. I don't want anyone to know. What me and Shun do is our business, no one has any right to interfere or judge us. I love him and you know that" This made the younger sister smile, for she never heard her older sister talk like she just did. ' _Shun must really mean a lot to Mira-nee because she never gets that protective over anyone_ ' she thought to herself as she looked at the older boy.

"I know that, and I promise to not tell anyone. But Elfman already knows, so I'll tell him to make that promise too" she told her older sister, who just signed. Mirajane knew she would have told their brother, but didn't know it would be so quick. "Oh and Mira-nee, we found another great quest that we can do. It pays really well too, and I know we need the money to keep up the rent" Lisanna quickly got the piece of paper out of her back pocket as she handed it to her, which she began to to read.

"Well, it seems easy enough and we can do it fast too" Mirajane said, taking her eyes off of the piece of paper and looked at Shun. "If you need help with it then I don't mind to go along" he said when he saw her looking at him. "It does seem really easy, and we really need the money. I just don't want to make you do something that you don't wish to do" she told her boyfriend, who just smiled at her before he got up.

"Then if you really need the money, how about something bigger?" Shun said before he disappeared, going to the s-ranked quest board and returning just as fast. Mirajane had become more familiar with his power and what he can do, so she just waited for him to return to ask him what he meant, but got her answer when he returned as she placed a s-ranked quest paper in front of her.

Lisanna saw this as she gasped, but then she began to smile. "A s-ranked mission? I've always wanted to go on that! Can we Mira-nee?" she asked her older sister, who was currently reading the paper that Shun brought. "I don't know. They are very dangerous from what master said. But I guess we don't have anyone to be afraid of since Shun is with us" she replied, which made her younger sister only smile brighter before she ran off and headed towards their brother.

They both saw this and decided to say nothing, only waiting for her to return. "Mira, if you don't want to do it then it's okay. I've never really done a s-ranked quest, except the one I did with Laxus" he said, looking at his girlfriend. She just shook her head as she smiled at him. "I actually want to do it Shun, even if I know that it's with my siblings and that it's very dangerous. But I know how strong you are and that you'll be able to protect us"

A few minutes later, Lisanna came back, only to be followed by her brother. "I told Elfman about the quest, but he says that it could be too dangerous for us" the younger girl told them, taking a seat across from them once again. Elfman too sat with them, but didn't say anything until his sister began to speak with them.

"You two don't have to come if you don't want to. I want to do it with Shun because I know he is very strong and he will be able to protect me. So if you two wish to come along, then just know that he will protect you too" she said while looking at her younger siblings, who both looked like they were thinking.

"I honestly won't let anyone happen to Mira, and to both of you too if you want to come" This came from Shun, who was currently looking looking at the younger Strauss sibling. Lisanna was the first one to speak, as she said that she really wanted to go. Elfman spoke only a few seconds after her, saying that he too would like to go, but was only concerned about their safety. Shun only assured him that they will be safe, for he wasn't a s-ranked mage for nothing.

"Okay, I'll join then if Nee-chan trusts Shun's power that much" the younger boy said, giving he acceptance of the quest. Shun only got up a few seconds later as he went to master Makarov, giving him the paper as he told them about their plans. The master gave a slight nod as he took the paper, wishing them a safe trip.

He looked at the paper, only to see how dangerous it really is, but trusted the young boy to look after them. 'Come back safely my children' master Makarov thought to himself, but his thoughts were quickly interrupted by Natsu and Gray as they began to fight each other once again. Erza got between them yet again, stopping the fight before it got out of hand.

Soon after that, Shun and the others arrived at the train station, as it would get them to their destination a lot faster than walking. The train only stood still for a few minutes, giving them time to get to their eats before they departed from Magnolia and headed towards the town known as Era.

"Where are we heading Shun?" Elfman asked once they train started to move. "We are heading to Era. Guildarts told me that the magic councils headquarters are there. I've never been there, so I don't know what to expect" he told them, which surprised them a little. "I've heard about it, but not much. It's suppose to be a really big a lively town" Mirajane said. She then laid her head down on Shun shoulder as she closed her eyes.

Her two siblings started to talk about the town as they both became excited, for both of them wanted to see how big it really was compared to Magnolia. They arrived an hour later when they felt the train stop, seeing a sign on the outside that said ' **Welcome to Era** '

They all quickly got out, not wanting to be left behind or to be on the train when it started to move once again.

"WOW" both Elfman and Lisanna cried out when they saw how big the city really was. They were surprised that they could clearly see they headquarters of the magic council, but quickly turned their attention to Shun, for neither of them knew where they had to go. Mirajane simply grabbed onto his hand as they started to walk towards the magic council, only to be stopped by a older looking man who was very short.

"You all must be from Fairy Tail. It's very nice to meet you" he said, shocking all of them. "We are, but how did you know that?" Lisanna asked, for she wanted to know who the older man was. None of them had any of their tattoos revealed, so they all wanted to know how the older man knew about them.

This caused him to smile as he knew that they would ask questions they second he greeted them. "Master Makarov informed me that you were coming and that I should help you when you got here. But I was the one who asked for assistance from your guild. I am just really amazed that he would send a group as young as you" the older man told them, for he didn't know what to expect of them at all.

"We are kinda just tagging along" Lisanna said as she bowed her head slightly before she introduced herself to the older man. "Well it's very nice to meet you all. My name is Yajima, and I would like to welcome you all to Era" he replied as the rest also started to introduce themselves.

"I am very happy to see that Makarov has amazing guild members as all of you. I just wish to simply know if you will be able to complete this quest, because it is very dangerous and I don't want to see any of you to get hurt" Yajima told them, for the older man didn't want to see any of the children get hurt. He also remembered when Lisanna told him that they were merely tagging along, which he didn't know what to make of until he looked at Shun.

The second he truly began to look at the younger boy and felt some of the power he had, he became curious. "My boy, you're the s-ranked mage Makarov told me about, aren't you?" he asked Shun, who just nodded at his question. "I am, sir. And I will protect them all, so you don't have to worry about any of us. But thank you for doing" he replied as Yajima began to smile when he saw how confident the younger boy was.

"Very well then. It seem Makarov did send the right group. But before I tell you everything you need to know, mind if I ask you one question?" he asked as he looked directly as Shun and Mirajane, who gave a slight nod in acceptance to whatever he wanted to ask. "What relationship do you two have? Seeing that you have been holding hands this entire time, got me really curious" This caused a slight blush to appear on both of their cheek, but Shun spoke with full of pride. "She is my everything and the girl that holds my heart"

This only caused Mirajane to blush even more, but a small smile grew upon her face once she heard hin answer. It even caused the older man to become surprised, for he didn't expect a boy as young as Shun to give him such a answer. "I have never seen a couple as young as you two, and it warms my old heart to see the love you have for your girlfriend. I wish only for happiness to come across your path for the future" Yajima stood a little closer to Shun as he placed his hand on his shoulder, smiling to the two of them.

"Thank you very much sir. That means a lot" Shun replied before Yajima took a few steps back. Soon after that he began to explain the quest he had for them, and the true price that they would be rewarded. It shocked the younger two, for they never expected any quest to reward such a big price. "5 Million Jewels. Wow that is a lot" the younger two said, still a little shocked about it.

"Thank you for the information sir" Shun said as he bowed his slightly in appreciation of what the older man told them. It sounded very dangerous, but he knew that he would do everything in his power to protect his friends and the girl he loved. "I just hope this guys isn't as bad as the old man let out to be" Mirajane said once they came to the spot where Yajima told them to be.

They were currently standing in front of a cave entrance, 10km outside of the city. Shun didn't know why they asked for someone from another city rather than someone a lot closer, but at the moment he didn't mind as they began to walk into the cave. He quickly formed a purple ball in his one hand as they got deeper into the cave, seeing how dark it became.

"I don't think we should have come" Elfman said, half scared of what was about to happen. He was currently holding his sisters hand, who also seemed frightened. Yajima told them that all they needed to do was to capture and to return a prisoner who escaped, but also told them that he was extremely strong, which is why he asked for a s-ranked mage from Fairy Tail.

"I-I guess it's too late to turn back now, so we gotta stay strong Elfman" Lisanna replied. They were following the two older kids, who surprisingly looked very calm. She wanted to know how her older sister could have such a calm look, but quickly figured that it had to do with Shun as it also began to ease her. All three siblings saw how serious Shun looked, as it caused them they two younger children to become a little more calm.

Shun knew that neither of the young children would be able to do anything, but he wanted them to come along to get the experience of a s-ranked mission, even if it only meant for them to watch.

They were all in thoughts when the cave suddenly felt like it was beginning to shake, which caused the younger sibling to start panicking. " **Gravity Enchantment!** " Shun cried out as he lifted his other hand, causing the entire cave to stop moving.

"What was that?" both of them asked, looking at Shun. "I don't know. But it wasn't something natural, that's for sure" he replied as he looked at Mirajane, who also didn't know what to think. "Maybe it's the mages the old man told us about. He did say that they were last seen in this cave" she said, but were suddenly surrounded by 3 mages.

"What do we have here? Four little children wondering into the wrong cave?" a tall man asked, who stood in a black and green cloak. Both Lisanna and Elfman began to feel the fear inside they as they started to panic, not knowing what the older men would do. "I say we keep them. Who knows, maybe we can use them as hostages in order to get out of this cave" another man said as he came closer, seeing how small they really were.

"What about this girl? She might become a real beauty one day? Maybe I'll keep her!" the third man said when he tried to couch her cheeks, but was stopped by a angry looking Shun as he grabbed onto his arm. "What do you want kid?!" he asked. All of a sudden he began to scream in pain, for Shun started to tighten his grip on his arm.

Mirajane was angry at this, for she didn't like how he spoke about her, but she saw how angry her boyfriend was. "You dare talk about her like that?! You are pathetic!" he said, which only got the older man angrier. "Let go of me kid!" he cried out as he began to struggle, trying to break free from his grip.

All of a sudden the two other men jumped him as they saw their friend who was in pain. "Don't get cocky kid!" they screamed out, only to suddenly be forced to the ground. " **Gravity Bind!** " Shun said out loudly, which forced all 3 men to the ground, rendering them unable to move. "What the heck is this?!" the leader screamed out, for he couldn't believe that someone as young as Shun as power like this.

"It has to be an illusion! No kid can have that kind of power!" one of the other men screamed out as he tried to get back up, finding it impossible to even move. They struggled for a few minutes, but couldn't even move a finger. "Hey kid, let us go! Come on, we can come up with some sort of agreement!" the leader yelled once again, but quickly shut his mouth when he saw how angry Shun was.

"Oh come on, they were only joking. We would never hurt any of you. Especially that girl standing next to you" He mouth was quickly shut when Shun forced the gravity under them to become even stronger, rendering them even unable to speak as their yaws couldn't move.

"You will all go back to prison now, and you will spend the rest of your lives in their" this came from Mirajane, who still looked as angry as before. Elfman and Lisanna couldn't say anything, for neither of them knew wanted to interrupt Shun. They only stood a few feet behind him, see that he was still using his magic. They did wonder why none of them were trapped like the older men were, but figured that they would save that question for another time.

Shun wanted to knock them out with his magic, but let his girlfriend do it, seeing how angry she was. "With pleasure" she said before she turned turned her hand back into her demon form, as she the hit all 3 men on their heads as hard as she could to knock them unconscious. "We will have to get the old man here before they wake up" Mirajane told Shun, who only nodded before he told them to quickly get out of the cave. They all did what he said as they left the guild, but didn't know what he was about to do.

He began to concentrate more onto his power as he forced a lot of it into the center of his body. " **Oblivion Seal!** " All of a sudden a huge purple orb surrounded the entire cave, as it sealed everything inside of it. Shun was the only one who was able to walk freely inside, as he went to where Mirajane and the other were.

They were currently amazed at what they saw, seeing that none of them knew about what just happened. Mirajane was a little worried, for she didn't know if Shun would be able to come out or not, but was soon released when he stepped out of the orb and came out of the cave. "Shun!" she cried out before she ran towards him as she jumped him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Hey my angel. Are you all okay?" he asked once he caught her, still able to stand on both his feet. "We are, thanks to you. But what kind of power is that?" she pointed towards the cave, indicating to the orb around it. "Oh that? I created a seal by using my void magic. I only made it to last 2 hours, so we need to get back to call for the magic council" he replied. She only nodded before they all left for the city once again, seeing that they were done with the mission.

"Sorry for not being of any use Shun" Elfman said as he looked at his feet while walking towards the guild. "That's okay Elfman. I only wanted you all to get a little experience from this mission to maybe help you someday. But it seems like I couldn't even provide much of that either. So I have to apologize. You all could have gotten hurt if I did a worse job that what I did. I know I should have been more aware of my surroundings" he told them, but Mirajane placed a soft kiss on his cheek that caused him to look at her.

"You did amazing Shun. You kept us all safe just like you promised. Plus, I knew that none of us would be able to do much, seeing that it was a s-ranked quest. But I also wanted us to gain some experience from this, which I believe we did. It might not have been anything related to fighting, but seeing how they ambushed us even made me to become more aware of my surroundings. So thank you for that, it helped more than you know" she replied before grabbing onto his hand.

Shun didn't know if they truly even learned anything from this quest, but knew that he could at least protect his friends. It only took them another few minutes before they reached the magic councils headquarters, as Shun caught sight of Yajima. He quickly called out to him, which the older man heard.

"I am very glad to see that you all returned safely" he said once he got close enough to them. "How did the job go?" he asked afterwards, only to get quick reply from Shun "We completed it sir. There were more than one mage, but they are all taken care of an still inside the cave. I created a seal around them so that none of them would be able to move or do anything. The seal will only last 2 hours. So after that you can take them back to jail"

This surprised the older man, for he didn't know what kind of magic could create a seal that could do that. "May I ask what kind of magic you possess?" he asked Shun, who replied just as quick. "I use the power of the void sir. I'm able to manipulate it" To say that Yajima was speechless was an understatement, for he never even heard of that kind of magic.

"That must be truly something, Shun. But thank you for finishing this job"

They were all heading back to the train station after that, seeing that the council members were happy with their work. They did receive the reward that Yajima promised them, which only made them happier seeing that they will be able to pay for their house.

It took them another hour before they got back to the guild, but saw that it was nearly empty by the time they got there. The sun was already starting to set once again, for they were one the quest longer than they thought. "I see that you all made it back safely" came a voice up behind them, only to find it belonging to the blond s-ranked mage.

"It was different, but at least no one got hurt" Shun replied to Laxus, who only had a small smile on his face before he waved at them, greeting them for the day. "So, how did it go" they heard behind them once again, only this time it was the master. "Mission complete!" this came from Mirajane, who also had a smile in her face.

"Shun protected us master, and he was really amazing too" Lisanna said, Elfman nodding in approval. "Then very well done my boy. I hope you all had a great day, seeing that it is almost over once again" master Makarov said as he began to laugh slightly, finding it funny of how fast the day began to pass.

"We did, thank you master. But we better call it a day also, seeing that nearly everyone has left" Mirajane said once again as they all turned around after greeting the master, but was suddenly stopped by Shun who spoke out before they left. "Master, what would I have to do in order to get a last name?" he asked, causing his girlfriend to start blushing once she remembered their conversation.

The master gave him a strange look, for no one has ever asked him that before. "Well my boy, I don't really know to tell you the truth. But since you don't have a last one, why not come up with one? If you get the right one and feel like it's the one you want, then just tell me and I'll make it official for you" he replied with a smile on his face.

"Seikatsu. I'd like that to be my last name" this caused all of them to look at Shun with wide eyes, for they didn't know that he already had one that he wanted. "Ao Shun Seikatsu? That has a really nice sound to it. Then if you truly want that as your last name, then we can make it happen my boy" he master told him before he bid them goodnight for the day.

"That's a really nice last name Shun. I like it a lot too" Mirajane said while they held hand, walking towards their house. "But what did master mean about the Ao part?" Elfman asked, seeing that he didn't know about it. "That is something that I'll maybe one day tell you Elfman. For now, would you please keep it a secret?" the younger boy didn't know why he wanted to keep it a secret, but respected his wishes as he agreed.

"Mira-nee, I just figured something out!" Lisanna cried happily as she turned to face them, seeing that she was walking in front. "Oh, and what's that Lisanna?" she asked, but only got a giggling sound out of her sister. "Something that will happen in the future...Mirajane Seikatsu!" this almost caused both her and Shun to almost faint, as they both started to blush at what they just heard.

"Lisanna!" Mirajane cried out as she started to chase her younger sister, who couldn't stop laughing while she ran away from her sister, leaving the two boys alone. "Shun, thank you for today. For protecting us, and also for keeping my sister happy. I will trust you a little more now, seeing that Lisanna told me about you two sharing a bed this morning. But at least I know she is safe with you" he told the older boy, who couldn't stop blushing from everything he just hear.

"T-thank you Elfman. I don't intend to ever hurt Mira, or let anyone else even touch her. I want to stay with her for as long as she wants me" he replied, but was caught off guard when he younger boy placed a hand on his shoulder. "No, thank you Shun. You make her more happy than I've ever seen her. I will never forget for all you've done for not only her, but for me and Lisanna too"

It wasn't long after that when the two boys arrived at the house, only to find the door already open. They knew that the two girls were already home, so neither of them worried that someone might have broken in. When they both got inside, both of them started to laugh when they saw Mirajane, who was busy tickling her younger sister.

"Please, make Mira-nee stop Shun!" she cried out between laughs, unable to control it any long. Shun only smirked as he came up behind them, only for him to start tickling his girlfriend. "Oh, so you want some too huh?" she said before she started to laugh as he boyfriend continued to tickle her. Lisanna was glad that she could get away, for she didn't want to be tickled anymore, but only began to giggle when she saw her sister laughing.

"You two are meant for each other" the younger Strauss sister said, only for Elfman to agree. "I believe so too" Now both Mirajane and Shun began to blush yet again, seeing how the younger kids talked about them. "Thank you Lisanna, Elfman" she replied as she went to her siblings, only to give them both a hug. "That means a lot coming from both of you"

After that, all three Strauss siblings went to their rooms as they said their goodnight, with Shun following his girlfriend. "Today was an amazing day Shun. Thank you for everything, and even for getting my siblings to trust you as much as they do. They have never spoken about anyone like they did today, which makes me really happy"

Mirajane got closer to him once again as she placed another kiss on his lips, as he kissed her back. This time, the kiss lasted a little longer than the previous once, but both of them loved it. She quickly undressed in front of him yet again, feeling even more comfortable showing him her body. She then got the shirt she slept in the previous night as they both climbed into her bed, only for her to rest her head on his chest one again. "I love you so much, Shun Seikatsu" she said, placing a kiss on his cheek. "I love you even more, Mirajane Strauss" he replied, as she began to giggle.

"Well, I hope what Lisanna said will truly happen one day...then I'll be Mirajane Seikatsu, which sounds even better to me"

I really hope that was a good chapter everyone. Please tell me what you thought about it. I know it was a lot shorter than the previous 3, but I only wanted to see what I could do this chapter with everything I did. I don't know what kind of reviews to expect, if any at all. I just hope that everyone reading this liked it. I'm also trying really hard not to make grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes, and I'm also trying to use the same words less. I know I might be failing with all of that, but I will try even more with each chapter I write. And I also hope that everyone likes the last name I gave Shun, for I really like it. The other last names I got will be used also, just in different ways that I hope you all like. Please tell me if their is anything that I need to word on or anything that I need to change. I always appreciate the messages you all send to me. This is a fanfiction, and I wish to make it as good as possible. I hope I am able to do that. Thank you everyone so much once again.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone. Just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the few days of not updating. Been a crazy week for me and have a few problems that I still need to deal with. Other than that, hope you all will like the chapter. Also just wanted to say thanks to everyone who left a review so far. I really appreciate everything you guys tell me. I will also try to make the necessary changes to my story in order to make it better. Whether its grammar changes or spelling errors. I apologize for that also. And about Shun getting a Exceed...well, that's a surprise.

Disclaimer: I do not own any content that I write about Fairy Tail. That all belongs to Hiro Mashima. I only own part of the OC character and his story for I am making everything up as I go. His name may be based off of a Norse Mythology dragon king, but I'm using it differently.

The following month went by fast, as everything just came and go. Nothing exciting was happening to the guild members of Fairy Tail, except to two couples who found each day better than before. Erza was able to teach Natsu even more about reading, as the young boy found it more rewarding when he read more. She started to kiss him on the cheeks more frequently as a reward, until he turned his head a little too far to the right which ended up in the two of them locking lips.

At first both of them pulled away quickly, too embarrassed to even say or do anything, until Natsu got a little braver by telling her that her lips felt great against his and that they were really soft. This only caused the young red haired girl to blush, but ultimately ended up kissing her boyfriend on the lips yet again. Only this time, both kissed each other as the kiss lasted for almost 10 seconds.

Erza knew that her boyfriend was still young and so was she, so she was glad that the two of them would learn everything together as they grew older. She just hoped that nothing came between them to ever hurt their relationship, for she didn't want to loose they boy that she slowly grew more and more comfortable with.

Today was yet another day at Fairy Tail as everyone was either busy talking to each other, or running around trying to get a job done for the day. They all knew that the end of the year was approaching, and that the master would soon announce the s-ranked event yet again.

Many members felt that they stood a change now, seeing as Shun was already a s-ranked mage. The only problem for them now, was the Titania herself. She and Natsu had been doing a lot of quests together recently, for she wanted to secure her spot on the list of being the next s-ranked mage.

Mirajane too wanted to become a s-ranked mage, but only because of Shun. She wanted to show that she was strong, even though she knew that she would never have to proof anything to him. "I only wish to stay close to my boyfriend and not be left behind" she softly said to herself while looking at her hands.

Recently she had been thinking about Shun even more than before, for she couldn't stop thinking about him. She was starting to worry as she thought that someone might try to steal him from her, even though she knew that she held his heart. Mirajane knew what women were capable of, and that only scared her a little more.

'If I have to fight to keep Shun, then so be it. He is mine and mine alone! I'll never share him!' she thought to herself, only to be interrupted by someone tapping on her shoulder. When she looked to see who it was, a small smile appeared on her face. She quickly jumped out of her seat and into his arms, throwing her own arms around him.

"Shun! Morning my handsome boyfriend!" she said, bringing her face closer to his as she placed a soft kiss on his lips. Shun kissed her back as she threw his arms around her waist, holding her close to him. "Morning my sexy angel" he replied after their kiss ended. Mirajane blushed at this, but her smile only grew as he called her his angel yet again.

She loved it when he called her that, as he told her a few weeks ago that she was his light and his strength. Only a week ago had Gildarts return, which only led to Shun returning to his former home yet again. Neither of them wanted to be separated from each other, even at night, as the two of them grew more familiar with waking up next to each other.

This thought only made her pout, for she had been sleeping less and less since he went back to Gildarts place. "I miss waking up in your arms" she said in a soft tone, not wanting anyone to know about the two of them sleeping together. "And I miss holding you and waking up next to my girlfriend. I honestly never thought that I would have trouble sleeping. But it just feels really wrong to not have you next to me anymore when I wake up" he replied as Mirajane kissed him only the lips once again.

She felt truly happy that he said that, for she too couldn't sleep anymore without having him next to her. "I actually haven slept much at all lately. I really don't know why, but since you're not next to me anymore, I started to feel lonely when I went to bed. I just didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to sound selfish, seeing that I already have you to myself everyday"

Shun smiled at this, but also felt a little sad. He didn't want to be the cause of her not getting any sleep, so he quickly came up with an idea. "What if I told Gildarts and asked him if I could spend the nights at your place?" he asked while looking into her eyes. He truly loved to look into his girlfriends eyes, as they were truly beautiful to him.

The same could be said from her point of view, as she too looked into his eyes. Mirajane loved how beautiful her boyfriends eyes were, which only made her blush because she couldn't stop looking at them. "You sure he won't mind? I know you two are close too and that he is like your father, and I don't want to drag you two apart" she replied, feeling a little bad for wanting even more of Shun than she already has.

"You don't have to worry about that Mira. I promise. And besides, me and Gildarts will always stay close as we are, no matter what. He even does a lot of s-ranked quests remember? So he isn't that much here also" he said as the two of them sat down at their table. They quickly ordered some food before they continued their conversation.

"Well, if he wouldn't mind, then I would really love to have my boyfriend back in my bed" was her reply, but she quickly began to blush once she relished what she said. "Sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound like that" she quickly said before he could say anything, causing him to look at her with a little confusion.

"Sound like what? I don't see any problem with that. It's only us sharing a bed" he replied, not knowing what she truly meant. Mirajane saw this and decided to explain it to him, seeing that he didn't know about that part of a relationship. She leaned closer to him before she spoke in a very soft voice, a blush appearing on her face yet again out of embarrassment. "I meant that it almost sounded like the other part silly. Y-you know...s-sex"

Shun nearly collapsed at this as he didn't think about that part. He began to blush, almost at much as when he first saw her naked. "O-oh, that. But we would never do that, right?" he asked, only to relish how stupid his question was. She frowned at this, thinking that he would never want to do that with her. "Y-you don't ever want to do that with me Shun?" she asked, clearly hurt about what he said.

Without thinking, Shun quickly replied once he saw how sad she looked. "What? No no! I would love to have sex with you my angel. I just don't want to seem like I'm forcing you into anything or rushing anything. We are still a little bit young for that, don't you think?" A huge blush appeared on her face as he said this, but also a small smile. "Silly! Of course we are too young for that. But we are growing older, and I'm never going to do that with anyone if it's not you" she said, still blushing over him being so bold, saying that he would love to do that with her.

They wanted to continue talking, but was interrupted by the master as he stoop up from his chair, standing on the table yet again. Shun knew this was coming when he saw the master standing on the table, so he wasn't surprised at all. Master Makarov already told the current s-ranked mages about the future s-ranked event, but was soon to tell everyone else also.

"Listen up everyone!" the master shouted, causing everyone to stop with what they were doing to look at him. "The end of the year is drawing closer, and it is almost time for another s-ranked event. From this year on, every s-ranked even will always be held near the very end of the year, giving everyone enough time to complete as many quests as possible. Starting this year, every event will be held at a Fairy Tail base. We have quite a few, but each one will be held at a different place than the last. The challenges will also become a lot more difficult, seeing that our family is growing and that we already have 3 s-ranked mages. Each year will be different, for I want to see who can truly be the s-ranked mages of Fairy Tail" master Makarov said as he continued.

"So, this year we will be going to Tenrou Island. A Fairy Tail protected island. The same rule will count as the years before. You can't partner up if you would like to, but it is not needed for this years s-ranked event. The contenders will have to face a current s-ranked mage yet again, for that is the way to become s-class yourself. I will look at the people who has done the most quests and also those of you how I think will be a great asset to the s-ranked class. And so, the contenders for this years event are...Erza Scarlet! Cana Alberona! Jet! Macao Conbolt! Wakaba Mine! And Mirajane Strauss!" the master announced proudly, seeing that even more members will participate this year and for the years to come.

Everyone began to shout, indicating that they were all very excited. "YES! FAIRY TAIL S-RANKED!" could be heard from miles outside of the guild. The master was happy when he saw how excited this new made his children, and what joy it brought them when one of their own would become the next s-ranked mage.

They all continued to party, as they drank all the beer they could find. They also knew about Jet wanting to compete, as Levy and Droy helped him with to get into the event. A random guy from within the crowd shouted when he got way too drunk after a few minutes. "None of the contenders will make it!" he said, clearly too drunk to even think for himself. A few people tried to stop him, as they knew what he wanted to say. Everyone just looked at him, some with annoyance and others with a confusing look.

"The reason for that is because of him!" the man pointed towards Shun, before he continued. "That kid is a monster! We never hear him speak at, but when he starts using his power, you see him for what he truly is...a monster! And it doesn't seem like he can go 'easy' with anything, so its over in a instant. I mean yeah, we got some crazy-ass strong mages here, them being the other two s-ranked mages. But to be honest...no one can compete against a monster, so why bother even trying to become a s-class? I say we kill it, before it k-" he wanted to say more, but was quickly silenced by 3 people.

Gildarts grew extremely angry at this, for the man kept calling Shun a monster. Mirajane was even more angry as he insulted her boyfriend, and she hated anyone who insulted him. But what snapped them all, was when he called Shun an 'it'. That even caused Laxus to get angry, as he too stood next to the man who was busy insulting his friend.

Mirajane was the first one to strike as she hit him in the face, followed by Laxus who grabbed his arm. Gildarts was the one who grabbed him by the shirt, as he felt that it also became personal. "Get out! And never set your foot so much as inside this city ever again!" the older man shouted, too angry to even hold it in.

"Never call him that! Ever! Leave Magnolia, or we will hurt you!" the came from the master himself, for he too became very angry at the man. Everyone else from the guild also started to become angry at him, seeing that he called one of their family members a monster, and to refer to him as an 'it'.

Too scared to even say anything else or think of what to say, the man quickly ran out of the Guild when Gildarts threw him to the ground, followed by Laxus who kicked him even further. Mirajane couldn't stop staring at the man, her full of anger and hate towards him. That quickly changed when she looked back at her seat, only to find it empty.

"Shun?!" she said as she started to worry. Gildarts saw this and relished that his 'son' has left, for he was touched by this way too hard. He placed his hand on the young girls shoulder as he saw tears coming out of her eyes. "He went to his spot, Mira. And I think he needs you now" the older man said, causing her to look up at him. She didn't need to ask where his so called spot was, for she knew exactly where it was.

Mirajane quikcly left, running after her boyfriend and leaving the guild like it was. "He will be alright Laxus. But thank you for standing up for Shun" Gildarts said before he placed his hand on the younger boys shoulder. He looked at the master, who had a concern look on his face. Gray was the first one to break the silence, for he didn't know why that man would call Shun something like that.

"Master, why did he call Shun that? I mean, he is strong and all...but a monster? That's just...wow. To even call another human that seems a bit mean, especially someone from our own guild" the blue haired boy said as he looked at the master, who in return looked at him. "Well my boy...some people call other that only because they see them as a threat, or to simply try and break them down. And in this case, it almost did. So I want to ask the everyone a huge favor. Once Shun gets back, please let him feel welcome here. He is one of our family, and he should be treated as such. You don't all have to jump him and hug him...I'm only asking you all to make him feel a little more at home with us" master Makarov said as the entire guild spoke at once "Will do Master!"

Mirajane found Shun's spot, as she began to look around for him. Once she spotted him, she quickly ran to him as fast as she could. "SHUN!" she cried out, but stopped just as quick when she saw the tears that ran down his cheeks. She then went to sit next to him before she pulled him towards her.

"M-mira?!" he asked when she pulled him to her. His face was rested against her chest, as she held him close to her. "Am I really that bad? I know I'm a monster, but I never thought that someone would want to kill me because of it. But am I really that horrible?" he asked as he tried to stop his tears, as he didn't want the only girl he loved to see him like this.

"Shun, you're not a monster. You're the most lovable person I know. You're also caring and sweet, and you mean the world to me. That man only said what he said because he is jealous of you and the power you have. Some people get like that when they see someone who is truly strong. And no one will ever kill you Shun, for I won't let that ever happen" she said before tears started to run down her cheeks too. "I will never stop loving you! Your hear me Shun Seikatsu! You're mine, and I'm yours! Forever"

She then lifted his head before she placed her lips against his, giving her a love filled kiss. Shun kissed her back, as his tears started to become less. "I love you too Mirajane, and I will never stop loving you. You're my everything" was his reply before he began to wipe her tears. He didn't like it when people called him a monster, but he would rather have that than to see the girl he love cry.

They both shared a hug after that, which lasted for a few minutes. She went to sit on his lap, crossing her leg around him when she did, only to continue hugging him. "Shun, promise to marry me someday. I don't wish to ever see a future without you. I don't care what anyone says about promises like that, for no one can say anything about our relationship. So, if you promise that to me, then I'll promise to be your wife someday" she said while looking into his eyes yet again, placing her left hand against his chest.

Shun never expected anyone to even say that to him, let alone ask him to make such a promise. He was caught off guard a little, yet also began to feel really happy when she said that. He also knew that they haven't been dating for years now, but knew he would be with her forever when she made he promise first. "I promise you Mirajane Strauss, that one day I will marry you!" Shun replied, placing her one hand against her cheek as he kissed her on the lips once again.

It wasn't long after that as the two of them returned to the guild, only to be met by a crowd of people who welcomed them back with open arm. They all started to talk to Shun a little more that day, trying to make him feel more at home. It did help a little, as he began to feel little more loved from the people of the guild. Master Makarov just smiled at this, for he never wanted to see any of his children get hurt.

When the time came and everyone started to head back home, Shun too began to walk back to his 'fathers' place after hugging his girlfriend, but was stopped when the older man began to speak with him. "Hey Shun, why don't you go to Mira's tonight? I think she will like having you with her again" he said, placing his hand on the younger boys head as he smirked at him.

He was caught off guard yet again, but accepted it would hesitation. He also didn't want to ask the older man about how he knew of him sleeping at their place, for he knew that the master would have figured it out and would have told him afterwards "Okay, thank you Gildarts. Goodnight then" he said, bowing his head before he felt. "Goodnight Shun"

Mirajane was inside her house with her sibling when she heard a knock on their door. "Well, either of you expecting a visitor?" she asked, looking at her brother and sister, who only shook their head giving her a no. She then went to open the door, as Lisanna and Elfman only heard her gasp. "Mira-nee?" "Nee-chan?" they both asked, but quickly got their answer when they saw her jump someone. "It's Shun"

She on the other hand couldn't stop smiling when she saw he boyfriend standing in front of their door, as she went to hug him the second she laid eyes on him. "Shun? What brings you here this time of the night?" she asked when she was in his arms yet again, snuggling a little closer to him. "Well, I was wondering if I could stay with you for the night. If that is okay with you and your siblings that is" he replied while hugging her back.

"Really?!" she asked, clearly showing how surprised yet happy she was. She then dragged him inside, closing the door behind them. "You are welcome here always Shun" she said as she then looked back to her siblings, who just smiled at the two. "Welcome back Shun. I'm really glad that you're back. Maybe now Mira-nee can get some sleep" Lisanna said, giggling afterwards when she saw the two holding hands.

The older sister merely blushed at this, but knew it was true. "Thank you Lisanna. And well, I hope she does too" he replied. After that, both her younger siblings only spoke to them for a few more minutes before the gave their good nights, heading straight to bed.

They two older children just stayed with each other while sitting on the coach, only for Mirajane to remember that she needed to bath. "Shun, you haven't taken a bath today yet, have you?" she asked, receiving no as an answer. She then started to blush, placing a quick kiss on his lips for she spoke. "Well then, I'm going to go take a bath now...and you're joining!"

Shun just blushed at this, too stunned to say anything until she began to drag him upstairs towards the bathroom. "Wait, you were serious?" he asked, showing how shocked he truly was as his face only grew more red.

"Yes I am. What, don't you want to take a bath with your girlfriend?" she asked in a quite seductive tone, giggling when she saw his face. "Aww, don't worry Shun. You've already seen me naked, so you can't say that your embarrassed" When they got to the bathroom, Shun began to blush even more for he knew that she has never seen him naked before, which she also knew.

That only made the two of them blush as they looked at each other, now being inside the bathroom when the door was closed. "Shun, you're embarrassed for me to see you naked aren't you?" she asked, feeling a little hurt for thinking that. He quickly shook his head, indicating that he wasn't. "It's not that Mira. It's just that I'm a little surprised is all. But I don't mind at all when it's you, for I'm more than comfortable with you too" he replied as he began to take his clothes off, wanting to show her that he truly was comfortable with her.

She just blushed at this before she too began to undress, until both of them stood naked in front of each other. Mirajane couldn't help but look down, seeing his manhood for the first time. ' _So that is what it looks like? Wow, that's big. We talked about sex before, but now I'm a little worried that he might actually split me in half_ ' she thought to herself, as she blushed more than she ever had before.

"Mira? You okay? You're face is really red" he asked, but knew what she was looking at, which only caused him to blush even more also. She quickly took her eyes off of him as she then looked into his eyes, but saw that he was also blushing. "I-I'm sorry Shun. I-I couldn't help it. Please forgive me" she said, feeling a little sad for staring at him this entire time.

He only pulled her towards him, hugging her tightly. "There is nothing to forgive my angel. You can look wherever you want, I don't mind at all. I've already seen you naked and touched your butt, remember?" he asked with a smile on his face. She was now blushing even more as their naked bodies were touching each other, but she didn't mind it at all as she hugged him back.

"I remember silly. I just don't want to make you uncomfortable" she replied, but he just kept smiling at her. "I'll never be uncomfortable around you, ever. I even feel a little relaxed now, being naked with you" he said with a blush on his cheek, which made her only blush more.

"Thank you Shun" was her replied before she placed a soft kiss on his chest. She then turned around and saw that she forgot to open the water. "Oops, guess I forgot to open the water when we got in" Mirajane said, quickly heading towards the bathtub to open the water. Shun just went to sit on a small chair that was inside the bathroom, as she went to join him by sitting on his lap, both legs hanging over his one leg while she sat on his other leg.

They waited for the water to fill the tub, which only took a few minutes before she told him to get in. He did what she said as he got into the water, feeling how hot it really was when he got in. "You really like it this hot my angel?" he asked when he was he getting in also. She sat on the opposite side of him as she answered. "Yes. It feels really good. I hope it's not too warm though" she replied, forgetting that not everyone like bathing in very hot water.

"Not at all my angel. Remember, I'm a dragon" he said with a smile on his face, as she started to giggle. "Oh, so that makes you immune to heat then?"

"Yes it does, kinda. I'm not a fire dragon, but because of what happened to me when I was born and because the fire dragon king, I became like this over the years" Shun replied, but saw that she was currently sitting a little uncomfortable. "Mira, you want to sit with me?" he asked as she looked over to him, giving him a slight nod.

Shun then separated his legs a little, giving her enough room to sit between his legs. "Much better" she said, only to lay back and rest her body against his. He didn't know where to put his arms, so he gently placed them on the outside of the tub, resting them on the top. Mirajane saw this as she grabbed onto his arms, placing them in front of her. "Is that better Shun?" she asked, but began to blush when she felt his hand against her breast.

He tried to take his hands away, but she wouldn't let him. "Shun, keep your hands their please. I don't want you to become uncomfortable just by this. So, you can touch my breasts. I don't mind, because it's you" Mirajane said, letting her hands rest on his knees as he kept his hand where she left them.

"Y-you sure Mira? I don't want to make you uncomfortable either" he replied, feeling a little worried that she might be. That changed when she gave her answer, saying that he will never get uncomfortable with him also. They stayed like that for a while, letting the water run over their bodies, until she began to feel something poking her back.

She relished what it was as she began to blush, even more than before. Shun also felt this, for he was starting to get turned on by having his girlfriend this close to him while naked. He knew that she could feel it for her back was resting against him, so he quickly began to speak before she could say anything. "I'm so so very sorry about this Mira. I don't know why this is happening or what it's becoming like this"

Mirajane just smiled when he said this while she still had a blush on her cheeks. "Shun, you have nothing to be sorry about. I'm only a little surprised that's all. I didn't think I could turn you on" she replied, not even moving an inch from where she sat. He didn't fully understand that part, but figured it had something to do his hormones.

Shun has read a lot of book, which described this feeling to him. He just never knew how it happened until now. "S-so you're not embarrassed about this?" he asked, finding it a little hard to believe. She only started to giggle as she turned her face towards him, her eyes quickly caught sight of his growing erection. "Shun, I'm truly in love with you, and nothing you ever do will make me embarrassed. But I have to say, y-you sure are big" she said before she relished what came out of her mouth.

He almost passed out when she said this, not expecting her to tell him something like that. "D-does it hurt?" she asked, again looking at his manhood while blushing.

"Only a little, but not much. It will go away in a while, I think" he replied, feeling a little embarrassed about this. "You sure? I don't want you to be in pain, if you are" she said, now looking him in the eyes.

"I'm sure my Mira" he replied yet again, before they both started to clean themselves. They didn't speak about that much afterwards, but they began to become even more comfortable with each other after that.

That night they both shared a bed yet again, only this time Mirajane decided to lay on top of him. He didn't find her heavy at all, and also began to like having his girlfriend this close to him. They both felt a lot more at ease with each other, and knew that what happened today was only the start of things and that they both would want to go a little further in the future, if the other allowed it. Both of them also kinda knew that the other would, seeing how comfortable they were already with each other.

Another month passed as the end of the year drew even more closer. During the passed month, every contender only started to train more and more as they got themselves ready for the upcoming s-ranked event. Erza trained with Natsu, improving both her and his skills. They too have gotten a little closer, but haven't shared a bath yet or seen each other naked.

Erza knew that Natsu was a little too young for that, and that she would have bathed with him if he was only her friend. That changed the day they became a couple, for she saw him as someone that she would always want to be with, and maybe even one day go even further.

Cana was training with Gray and Levy, for she needed intelligence and brawn for her card tricks. She wanted to win to get the change to tell Gildarts the truth, which currently only Shun and Mirajane knew. She also felt ashamed for already failing it once, so she was even more determent to pass it this year.

Wakaba and Macao didn't do much training, as they only saw it as something that would take more of their drinking time away, and that is something neither of them wanted. They knew that they had to do something if they wanted to become s-ranked mages, but also knew that you had to be extremely strong for that to happen. ' _With age comes experience_ ' they thought. But they didn't relish that you had to do something to get that experiences, and not just sit in the guildhall drinking beer.

Jet was obviously training with Droy, seeing as Levy was busy helping Cana. They couldn't say anything as they both just stared at the two girl, looking like they got love struck. But no matter he many time they asked Levy out, both of them just kept getting rejected. Jet even tried to ask Cana out when he figured that Levy was never going to say yes, but that also turned bad when she hit him before saying no.

Mirajane was training even harder than the rest of them, for she was training with her boyfriend who was currently a s-ranked mage himself. Some of the contenders thought that it was cheating, seeing that he was a lot stronger than the rest of them, but they all kept quiet because of they relationship. Erza was the only one who tried to say something, seeing that she thought how unfair it was for her to be training with a s-ranked mage.

That only caused the two of them to clash heads again, seeing that they were rivales. Everyone else then tried to get Laxus to train them, but he turned them away faster than Levy rejecting Jet and Droy. Wakaba and Macao even tried to bribe Shun, saying that they will take him to the most exotic places when he gets older, but that only caused the both of them to land in the infirmary for a week once Mirajane heard it.

Shun just laughed at it, saying that he already has the most beautiful girl on the planet. That only made Mirajane smile as she truly felt beautiful to him after that.

During the rest of the month while everyone was busy training, Mirajane and Erza began to argue once again. They both wanted to know who the strongest female Fairy Tail mage was, and that only started a contest that they said they would finish after the s-ranked event, no matter who won.

Gray and Natsu saw this as they both also wanted to know who the strongest male Fairy Tail mage was, but they wanted everyone to participate in their event when it would also be held next year. They also go Jet and Droy to help them, along with Wakaba and Macao. Surprisingly they even got Gildarts, but he merely wanted to do it for the fun.

They only two who they could get to enter was Shun and Laxus, because they said that they were a little too busy. Shun eventually gave in and said that he would join, but only is Laxus was entering. That cause the blond mage to laugh, but he accepted it once he heard that Shun would be in it. Both of them knew that Gildarts was stronger than them, for now, but they wanted to see who the strongest was among each other, even if they can't use their full power.

The day came that master Makarov ordered everyone who wanted to go, to head towards the docks. Almost everyone was on the boat already when he got there, but was happy to see so many of his children who seemed so excited about this event. The first thing he saw when he came onto the boat, was a unconscios Natsu resting in the lap of his girlfriend.

He smiled at this, for he felt happy for his younger children who already found love at their age. But Shun and Mirajane surprised him the most ,for they were busy cuddling with each other while sitting on the ship. He kind of expected it, for he knew how close they were and how much they loved each other.

It only took them a few minutes the set sail, as they headed toward Tenrou Island. They arrived at the island only a few hours later, surprising everyone when they saw the a huge tree in the middle of the island. "Wow!" they all said in union.

Not long after that the boat docked at the island as everyone got off of the boat. Erza had to drag Natsu off of the boat with her, seeing the he was still unconscious. Luckey Gray helped her, even though he really didn't want to.

"Hey flame brain! Wake up!" he screamed, hitting his rival over the head. Natsu jumped up from this and immediately attacked Gray for hitting him on the head. "Shun up ice breath!" he yelled, but was soon stopped when Erza came between them. "Be grateful that your girlfriend came to stop me this time, or else you'd be frozen!" he said, only to be knocked unconscious as Erza hit him out of anger. "Keep your icy mouth shut Gray!"

The master spoke after that, for he wanted to explain the rest of the rule and what they will be doing. "Listen up everyone! I know we are already on the beach, but I need to explain the rest of the rule and such to the contenders. It's much more simple then last year. You can fight any of you opponents if you run into them. It will be another survival, but this time it will only be 1 day. And their will be no monster fighting this year, seeing that Shun almost swallowed a whole island up last year. But glad he did" the master continued, but mostly said the last part to himself.

"The contenders will need to find a egg from any of the monsters on the island. The first one to bring one to me gets to challenge a s-ranked mage. If you then last for more than 5 minutes against any of our current s-ranked mages, then you'll be the next one to join their ranks. As easy as that" master Makarov concluded.

He knew how dangerous this island truly was, but then again, if you wanted to become a s-class, then you'd have to be able to deal with it. Erza and Mirajane both just smiled, seeing how easy it really could be. They both left for the forest, but Mirajane only after she kissed Shun. "Good luck my angel. I'll see you soon" he said before she left.

She truly felt loved every time she even spoke to him, for he supported her with everything and even helped her to become better with whatever she needed. ' _At least he can't cook_ ' she thought to herself with a smile on her face as she headed towards the forest. Soon after that everyone else also left, as they didn't want to loose with such a easy event.

It was only a few minutes later that all of them relished that it wasn't as easy as they thought. The entire jungle was crawling with insects and monsters, ready to defend their eggs at any cost.

Two hours passed and still not a single one of them could get close to an egg, for they were heavily guarded by their parents, who was not to be underestimated. The master had forgotten to mention to them that any kind of animal would do anything to protect whats theirs, especially when it comes to their children. But he figured that they would have known that, or at least pick up on it as the even passed.

Everyone could see what was going on, for they had another projectile to see the event. Shun kept his eyes the entire time on Mirajane, fearing that something might happen. He knew that he was getting a lot stronger, because of him training her, but he couldn't help but worry for he loved her too much to not worry. This world was already so dark that anything could happen at any moment, and he needed to be ready for anything at anytime.

The day passed by quickly as none of them still managed to get an egg, until Erza used all her magic to take down a massive monster family in order to get their egg. In the end, she was able to escape with it, only to be chased by the parents yet again. When she got to the master, she simply gave the egg to him.

"Well then, I guess we have a winner!" he smiled, only to tell Erza that she now needed to return the egg to its parents.

That day, Erza Scarelt became the new s-ranked mage, and only being a 15 year old girl as she fought against Laxus. She was able to last more than 5 minutes, which master Makarov ended afterwards when he saw that she was more than fitting to become the next s-class mage. Mirajane was angry at this, but she didn't mind it at all when she saw Shun. She told him that she was sorry for failing and that she will try harder next year, but he only hugged her and told her that he was glad that she was safe.

"Mira, you know you don't have to be an s-ranked mage for me to love. I've loved you since the moment I saw you, and I will always no matter what" he said while holding her in his arms, hugging her tightly. "I know Shun. It's just that I want to be closer to you, seeing that you're already a s-ranked mage and most likely the strongest one already" the last part she whispered, as she didn't want to cause the entire guild to argue yet again over who the strongest was other than Gildarts and Master.

They soon left after that, for the day was coming to an end yet again. It only took them a few more hours to arrive back at Magnolia, as they all went their separate ways when they went home. Gildarts also asked Shun if he could come back to his place for the night, for he wanted to tell Shun something very important. It got Mirajane a little sad, seeing that she wouldn't be able to spend another night with her boyfriend.

"He is all yours tomorrow again Mira. I just need to tell Shun a few things tonight, I promise" Gildarts said with a smirk on his face. She only blushed at this before she gave her good nights to everyone, kissing Shun on the lips before she left with her siblings.

That is it for the chapter everyone. Again, so sorry for the delay. My life is a little tough at the moment and there is a lot of things that I need to still do, but I love writing this fanfiction so I will keep it going for a long time. Tell me what you guys think of the chapter, if you'd like. And if I need to change something about my grammar or writing style. Oh and about the sexual part that I add, please just excuse that. I just tried to add a little naughty fun between the two, to see what I can do. If you like it, then I'm really glad. I would have continued with it, but stopped it to see if you guys liked it or not. I always read what you guys write to me and I greatly appreciate it. It helps me a lot. So until the next chapter everyone. Thank you for reading this once again and for even helping me, whether it's with grammar mistakes or anything.

Next chapter coming very soon. Already starting to write it today.


	14. Chapter 14

I just wanted to say thank you all so much for the review, favors and followers I've gotten for this fanfiction. And even to everyone who just goes through this, thank you. I really appreciate it. I also hope to not disappoint anyone with anything I write, so please tell me if you wish to see anything in the future or if I should change anything. For now, I just want to ask a question regarding Laxus. Do you guys maybe want to see him with someone? If so, then who? I can also create someone for him if anyone wants, or he can be like he is now always. So tell me what you guys think and then I'll decide on that. Also just be a little careful of the future chapters. This is a M rated fanficion, and Lemons will be starting to appear even with Shun and Mira at their current age. I hope that doesn't offend anyone. For now, enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any content that I write about Fairy Tail. That all belongs to Hiro Mashima. I only own part of the OC character and his story for I am making everything up as I go. His name may be based off of a Norse Mythology dragon king, but I'm using it differently.

The entire walk home was silent, for Shun didn't know what Gildarts wanted to tell him. He only thought about possibilities for he might tell him, but they were all bad thoughts that left a worried look on his face. Gildarts saw this and decided to lighten the mood a little so that he wouldn't worry so much. "So Shun, how are things going between you and Mira? Done anything interesting yet?" he asked with a smirk, the word interesting running off of this tongue a little too smoothly.

"W-wait what? NO!" Shun replied, clearly not thinking before he spoke because he facial expression showed a different answer as he blushed. This only made the older man laugh as he looked up into the sky, still walking in front towards his house. "Well, I can see that you're lying because you're blushing too much for starters"

This only made the younger boy blush even more, for he didn't want to talk about what he and Mirajane does when they are alone, even if it was Gildarts. ' _Well, especially Gildarts_ ' he thought, seeing as he didn't want to continue their conversation.

"Oh I see, giving me the silent treatment then. Don't worry Shun, I know what boyfriends and girlfriend do when they are alone. I use to have a relationship like that too, just a long time ago. But maybe from not your age I suppose" Gildarts said, causing Shun to look at him once again. ' _Wait, Gildarts has never told me anything like that before...could it maybe be Cana's mother?_ ' he questioned himself in thought as he just looked at the older man.

"What happened then if you two aren't together anymore?" Shun asked, thinking about Mirajane directly after that. "Well for starters she left me. Mainly because I did too many jobs back then also and it caused a lot of stress for her I believe. So it was my work that drifted us apart and eventually led to her leaving me. So I guess all I can tell you Shun, is that you can never spend too much time with the ones you love. You only get to life once, so make the most out of it while you're still young, with Mira" was Gildarts reply as they came to a stop in front of his house.

They both entered the second they got to the house as Gildarts went to sit on chair, looking at the ground for a few seconds before he spoke. "Hey Shun, I need to tell you something. I don't know how you will take it, but I need to tell you this beforehand" Shun looked at the older man and decided to sit on the floor a few feet away from him as he faced him.

"What is it?" the younger boy asked, finding it curious that they had to speak this time of the night about something. Gildarts took a deep breath before he spoke once again. "I'm going away soon, again. But this time, it will be a lot longer than normally. Shun, have you ever heard about the 100 year quests?" he asked Shun, who just shook his head.

"Well it's a quest that hasn't been completed for a 100 years. It's also extremely dangerous and it takes very long to complete. I am going to go on my first sss-ranked quest soon, so I want to leave you with a few things. I will return in time, but it will take a few years for me to come back" he said in a slightly sad tone, as he knew that he would have to leave the child alone who he thought off as a son.

Shun's eyes grew wide at this, shocked at what the older man said. "Why do you want to go on a mission that dangerous? What if you don't even come back Gildarts?!" Shun replied, showing the worry he had behind his voice. "Because I need to, and because I have to finish at least one sss-ranked quest in my lifetime. I decided this a few days ago when I saw you and Mira together. For I know you won't be alone if I'm gone, but I will return even if I fail the mission"

This only made the younger boy look at the ground, as he didn't know what else to say. Gildarts just stood up from his chair and went to him, placing his hand on Shun's shoulder as he kneed before him. "I trust that you will look over everything and everyone while I'm gone. It will still be a while before I leave, but I just wanted to tell you first. Tomorrow I will tell master and also decide on a date to leave. This decision was a lot easier to make because of Mirajane, because I trust her to keep you happy Shun. I know this might be a little too early, but I also wanted to give you this" he took a large bag out of the closet that was next to them as he opened it.

Inside the large bag was a lot of smaller bags, that held a lot of jewels in it. "I saved up all this money for you Shun, because one day you'll have to start a lot of things on your own. Like building a house for one, and for that you need a lot of money" he said as he gave a slight laugh, already picturing Shun growing older.

Shun wasn't stupid, for he knew what the older man was talking about. "I entrust Fairy Tail to you also, for you are the light in this world. Sure there's Natsu and probably other dragon slayers too, but none of them are you. You have the power of a dragon, and that means you can even teach yourself dragon slayer magic if you ever wish to. Just promise me Shun, promise me that you'll never loose sight of who you are and never made the mistakes I once did. Fairy Tail will need someone strong one day, that someone will be even stronger than me. And that is you my boy"

That was the first time that Gildarts ever called Shun his son, as he tears began to fall from his eyes. Shun went to hug his old man, for he felt truly happy at that moment. He returned the hug shortly after, before he head a reply. "I promise that I'll never loose sight Gildarts, and I also promise to keep them all safe. You just promise to one day return, whether the mission is completed or not"

Gildarty merely gave a slight laugh at this before he spoke. "Deal"

The next day was a little different than the other days, because everyone was starting to challenge each other the second they came stepped foot into the guild. Erza wanted to challenge Mirajane to see who the strongest female mage was, and every boy wanted to challenge Shun and Laxus to see who the strongest male mage was.

Master Makarov just smiled at this, for the guild was a lot more lively than normal. He knew that Natsu and Gray were the ones who kept the guild alive with their constant fighting, but today was even crazier than those days. When Gildarts went to sit next to him, they both began to talk, almost whispering.

"I knew this day would come" the master said once Gildarts was done talking, who told him about his plans. "How did Shun take it?" he asked, taking a sip from his drink. "Rather well if I have to say. I thought he would try to stop me or maybe try to talk me out of it" the younger man between the two replied.

The masters smile just grew at this as he let out a slight laugh. "Well, I guess that's because he has her" he said, referring to Shun and Mirajane. "Yeah, I guess that is why. I also want to entrust him with the guild, master. For you know how strong he already is and he will only become stronger. Even more now because of Mirajane" Gildarts replied, taking a look over his shoulder to see the two of them sitting next to each other.

Mirajane was too tired to argue, for she didn't get much sleep the night before as she just laid her head down on Shun's shoulder.

"So, you want to give the Ace position to him then?" Makarov asked in a light sarcastic tone, which only made the younger man laugh. "Maybe one day, but not now" was his reply before he took another sip of his drink. "Well then, I can only wish you good luck for the quest my friend. It will be a very dangerous mission, so you better take care of yourself. And come back if it becomes too much, completed or not"

They both continued to talk after that for a while, but mostly about their future and also about Shun. Makarov couldn't believe that he would one day give his role as Ace of Fairy Tail to someone else, but was glad that it would be Shun once the time comes. ' _That boy has a lot of potential and will one day give everyone a lot of hope. I'm glad he has Mirajane. She will only drive him to become stronger_ ' the master thought to himself after their conversation ended.

The rest of the guild was still busy as they argued about who they think is the strongest, but everyone mostly believed it to be themselves, even if they weren't s-ranked mages yet. Jet on his part just wanted to know who the fastest between him and Shun was, seeing that Shun bested him twice the past 2 years at speed.

Erza was busy trying to get Mirajane to fight back, but she just ignored the Scarlet mage as she rested her head on her boyfriends shoulder. "Just go away Erza, I'm not in the mood to fight you today. I'm tired and don't feel like arguing about anything, especially your grumpy ass" she said, not lifting her head off of Shun shoulder even for a second.

"Grumpy ass? Me? Oh, now you're asking for it! Come on, we will see who the strongest is, right here and right now!" Erza replied with anger. She knew her rival was tired, for unknown reason, but that didn't give her reason to start calling her names. This only made the red haired girl angrier as she pulled her sword from her hip, pointing it towards Mirajane.

Before Erza could even talk or argue any further, her sword disappeared. "What they?! Shun, give it back right this instant!" she yelled, knowing who took her sword. Shun only used his power by sending the sword to the void. "I'll give it back the guild calms down and when you stop talking to Mira like that. She is tired Erza. Why do you need to know who the strongest is anyway? And that goes for the rest of the guild also. What does it matter who is the strongest? We aren't fighting among ourselves"

This got the entire guild to be silent, for they never thought that Shun would talk like he just did to the entire guild. Some of them did start to think about why they wanted to know who the strongest was, while the rest of them just stared at the white haired boy who just spoke out. And who also defended his girlfriend from Erza.

Erza got even angrier at this, but simply ignored it when she saw how tired her rival truly was. Mirajane was also surprised that Shun would do that, but even more happy because he stood up for her even if it was something as simple as a rivalry. "Okay fine. But then we will be holding a tournament tomorrow to see who the strongest s-class mage is. And anyone else who would like to participate, can do so. For now, I'd like my sword back!" she said, looking the white haired boy in the eyes.

He saw how angry she was and he didn't want to cause anything, so he quickly brought her sword back from the void as it fell onto the table. Erza and everyone else who saw this was surprised, for they didn't know how he was able to do that. Levy stood up from her seat and went to him, seeing as her curiosity got the better of her.

"Shun, how did you do that? Did you use your void powers?" she asked, showing how curious she was with a small book in her hand and a pen in the other. "Yeah, I would also like to know what you just did. You didn't even touch my sword, but it just disappeared and reappeared like nothing" Erza spoke, not showing any of the anger she just felt a few minutes ago.

"To answer your question Levy, yes. I did use my power to make it disappear and reappear. I don't need to touch something so small in order to make it go away, as I simply suck the object into the void. Think of it as another dimension where I can store anything I want. But the bigger the object, the more power I need to use. That is kinda all I did. I only need to be close to something to be able to pull it into the void, that's all" Shun told them, but only made Levy more curious as she wanted to know even more about his power.

Cana saw this and quickly acted as she placed her hands on her friends shoulder. "Come on Levy, you can find out more about Shun's power another time. For now, I think we better leave the two lovebirds alone" she said while looking at Shun. He was grateful for this as he didn't want to answer anymore questions regarding his power, but was also a little embarrassed when she called them lovebirds.

Mirajane heard this and also started to blush, but lifted her head to look at the orange haired girl. "You're just jealous Cana, because he is the most amazing boy in the entire world and he is mine" she said, looking into her eyes. Cana just smirked at this before she spoke. "Well okay then, how about we fight for him then? Winner gets to date Shun, looser gets nothing"

This got both Shun and Mirajane's attention as they looked at the girl with shock. Cana began to laugh when she saw their facial expressions. "I'm only joking lovebirds. Lighten up. I'd never do anything to hurt your relationship, or to take him from you. And I know that no one would do that, unless that person is really heartless" Cana said before she and Levy left, going to their own table to do their own thing for the day. ' _Besides, he's my brother_ '

Erza then left the two alone as she went to Natsu, who was currently busy fighting with Gray and Elfman. The tree boys still wanted to know who the strongest among them were, so they decided to fight for it right. Natsu began to use his magic, firing a fire ball at the two. Gray used his ice magic to shelter himself from the blast, but Elfman just jumped out of the way.

"Hey, no magic! A man doesn't decided who the strongest is by using magic! You use your fists!" Elfman cried out with pride. The last few days he began to talk a lot more about being a man than anything else, and his two sister didn't know where it came from. They simply ignored it, thinking it was a phase that he was going through.

"Oh yeah! Well I can beat the both of you, using only my fists!" Natsu scream before he jumped towards the two he was fight. Gray saw this and jumped towards Natsu, as he didn't want to loose to his rival. Elfman too jumped towards them, for he wanted to show that he was more of a man then any of them. They were just seconds away from throwing another round of fists, before Erza stepped in an grabbed Natsu by the shirt.

This caused Elman and Gray to crash into each other, heads first. "Ow! That really hurts! Erza, why do you always spoil everything?!" Gray asked, but was quickly silenced when he looked at the older girl. She just stared at him for a second, showing him the reason she did this. The two boys just gulped when they saw her face, as they got scared and quickly ran away.

Natsu just looked at the entire thing and started to laugh. "My girlfriend made them wet their pants!" he said between laughs, trying to catch his breath. Erza just blushed at this before she dragged him towards a table. "So you're not scared then Natsu?" she asked when they sat down. "Nope. Why should I be? You're my girlfriend and I love you" he replied.

Everyone who was busy eating, slightly chocked on their food when they heard this. They knew the two of them were a couple, but never heard that Natsu loved Erza. This was the first time ever that Natsu called her that and even told her that he loved her, while being in the guild surrounded by guild mates.

She just blushed, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "I love you too Natsu"

The rest of the day went by quick as they all just talked the day away. Some were still trying to fight to see who the strongest was, but that was only because they wanted to see who they would look up to for hope when the time comes. Many of them knew that Gildarts was away most of the time and that he would most likely not be here when something dangerous happens, so they wanted to know who it was who would protect them then, other than the master.

"Well then, if that is how you call feel, then how about we do what Erza said? We hold a tournament tomorrow to see who the strongest is. And not just for s-ranked mages, but for everyone. We can make a tournament that is also based on speed and intelligent, seeing that not everyone here only relies on strength" the master said out loud, causing everyone to look at him.

They all began to cheer after that, agreeing to what the master said. "Who said that you have to be the strongest, when you can be either the fastest of the smartest!" some of the members said to each other, but could be heard within the entire guild.

"I already know who the strongest is" Mirajane whispered so that only Shun could head. She then kissed him on the cheek, but very close to the lips. "My Shun!" she said, trying to act as cute as she could by even sitting on his lap, facing him and throwing her arms around his neck. Shun just blushed at this, but he also wrapped his arms around her to hold her close to him.

"Well, then you're the strongest girl. Not to mention the most beautiful, by far. And also the smartest, which makes me the luckiest guy in the world" he replied. Mirajane only places her lips against his, giving him a quick kiss. They continued to speak after that for a few more minutes, as the rest of the guild began to take their leave one at a time.

Everyone was excited about tomorrow, as they all wanted to prove themselves in anything they could. The master just looked at this children as they left, felling happy for each and every one of them. ' _It may just be a silly tournament, but it would at least bring them all a bit of joy and fun for the day_ ' he thought to himself, before taking his leave also.

Erza and Natsu arrived at her house shortly after that, as they both got out of their clothes and into their sleeping clothes. "Natsu, I can't believe that you said that today, in front of the entire guild" she said once she took a seat on her bed. Natsu went to sit next to her as he just smiled at her. "Well, I meant it Erza. And I don't care if they all heard it. Now they at least know that I do love you" he wanted to say more but was caught off guard when she placed her lips against his, kissing him deeply.

He returned the kiss, placing his hand against her cheek. The kiss lasted a little longer than it normally did before they separated, looking into each others eyes afterwards.

"I love you even more Natsu Dragneel"

"I love you the most, Erza Scarlet"

They continued to talk after that for a few more minutes, only to fall asleep in each others arms afterwards. Erza didn't even bother to pull the blanket over them as Natsu gave off a lot of heat, which she found even more comfortable than ever before. ' _Erza Dragneel_ ' was the last thought she had before drifting off, sleeping in Natsu's arms.

Mirajane and Shun arrived at her house only a few minutes after leaving the guildhall, as they were currently taking another bath together. He siblings were already asleep, and she just wanted to be with her boyfriend a little longer while taking a bath with him. They sat in the same position as before, with her between his legs and he back resting against his chest.

Shun on the other hand couldn't stop blushing, as Mirajane took his hand and placed them on her breasts the second she got into the waster with him. He didn't mind it at all, for he only hoped that she was comfortable with it. "They are so soft" he said softly, but loud enough for her to hear. Shun immediately began to regret not saying that in his head instead as he knew that she heard it.

He wanted to say something else, but was stopped when she placed her hand on top of his. "Shun, are my breast really that soft? I know they aren't big, so I'm only a little worried what you might think of them" Mirajane said, taking a peak at his hands who were still resting upon her breasts.

"T-they are Mira. And I believe they will grow even bigger. But I like them" the last part he tried to say as softly as possible, as he blushed even more than before. She only began to giggle at this, but also had a blush on her cheeks. "Aww, thank you Shun. I'm glad you like them, and it seems someone else does too" this being referred to Shun when she felt his manhood against her back, and he was clearly getting hard at this.

Before he could even speak, she kissed him on the lips. "I know what you're going to say, and you don't have to. I'm flattered to know that I can turn my own boyfriend on. So please, don't say sorry Shun" she replied after breaking their kiss. "O-okay my angel. It's just a little sore at the moment, but I believe it will go away soon"

He was about to say more before she sat up straight, causing his hand to fall to his knees. Mirajane quickly turned around to look at him as she then reached for his manhood, taking it into her hand. This caused Shun to gasp, seeing as she just grabbed onto his privates without a warning.

"Wow, it sure feels lively" she said, he blush only growing because of her own actions.

"M-mira?" was all the he could get out before gasping yet again, feeling her hand starting to move up and down a little. "Shun, please let me do this. I've read that this is how you take care of a man by using you hand, and I would like to help you. So please, let me help you" during every word she spoke, she only continued to stroke his manhood.

This only caused him to gasp again as she grabbed onto the side of the bath. Shun didn't know what he was feeling, but knew that it was helping because his pain started to ease down. Mirajane kept stroking his manhood while looking at it, not believing that she is actually doing this. It felt weird for her, but at the same time got her very excited.

She began to feel a wetness between her legs that she has only felt once before, and that was when they first shared a bath together. Shun tried to control himself, feeling that he was about to explode. "M-mira! Something is going to happen if you keep doing that!" he cried out, trying to hold back his moans and the weird feeling he was having from within his stomach.

"Well maybe that's when you ejaculate" she replied, continuing to stroke him. She now had her other free hand on her own breast, before taking both of his hand and placing it on her breasts once again. "What does that mean?" he asked between moans, feeling himself getting closer to explode.

Mirajane blushed even more now as she started to explain. "I-it's also called cum Shun, but you'll see soon" It only too a few more seconds before he started to erupt. "M-Mira!" he cried out, but tried to keep his voice as low as possible. He didn't want her siblings to know what they were doing, and that thought made him get a little more control over his voice.

The same could not be said for his manhood, as he kept cumming until he was finished. Most of it landed on Mirajane, who only blushed even more than she ever has before. "I-I'm so so very sorry about that Mira" he said, feeling the sorrow in his chest once he saw this. But she only took a little of his cum that landed on her breasts and places her finger in her mouth, tasting him for the very first time.

Shun saw this and began to blush more than he has ever before also, but waited for her to say something. "Wow, that was a lot. Maybe next time we do it outside of the bath, so that it doesn't get all over me like this" she said after a few seconds, but began to giggle when she saw his face. "No saying sorry Shun. I enjoyed that to be honest. It was very very exciting, and you are very tasty too" that she only said with a small smile on her face, feeling a little embarrassed about saying it.

They both cleaned themselves afterwards, climbing out of the bath after a few seconds. She then tried herself, only to relish that she was still wet between her legs. This only made her blush yet again, as she began to feel little too excited. ' _Am I really ready to let him touch me down there?_ ' she asked herself, but quickly got the answer within mere seconds.

She smiled at herself as she walked towards Shun, who was also still naked after drying himself off. Mirajane threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. She then placed gave him a passionate kiss, to which he returned while also hugging her. They continued to kiss when she felt a gap between his lips, seeing a opening for her to slide her tongue into his mouth.

Shun was caught off guard at this, but continued to kiss her as their tongues began to dance in his mouth. During the kiss, Mirajane managed to grab into his right arm, then onto his hand. She then guided his hand down to her womanhood, placing his hand between her legs. This got his attention as he felt how wet she was, but also because of where his hand was.

They continued to make out, with his hand till between her legs. It only lasted for a few more minutes when they both needed to get some air. "W-wow, Mira!" that was all Shun could say, seeing that he was finding it a little hard to think with his brain at the moment. She only blushed more at this before letting out a moan, which made him begin to get a little hard again.

"Shun, please help me with this. I've never done it before, and I'm a little scared also" she said, looking to his eyes to find courage. "Okay my angel. You helped me, so I'll help you" he replied, picking her up afterwards as they headed towards her room. Mirajane was very glad that her siblings were asleep long ago. She didn't want them to ever know about this, which only made her feel a little naughtier.

He did cover the both of them in a towel before heading towards her room, carrying her the entire way. Shun the laid her down on her bed and got on top of her, kissing her for a few seconds before he started to play with her womanhood. He didn't know what to truly to or how to do it, but he thought that if he wanted to learn, that now was the change.

Mirajane let out a soft moan when she felt his hands on her womanhood again, as she tried to control her own voice. She didn't want to be too loud because they weren't the only two in the house. But at that moment, all she cared about was Shun and his hand, and how excited he got her. At first she thought that she might be a little uncomfortable with it, for it was he most private part, but that changed when she decided to let him touch her.

It felt natural for her to let him touch her, as she knew that he loved her more than anyone else, and the same from her side. Even though they both knew that what they were doing was considered very naughty and was only meant for adult, they just continued because they knew they loved each other. She also then decided that when the time was right, that she would give her first to him.

' _He already got my first kiss, so the next I want to give him is my virginity_ ' she thought to herself between moans, as Shun just continued to play with her womanhood in anyway he could think of. He kept playing with her for a few more minutes before she also started to cum, screaming his name into her pillow. "SHUN!"

They stayed like that for a couple more minutes, as she then got up to clean herself with the towel he brought. "Shun, that was the most incredible feeling I have ever had. I thought I was about to explode, but I knew you were the one with me, so that calmed me a lot" she said, sitting next to him on the bed.

"I never expected you to let me do that for you, but I'm really glad you did. I just hope I didn't do it too bad, as it was my first time ever doing that" he replied, looking her in the eyes. Mirajane then placed a soft kiss on his lips before speaking. "You did amazing Shun. And if you want, we can help each other out anytime either of us feel a little excited"

Shun and Mirajane continued to speak after that for a few more minutes, as she then got a blanket to throw over them both. He only got his pants back one before he got into the bed with her, and she only put his shirt on as she loved to sleep in it. "Thank you for today Shun" she said, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. He kissed her back, pulling her a little closer to her before they began to cuddle. "Anytime my angel. I will always be here for you, because I love you"

"I still love you more" she replied with a giggle. After that they both drifted off asleep, with both of them in each others arms.

This chapter might have been a lot shorter than the rest guys, and I'm really sorry about that. I wanted to see if you all would rather like longer chapters or shorter ones, so please tell me after reading this chapter. I'm also very sorry for the relay of chapter this past few weeks, and I promise to post even more as often as possible.

The next chapter will be a very very long one, and most likely my longest one yet for it will have a lot of fighting in and also adventure.

So if any of you would like to see something for the next chapter, let me know. I'm going to try and make it a 14k word chapter, so anything can be added. After that, you guys can tell me if you'd rather like the longer chapters or the shorter ones. Also, anyone can say anything about my writing, no matter what it is or how harsh it may be. I'm a writer and would never say anything bad about anyone of you. But what you tell me would help me for my future chapters, no matter what it is.

So until the next chapter guys. Hope you enjoy this one.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hi everyone, I know it's been a while and I just wanted to apologize for that again. I really wish I could have been here more and kept my story updated, but sadly I wasn't able to and also didn't want to mess the story up by writing a bunch of crap. I just also wanted to thank everyone who is still here and will still read this. Your support means a lot to me. I will do my best now to continue this story and also make it a lot better._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any content that I write about Fairy Tail. That all belongs to Hiro Mashima. I only own part of the OC character and his story for I am making everything up as I go. His name may be based off of a Norse Mythology dragon king, but I'm using it differently.**

 **Will indicate if there is any adult related content in this chapter.**

 **WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE IS USED.**

* * *

The following day was chaos when Shun and Mirajane arrived at the guild hall. Everyone was either trying to fight with each other, or, those over the age of 18, were already busy drinking and talking nonsense about the event that Master planned for today.

"I'll kick everyone's ass!" Macao yelled out loud, clearly already way passed the point of being sober.

"Oh yeah?! You and what army?!" yelled Wakaba who was also as drunk as his friend. They both just stared at each other, unable to say anything else as the alcohol already reached their brains and them see double of each other.

That caused both older men to start laughing, as they just got more beer and gulped it down. "You look so funny Macao! ' **hic** ' There's even two of you!" Wakaba said while laughing, which caused Macao to laugh even louder.

He wanted to make a comeback to what his friend said, but was stopped when a loud voice came from the the entrance.

"WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

This caused everyone to stop with what they were busy with as some of the gulped loudly when they saw who was screaming at them. Erza and Natsu overslept a little, seeing as they shared a bed the previous night.

"They sun is barely out and you're all acting like a bunch of morons!" Erza yelled, which made the rest of the guild quickly sat down at their tables as they didn't want to face the red-haired, especially when she was screaming at them.

"Oh come on Erza, we're just a bit excited" Gray said, clearly not thinking as the words left his mouth. This only got the young red-haired girl more angry as she knocked the young ice mage out cold for talking back when he clearly knew he shouldn't.

"I know what today is and what Master planned for us, but that didn't give you all the reason to suddenly lose your minds!" she said, looking at her guild members who just sat in silence, as they didn't want to get knocked out like Gray did.

"Here we go again" came a sarcastic voice from a few feet beside Erza.

This only got the red-haired girl to look in the direction the voice before she and glared at her rival, clearly the one who just spoke up.

"Oh, you wanna go so early in the morning already she-devil?!" Erza spoke loudly, almost yelling, before she and Mirajane bumped heads and locked hands, either one trying to push back the other with brute strength.

Erza was about to yell back at her opponent, only to be silenced by a small man who was currently standing on the bar counter. "Mira, Erza!" yelled the master, which caused both girls to back away from each other but kept their eyes on each other.

"Sorry Master!" they both said at the same time, finally breaking eye contact and looking at the small man.

"Oh, no no, I just wanted to say that you two will be the first to fight. After all, today is our own little tournament day" Master Makarov said with a smile, making both girls forget about the rivalry for only a second.

Afterwards, Shun and Mirajane went to sit at their own table as Natsu and Erza went to sit with Team Shadow Gear. The guild members just began to talk amongst each other with their voices low, as no one wants to face the wrath of the young red-haired girl.

Seeing this, the Master quickly took the chance to speak, not wanting the guild to start with their normal loudness again as he didn't want to yell anymore for the day.

"Listen up brats!" came Master Makarov's voice, who was currently standing on the bar table. "You all know what we're going to do today, seeing as some of you…" which he directed towards Natsu and Gray "...are eager to find out who the strongest is. Though I have to say that it's most likely a very stupid idea, not just because there's so much all of you still need to learn, but because I know not a single one of you brats would be able to go without destroying at least something!"

"With that being said...LET'S HAVE SOME FUN!" Master said with a loud and proud voice, for he just wanted to see his children happy and he wasn't about the throw that way just because they council was run by bunch of ' _old men_ ', was the word he used.

The second the Master finished, everyone in the guild started cheering, with some of the guild members jumping onto the tables that were in front of them.

"Heck yeah gramps!" Natsu yelled louding, who was currently standing on the table and shooting fire out of his mouth from his excitement.

"You're a real man Master!" Elfman said before he too got onto a table, not wanting to be out shined by Natsu.

This just made the old man happy, seeing his children getting excited over something as a fight, especially among each other, which most of them would just call sparring for no one would truly hurt one another among guild members.

Soon after that, everyone was directed to deep into the forest where they would hold the small tournament. It was mostly seen as just something to do for fun, but almost everyone wanted to see once and for all, who the strongest mage of Fairy Tail was. Excluding the Master himself and the current Ace of the guild, who hasn't been seen at the guild so far.

Today Jet also didn't feel like racing against Shun, as he didn't like losing. ' _One day I'll beat you Shun, just you wait and see mister gloomy pants'_ ' he thought before running off into the forest, followed by the rest of the guild.

Shun was walking at the back of the group with Mirajane on his side, who just wanted to hold her boyfriend's hand as thoughts of the previous night filled her thoughts as a small blush appeared on her cheeks. Seeing this, the white-haired boy also started to blush, as for some reason he knew what she was thinking about.

But unknown to them, both white-haired teenagers were being watched from afar by a certain scarlet mage, who saw the two of them blushing ' _I wonder what those two did. I've never seen Mira blush, let alone Shun. It must be something crazy, and I have to find out so that I can finally shut that she-devil mouth once and for all'_ she thought with a grin on her face which Natsu saw.

"Erza, what's with that look? And why are you looking at Mira and Shun?" the young fire mage asked, truly wanting to know what his girlfriend was thinking.

This however caught the scarlet mage by surprise, as she didn't think anyone saw her looking at the white-haired couple, let alone saw her facial expression. But she kinda wanted Natsu to see her, for she was thinking of a plan which involved him.

"I'll tell you later, okay Natsu? All I can ask you now is...do you wanna help me pull a prank on them?" she asked, referring to Shun and Mira.

Natsu, hearing the word prank, quickly nodded as he loved to have fun, especially that kind of fun. "Sure Erza!" he said, almost a little too loud as a few people looked at him.

"Not so loud okay?! No one else may know about this. So keep that to yourself until this little tournament is over" Erza replied before she quickly gave Natsu a kiss on the cheek, which caused him to blush.

"W-What was that for?" Natsu asked, trying to hide his blush as he felt it was something a little embarrassing.

"That was for good luck. This is a boy vs boy and girl vs girl tournament remember? Plus…" she leaned a little closer to his ear before she whispered "...if you keep what we just talked about a secret, the next one will be a little closer to your lips"

This only caused the young fire mage to blush even more, but he just gave a small smile before nodding. "O-Okay, will do. Now can we please hurry? I don't wanna be lose to a stripper" Natsu said, referring to Gray, who was just a few feet in front of him.

"What did you just call me flame-brain?!" the ice mage yelled, clearly annoyed at what his rival called him.

The two almost started a fight while in the woods before Erza grabbed onto both their shirts. "If you two want to fight, then wait till we get deeper into the forest. This is not the place!" Natsu and Gray just nodded, with a scared looked on the ice mage's face. He wanted to make a comeback with some words, but he knew that if he opened his mouth, that Erza would most likely knock him out again.

Everyone just continued to walk deeper into the woods, except for Jet, who was already deep into the forest and sitting against a tree while waiting for everyone else to catch up. "What as bunch of slowpokes" he said softly to himself before resting his head against the tree he was sitting against.

Shun and Mirajane just kept at the back of the group, walking at a kinda slow pace with Mira holding onto her boyfriend's arm. Neither of them cared to rush like everyone else, for they both knew that with the power Shun possessed, they would be there on time.

"This is kinda really romantic, don't you think Shun?" Mirajane asked while looking at Shun's hair. She didn't know why, but she really loved that they had the same hair color. She did love everything about Shun, but just that some of his features, even as something simple as his hair color, were the same as here and that made her feel that they have a bit more in common.

"H-Huh? O-Oh, yeah. I guess it is" Shun replied, clearly thinking of something else which caught his girlfriend's attention.

"Shun, what's wrong? You seem distracted. Did I do something wrong?" she asked with a bit of sadness in her voice. She didn't want to be a bad girlfriend or do something that either of them would ever regret.

This caught Shun's attention, as he didn't like the sadness in her voice. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm just…" he began to speak a little softer, showing that he got a little embarrassed and also had a small blush on his cheeks "...a little worried myself. You know. From last night. I feel like I should have stopped it. I don't want to overstep with anything or do something that would make you upset. You mean so much to me, and I don't want to rush anything either. I'm really sorry if I'm a bad boyf -" The second he started saying that, she kissed him on the lips, forcing them to stop right where they were between a lot of trees.

After a few seconds, they separated from the kiss, which Shun was still shocked about. "You listen to me and you listen well Ao Shun Seikatsu. You are not a bad boyfriend, never was and never will be. I can say that because from the time we met, till today, I've always had this feeling about you that we're meant to be. At first I didn't want to believe it cause I never felt so towards anyone ever, but now I can say in full honesty, that I believe we are meant to be. About last night, that was amazing and I don't regret it at all. You shouldn't either. We're a couple, and couples do that. I also don't care about that thing people say that you have to take it slow or else it could go wrong. We've been together for almost two years, so I believe that's actually a good pace. We're going to do a lot of things that only a couple may do, or well, I believe only a couple may do those things" she said the last part softly with a small blush on her cheeks.

"What's I'm trying to say is, Shun, never say sorry for anything we do. This is our relationship, and everything we do, we do together. Meaning it's both of us who accept whatever we do. And I would have stopped you if I was uncomfortable with it, which I didn't so I hope that shows you just how comfortable I am with you" Mirajane finished, smiling as she looked at Shun.

Everything she said, just made the white-haired boy love his girlfriend even more, and made him smile as he gave a small nod before pulling her into a hug. "Okay, from now on, I'll do my best to be less shy and to stop saying sorry. Also thank you, for everything. You have no idea how much I love you and what you mean to me"

This only made the young take-over mage blush, hearing that he said that he loved her, which she she really started to love hearing. "I love you too Shun, and you mean so much to me also" Mirajane replied as she rested her head against his chest, feeling even more comfortable than before.

They stayed in their shared hug for only a little longer, as both of them relished that everyone else was already gone and most likely at the destination deep in the forest where they we're going to hold their small Guild Tournament.

Mirajane giggled a little at this, for she didn't know how long they've been standing there and just talking. "I think we have to hurry. They might have even already started without us"

Shun just smiled at first, because he loved hearing her giggle. It was something she rarely did, and he found it special and cute.

"Shun?" Mirajane asked after a while as she didn't get a response from him. He quickly snapped out of it when he heard her voice. "O-Oh yeah, my bad" he replied before he quickly focused on where the others were, feeling the power of Master.

"You ready?" he asked, wanting to make sure that she was so that nothing bad could happen. He wasn't that good at teleporting yet, and doing it with another person made him worry a bit, especially if that person was his girlfriend.

She just nodded in response, clinging to him a little tighter before he used his power to teleport them to where their guild mates were fighting.

 **(Meanwhile with the rest of Fairy Tail)**

"Master, have you seen Mira? We're suppose to fight first, right? And we've been waiting for a while now" came the voice of a young red-haired mage, who was getting impatient waiting for her opponent.

"She'll be here soon Erza, don't worry. The day is still young and we have a lot of time for this sparring tournament today" the old Master replied, only to feel a small shift in a power that suddenly appeared right next to him.

"Sorry we're late Master" Shun said, who was currently standing right next to Master Makarov with Mirajane in his arms.

"It's okay my boy, no need to explain" he replied with a smile. The rest of the guild was also getting a little impatient, as they wanted to have their turns for fighting and to prove themselves.

"Seems like you two got a little distracted along the way. Anything you want to share with us?" Erza asked with a smirk while looking at her two white-haired guild mates who was still holding onto each other.

Mirajane heard this and got a bit ticked off, as she just saw Erza always trying to embarrass her and Shun. "Would you just shut up?! What we do has nothing to do with anyone! We can take as long as we want! This is only a sparring tournament, like Master just said! So don't get your panties in a twist!" Mirajane yelled, clearly very angry at the scarlet mage.

This shocked almost every guild member, even her own siblings. They knew that she could get angry and have outbursts, but this seemed to be a bit worse.

"No one has the right to say anything about our relationship! So shut the fuck up!" she screamed, seemingly extremely angry. Erza got the message as she signed, seeing that she got the eldest Strauss sibling really angry.

"Okay okay, damn. I was only joking, no need to get angry over anything" The young red-haired girl said, scratching the back of her head slightly as she began to feel really awkward.

"Mira, it's okay. She didn't mean anything with that" came the voice of the old Master, who just looked at the two girls before he sat down. His voice caught Mirajane's attention as she snapped out of her angry stage, quickly hiding her face against Shun's chest as she began to feel really embarrassed about what she just said.

"I'm sorry Master. I didn't mean to" she was cut off by the Master's voice, who just smiled at her. "Like I said, it's okay my child. I think that you and Erza can spar another time"

Both girls just gave a small nod at the old Master before they looked at each other, their rivalry going back to what it was before without any anger in it. Erza just went to sit with Natsu, who was looking at Erza the entire time.

"Erza, is everything okay?" the pink-haired mage asked, as she just sat next to him before laying her head onto his shoulder before she replied. "Everything is alright. I guess I just hit a nerve, which really made her angry"

"So then the prank you wanted to pull" Natsu said in a low tone, not wanting anyone else to hear him. "That will have to wait. She may be my rival, but I do respect her. So let's just enjoy the day with our friends" she replied softly before she gave a quick glance towards the white-haired couple, who was currently sitting under a tree with Mirajane between Shun's legs and her head resting against his chest, his arms around her.

The rest of the guild just began to quickly get to how they were before, with everyone talking among each other about whatever they wanted. Just, no one was talking about what just happened, for they feared both girls and didn't want to get the take-over mage any angrier than she was.

Master Makarov quickly took this chance to speak out loudly, as he wanted to small event to start.

"Okay, listen up brat! We can still continue if you want to. But I'm going to guess that all of you really want to, so I'll set the rules. This is just a sparring tournament, so no hurting each other. I am sure you all know that already, but I just wanted to make sure that some of you get the message" he gave a few looks at the people he was talking to, who just shrugged it off for they knew who they were.

Natsu, Elfman and Gray just looked at each other, for they wanted to know once and for all who the strongest was. A lot of people glared at Shun and Laxus, for they wanted to get the chance to fight the two strongest s-ranked mages who was currently here.

No one even mentioned Gildarts, for they all knew that they wouldn't even last a second against their ace. Laxus was currently standing on his own at the far end against as tree, looking at Shun and Mirajane, then to Natsu and Erza.

' _I'm going to guess that there's a small rivalry between those two couples. It's kinda really ridiculous, but what else could you expect from teenagers'_ he thought to himself as he then just closes his eyes and folds his arms in front of him, continuing to listen to the old man.

"Now I know a lot of you want to test your skills against each other and see who is the strongest, but that is not what we will do today. The reason for that is because every single one of you still has a long way to go, and to want to test your skill against each other now is foolish. Learn more and get stronger first, then we will have a true Fairy Tail tournament. But also then when the time comes, whomever wins, will be able to go against me. If you win, you'll get to become a s-ranked mage" the Master said, making a lot of people smile in determination. They all wanted to become s-ranked mages, but they also know that they still have a lot to learn and a long way to go.

"So for now, we will just have a small sparring contest. It won't be just boys against boys or girls against girls, it's anyone against anyone. This is just for a bit of fun, and for each of you to get to know your guild members a little better so that when the time comes, you'll know what to expect from each other. Lastly, and some of you might take this the wrong way, which you shouldn't at all. But, don't try to fight Laxus or Shun. They are s-ranked mages for a reason. And the same can be said for Erza, but I'm going to assume you all know why I said that"

Master's words reach everyone, as they all just nodded silently. They didn't want to fight Erza, for they knew it would only end up with them getting beaten to unconsciousness. Though some of them still wanted to fight the other two s-ranked mages, for they wanted to prove themselves still against them.

Every single one of the Fairy Tail man, except for Shun and Laxus, just looked at each other as they nodded to each other, seeing they all had the same idea. They all just stood up from where they sat as they walked towards the Master.

Seeing this, Master Makarov just looked at the children with couriosness.

"Master, can we requests something?" Natsu and Gray asked at the same time, forcing the old man to give them his attention.

"Sure. What is it?" he asked with a slight seriousness in his voice, wanting to know what made them all come to him with such determination. Erza just signed as she sat alone now, seeing as Natsu was with every other guy from the guild. She knew what they were planning, for he has asked her before they went to the master.

She was shocked at what he asked, but just smiled and told him to go for it, even if she already knew what the outcome would be. ' _Well with every one of them together, they might have a small chance'_ she thought to herself while looking at a certain white-haired boy.

Mirajane and Shun also looked at everyone, for they didn't know what they were planning. During the entire time, Shun was able to calm his girlfriend down, and she was currently just relaxing against his chest and feeling the wind against her body which made her relax even more.

"We all still want to know who the strongest in the guild is, so we decided to rather not fight among each other, for today at least…" Natsu said that last part to himself, for he couldn't believe he as actually teaming up with his rival "...and rather fight Laxus and Shun. Them being s-ranked mages and all, should mean they are strong. But they can't be stronger than all of us together"

At first Makarov was stunned, for he wasn't expecting this at all, neither for Natsu to take the lead and speak out for them all. He then just saw everyone smirking and looking at either Laxus, who was also smirking at them, and Shun, who was a bit shocked at their request.

Sure they were the only two s-ranked male mages here, well leaving Master and Gildarts out, who still hasn't been seen today, but for them to request something like that just made the white-haired boy worry a little.

Feeling a slight slift in his position caused Mirajane to look at him from where she sat between his leg. She then just cupped his cheek and smiled at him, which caused the young boy to look down at her. "It's okay Shun, they are just excited and want to fight. Plus, it's not their fault they're stupid" she said, making sure only he heard her as she could feel a certain red-haired mage's eyes upon her.

Shun then just nodded and smiled at her, as he then just looked out of the corner of his eye to his friend, who was also looking at him before they both nodded to each other.

Master Makarov saw this and signed while everyone else stood there and waited for him to answer. "Sure, but don't come running to me when you get hurt" he replied before a thought crossed his mind. ' _What are these idiots getting themselves into. Yeah they want to be the strongest, and I can't blame them for that, but now of all times? And against not only Laxus, who is really strong, but against Shun also? And he's not just a human mind you. Oh well, let's see how these children of mine do, against a dragon and a dragon slayer'_

The Master's answer made everyone scream out loud at how they were going to beat the two s-ranked mages, even though some of them didn't really want to team up just so they could do this.

Shun and Laxus just signed, before the yellow-haired mage made his way towards the other. They were at a spot where there wasn't that many trees anymore, so that gave him a bit more room to fight.

' _Well, let's see how long these idiots can last'_ he thought to himself before he came to a stop, facing every other male from the guild.

Mirajane quickly got up so that Shun could make his way to Laxus, but was cut off when half of them turned their attention towards the void mage.

"Where do you think you're going Shun?!" Gray yelled out loudly with a smirk on his face, already forming his ice magic in his hands.

"Oh, so this is how it's going to be?" he asked with slight sarcasm in his voice. This however caught the attention of a few other mages as they looked at him, a little angry at how he said that.

"Acting tough now are we?!" Wakaba said loudly before he summoned a clone of himself from his magic. This just made Shun smile a little, seeing the determination in his guild members eyes.

Before anyone else could even say anything else, Natsu quickly took the opportunity to attack Laxus, who he thought was distracted.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!"** he yelled out loudly as he attacked the lighting mage.

Laxus just smirked before he stepped to the side, making the fire mage miss his attack. "That's not how teamwork work you idiot!" yelled Gray, who was already kicking himself for thinking Natsu could ever be good at teamwork.

"Shut up stripper!" Natsu yelled in response before he launched another attack at the lighting mage.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** he yelled yet again, but this time Macao and Wakaba jumped in to help and see if they could actually take the lightning mage down.

" **Smoke Crush!"** came from Wakaba as smoke came from his pipe that soon went towards Laxus, who just smirked at the mages who has chosen to attack him.

" **Purple Rain!"** Macao also shouted as his attack also launched towards Laxus. All three attacks were about to his Laxus, or so they thought.

Laxus didn't even think of using his magic as he saw how weak the ones were that was coming towards him. He just simply jumped out of the way before he dashed towards all three, only to hit them towards the ground.

They knew that Laxus was strong, but they didn't know how strong so they didn't put that much magic into their attacks, well except for Natsu, who knew that he had to at least put in enough to try and touch the lightning mage.

But as they were fighting, on the other side Gray just attacked Shun at every chance he got.

" **Ice Make: Lance!** " yelled the ice mage, shooting his attack towards Shun, who in return just dodged just attack before he heard another attack coming from behind him. " **Beast Arm: Reptile!** " Elfman yelled as his right arm turn into that of a reptilians beast arm, as he tried to hit Shun with it. Though he didn't put that much magic into his arm, as he knew that if he did get to hit Shun, that his sister would only come after him then for attacking her boyfriend.

Shun just dodged the attack again, as Elfman moved a little too slow. Seeing the opportunity, Gray quickly shot off another **Ice Make: Lance!** followed by a **Ice Make: Hammer!** as he tried to his the young teenager yet again, but came up with the same result as before.

"Oh come on! Take this serious!" yelled Gray, who was getting a little angry at how Shun just kept dodging his attacks. Natsu too got angry at Laxus, for he, Wakaba and Macao tried their best to land a hit on Laxus.

Hearing this made Shun jump into the air, which Laxus saw as he smirked and did the same.

"Then okay! Serious Shun it is!" the white-haired boy replied with a slight smile on his face. Laxus knew what was coming, so he prepared himself also.

" **Gravity Bind** " Shun said out loudly, as every member of guild that was challenging him and Laxus was caught in the attack, though he didn't use much magic at all as he didn't want to hurt anyone.

"What the heck?!" yelled Natsu and Gray, clearly caught off guard. Everyone else was also trying their hardest to get back up, but failed as the gravity under them just pulled them to the ground. They knew Shun had some crazy power, but not everyone was prepared for his.

While everyone was forced to the ground, Laxus quickly took the opportunity to knock everyone out with a small **Lightning Bolt!** , which only rendered everyone affected by Shun's ability unconscious, not hurting them at all.

Master and the rest of the girls who was present, just watched as the two quickly made quick work with the rest of the male guild member. Some of them gulped, seeing as not even everyone had a chance to attack. Levy just looked at Jet and Droy, who was among the unconscious members.

Erza just signed, for she was expecting something like this to happen. ' _That will teach you all not to mess with s-ranked mages, especially those to who just took this entire thing as a joke'_ she thought to herself before she got up and went to Natsu, who was also unconscious but slowly regained consciousness.

When Erza got to him, his eyes were already open as he looked at the approaching scarlet mage. He just smiled slightly before he spoke. "Guess we lost huh?" That was a rhetorical question, but Erza just nodded as she helped the pink-haired mage to his feet.

Shun and Laxus returned to their previous places, with Laxus far at one end, and Shun with Mirajane.

"Well that went as expected" Mira said as she looked at her boyfriend, who just took his seat once more behind her, as she did make space for him when she saw him approach her. When he sat down, she just went back to sitting against him, feeling his arms around her once again.

"I guess. Though I could see some of them really wanted to do more. You're not mad at me for what I did right? Cause well, you're brother was among them" he said, looking at Mira as she just shook her head slightly.

"No, not at all. Everyone got what they deserved for wanting to got against my man" she replied, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek while made the void mage blush only a little.

Master stood up from his seat as he looked at his children, but knew that this would happen. He then quickly used his titan magic and turned into a huge man, looking down at everyone who was still unconscious.

"WAKE UP YOU BRATS!" he yelled out loudly, which caught a few members by surprise. The didn't think Master would use such a method to try and wake them up, but was even more surprised when everyone who was unconscious woke up, slightly scared when they saw the huge man.

They all then just got back up on their feet as Master Makarov returned to his normal size. Some of them still felt like they had a headache, but ignored it as they saw the two that did this to them.

"What the heck was that for?!" many of them yelled at the two, who just signed and ignored them. "Well asked for it!" replied Shun, who saw them looking at him. "You told us to be serious, so we were as serious as possible without hurting you"

This shocked a few of them as they didn't know how to reply to that. Only Natsu, Gray and Elfman smiled before they raised their hands, all of them saying the same thing.

"One day, I'll beat you"

The old Master just smiled at this, for he had hoped that this would give them all at least something to think about and to try to become stronger. Though, an image of Shun in his dragon from quickly came to his mind, which made him look at the young teenager.

' _I would love to see all my children become stronger and to one day face any opponent they can, to protect everyone that matters to them. But trying to set you goal towards Shun...not even I would think of something so foolish. Though they can't say that, for they don't know Shun all that well. Guess I can just cheer them on and see where it leads to_ '

"Okay enough brat! We will not stay here all day just so you can all try to see who the strongest is. The tournament is over, and I now suggest you all return to the guild" the old master spoke, looking at everyone. Some of them just nodded as they slowly made their way back to the guild. Though Natsu and Gray tried to reason with the Master, only to be knocked out by Erza as she then dragged Gray by his arm and had Natsu over her shoulder.

After that, everyone returned to the guild, but spoke among each other as they tried to make plans on how they would beat the two s-ranked mages, but was quickly silenced by Mirajane as she glared at them, making them all gulp in fear.

"Next time she-devil! Next time we fight for real" Erza said as she passed Mirajane, who in returned just gave her a irritated look. "Oh you're on, tin-can!" Mira replied, referring to Erza's armor with the comment she gave.

Erza wanted to make a comeback, but decided against it as Natsu woke up. She just sat him down on his feet and glared at him. "What now Erza?" he asked, seeing as she was giving him a look he didn't like.

"We're going to start training more and very hard!" Erza replied as Natsu just nodded with a smile on his face. "Heck yeah!" was his response, putting his hands behind his head, giving her a large grin.

Mirajane just looked at Shun as they went to sit by themselves at a table in the corner. "Don't worry Mira, we'll train too and become even stronger, together" Shun said as he looked at her with a smile on his face and a look determination in his eyes.

"I know Shun, and that makes me want to just kiss you even more" Mira replied before she places a kiss on his lips, which he returned.

"Thank you again, for helping me become stronger and for all the time you helped me gain more control of my power" she said as they separated from the kiss to get some air. They didn't care anymore if other people saw them kiss. They were in love and they weren't embarrassed to show, _unlike some couple they knew_.

"I'd do anything for you, you know that. Plus, you've helped me a lot also. I am who I am today, not just because of Gildarts who brought be here and helped me with some things, but because of you and all the time we spend together" Shun said, taking the opportunity to kiss his girlfriend once again before she could say anything else.

They didn't say much more to each other after that, as Shun didn't give her the chance to say anything by closing her lips with his. He also know that she couldn't resist to kiss him, especially when he kissed her first. Shun also loved to kiss Mirajane, as he had grow to love a lot of things about her over the time they knew each other.

The rest of the day was normal, or normal in Fairy Tail standers. There was a few brawls every now and they, a some of them didn't feel like they did much earlier in the sparring tournament. Other, who were old enough, began to drink again.

Natsu and Erza took the rest of the day to go train behind the guildhall, as Natsu had asked her if she would do it. Erza said that she would, seeing as she didn't get to fight Mirajane today. They trained for as long as their bodies allowed them.

Laxus just went upstairs to sit at his table, as no one other than s-ranked mages may go upstairs and he didn't want to be bothered for the rest of the day. Levy took Jet and Droy on a mission, which they all agreed would be fun. Lisanna just went to sit with Cana, who only continued to play with her cards and see if she could learn something more. Elfman was busy outside with Gray, for they also wanted to become stronger and decided to make each other their sparring partner.

"Master, where's Gildarts? I haven't seem him all day" Shun asked Master Makarov, who was sitting on the bar table with a drink in his hand. Makarov knew this was coming, so he decided to just tell Shun the truth.

"My boy, he went on his sss-ranked quest. And before you say anything, just know that Gildarts was never good with good-byes. Though he did leave a message for you if you wanted to read it now" Makarov replied. When he saw that Shun only nodded, he went upstairs into his office to get the letter.

When he returned, he gave it letter to Shun with a smile on his face. "He truly cares a lot for you if he wrote you a letter" the old man said before returning to his drinking habits, leaving Shun to go back to where Mirajane was sitting.

"What's that?" Mira asked, seeing the letter in his hand. "Gildarts left this for me. Seems like he went on the sss-ranked quest" he replied with a bit of sadness in his voice, which Mirajane heard. She quickly pulled him to her and hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry, he'll be back. It might take some time, but eventually he'll return. It's never goodbye forever" she said which made the void mage smile a little. He then opened the letter as he started to read if softly, wanting Mira to hear it also.

 **To Shun**

 **I'm not good with words or letters, so don't expect much okay.**

 **I just wanted to thank you for everything you've taught me from the time we met. I know that you'll be an amazing mage one day. Heck, by the time I return, I'm already expecting you to be stronger than me. And that's without...you know. Don't actually want to put THAT in a letter now, but I know you'll know what I'm talking about.**

 **HAHAHAHAHA**

 **Shun, just smile and hear forward with you head held high. You even have a gorgeous girl to help you with that all. I leave without saying goodbye in person, because I've never been good at it. I also know that you have Mira, whom I know will continue to make you happy. She is the right girl for you, and I saw it the day you two met. Just hold off on getting married okay? I want to be there when that happens. Oh and, please, I don't want to be a grandfather when I get back. And I believe that would make Master have a heart attack also.**

 **But putting that aside, be happy Shun. Oh and Mira, I know you'll be reading this with Shun also. Keep him happy will you? I'll be back as soon as I can be, and will tell you everything that I did Shun. Take care of each other, and become stronger together.**

 **I'll leave the guild in your hands till I get back Shun. And I'll keep my promise to you.**

 **See you soon my boy!**

Shun read the entire letter with a smile while Mirajane had a blush on her cheeks that could rival Erza's hair "Stupid old man!" she said softly before she cupped Shun's cheek and kissed him deeply. "But I promise, I'll take care of Shun"

That only made the young teenager blush more. He was already blushing madly when he saw the part that Gildarts mentioned about him not wanting to be a grandfather yet. But that also made him smile, for that meant he truly saw him as a son figure. But what he didn't see was a certain small Master looking at him from the corner of his eye as he just smiled.

' _Well, we might have just found the strongest couple in all of Fiore_ ' the Master thought to himself when I saw that Shun wasn't crying, which he thought he might do. He didn't even see a sad expression on his face. All he saw was the two of them smiling, then blushing for some reason, which Makarov could only guess at what that was. He knew that Mirajane was making him happy, he just didn't know what she was making so happy that he didn't even look sad at hearing that Gildarts left for his quest.

The rest of the day went by quickly, and went night fell upon them, each and everyone said their goodnights and went to their separate houses. Shun and Mirajane were the last ones to leave, only to be stopped by the old Master.

"Shun my boy. I'm really glad to see that you're not sad as I thought you'd be. That means that what Gildarts said was right, that Mira really does make you happy" he told the young boy, who just smiled at this as he then nodded his head. Mira for one was blushing, yet again. This was something she seemed to do a lot lately when she was with Shun.

"She really does Master. I am a little sad that Gildarts left, but more happy actually. He told me that he just wanted to complete at least one sss-ranked mission, so I only wish the best for him and to eventually return safely. Plus, I'm not alone. I have everyone from the guild who, and that makes me happy" the young boy replied which made Master Makarov smile brightly.

"I am really glad about that. I consider you all my children, even if I'm not your real father" Makarov said before he too gave his goodnight to both teenagers. After that Shun and Mira went to her house, as Elfman and Lisanna waited for them by the door.

"Hey Shun, visiting again?" Elfman asked when he saw the white-haired boy nearing their house. "Is that okay Elfman?" Shun asked as younger Strauss boy just nodded and held his hand out.

"For today, you really fought like a man. I can also see that you are very strong, so I know my sister will be safe with you" the younger white-haired boy said as he and Shun shook hands. That night, they all just stayed up for as late as they could and spoke with each other. Mirajane stayed at his side, holding onto one of his arms the entire night before Elfman and Lisanna went to bed.

Shun and Mirajane again took a bath together, with each other washing the other other one. Shun did his best to control himself the entire time when he was naked with a naked Mirajane, but couldn't help it as his blood rushed downwards. This only made his girlfriend blush slightly as she then did the same as the night before, only this time they we both outside the tub and with Shun sitting on a bath stool. Mirajane just kneeled between his legs and helped him the same way she did the night before. Eventually Shun helped Mirajane the say way also, and when they went to bed, they stayed naked and slept together holding onto each other.

The following day everything was the same as the other days, with Natsu and Gray trying to start a brawl, but was silenced by Erza yet again. Everyone was in the guild hall when the Master came down from his office, before he places his drinking cup down hard enough for everyone to hear him.

"Good, I got everyone's attention" he said softly, but didn't care if some heard him or not. "Everyone, I have some news for you. Some of you already know this, and some of you don't. Yesterday, when we were busy with out event, Gildarts took the time to start with his quest. Now it isn't a normal quest he went on, it's a sss-ranked quest. Also known as a century quest. Now that doesn't change anything for us at all, it only means that our Ace has gone on a mission that will last a couple of years"

This shocked a lot of guild members, as some of them didn't even know what as century quest was. Though they did find out when the Master told them about it right afterwards, which shocked even more people.

"He went on such a dangerous quest?!" Cana asked, rather loudly at that. Makarov just nodded as then began to speak up once again.

"Now with that out of the way, we have some other news also" Cana wanted to ask more and even say more, but decided against it when she knew that no one truly knew what her relationship is with the Ace of Fairy Tail.

"We will be holding another s-ranked mission at the end of the year yet again, just like the years before. This time however, it will be a kind of a race. Each participant will be taken to an island, each their own. There you will have to survive for one day on your own, then you'll have to get back to Fairy Tail. The first one to make it here, is the new s-ranked mage. I have to warn you though, it sounds easy, but only someone who has what it takes to become a s-ranked, will become this year's s-ranked mage"

Many people were already excited, as many of them went on a lot of quests during the year so far to try and make it to the list.

"The participants are the following people!" Master Makarov started before he continued.

"Cana Alberona! Macao Conbolt! Wakaba Mine! Mirajane Strauss!"

The last participant shocked a few people, but Mirajane herself just smiled and looked at Shun. "Time for me to get where you are" she said softly as she placed a finger against Shun's lips, which just made him smile and nod.

"Master! Is it possible that I can withdraw?" came the voice of Macao, followed my Wakaba who asked the same.

"Why do you two wish to withdraw?" Makarov asked, seeing as it as the first time someone wanted to withdraw from being in mission that could make you an s-ranked.

"Well because we don't think we'll be able to win this year either. We already took part in it and lost to two others way younger than ourselves" they replied, referring to the other s-ranked mages they had to go up against before. "Plus Mirajane most likely had training with Shun, so that means she's very strong" Macao said and Wakaba just nodded.

Signing, Makarov just nodded. "Fine, but for withdrawing, you two will not be able to rejoin next year's event to become a s-ranked mage" Both Wakaba and Macao just nodded in agreement, for they knew that didn't have the potential to become s-ranked mages.

"Master, I don't think either of us will ever want to become a s-ranked mage anymore" Wakaba said, which caught most of the guilds attention, with Laxus on the top floor looking down to hear the conversation.

"And why is that?" Master Makarov asked, for he truly was surprised that they would every say something like that.

"Oh come Master! Look at the current s-ranked mages. One can summon armor and weapons at will. And two...TWO FUCKING MONSTERS! One controls lighting like its nothing! The other, who's an even bigger monster...Can control gravity and whatever else he's hiding! I mean, it's awesome to see them do that, heck I was I had those powers, but we don't. And we've come to accept it. At least they are in our guild, or else I would have worried a lot more" both Macao and Wakaba said, with slight excitement in their voices. The excitement of having two strong s-ranked mages in their guild. But that was also scary, as they didn't want to admit that they were outclassed by far.

Some of the other members felt the same, but only a few. Laxus just shrugged it off, but kinda felt good about himself for being called a monster and also being a monster with Shun, who he knew was very strong.

Shun however didn't know what to think of this, as someone called him a monster yet again, this time, it was someone from the guild he was in. Mirajane quickly jumped up and ran towards the two older men, before she slapped them both hard though the face.

Both men were confused beyond words, for they didn't know why she would slap them. Master Makarov also had a extremely worried look on his face, as he stood up and to look around the guild, trying to find the young boy who he knew wouldn't take it will. He knew that Macao and Wakaba just meant it as a joke and only wanted to say that they admit they were very strong, but they didn't know _**THAT**_ part of Shun, referring to the dragon part of him.

"What was that for?!" they both asked, a little too loudly. Erza and Natsu too wanted to know what was going on, and so did the rest of the guild. Especially a certain lightning mage who saw the void mage disappear in an instant.

Mirajane herself didn't know this yet, for Shun teleported away the second she jumped out of her seat to go hit the two older men.

"You two are idiots! That's why?! Why did you have to go and call Shun that?! What's wrong with you?!" she yelled, causing more confusion throughout the entire guild.

"Mirajane!" came the voice of Master Makarov, who was still had a very worried look on his face. "You can't blame them. They don't know, and neither does anyone else" he said, not wanting to cause anymore fuss in the guild, but caused even more confusion.

"Master, what are you talking about?" Erza ask, seeing how worried the old man was.

"I am sorry my children, but that is something I may not tell anyone. We will go and try to find Shun, meaning me and Mirajane. The rest of you, stay in the guild!" Master Makarov said loudly, to whom they all just nodded. Mirajane however, turned around extremely fast when she heard what the Master said.

As soon as she saw that their table was empty, she began to cry. "No, please no! Shun!" she screamed loudly, causing the rest of the guild to look at her with sorrow in their eyes. No one knew what was happening, but they could see how sad the take-over mage was. Even Erza saw this and felt sad, for she didn't like it when another guild member was sad, rival or not.

Laxus just stood there, utterly shocked. He didn't know why everyone was acting like this, and he wanted to find out. So he quickly jumped down, which caught the attention of a lot of member. "I'll go look for him too!" he said loudly as he spoke to Master Makarov.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea Laxus" the Master replied, which made the lightning mage angry. "Why?! Why the hell no?!" he asked loudly, but could see the fear in his grandfather's eyes. " I can not tell you, and I am sorry about that. But, I can maybe show you Laxus. Depending on how much Shun trusts you. I've seen how you two are, almost like brothers. And that warms my heart, but now we have a really big problem. We have to find Shun. You can come with me, and Mirajane can go search for him also" he replied as best he could.

Natsu and Gray didn't know what to think, for they also wanted to know. Erza too was really confused and wanted at least a few answers.

"Master, is it possible a few of us can come too? That will make it easier for us to find him" Erza said as she looked at the older man. He quickly thought for a few seconds, before he made a decision. He just didn't know what Shun would think of it, but decided to take a few extra helping hands.

"Okay. We can send only a few more. Laxus, you go with Mirajane. Erza, you come with me" he said before he caught the eyes of a few other mages who seemed like they really wanted to help. "Fine! Natsu, you can go with Gray and Elfman! Cana, you go with Team Shadow Gear and Lisanna" Master Makarov told everyone, who nodded. He then told the rest to stay put, for incase Shun come back. They all agreed to this before everyone took their leave.

Most of them went directly towards the forest, as most of them figured that it would be the best hiding spot. They kept searching for an hour, only for them all the come together in the middle of the forest to meet each other where the Master told them they should meet if they haven't found him within an hour.

The entire time Mirajane sobbed softly, but tried to concentrate on finding Shun. Laxus asked her a few time why he was acting like this, to which she replied "If Shun trusts you, he'll show you. I can't tell you, or else I lose him. I would rather die than to lose him, or even betray his trust"

This only made Laxus want to know more, for someone to be like that really meant they must have a big secret. Shun never told him much about himself, but he figured that with time, the young mage would share his secrets with him. He himself began to trust Shun a lot more after the mission they went on together.

But when they were together in the middle of the forest, Mirajane broke down yet again. Only a few seconds later, Master Makarov's eyes grew big as he thought of where he might be.

"If I'm right, and I think I am, then I know where he is. But before we go, you must all promise me that no one will scream, and no one will freak out or run away. If you ever even scared for Shun, then you will trust him. There is a very big reason why Shun only trusts those he told his secrets to" Makarov said before he looked at Natsu.

"And Natsu, you stay they most quiet of all. If we found him and he is what it is, you will not say a thing. Do I make myself clear?!" the master spoke, rather loudly as Natsu just nodded, for he didn't know what was about to happen.

"Lastly, Jet, Droy, I think it's best you two go back to the guild for now. In time, you will learn probably learn a few things of Shun. And I want you to take Levy and Cana with you" Makarov spoke yet again. They wanted to say that they could handle it, before they saw the Master's eyes. They all say this, and a few of them decided to leave with the rest who the old man said should leave.

The only ones who were still there was Natsu, Erza, Laxus and Gray. Lisanna and Elfman left with the rest, for they put their trust into their older sister.

But before they went off, the Fairy Tail Mater looked at the few remaining members who decided to stay. "If you don't think you'll be able to handle this, then now is your time to go back as well"

They all just stood still, showing him that none of them were going anywhere. They wanted to help their friend, someone who they really started to trust over the last few months.

"Then let's go" he said yet again before he went into the direction that leads to the cave where he showed Master his true form. Mirajane however figured it out, as she then ran past them all as fast as she could to get to her boyfriend.

Some of them tried to stop her, but Master Makarov told them to let her go. For Shun trusts her more than he'll trust anyone else ever.

When Mirajane got to the cave that the Master spoke about, she saw him. But not how he was a few hours ago. The true him, who he's only ever shown to three people. He was currently in his dragon form, with his tail wrapped around him, crying softy.

Mirjane quickly ran to him, which he heard. He already knew from her smell who it was. "M-Mira!" he said softly as she climbed onto him before she tried to give him a hug, or as much of one as possible. For he was a dragon, and a extremely big one at that. Still not fully grown yet, as he was only just a teenager.

"Shun its okay! They didn't mean that, and also not in that way. Please, before I say anything else, you have to turn back. Master is coming, and there's a lot of people with him. Natsu, Erza, Laxus and Gray. I don't know what they will do or think when they see you like this, so please turn back before they come. I can't lose you!" she yelled the last part rather loudly as she started to cry again, which made Shun snap out of his sadness. He then quickly turned back into a human, with his arms around Mirajane.

Just then, the other members of the guild and the Master himself came running into the save. He was actually glad at this, for he didn't know what the other members would truly think. He figured that Shun was in his dragon form before Mirajane got here, and by the looks of it, he was right.

"Shun my boy! You scared us there for a second" Makarov said, approaching the young couple.

Though everyone else was confused now. They were expecting something big or dangerous. But before them, was Shun, who looked like his normal self. No one ask anything, though Natsu was the first one who tried to speak up, but was silenced by Erza.

"I'm sorry about that Master. I know I shouldn't have run like that" Shun replied, looking down at the small man.

"It's okay my boy. There is no need to be sorry. I'm the one that should be sorry. I should have handled it better, but I just got scared when I saw that you left" the old man replied, relieved that they found him.

"Gramps, what now?" Natsu ask and Erza look at him, also wanting to know what they should do. "Well, return to the guild, what else" He said with a smile before he turned around.

"Wait, Master" came a voice from behind them, as everyone started to leave but stopped at the voice. They turned around to look at Shun, who was the one who spoke to them.

"I can see that a lot of people don't trust me much, and I know it's because I don't trust them. I also know that it was stupid of me to run out like that, just because I was called a monster" he said, looking at everyone for a few seconds before he returned his gaze towards the girl in his arms.

"I'll show them all, if you believe that I can trust them. I trust you, so I'll trust your decision also. If you think I should show them, then I will. I already thought about showing Laxus a few weeks ago, but never really got the chance" Shun said, looking at the lighting mage who was a little surprised at this.

None of them still knew what they were talking about, so they waited to see what was about to happen if the two agreed on it. Makarov just stood there for a few seconds before he turned to look at his other children to make a decision.

"Shun, I believe you can trust them. None of them will ever betray your trust, and I know they will keep it a secret that they will take to their graves one day also" he replied to the young boy as he look at the other members, who just nodded.

Truth was, not a single one of them would ever betray anyone who they call family. So they all looked at Shun before every single one of them said the same thing.

"We promise Shun"

With that, the white-haired boy just looked at his girlfriend who smiled and stood a few steps back and standing next to the Master. Just before Shun turned into a dragon, Makarov quickly told the rest of them to turn around or else they could get damage to their eyes. They quickly nodded and did what they were told before a massive bright light came from behind them.

When the light died down, some of them suddenly became a little frightened. All the could hear was a loud breathing sound coming from behind them, which made Master and Mirajane quickly turn around.

Mirajane then smiled when she saw her boyfriend, who was no in his dragon from before she went to him. He held out his right claw, which Mirajane jumped onto. He then put her softly on his head as she just sat down.

Laxus was the first to turn around, and what he saw, almost knocked his breath away. "HOLY FUCK!" he said, a bit loudly. He remembered what his grandfather told him about not being scared or screaming. But this made him look at Shun with amazement. He didn't expect this at all as he took a few seconds to see that it wasn't an illusion. He thought it was for a second, but then he knew somehow that it wasn't. That just made it even more amazing.

When the rest of them heard this, they all quickly turned around. Erza and Gray also lost their breaths at what they were looking at. Natsu's eyes were bigger than anyone else's, as he looked at the dragon known as Shun.

"WHAT?!" the other two said out loudly, almost sounding like they yelled.

"A DRAGON?!" came from Natsu, who just wanted to run towards him to ask him if he knew where Igneel was. However he was stopped by Makarov when he used his titan power, looking at Natsu with a anger in his eyes.

Natsu saw this and gulped, nodding before he stood a step back.

"Is that really Shun?" Laxus asked, only to see the dragon nodding his head slightly. He didn't want Mira to fall off now, so he just looked at the afterwards.

"Yes, that is Shun. And that is his true form. I hope you all know now that this is not a joke of a secret. You all must keep this a secret, no matter what. If anyone else ever finds out, then they would either want to experiment on him, or kill him" Makarov said, which they all just nodded. Some of them were still a bit awestruck, as they relished how beautiful Shun was.

"Now I get it. Why he ran when Macao and Wakaba called him...you know" Gray said as he still looked at Shun, but felt less afraid.

Makarov just signed and smiled, looking at his children who was still looking at Shun.

Laxus then just laughed out loudly, causing the others to look at him. "Shun, damn you're something else. I never expected this at all. But now I also know why you're so strong. I can say that of everything I have ever seen, that this is truly the most amazing one yet. And I don't know about the rest of these guys, but I highly doubt that that any one of us will ever see something like this again"

The rest of them just smiled and nodded, only to finally see Mirajane on Shun's head.

Natsu still wanted to ask him questions, which Mirajane saw so she looked at Shun. "Shun, you do know that Natsu will most likely jump you with questions now right?" she asked, only for her to hear him speak which only she could hear.

"Yeah I know, but I'm going to ignore it for a bit. I mean, I know he probably wants to know where Igneel is, which I've heard him ask before. Maybe you could tell him that I don't know where my uncle is, or any of the other dragons who's my family"

They all just looked at the two who seemed to be having a conversation. Natsu tried to see if he could hear the dragon talk, only for him to frown when he was done trying as he couldn't hear anything.

"Mira, you talking to Shun?" Natsu asked, looking up at the girl on Shun's head.

"Yeah I am. I can understand him. Don't ask me how, but he made it possible for me to hear him. Oh and also, Shun told me to tell you that no, he doesn't know where his uncle is or any of the other dragons!" the white-haired mage replied, but make Natsu just curious yet again.

"Uncle?" they all asked in union, wanting to know what he meant by that.

"Yeah. Igneel is Shun's uncle. Also, he told me to tell you all that another reason why he wants this to be kept secret, is because of him being the True Dragon King" she spoke out as loudly as possible, for they were a bit far away from her.

"WHAT?!" they all asked, rather loudly also.

Mirajane then told Shun that she was going to get him back for making her his messenger, but then kissed the top of his head before he changed back into his human form.

"There is a lot you guys don't know about me, which only Mira know. Also sorry Natsu, I don't have a lot of answers for you. So please don't jump me with question" came the voice of Shun when he was back looking human.

Natsu just nodded, for he thought that he'll get the answers he wants eventually, no matter how long he would have to search. After that, the all just left and went back to the guild. The rest of them were still trying to wrap everything around their heads, but figured that they could ask what they wanted another day.

When they got to the guild, Macao and Wakaba quickly apologized, but Shun just said it was okay and that it was a mistake on his part. They both also decided to try and do the s-ranked mission, for Cana had talked it into them after a while.

When they told the Master that, he just smiled at them and accepted it. Some of them still wanted to know what happened, but was surprised when Laxus spoke up. "Shut up you idiots! None of you would be able to handle what we saw today! Maybe when you're older, but not now! So don't even try to bother my brother!" he said, but the last part slipped out before he could even stop himself.

Shun heard his and smiled brightly at the lighting mage, who just walked away out of embarrassment.

Never in Master Makarov's life had he ever heard Laxus refer to someone as brother, and that made the old man smile brightly. But before Laxus disappeared, he looked at Shun and gave him his signature Fairy Tail mark, with his one finger upwards and his thumb outwards.

The young void mage saw this and did the same, even though he didn't know what it meant. He knew Laxus was a bit embarrassed about that, but he was really happy to hear that someone thought of him as a brother.

When night came yet again, everyone went their separate way and headed home. Erza and Natsu went to Fairy Hills, where Erza snuck him in so that they could have some private time together.

Shun and Mirajane also went to her him again, but found that Elfman and Lisanna was already in their beds. "I guess they really are tired" Mira said when she her siblings sleeping in their separate rooms.

"Well you all did search for me for some time, so I guess that might be why" he replied, but before he could say anything, Mirajane jumped him and kissed him deeply.

"What you did today was really amazing, you know that? It also made me love you a lot more, and I didn't know that was possible. You truly have an amazing heart Shun" she said, only to kiss him yet again on the lips.

"That's because of you. You gave me the courage to do that. If you weren't there, I wouldn't have even considered it" he replied between kisses.

That night after they washed each other again, Shun and Mira laid in bed with Mira on top of him as they made out. Both of them were really exhausted from the events this week so far, but neither of them cares as their tongues just kept wrestling with each other. They didn't know what they were doing, so they just decided to follow their instincts. Soon after that, both of them fell asleep, with Mira on top of Shun, both of them still naked under the blanket.

* * *

 _Well that is it for this chapter everyone. I really hope you like it. Firstly I want to say sorry again for the long wait. And secondly I want to say thank you all for the support. I know this chapter is different from the ones before, but I just wanted to see if I could make it better and more enjoyable. Please tell me what you think after this so I can make it better for you guy. If I have any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes, please feel free to tell me. Also following and favorites are very much appreciated, for it lets me see how many people actually likes what I write. I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as possible and update regularly. Thank you everyone._


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey everything. Back with chapter 16. I'll try to put out as many chapters as I can per month, but just know that I will continue this onwards. Just wanted to say thank you all again for the support and everyone also who seemed eager that I continue this story. Also another note...I'm going to start a One Piece Fanfiction soon, just cause I have this amazing idea for an OC, if anyone of you like those kind of Fanfictions and if you're a One Piece fan._

 _Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Reviews are appreciated, for it lets me know what you guys think. Any type of review is acceptable, I don't mind at all._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any content that I write about Fairy Tail. That all belongs to Hiro Mashima. I only own part of the OC character and his story for I am making everything up as I go. His name may be based off of a Norse Mythology dragon king, but I'm using it differently.**

 **WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE AND LEMON AHEAD**

* * *

The following weeks went by quickly, as every member that was participating in the s-ranked event were doing whatever they could to prepare themselves. Mirajane trained with Shun as much as she could, trying to focus on her training instead of Shun's body every time they sparred and the young man took off his shirt.

When he did that, she just eyed his body every now and then, feeling herself getting aroused at the way her boyfriend look. Mirajane never really cared much of how anyone looked, but she had to admit to herself that Shun looked amazing and that was just a bonus for her. She loved every part of him, and his muscles that got a little bigger each time they trained, just turned her on more.

She knew she shouldn't have think like that, seeing that the s-ranked event was just around the corner. But she couldn't help herself, Shun is her boyfriend and she wanted him in every way possible. Though Mirajane was still scared of the fact that she heard a girl's first time would hurt, she knew that Shun would never hurt her.

Mira has also been doing a bit of research the past could of days, cause she knew that if she and Shun took the next step in their relationship, that she would have to be protected somehow. She didn't want to get pregnant just yet, so she read every book she could find about how to stop that from happening.

Shun on the other hand was just trying to do his best to train with his girlfriend and help her improve. He wanted her to be an s-ranked mage also so that they could go on more missions together and also be known as the first s-ranked could. Though that didn't come to mind until Mira mentioned it to him.

Erza and Natsu were also training the entire time while Shun and Mirajane did, for they wanted to just become stronger in general, but also as a couple. They both saw the white-haired couples relationship as a kind of rivalry, seeing as they were the only couples in the Fairy Tail guild. That only made them train harder as they wanted to beat them in something at least.

But entire time everyone trained for the upcoming s-ranked event, everyone who saw Shun in his true from only thought of that throughout the days. Natsu wanted to know more about the void dragon, but Shun was too uncomfortable to share anything with Natsu.

Mirajane saw this and just told the young dragon slayer to leaver her boyfriend alone, but she spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. Some still wanted to know what happened, but no one even dared to come close to the white-haired could for Mirajane would either give them a glare that would make them become scared of her, or she would yell at them.

Cana on the other hand didn't do much, mostly because she was being lazy. Macao and Wakaba also didn't train at all, cause they thought it wouldn't be that difficult so they just drank as much as they wanted and sometimes tried to flirt with a random girl.

Today was a more quiet day, mostly because the s-ranked event was only a week away. Everyone was in the guild again when Master Makarov came down from his office.

"I really hope you brats are ready for the s-ranked event, seeing as how you're all in the guild now and doing nothing" Makarov said when she saw every participant sitting at their tables.

This only caused Macao and Wakaba to gulp, as they didn't relish that time flew so fast. They both wanted to win badly, but knew that with Mirajane in the tournament with them that their changes wouldn't be as good. During the times she trained with Shun, they both saw what she was she could do and it only frightened them.

"I am ready Master" came the voice of Mirajane who was sitting next to Shun, holding his hand a little tightly. She had become a bit more clingy over Shun ever since he showed a few of their guild members what he really looked like. When she did that, she decided that she wouldn't let go of him cause she wanted him for herself.

Shun knew this but didn't mind. He loved the attention he got from his girlfriend, and loved that she was being clingy. He found it being cute and he even told her that the previous night after they bathed together again. That only caused her to blush, but also smiled. Mostly because she thought that he was bothered by it, but happy to hear that he wasn't.

Master Makarov just smiled at the two white-haired children and nodded. "I am glad to hear that Mira. Though I wish I could hear the same from a few other certain people" he replied, looking over at the other participants who just looked away as sweat dropped from their cheeks.

"W-We are ready to Master" Macao said with a slight worry in his voice which Makarov heard. The old man just smiled and nodded before sitting down as he got himself something to drink for the day.

When Makarov didn't reply something back, Macao and Wakaba quickly walked out as they ran to the back of Fairy Tail where they tried to start training.

' _Those two idiots are just too lazy to do anything. I don't even know why I put them into another s-ranked event. It was clear when they told me they didn't want to be in the event that they would do much training or do anything to prepare themselves. Well, at least Mira seems eager to be in the event, and from what I saw, she also seems ready. I just wish Cana could be a little more like her…_ ' Makarov thought for a minute before a sweat drop appeared on his cheek ' _...okay not entirely like her. Just had a bit more confident in herself so that she could push herself a little more. When this event is over and it's the same results as before with her, then I'm going to have to talk to her_ '

Cana and Levy were busy with Cana's card, as she tried to show her young friend a few tricks that she learned. ' _I'm gonna ask big brother to help me like he helped Mira_ ' she thought as she looked at the white-haired couple. She still didn't know how he was older than her, which was irritating her a little also.

' _I told him my secret, so why can't he at least tell me one of his? I mean, he did tell Erza and the rest of them from the look of it_ ' Cana thought, only to become a bit more irritated. She the stood up from her seat before she turned to Levy.

"I'll be back a bit later okay Levy. I need to talk to Shun about something" Levy just nodded at her friend, but was also a bit curious as to why she wanted to talk to Shun.

Cana then went to where Shun and Mirajane sat, as she then went to sit on the opposite side of them at the same table. This startled the young couple, but made Shun a little happy. He didn't get a lot of changes to talk to his little sister, so he was glad that she at least decided to come to him. But it was also a bit curious as to why now.

"Hey Cana, is everything okay?" Shun asked while still holding Mirajane's hand. Mira herself also wonder that was wrong, glad that her boyfriend asked first.

"I just wanted to talk to you a little, if you didn't mind" the card mage replied, becoming a little worried all of the sudden when she saw the two of them looking at her directly.

"Sure I don't mind at all. I'm actually glad you came by. We haven't spoken much after the last time you told me _that_ ' Shun said, referring to the time when Cana told them both her secret.

"That is actually what I wanted to talk to you about" Cana almost whispered, not wanting anyone else to hear them. Shun and Mira caught onto this and they both leaned a bit forward, but not too much as they didn't want to draw attention.

"What about that Cana" this came from Mira which shocked the card mage a little, only to remember that Mirajane also knew about it.

"I just…" she started before she cut herself off, continuing a few seconds later "...I just wanted to know if you actually trust me. I don't want to sound desperate or anything like that. But after you all came back a few weeks back from when you disappeared, it only seemed like Erza and the rest who came with you, knew something more about you. I know I don't have the right to ask, but I just wanted to know if there is any change you could tell me what it was"

Shun and Mirajane just looked at each other when Cana finished talking, neither of them knew what to say.

"I just thought that you trusted me a little at least, seeing as I trusted you both with my biggest secret ever. I'm not asking you to spill everything, but…" Cana just sat back in her seat and looked down at her lap before she went on "...I do still think of you as my brother. I don't know much about you, but I do trust you. Could you maybe trust me a little too?" she finished, trying to hold back the sadness that same from the tone of her voice.

Shun's eyes immediately shot wide when she finished speaking. He didn't know that she was this sad because other knew about his secret, yet she, who he thought of as his sister, didn't even know that much about him at all.

This only made the young void mage reach out as he placed his hand on her shoulder while he was still leaning forward a little.

"I am so sorry about that Cana. I didn't think at all. I still see you as my sister and that will never change" he told her which only made her look up and to look into his eyes. "I promise you, when this s-ranked even if over, I will show you because I do trust you. I want you to know that. But what I'll show you might be very scary, so I didn't think of showing you till now because I don't want you to be scared of me. But if you think you're ready and if you trust me that much, then I will trust you too and show you then. Deal?" Shun finished with a smile on his face.

Cana just nodded and smiled back at him. She didn't know what he meant by all that showing stuff, but she trusted him. "I know you won't hurt your own little sister now" she replied with a teasing voice, which Mirajane caught onto and only made the younger girl grip onto her boyfriends hand a little tighter. She also leaned her head towards his shoulder when he went to sit back again.

The card mage just giggle softly at the as she winked at Mirajane "Oh come on Mira, you know I'd never try anything with my big brother" she said softly with a small smirk on her face.

"I know, but you're teasing him. And that's my job" Mira replied with a smile before looking at her boyfriend, who just gulped when he heard her.

"Ohh, so you tease him too huh?" Cana asked, clearly interested in how she was teasing Shun. This only made the young white-haired mage giggle softly when she was Shun facial expression, which was full of worry.

"Yep, and I love it" she said as she then quickly did something that made even the card mage blush a little. Mirajane just went for Shun's face and licked his cheek, which turned the void mages face red as he blushed.

"Wow, daring today I see" Cana said before she got up and went sit on the other side of Shun for a second. She just quickly gave him a hug, and Shun tried to return it with his free hand that Mira didn't hold.

"Well I'll see you two love birds a little later then. Gotta get a bit ready myself for this upcoming event" Cana said, getting up from the seat. Before she went back to Levy, she quickly turned towards the young couple again. "Oh and Mira, don't think I'm going easy" was all she said as she left, going to sit with Levy once more.

"You really gonna show her Shun?" Mira asked when they were alone again, looking into her boyfriend's eyes.

"Yes, I am. I know this is sudden, but when she told me all that and asked if I trusted her, I relished that I do. I mean, she told us her secret, so it only seems fair to tell her at least one of mine. I'll just have to see how I'm going to do it and also if I'm going to show her all of that" Shun replied, referring to his dragon from.

"What do you? You want to show her a bit less then?" she asked yet again, unable to look away from his eyes.

"Well yeah I think so. I mean, I don't want her to be scared. So I'll show her only a little at first, then if she is still okay after that, I'll show her the rest" Shun told his girlfriend as he too just kept looking into her eyes.

The continued to stare into each other's eyes, which felt like an eternity to them before Shun reached out and cupped her cheek with his free hand.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?" he asked, leaning closer to her while still holding her cheek and looking into her eyes.

Mirajane just blushed from what her boyfriend said, unmoved as his face got closer to hers "Well, you should see how beautiful y-" was all she could say in return before Shun placed his lips against hers, kissing her with all the love and passion he could muster.

Mirajane wasn't surprised at all by this, for they both have been kissing a lot more in the last couple of day than ever before. She only leaned forward herself, only to get more of his lips to kiss him even deeper.

' _If only Shun knew how badly I want him. He's so incredible and I just want all of him. If this doesn't stop then I'm afraid that I wouldn't be able to hold back much longer_ ' Mirajane thought to herself, feeling a bit more heated than before while they kissed.

They only continued to kiss each other till Mira ran out of air, which made her pull back a little to breath again. Shun also seemed to be out of air, but he kept looking into her eyes and was not holding both her cheeks with both his hand.

"S-Shun" came Mira's voice while she looked into his eyes before she jumped him. At that moment she didn't care that they were in the guild, she just wanted her boyfriend in a way only he would ever be able to have her.

When she jumped him she immediately slammed her lips against his yet again, only this time she got to have her tongue in his mouth while she was laying on top of him. Shun on the other hand was caught off guard completely by Mira's actions, but when she pushed her tongue into his mouth, he just kissed back and began to suck on her tongue while his tongue began to wrestle with hers.

Neither of them noticed a few guild members looking at them with wide eyes and mouths hanging open. Makarov saw the look on Erza's face and then looked to where she was looking. He nearly dropped his drink out of surprise as his mouth also hung open when he saw the couple making out with Mirajane on top of Shun.

Laxus saw the look in his grandfather's face from where he as on the second floor and decided to go towards the two teenagers who were still making out with each other, seeing as Makarov was dumbfounded at the display of action the two decided to show.

When he reached their table he quickly, but softly spoke up "Shun, Mirajane"

This caught both white-haired teenagers attention as they stopped with what they were busy with. Mirajane looked up from where she was and her face grew bright red when she relished what had happened. Shun also didn't say anything as he also blushed madly, but quickly sat up which caused Mirajane to sit up also. She then just hided her face against his neck, unable to say anything to the lighting mage who was standing at their table and to anyone else who was looking at them.

"That was really unexpected" Laxus said with a small smirk on his face which Shun saw, only to blush even more before he bowed his head slightly.

"I am so sorry!" he said loud enough for the guild to hear before they all started to begin laughing slightly for the expected this sort of reaction to come from the young boy.

Laxus just placed his hand on Shun's shoulder and smiled at his friend. "No need to apologize. Just..Umm...Next time, warn us before you two do something like that or even better...do it somewhere privately. I don't think anyone wants to see you two have sex" The last part Laxus said quietly which only made the two blush even more, if that was even possible.

Mirajane just hid more of her face with her hands now too, for she didn't want to see her siblings looking at her. All Shun could do was nod, for he was at a loss of words for how embarrassed her was. He didn't really catch the part about them making love, but when he did his eyes widen with a slight fear in them.

"W-What? N-No, w-we didn't mean f-for that" Shun struggled to reply, fearing that Mirajane would be extremely uncomfortable with even the idea of making love to him. But she just stayed by his side while Laxus just laughed slightly before he went back to his seat.

Soon after that, everyone went back to what they were busy with. Master Makarov wanted to talk to the two about what they did, but decided against it when he saw how embarrassed they looked.

Erza on the other hand went straight towards the white-haired couple when she found an opportunity to make fun of her rival. Shen quickly sat down on the opposite side of them at their table, but was also joined by Cana.

"Wow, were you two really about to have sex right here in the guild in front of everyone?" Erza asked with a huge smirk on her face, which got Mirajane attention. "S-Shut up red hair!" Mirajane replied, obvious to her weak comeback.

"Oh, you that embarrassed that you can even make a good comeback...Hmm, horny she-devil?" Erza just continued to tease her, but when she said that Mirajane just became really angry.

"W-Well at least me and Shun are getting somewhere!" she nearly screamed which made the rest of the guild look at them yet again with shock in their eyes. Erza and Cana too looked at her with a shocked expression. Shun just blushed yet again, but was unable to keep himself from smiling when he heard that. He was also relieved to know Mirajane didn't find the idea of them making love uncomfortable or gross.

Cana saw this and wanted to tease Shun about it, but decided against it for she didn't want to embarrass her brother any more. "Come on Erza, I think we need to leave these to alone for the rest of the day" the card mage spoke out a bit loudly, making sure the rest of the guild heard her.

Before Erza could say anything else, Cana grabbed her arm and pulled her away and went back to where Levy who also sat with Natsu now.

When they were alone again and Shun saw that no one was looking at them anymore, especially her sibling, he quickly but gently grabbed onto her hand which forced her to look at him from where she hid her face the entire time.

"S-Shun, I'm sor-" Mirajane tried to speak softly before Shun interrupted her. He knew it was bad to interrupt people, but he didn't want her to feel bad about anything.

"Mira it's okay. Please don't apologize" he said, also in a low voice before he continued. "I-I kinda really liked that, but was really scared there for a second also"

When she heard this, she got curious. "Why were you scared?"

"Well when we were...you know...done….I was expecting you to be too embarrassed to be seen with me now. I was also really afraid that I overstepped, even with everything we've done so far" Shun replied, referring to the nights they would bathe together and then when he got excited, which eventually got them both to pleasure each other with their hands or in Mira's case, her mouth even at times.

"Shun, I know we haven't spoken much about that" Mirajane said as she then got up from their table and waited for Shun to get up also. Though he didn't know what was happening at first when she go up, but she then just decided to reach out with her hand to him as she continued to talk. "So let go someplace private and talk about everything. Even that"

Shun just blushed a little yet again when she said that as he got up and took her hand. They both left the guild hall then and just decided to go for a walk. Elfman and Lisanna just looked at the two before they left the guild before they looked at each other.

"It's okay Elfman" Lisanna said in a caring tone, putting her hand on top of her brothers hand. "We can trust them. You know Shun just as well as I do, and he would never force Mira-nee to do anything"

Elfman just nodded when he saw the look in his younger sisters eyes, which was the look of pure love and care for their older sister and Shun. "Sigh" came from Elfman before he continued. "You're right Lisanna. But I still worry about her" He did still worry for a brother always worries about his sister, no matter if they were older or younger.

Shun and Mirajane just continued to walk alongside the river while holding hands as Mirajane then decided to speak up first. "Shun, you do know what eventually we are going to make love right? We are boyfriend and girlfriend, and I know we will be together always. You've been with me through everything and I know I will always support you. So please, stop thinking that you overstepped, you didn't. I kissed you…" she continued before she corrected herself "...heck, I jumped you Shun. You have no idea how badly I want you. You know how much I trust you, so I know you'll never force me into anything. I just don't want to force you into anything either"

The last part made them both blush as Shun decided to speak this time. "I am really glad you feel like that Mira. I just got a bit scared because I thought you would find the idea of making love to me really gross" But before he could continue, Mirajane kissed him and that caused them stop where they stood next to the river.

"Shun, I've already seen and even tasted your member. And I love it, because it's apart of the man I love" Mirajane said when she broke the kiss. "I will never think it or any other part of you is gross. I love all of you. I really want to do it with you…" she continued, only to blush and began to speak softly, but Shun was still able to hear her "...I want to make love to you Shun. Just...I'm afraid of getting pregnant. I mean, eventually I'd love for it to happen, just not yet. I even got a lot of books to read to help prevent that"

Shun just looked at her with his eyes wide from shock. Mirajane saw this when she looked into his eyes, but was confused at his reaction. "Shun? What's wrong?" she asked in a caring tone.

"M-Mira. I-I didn't know that's how someone got pregnant" he replied, a little embarrassed that he didn't know it. He has read about sex and those kind of things before, but never got the part of how to make babies.

Mirajane just kissed Shun, then she began to giggle. "Well how else do you think is babies made?" she asked while still smiling. She half and half expected this, so she was prepared at least to answer him. "Shun, when we're going to make love I will need you to put a spell on me that we prevent me from getting pregnant. Your cum is what will get me pregnant one day, when you're inside me" Mirajane said but with a face more red than Erza's hair, for she was more embarrassed than ever before when she decided to tell her own boyfriend how babies were made.

This only got Shun to blush even more, but he was really grateful that she had the courage to even tell that to him. "Thank you for telling me. If I had found that out afterwards, then I would have worried a lot" he told her as he pulled her into a guy. "You truly are the most amazing girl ever. I'm grateful we're each others. When you are ready to do that, just let me know. I don't want to push you into doing it when you're not ready"

Mirajane just giggled at the before she kissed him yet again. "Shun, if you only knew how badly I wanted to do it with you right here. Heck, if we were alone in the guild, I know we would have done it already" she smiled with a blush, her working making it obvious to him of how horny she was.

"O-Oh" he replied, a little shy at her words. "So then, do you want to do it now?" Shun asked without thinking much, which Mirajane replied with a giggle. "Not yet. I think my siblings will have a close eye on us tonight. I also don't want to plan for it, so let's just see when it happens. I just wanted to let you know that I am even ready right now to make love to you" That was all she said before the two of them began to make out where they stood, not caring about the people who passed them every now and then. That also showed Mirajane that Shun wanted to do it with her too, now she just need to wait for the right moment to let him take her.

The rest of the day went on normally, with Shun and Mirajane outside till night fell upon Fiore. When they got home they were both met with the glare of Elfman, who was still very worry about his big sister.

"Where have you too been all day?" the younger Strauss sibling asked when they entered the living room.

"Why do you want to know that Elfman?" Mirajane asked, clearly shocked that he would ask something like that.

"Because you both left suddenly and didn't return to the guild" he continued, clearly unable to hide the sadness in hide voice.

Mirajane heard his voice tone and decided to go to her brother, giving him a quick hug before returning back next to Shun. "We just went for a walk to talk. We didn't know how long we spoke till the sun began to set. Sorry for worrying you Elfman" came the voice of Shun, who told the younger boy the truth.

"Oh, okay then. I was just worried...you know...with all that happened today" he said, feeling a little uncomfortable with what happened earlier.

"There is no need to worry, we are fine. I just feel bad that I got out of hand like that in the middle of the guild" Mirajane spoke this time, gripping onto Shun's hand as she started to feel a bit uncomfortable herself talking about things like that with her younger brother. She then noticed that the youngest Strauss sibling wasn't around, which got her curiosity.

"Where's Lisanna?" Mirajane asked looking at her brother, who just pointed upstairs. "She went to bed already" Elfman replied, actually glad that his older sister changed the subject he started.

"Well then I guess it's time for us to go to bed too" Mirajane said once again before the pulled on Shun's hand, going upstairs to her bedroom. "Goodnight Elfman" they both said at the same time, leaving the younger boy by himself in the living room. "Sigh" was all that came out of his mouth before he also went to his own bed. That night when Shun and Mirajane bathe together again, they just held onto each other, completely forgetting to wash each other. When they were done laying in the water, they both just went straight to Mira's bed, falling asleep instantly when they go under the blankets with Shun holding his girlfriend in his arms.

The rest of the week went by quickly with everyone training a bit more before the day came that Master Makarov told them to group up in the guildhall.

"Alright my children. Today we begin with this years s-ranked event. I don't think I have to say much more than that, because you all know the rules. It's the same as the previous years, and we will once against display everything that happens, here in the guild" the old Master spoke loud enough for everyone to hear him.

All the participants just nodded before the Master gave each of them a map. Each map showed the direction of the island that they were going to be taken to, where they would survive for a day. When the day was up, they all had to return to the guildhall. The one who got back first, got to be the next s-ranked mage.

They were all thinking it was going to be easier than they thought, until the Master spoke up yet again.

"This challenge may seem easy at first, but it isn't. You will be taken to the chosen islands, each accompanied with a s-ranked mage. There they will leave you to survive for the rest of the day until tomorrow. But...on each island there will also be a few tasks that awaits everything, each different from the other. The map I gave you also may seem simple, but it is not completed. You will need to complete each task before the map finishes, then it will show you the way back to the guildhall"

Hearing that made everyone feel like it was about to be a lot different, but it was something they expected. One couldn't become a s-ranked mage without showing that you have what it takes. Now they just all wondered what the tasks would be, as they already felt that it might be things that's really difficult.

Master Makarov then continued with a loud voice. "I wish you all the best, and take good care of yourselves when you are on the islands, especially at night"

When he was done speaking, the Master then directed each current s-ranked mage to go to the participants that they would take to the island, separately. Mirajane was escorted by Shun, and Cana was escorted by Laxus. Erza took Macao, and Wakaba was guided by Master Makarov himself.

It wasn't long before they all got to their separate islands, as Shun opened a portal by using his void magic. Master Makarov had asked him the previous day to help with that, and he happily agreed.

A black and purple portal opened up before everyone, each of them taking a step into it. They didn't really know how that was even possible, or why the s-ranked mages were guiding them to the islands, but none of them said anything. They were focused on the event, each having their own reason for wanting to become a s-ranked mage.

They all arrived near their destinations with the s-ranked mages behind them. The only real reason why each s-ranked mage was with each participant, was because they were then given another piece of the map, showing that they had all completed their first takes.

The first task was only for the event itself to accept its participants, for it wouldn't be completed if you hadn't accepted either the guide of the s-ranked mage, or quit before you even got close to the island. Master Makarov decided to add that as the first take, seeing as how Macao and Wakaba almost left the s-ranked event merely because they didn't think they were strong enough.

Every s-ranked mage then turned back and walked into the portal again, still feeling really weird about doing so. Even when Master Makarov told them all that they would use Shun's power to make a portal that they would all use, still made them feel like it was really weird. Except for Laxus, for he half and half expected something like that.

Shun also had to return with them all, even though he didn't want to. He wanted to say a few things to Mirajane before they left, but the Master told him that it was forbidden when the event started. He didn't want anyone to feel like someone else was getting special treatment from a s-ranked mage, even if one was dating one.

He just went to sit at a table by himself, already missing his girlfriend. But he was quickly joined by Laxus, who as across him when a magic screen appeared in the middle of the guildhall, showing each participant.

"Hey don't sweat it Shun. Mira will be fine, especially with all the training I saw you two did" the lighting made said, giving his friend a smile that made the younger boy nod, also forming a small smile on his face.

"I know. I just miss her already" he replied, not knowing why he already missed her when he just saw her a couple of minutes ago.

That only made the lighting mage laugh as he looked at his friend once again. "Wow, already missing her that fast. Which mean you must really be in love with her" Laxus said before he placed his hand on Shun shoulder.

"Take it easy Shun. I don't know how it all works with you, especially with you being a dragon and all" the last part Laxus said really soft, not wanting anyone to hear him before he continued. "I consider you my brother, just so for now, just give your girlfriend all the support you can from here. Even if it's just by cheering her on" he finished before a smirk appeared on his face. "Think of what you might get when she comes back"

That only made Shun blush madly which made the lighting mage laugh, patting his friend on his shoulder. "Wow, I thought you were going to deny that you'd get something. But I guess you two are closer than I though" he said once again with a smirk on his face.

After that Laxus and Shun just stared at the magical screen, just like everyone else who was watching the event. Shun wanted to say something back, but decided against it. He didn't want to embarrass himself again, who he just looked at his girlfriend who was currently on the island.

Everyone else also got to their separate islands as they all started to try and find the tasks they were given.

Each participant had five tasks they needed to complete, but only four left as they already got the first task done. The second task was to get to the islands, which were in deeper into the ocean. So they had to find a way to get there, no matter what method they decided to us.

Macao and Wakaba dived into the water instantly and began to swim towards their separate islands. Cana too decided to swim for it, but then she used some of her card magic to increase her swimming speed.

Mirajane had concentrated had before she grew wings on her back, taking flight towards her island. She was the first to arrive as she was the fastest. Cana was second, but not far behind the time of Mira. Macao and Wakabe was far behind the two girls, as they didn't have any magic to help them in the waters.

Each island looked different from the other, but all had one thing in common, a lot of trees and huge mountains. Almost resembling a forest, just not as big. Mirajane quickly decided to do her third task, which was to find some sort of monster egg that was really heavy. But different from before, these eggs didn't have anything protecting them. They were only really hard to find for they were able to adapt to their surroundings. The only way you could find it is if you held the map out in front of you. It would then glow brightly when you got to it, revealing the egg.

It took each member the entire day to find the eggs, but they all eventually found it. The fourth task was to take care of the egg, but also to remove it from the ground. It was extremely difficult, for each egg was glued to the ground with a magic seal. The only way to break the seal is if your magic was strongest that that of the seal.

Mirajane herself struggled somewhat, until she changed into her **Satan Soul**. Every member was shocked when they saw her form, frightened at how it looked. Laxus also was a bit taken back before he looked at Shun.

"What? She got that from awhile ago. It's really strong and very sexy" the last part slipped from Shun's mouth as he quickly covered it with his hands, only for Laxus to burst out laughing.

"Only you would ever say something like that Shun" the lighting mage said in between laughs, but finally relaxed yet against and looked back at the screen.

Erza and Natsu too were really curious about Mira's new form, for they both wanted to know how strong she was when looking like that when they heard Shun speak. Lisanna and Elfman were the only ones that weren't as shocked, for Mirajane had shown the two of them what she's been up to while training with Shun.

Cana, Macao and Wakaba on the other hand were having a really tough time trying to get the egg out of the ground. Eventually the three of them gave up for the day, for no matter how much magic they used, the egg wouldn't even budge from his spot.

That night the all went to look for some food and a place to sleep for the night. Everyone else in the guild also decided to go back to their homes to sleep, except for Shun and Makarov. The Master stayed because he wanted to make sure nothing bad happens while his children were busy with their tasks and with the s-ranked event. Shun stayed because he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep without Mirajane, and he also didn't want to take his eyes off of her. For if anything should happen while they were sleeping and he needed to help, that he would be able to do so as quickly as possible.

Every guild member was asleep, even the participants. Thought they had it a bit more troublesome than the others, for it was a cold night and they had to find shelter on their own. Macao made a campfire for himself using his magic, and Wakaba quickly made his shelter using his **Smoke Clones**. Cana too eventually fell asleep when she found a cave for herself. She too made a fire to keep herself warm, using her own card magic.

Mirajane was the only one for the four who was having trouble sleeping. She wasn't finding it hard to sleep because of the slight cold that she felt, or the noises that could be heard coming from deep within the forest. She was having trouble sleeping because she wasn't in her boyfriends arms. Mira never really thought she'd be unable to sleep without Shun, for she did sleep alone lots of times before she even met him. But now she was missing him terribly and wanted to be in his arms.

She knew that she would have to sleep eventually, for she needed to save up her strength for tomorrow. She just closed her eyes, keeping the image of Shun in her head before she started to falling asleep.

" _Shun_ " was all Mirajane said softly, before her tiredness took over and forced her to fall asleep.

Back in the guildhall, Master and Shun just looked at the screen, their eyes never leaving it. Before Laxus went home earlier, he offered Shun to stay with him for the night, but the void mage declined saying that he didn't want to take his eyes off of Mirajane. Laxus just nodded and he too went home.

Now it was just Shun and Master Makarov who was still awake. But the old man was slowly drifting off himself, for he too was exhausted. Shun on the other hand couldn't even yawn or take his eyes of the screen, for he, out of everyone, knew the best how dangerous the forest can be at night. He kept his gaze on Mirajane, but now and then he looked at his other guild mates.

When the sun came up once again, the guildhall started to become packed again as everyone came back from their sleeps. The first to arrive was Erza and Natsu, much to the dragon slayers dislike in being awake so early in the morning. When they arrived they saw that Master was still asleep on the table he sat, but was really surprised to see that Shun was still awake and looking at the screen.

They then quickly turned to the screen themselves, seeing that every participant was slow getting up.

"Hey Shun. You stayed awake the entire night?" Erza asked when she reached the void mages side with Natsu, who also looked the the older boy.

Shun just nodded, not taking his eyes of the screen to answer them. Erza just sighed before she placed a hand on his shoulder, which caused him to look at her for a second before turning his head back to the screen.

"You really don't have to you know. She will be fine. You taught her yourself, so have a bit more faith in her okay?" came her voice as she smiled at the white-haired boy.

"I do have faith in her Erza. I just couldn't sleep without her and I'll always be worried. Especially if she is alone and in a forest. I was raised in a forest for many years before coming here, so I know what dangers there could be" he replied which shocked both her and Natsu. They have never heard much about his past, but figured that he would tell them whenever he felt ready, if he ever wanted to.

"Well then, how about you try to sleep for now then till they're back? We will keep watch over them and Master will wake up soon most likely also" Just as Erza said that the old Master slowly woke up, which caught the eyes of the three mages.

"Morning Master" Erza said yet again, looking at their Master who was now sitting on the table once more and rubbed his head slightly. It was very uncomfortable to sleep on a table, and he could feel it from his headache.

"Morning my children" the old man replied before he got off the table and went to the counter. He then quietly and slowly made himself something to drink to get rid of the headache. The three mages just looked at the Master before their faces turned back towards the magic screen.

Soon after that everyone else started to arrive as they all went to sit at their own tables before getting something to eat and drink. When the participants were fully wake, their attention draw to the screen yet again.

Cana, Macao and Wakaba quickly went back to work, trying yet again to remove the egg from the ground. Mirajane on the other hand was now trying to lift the egg up, but found it a little difficult to keep it in her hands when she felt how heavy it truly was. They all knew that this wasn't just some monster egg, for no egg was that heavy.

Task four was to lift the egg carefully without dropping it. It may have been heavy, but it was still an egg. Which did mean that if they dropped it, they it would break and then they would fail a task, meaning they would fail the event.

Eventually Cana, Macao and Wakaba got their eggs out of the ground, but with extreme difficulty. But by that time Mirajane had already transformed back into her **Satan Soul** form, which made it a lot easier for her to carry. The second the got the egg high enough off the ground, the map she was given started to glow.

Mirajane then quickly took a loot at the map, only to see that the path back to the guildhall has been mapped on it. The fifth and final task was to head back to the guild with the egg, but it has to be intact and undamaged. She quickly took off and started to head back towards the guild, for she had someone waiting for her that she wanted to see as quickly as possible.

Cana and the other eventually too got their eggs off the ground high enough for the path to be revealed that led towards Fairy Tail. But just as Macao took a step forward with the heavy egg, it dropped and broke the second it touched the ground.

When that happened, a message appeared on the map he was given that read " **Failed: You dropped the egg"** which made the older mage just sigh in defeat, but accepted it nonetheless.

Macao eventually too dropped is egg, but only after he got at least a good distance with it when he headed back to the guildhall. He tripped over a brick that was lifted up from the ground, not totally in place. He then also go the same message that Macao got, but then he just kicked the brick for causing him to fail. Yet that also caused him a bit of pain as he hell out "You damn rock!"

Cana got off the island with the egg on her hands also and headed back towards the guildhall, determined to win at any cost. The heavy egg was a somewhat bigger that a normal egg, for it almost looked like a dinosaur egg. She feared that she would drown when she got to the water, but was relieved to find that the egg had some magic in it that made it them both float over the water. But when she got back to the other side and reached the land, the magic disappeared and she almost dropped the egg.

Meanwhile Mirajane was more than halfway back to the guildhall, back in her normal form and carrying the egg. She did use a bit of magic in her arms to carry the egg, to make it a bit more easy for her. The map also floated close to her eyesight so that she could see which way to follow to get back.

It took her two hours to reach Magnolia. When she saw the guild from where she stood, she suddenly began to walk really fast and headed straight for the building. She didn't notice anyone else the entire time she was busy walking towards the guild, so the at least thought she was ahead of everyone else.

Cana was about halfway to the guild, but was breathing heavily because of how heavy the egg was. She thought she might be able to take a quick breather, but then she knew that Mirajane was probably on her way back to the guild also so she decided against it.

When Mirajane reached the guildhall whose doors were open, she sighed in relief when she saw everyone waiting for her in the guild. Every member saw what happened on the magic screen, and saw where they were also. Shun was the one closest to the door, waiting for his girlfriend.

She made her way towards him as quickly as possible, but was stopped when she heard a certain old man's voice.

"Congratulations Mirajane!" Master Makarov spoke loudly, with a bit of excitement in his voice. "You're first here, which means you won!" he said yet again in the same tone of voice as before.

Hearing the got the white-haired girl excited as she then slowly placed the egg on the ground, now knowing that she didn't need it anymore. When she was done with that, she went to Shun as fast as she could, throwing her hands around his neck as she jumped him.

"Shun!" Mirajane said loudly with a lot of happiness behind her voice. It almost sounded like she was screaming, but she quickly kissed her boyfriend on the lips when she was in his arms once more.

Everyone else just smiled at the couple, not caring about the affection they were showing yet against in front of everyone else. They all they began to laugh afterwards, seeing how red Shun's face was.

Eventually the other participants reached the guildhall also, but not as happy as Mirajane. When she won they all got a message on their maps that showed " **Winner: Mirajane Strauss** "

Macao and Wakaba just sighed yet again, but they also smiled afterwards for it was what they both expected. Cana on the other hand wasn't happy in the slightest, for she had lost yet again. But that thought quickly went away when she saw the _now_ new s-ranked mage when she reached the guild, who was sitting in Shun's arms.

' _Well, I'll give it to her then. But I promise, next year is my turn_ ' the card mage thought before she was approached by Levy, who looked a little sad on her part.

"Sorry you didn't win Cana" the younger girl said, but was shocked when Cana just laughed slightly.

"That's okay Levy. Next year is my turn. I'll give it to Mira this time" she replied which made the younger mage smile. She was worried that Cana would be depressed, but was happy to see that she was wrong.

Soon after that everyone began to party, for they had a new s-ranked mage and she as very strong. Macao and Wakaba sat at their own table, but with a smile on their faces and alcohol in their hands. They were already as drunk as ever.

Laxus made his way to the _now_ new s-class could, which was something everyone started to call the. Except for Erza, she as a little sad when she heard that. She wanted her and Natsu to be called that first, but knew it was kinda impossible because of Shun.

She just sat next to Natsu, eating something she never had before. A Strawberry Cheese Cake. That was also the only reason she wasn't currently with her rival and tried to fight with her. Simply because Natsu was with her and she was eating something she started to love. Though, not nearly as much as Natsu.

Lisanna and Elfman sat across Mirajane and Shun when Laxus got to them also. "Congrats Mira. Now we have another strong s-class mage" said the lighting mage which his hand out towards her, which she took and shook quickly, accepting what he said. They knew that Laxus has been a lot nicer to people, especially to Shun and whomever was close to him.

"Thank you Laxus" replied the white-haired girl, resting her head on Shun's shoulder once more.

The party lasted the entire day, but wasn't as loud anymore when Erza finished her _new_ favorite thing to eat. She quickly told everyone, or well screamed at them, that the party was over. Especially to Gray, who was trying yet again to fight with Natsu.

Natsu himself wanted to fight with his rival, but was pulled away by Erza before he even got any words out.

When night came again, everyone said their final congrats to Mirajane. Lisanna and Elfman were extremely happy for their older sister, as they spend the entire day with her and Shun. Eventually they too went back home, followed by their sister and her boyfriend.

As the two white-haired mages approached the Strauss home, Mirajane quickly jumped Shun as she kissed him on the lips as deep as she could.

"You know, I wouldn't be a s-ranked mage now if it wasn't for you" she said when she pulled back from the kiss, her arms still around Shun's neck.

"All I did was help you train, Everything else was all you. You're really talented you know" Shun replied before he blushed. "Plus, that form of yours really looked amazing and sexy" he added, blushing even more.

"Oh, you find it sexy now, hmmm?" she asked with a slight tease behind her voice tone. She then licked his ear when her face for close to him, whispering into his ear. "So, which do you prefer? Me or my sexy demon form?" she asked yet again, still teasing Shun by licking his ear again.

This only made Shun blush, but also worry for he thought he said the wrong thing. "I-I didn't mean it like that" he replied, unsure of what to say.

They were both tired, especially Shun since he hasn't had any sleep yet so far, but he hasn't told that to Mirajane yet. Mostly because he didn't feel that tired now, and he had no idea why, but also because he didn't want her to feel bad.

"Oh, then how did you mean it?" Mira asked with a slight giggle escaping her lips.

"L-Like your demon form is really beautiful, but you're way more beautiful than anyone or anything ever" Shun said, not knowing if that was the right answer to give.

Mirajane just giggled once again before kissing him on the lips once more. "I'm just teasing you silly. I know what you mean. And thank you" she said when they parted lips.

But Shun didn't know that Mira did know about him not sleeping yet, for Master Makarov had told her just before they left to go home. He had quickly called her aside to tell her, and when she told him she almost started crying. She quickly pulled back her tears before returning to Shun's side, who was waiting for her by the door. He did ask what the Master told her, but she just smiled and held his arm the entire way back when they walked home.

"Thank you for what?" Shun asked, still a little curious about what Makarov told her but soon dropped it.

"Well for calling me beautiful for one. I really do feel beautiful in your eyes. But mostly for keeping an eye on me. That was the sweetest thing ever and it just make me love you so much more, if that's even possible" the white-haired girl replied, playing another kiss on his lips before a small tear escaped her left eye.

Shun saw this and quickly wiped away her tear, kissing her this time first. "How did you know about that?" he asked, but only forgot for a second that she had a talk with Master.

"Master told me. You really didn't have to do that you know. But it really means a lot to me that you're that protective over me. Don't worry though…" she said a little quietly before her lips reached his ear, whispering into it "...you did help me train a lot, and I am a s-ranked mage now also because of you. So that has to show you that I can take care of myself if something were to ever happy. I also just love the fact that I have the best boyfriend ever. I really don't know what I did to ever deserve you"

Before she could say anything else, Shun kissed her, but this time, he kissed her hard with a lot of passion and love behind the kiss. Mirajane was a little shocked at this sudden passion of the kiss, but quickly returned it just as fast.

They separated from the kiss only when they were out of air, only for Shun to be the only to talk this time. "I'm the one that's lucky and really grateful for you. Before I had you, I had nothing. Sure there was Gildarts, but you know as what I saw him. I still felt really lonely for a long time, until I met you. And slowly but slowly, you closed the hole in my heart to the point that you became my heart"

When he finished this, Mirajane just began to cry. But it wasn't tears of sadness, it was tears of happiness. This was the final act that she made up her mind to give her all to Shun as she jumped in, even if they were already as close to each other as possible. She just threw her legs around, forcing him to grab onto both her butt cheeks to support her.

Mirajane then pulled back quickly, even though she didn't want to. "I'll be your heart, and you'll be my heart" was all she said before she quickly kissed him again, this time with her tongue also moving into his mouth when she found an opening as she slowly began to explore the inside of his mouth.

Shun kissed her back and lightly began to squeeze her butt cheeks, which caused a moan to escape her lips. They had slowly began to move towards her bedroom without them even relishing it, Shun closing the door behind him.

Inside her room was still a lot of light, thanks to the moon that shone through her window. No one could see what they were up to, and they loved it that way.

They kept kissing each other, both their tongues fighting with each other to see who would win. Eventually they had to pull apart to catch their breaths. Both white-haired teenagers just looked into each other's eyes, both knowing what was about to happen without even saying one word.

Shun look into her eyes for confirmation , which she gave with a kiss on the lips once more. They both then fell onto her bed with Shun on top of Mira, still holding onto her butt cheeks as he began to caress them while their tongues began to dance with each other.

Soon after that they slowly began to remove each others close, with Mirajane taking off Shun's shirt first which broke their kiss when she lifted it over his head. Taking the change and thinking that he didn't want to be interrupted by clothing again, Shun slowly moved a bit down and began to lift her shirt up.

This caused Mirajane to shit up, for it would be a bit difficult for him to taker her shirt off while she was laying on her bed. Taking the change, he quickly pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her in a black bra.

He didn't know why, but he felt drawn to her stomach and her entire body also, as he began to kiss her stomach, moving up to her breasts. Mirajane knew that her breasts weren't big yet, but she knew that Shun loved all of her so she didn't mind at all. She just kept biting her lips gently, feeling his lips on her body.

She loved what he was doing, as she began to feel wet between her legs. That only caused her to bring him back up to her lips, kissing him the instant they were face to face. Mira then grabbed his left hand and placed it on top of her left breast, causing her to moan softly into the kiss. She then guided his other hand towards her back where her bra strap was, pulling away quickly when his hand reached it.

"Take it off" she said softly before kissing him again, but this time she kissed him on the next. Doing what he was told, he slowly and carefully unhooked her bra. This gave Mira the change to take it off, dropping it next to the bed where both their shirts were.

Shun took a few seconds to look at her boobs before she took his left hand again, guiding it to her left breast once more. "They may not be big, but they are yours" she softly told him, which made him blush. He slowly moved his head towards her boobs, taking the one that he held into his mouth.

This caused Mira to moan loudly, but she tried to suppress it because of her sibling who were currently sleeping. Shun just continued to suck on her nipple, but also licked it a few times which only made her moan a bit more.

She desperately needed to release, but wanted this moment to last since this was new to both of them and also their first time. Mirajane was a little scared scared still because of her being a virgin, and she heard from women while on jobs that it hurt. All she knew was that tonight, she was giving it to the boy she loved. Soon to be a man, as he would also make her a woman. His woman.

They may not be adults yet, but neither of them cared at that moment, or any moment for that matter. They didn't care what anyone thought of them, because they had each other and that was more than enough. Mirajane was still a bit scared for her siblings to hear. She didn't want them to catch the two of them while they were busy making love.

She was quickly pulled out of her thoughts when Shun softly bit on her right nipple, as he had went to give her other breast some attention too. Mira just slowly grabbed onto his hair, digging her fingers into it as gently as possible.

When Shun was done with her boobs, he slowly made his way back to her face, kissing her neck and chin along the way until he reached her lips. As soon as they were eye to eye again, she kissed him deeply, her tongue instantly going to his open mouth to play with his tongue.

Mirajane then reached for his pants while they were kissing, which he helped with as he took not only his pants off, but also his underwear in one go. Shun was now completely nude in front of her. She has seen him naked many times before, but tonight she felt like she was him naked for the first time as she slowly reached out to grab onto his manhood.

This caused the young teenager to moan softly, as he also didn't want her siblings to hear them. It would be very bad if Elfman caught them in the act, and he knew it.

Shun then grabbed onto her pants, trying to take it off from where she sat. When she felt the, Mira slowly raised herself off of the bed with his support, making it easy for him to take her pants off. But Shun also grabbed onto her black panties when he reached them, taking both off in one go. Now both Mirajane and Shun were fully naked in front of each other.

To Shun, he also felt like it was the first time seeing her naked, although they bathed together many times before. Mira then laid down on her bed, with Shun on top of her. He slowly began to kiss her boobs once more, but this time he kissed his way downwards.

He kissed her stomach, followed by legs. He was also busy caressing both her legs while he was busy kissing her body, causing her to moan his name softly. When Shun heard this, he slowly kissed her womanhood, wanting her to moan his name again, which she happily did.

Now that Shun was at her most private place, he slowly began to kiss it all over and also gave it a few licks. First he licked her vagina, then he moved to her clitoris. This made Mira moan loudly, which she was unable to hold in. She grabbed onto his hair the second he licked her again, causing her back to arch.

Shun just smiled when he felt her body arching, for he was happy that he was finally able to pleasure her like this also. He continued with her vagina, licking it a few times before he slowly moved it tongue into her. This caused Mirajane to cum as she moaned his name, gripping his hair tightly when she felt herself came.

Not wanting to stop, Shun continued. He began to move his tongue in and out of her slowly, but also moved a finger towards her vagina and moved on into her. All Mirajane could do was moan, and she moaned his name a lot which gave Shun a lot of pleasure.

He just continued to move is finger in and out of her while licking her vagina, but he also brought his other hand to her clitoris which he started to play with. Mira felt like she was melting with the way he was licking and playing with her. She didn't know where he learned to do this, but she didn't care and couldn't think of caring now also.

This continued for a little while longer until he kissed her way back up again, but left one finger in her vagina. When he reached her boobs again, he quickly took one nipple into his mouth before continuing to kiss upwards once more, reaching her lips.

"W-Where did you learn that?" she asked between pants, still trying to get her breath back from the orgasm she just had.

"When you took your time reading about how to not get pregnant, I took the opportunity to read of how to pleasure my girl" he replied with a smile, which made Mirajane just more happy. But what he said also made her remember about the spell he had to cast, remembering the fact that she could get pregnant now if they did it without the spell.

But she put that thought behind her for the moment as she moved so that she was on top of him now. She then grabbed onto his manhood, slowly beginning to stroke it. Shun was already hard from what he has just done, but she somehow managed to get him even harder when she began stroking him.

This cause the white-haired boy to moan, as he also moaned her name softly. Mirajane loved when he did that, for he had done it a few times in the past when she pleasured him in the bath. But now, it sounded even sexier for her, causing her come face to come close to his manhood. She then began to lick it slowly, going up and down with her tongue.

When she was done with that, Mirajane took the head of his penis into her mouth. This caused Shun to gasp for air, but he too then reached for her head and did the same she did with his hair. Mirajane just continued to take more of him into her mouth until she felt his penis hit the back of her throat.

Shun just moaned at this, feeling his manhood covered with her saliva and also with her tongue. Mirajane went up and down, but also licked his penis whenever she would. This lasted for a few minutes until Shun moaned her name, giving her the signal that he was about to cum. She then went a bit faster, and tried to take as much of him into her mouth as possible. When he came, Mira tried her best to keep everything in her mouth, swallowing everything she could. There were some drops leaking out of her mouth, but she quickly licked it up and smiled at him.

She loved his taste, for she has tasted it before. When she was some, Shun quickly pulled her back up to him and kissed her deeply. He didn't mind the taste, because she tasted like herself a lot more.

Shun then got up and moved her so that she was under him, as he looked into her eyes one last time to make sure that she wanted to continue still. Mira just placed her hand on his cheek before she spoke.

"Take me Shun, make me yours" was all she said, her legs spread for him before she grabbed onto his still hardened manhood. She slowly guided him towards her womanhood, only for him to push the head of his penis into her opening.

They both gasped and moan, one from the feeling of something entering her most private place, the other from the tightness around his lower part. Shun continued to push into her until he reached something that stopped him. He instantly knew that he reached her hymen, as he grabbed her hands with both of his.

There were looking into each other's eyes as she just smiled at him, kissing him to show him that she was okay. When she kissed him, Shun pushed forwards once again, breaking her hymen. This caused Mirajane to let go of his hands, swinging them over his body to hug him. She also began to dug her nails into his back, which Shun clearly felt.

"Mira, you okay?" Shun asked in a caring voice, causing her to look into his eyes when they were face to face again.

"Y-Yes. It just really hurts. Please stay still for a little while. I need to adjust to you" she replied as Shun just nodded before kissing her, trying to make her forget about the pain.

They just kept kissing each other until Mirajane broke it, smiling at him once more. "You can put more in Shun" she said in a loving tone, to which he just nodded. Shun continued to move into her until he was completely inside her.

When Mira felt this, she quickly cupped his cheek before she spoke again, a small tear leaving her eye. "We're finally one Shun. We're one" she said yet again, for she truly felt happy about it and to have him as her partnet.

But just as he was about to say something, a bright golden light appeared to be coming from Shun's back. The light grew very bright, which caused Mirajane to close her eyes. Shun also didn't know what was happening, but stayed still until the light disappeared.

When the light was gone, Shun just kissed Mirajane to calm her down. He was the look on her face, and he just wanted to let her know that everything is still okay. A few seconds later Mira felt a slight pain of her left lower side, which made her quickly look to what was causing the pain. Shun also looked at what she was looking at, his eyes widen when he saw it.

On the left lower side of Mirajane, a small dragon's head appeared. Shun saw this head and instantly recognised it. He also knew that he would have to tell Mirajane about this, for it was on her body now also.

"S-Shun, what is that?" she asked, a little shocked still but also really horny. Shun was about to tell her before she stopped him. "Never mind, you can tell me later. For now, make love to me" Mirajane said, kissing him afterwards.

Shun did what she asked and started to pull out of her. When only the head of his penis was inside her still, he pushed back into her. This caused her to moan softly, as Shun started to keep doing what he just did. He pulled back, only for the head of his penis to be inside her yet again, then pushed back into her. Shun kept doing it for a little while, as he made love to the girl he loved.

He kept the same rhythm, going back and forth, each time pushing a little deeper into her. Soon they were both panting as they made love, with Mira's hands behind Shun's head. He brought his face beside hers as he then kissed her neck.

They kept making love for a few minutes before Mirajane came once more, moaning his name a little too loud. Shun just smiled and continued to moving in and out of her, but never pulling out completely. It only took a couple more minutes before Shun felt his lower part ready to explode.

"M-Mira, I'm going to cum" he told her between pants, not stopping once as he kept making love to her.

Mirajane just smiled at him and kissed him deeply, only to pull back a few seconds later. "I'm going to cum again. Lets cum together" she replied, gripping onto his head a little tighter and hugging him tightly also. Shun just kept up with his pace before he felt himself cum.

At that moment, he pushed into her as deep as he could, filling her with his sperm. This caused Mira to cum also, as she felt the warmth of his cum leaking into her womanhood.

When they were done, Shun just fell onto her, but made sure he didn't hurt her. They both just gasped for air, trying to refill their lungs so that they could speak.

"T-That was incredible" Shun was the first to speak after he regained his breath. He then pulled out of her, leaving a small trail of his cum that came out of her the second his penis was out of her completely. He then laid down next to her, taking her into his arms.

Mirajane just cuddled into him with her back before she spoke. "It truly was my love. I love you so very much" she said in a caring and loving tone, turning around in his arms to look into his eyes and kissing him once again.

"I love you too" he replied before they kissed, deepening it when their lips touched.

They kept kissing for a few more seconds before Mirajane felt his cum inside her, which was really warm to her. At that moment her eyes grew big, as she finally remembered what they forgot to do. She also completely forgot about the new dragon head tattoo she got, as she began to worry.

"S-Shun! We forgot the spell!" she said, almost yelling at how worried she was. "The spell to keep me from getting pregnant" Mirajane continued, showing the fear in her eyes to him. Shun then quickly kissed her, which confused her.

' _Isn't Shun worried also? I could get pregnant from the amount of cum that's inside me_ ' she thought while they kissed. Shun then pulled away and smiled at her before he spoke. "I took care of that before we begin. When I was busy eating you out, I placed the spell on you. You just didn't see it because you were busy moaning my name" he replied, only to feel Mirajane slapping him lightly on his chest.

'You can be a real meanie you know that?" she asked a rhetorical question, kissing him afterwards for what he had done. "Thank you for that. I completely forgot about it because _someone_ was way too busy making me feel more pleasure than I ever knew was possible"

Shun just smiled when he heard that, bringing her closer to him once again as he cuddled her. He then places his left hand on her lower hip, close to where her new tattoo was. She then looked at his hand, catching the sight of the golden dragon head tattoo on her skin.

"Shun, what is that? Can you tell me now please?" Mirajane asked, really curious about the tattoo he gave her from making love to her.

The young dragon boy, now a man, just smiled at her, thinking of a good way to explaining it. "Okay, I'll explain it the best I can from what my mother told me" he began, looking at the tattoo himself. "That tattoo marks you as mine. It's something that can only happen when a Dragon mates with someone he or she loves. In this case, me making love to you. When you said that you'd be my heart also after I told you I'd be your heart, my Dragon side knew that you were my mate. My lover. So, when we made love and connected as one, that tattoo appeared to show that it accepted you. All of me accepted all of you, and also made it so that we are truly each others, always. That tattoo also prevents any other Dragons to touch you, or even human. They can still hug you and such, but never do anything that in any way considered a romantic gesture. Same applies to me. But what that tattoo also does, is protect you using your highest magic power your body has. Even if you are close to unconsciousness, which I'll never let happen, that tattoo protects you for a short time from attacks that could hurt you with your full magic still. Though it also protects you from any sexual things that isn't me, and that one is forever" Shun said, giving her a minute to process what he just told her.

Mirajane was very happy at this, but wanted to know a few things still. "That really is amazing. So now I even have something to show that mean I am yours truly, forever and always" she told him before continuing.

"But, where is your tattoo?" she asked him, curious as she hasn't seen his tattoo yet or even saw that he got one during their love making session. Shun then slowly back away from her as he sat up, showing her his back.

Was she saw amazed her even more. One Shun's back, yet again, was his mother's dragon golden head. Though his covered his entire back almost, which made Mirajane's head pop with a lot of questions. But before she could ask anything, Shun turn back to her, pulling her to him yet again to cuddle.

"I'll tell you everything before you ask. My tattoo is a lot different from yours. It does the same as your when with any other person of the opposite gender, but mine has been on my body since the day I was born. Natsu's foster father, Igneel, alongside a few other dragons, put that one me to protect me. I am the last Dragon ever, and that tattoo is from my species to show that I am the last, and that I am the King of the Dragons. It also protects me from anything that could kill me, but that can only happen once a month. I also have a some of their skin on me that only shows when I'm in either my Dragon from, or if I'm in something called **Dragon Force** " Shun told her, only to continue yet again.

"Oh and before I forget, out tattoos also shows us where either one of us are, no matter where in the world or how far apart. All you have to do, is close your eyes and you'll see where I am. Just to add in also a little something more...Dragon slayers don't get anything like that. Only Dragons. And I'm the last one ever, so it will only ever be me and you" he finished. Mirajane hugged him tightly at hearing everything, feeling even closer to him. She just smiled and laid her head on his chest after he laid on his back with his hand around her waist.

"I never imagined something like this to even exist. I wish I could have met your mother" she told him, playing her free hand on her new tattoo. Sure the Fairy Tail tattoo looked nice, but this new tattoo she got meant a lot more to her and also did something too. Mirajane also had a small smirk on her face when Shun told her the part about Dragon slayers, as she thought of a way to make Erza jealous.

That quickly went away as she didn't want to think about anything or anyone else at the moment with Shun. She then placed a few kisses on his chest, feeling his biceps with her hand that was on her tattoo a few minutes ago. Mirajane loved his body, but loved his heart way more. His body was just a plus to her, and she hoped that one day she will have an even better body for him.

Sure she knew that Shun never cared about that, but she just wanted to be as beautiful as could be to him and also have him maybe let him have a few ways to make others jealous that she is his. She knew that was just a silly idea, but she had her rivalry with Erza too and wanted to show her that they are each others in a lot of ways.

Mirajane quickly got rid of her ideas, which only made her blush. She then went back to tracing circles on his body and poking his muscular parts. ' _All that training really made him look even more delicious_ ' she thought to herself with a slight giggle escaping her lips.

Shun heard this, but decided not to ask. ' _She's probably thinking something cute again_ ' he thought to himself while slowly caressing her arm, then her back.

"I love you Shun"

"And I love you Mirajane" they both said to each other, leaning in to kiss one another afterwards.

It only took them a few more minutes before the drifted off to sleep, with Mirajane almost laying completely on top of Shun now and with them both still completely naked. Shun had managed to pull the blanket over them a few minuted before, covering them both as they slept. Mirajane was not only feeling comfortable sleeping in his arms, but was also really comfortable with the warmth she still felt into her lower parts. She just smiled before falling asleep with Shun, feeling warm and very much protected.

* * *

 _Wow that Chapter was very long. Took me some time to finish it. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think about the lemon part, for it was my first time ever to write anything like that at all. Also just to say something small about how I write...everything you read I thought up that second I wrote it. Nothing is planned, so I hope it is all good. Okay well, sometimes I do plan, but when I start with my story or chapter and I start typing, it just comes and I type as I go. I never really know what to write in each chapter to make it good and long, but I just try my best and do what I think is good and would be fun to read. I just follow my imagination._

 _Please tell me if there is any grammar mistakes again, to which I apologize to. I am trying to become better at English so you guys can enjoy my story more. Also if you guys could, tell me if I did any spelling mistakes too. I'm using Google Docs so it does show me where the mistakes are, so I correct them accordingly. But I don't always know what is right or not, so if you guys could help me then it would mean a lot to me. Oh and before anyone asks, I am adding Happy into the next chapter. Just had to find a good time to put him in, seeing as that with Shun, a lot of things changes for a lot of characters. Also if you guys don't like it when any canon character sometimes goes OOC, then please tell. I really just want to make you all happy and write the best story I can.  
_

 _One last thing before I go. Sorry this is such a long note from me, but I just wanted to get everything out. I am going to begin with another story soon. A One Piece OC x Robin one, if any of you guys like One Piece or my type of way to make a OC character. Also don't worry, I will still continue this story, for it is my main story._


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey guys, Chapter 17 is up now. I am sorry for it being late. I've been extremely busy these past few weeks and will keep being busy a lot till the 29th of this month. But I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I also wanted to say thank you for the reviews of the previous chapter and even everything else. I do plan on putting a lot more lemons into this story, and not just for Shun and Mirajane, but for a lot of other pairings to come also. I just wanted to ask one thing of you guys. I've almost caught up with the canon s-ranked mages, just have to put Mystogan in, then I just want to know who you want in after him. Also if their is specific pairings you'd want to see, tell me so please and I will put them in. As long as you all enjoy my story, then I am happy also. Now with that all said, enjoy the chapter._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any content that I write about Fairy Tail. That all belongs to Hiro Mashima. I only own part of the OC character and his story for I am making everything up as I go. His name may be based off of a Norse Mythology dragon king, but I'm using it differently.**

* * *

When Shun and Mirajane woke up the next day, it was already close to midday. Lisanna had checked up on the two before she left for the guild, but decided to not wake them. They looked like they were really tired, and she wanted her sister to rest at least as much as possible. So she and her older brother left to go to Fairy Tail guild hall.

Everyone else was already in the guild hall, except for the two lovers who were still sleeping in each other's arms. Mira had woken up at some point during the night, and saw how tired Shun really was.

Not just from the lack of sleep he had the previous day, but also because of them making love. So she decided that even if her younger sister somehow managed to wake her up, that she would stay in bed with her lover. After everything that happened the previous night with her and Shun, she now felt a lot closer and more connected to him.

Even literally, seeing as how she got a tattoo to show it off if she wished to do so. But she knew that with her small shirt that showed a little bit of her sides, that people would be able to see even a small piece of her now new golden dragon tattoo. But she didn't mind at all. For it's her way to say _'Shun is mine alone and I am his alone. And this mark proves it'_

Though she was still hesitant about revealing that all to her siblings, for she didn't know what they would possibly think of her. But she wasn't going to tell anyone at all that she was now connected to Shun, in more ways that one.

Mirajane that night slept better than she had ever before, and not just because she was sleeping naked under a blanket with the man she loves holding her. But because said man, was now officially her partner and the one she became one with.

The idea of being one with another person excited her a lot. It would have frightened her if she didn't know Shun, but then again, she wouldn't have ever even fallen for someone else, let alone go so far as to make love to the person.

But she was also a bit more exciting, because she being a teenage, or well, both of them, meant that they would do that they did last night a lot more. So she already decided that she would try to get a book to help them become better at it, and maybe even try a lot more positions if Shun was willing.

Mirajane stayed the entire night in his arms, her face laying on his chest with her white hair laying all over his upper body also.

When her sister came to check up on them, Mirajane had woken up from the sound of the door. She was a bit frightened, for she thought that they had heard the both of them last night, so she just closed her eyes to pretend to be asleep.

Soon after her younger sister left, Mirajane did eventually fall asleep again, but not before placing a hand on her stomach. When she did that, she smiled brightly, for she couldn't help it. She still felt Shun inside of her, and it was such a warm and comfortable feeling.

That only made her want to have him again, but decided against it when she saw his sleeping figure and how exhausted he looked. After that, the oldest Strauss sibling fell asleep, still in her man's arms and with her head using his chest as a pillow.

"M...Mira?" came the voice of Shun, a few hours after Mirajane had fallen asleep after her sister came to check up on them. Shun didn't want to way his girlfriend, but for some reason he knew she was awake.

"Morning sleepyhead" Mirajane replied as she then lifted her head, coming face to face with her lover before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"How did you sleep?" Mirajane asked with a smile, looking into his eyes while she slowly and carefully climbed on top of him.

That action made the white-haired boy blush, as he could see part of her breasts. But what made him blush even more is when her womanhood made contact with his now growing manhood.

"I...I slept amazing. But with you being in such a sexy position, is making me kinda hard to control myself" Shun replied, unable to control his urges. He didn't know where the sudden vote of confidence came from, but he liked it. It make him feel that he is somehow a bit better for the woman he loved.

 **Warning: Small Lemon**

Mirajane just giggled before she took a hold of his now raging manhood, before she spoke in a soft and seductive tone, her head now right beside his so that she could whisper into his ear.

"Well then, how about we do something about that?"

Before Shun could even get a word out, Mirajane sat down on him as his manhood slid into her now soaking wet womanhood. That action made both of them moan, with Mirajane moaning a little louder.

She kept herself quiet the previous night, so that none of her siblings could hear them. But now that they were alone, or she hoped so at least, made her want to be a little more wild.

"M...Mira?! What about your siblings?" Shun asked, clearly not knowing how late it already was and also spoke with a soft tone, in fear of her siblings catching them in the act.

That only made the white-haired girl giggle, leaning down again to kiss her lover on the lips with as much passion and love as she could muster.

"They aren't here. It's already midday, so they are at the guild hall" the take-over mage replied before she slowly got up, only to sit back down once more.

"So that gives us the entire day to do whatever we want. Also I know you're still tired, which makes me a little glad. For now I can take the lead" Mirajane spoke in a very seductive tone, which somehow only got Shun to become harder than he already was.

Before he could even reply, Mirajane sat up straight, allowing the blanket to fall off of them and also allowing her breasts to come into view. Without hesitation, Shun quickly, yet gently, groped onto both her breasts with both his hands, which caused the white-haired girl to moan out loudly.

'Shun!" Mirajane moaned as she started to ride her lover, going up on him, only to go back down. Each time she took him deeper into her, causing her to moan even more than before. She placed both her hand on his chest as she kept riding him, going faster and trying to take him even deeper.

He soon reached the deepest part of her, which caused Mirajane not just to moan out his name loudly, but to also cum while she moaned his name.

After that, Mirajane somehow lost all her strength, falling on top of Shun with her head now laying on his chest one more.

"My turn" was all that Shun said before he turned them around, carefully making sure not to break the connection of his manhood being inside her womanhood. That only caused both of them to moan in pleasure, as Shun was now on top of her again.

"Take me, Shun. Again like last night, take me and cum inside me" Mirajane said as she got her hands around his neck, bringing his face to be only inches away from hers, which she quickly took to lock their lips together once more.

Doing as he was told, Shun began to thrust in and out of his girlfriend, hitting her deepest spot with each stroke. They soon began to make out yet again, with their tongues battling each other for dominance once more.

Mirajane won the battle, as they soon had to pull back for some air.

"I'm going to cum again Shun!" Mirajane moaned, arching her back once more as she came.

"I'm cumming too Mira!" Shun replied a bit loudly, seeing as he was in a state of pleasure, to which Mirajane quickly wrapped her legs around him, forcing them to lock eyes once more.

"Don't you dare pull out" was all Mirajane got out as Shun started to cum inside her pussy, thrusting as deep as possible to unload himself inside her.

When Shun came, Mirajane somehow came once again, and that just from having her lover came inside her.

"SHUN!"

"MIRAJANE!"

 **Small Lemon End**

After that, Shun just layed down with his head using her breasts as pillows. Mirajane then began to play with his hair, before he spoke up. "Mira, didn't we need to put that spell on you again so that you couldn't get pregnant?" he asked, a bit worried also. Shun never really thought of being a father, especially when he is so young.

(Okay well, we all know Shun is not young, at all ;P )

That only made Mirajane giggle as she kissed his head. "No, it's fine. The spell from yesterday lasts two days, so I'll be okay"

Shun then sighed in relief, which Mirajane heard. "Oh, the idea of getting me pregnant bothering you?" she asked, being a bit sarcastic and also being a bit seductive once again.

Hearing that made Shun look up, but only for Mirajane to take his head once again to let him use her breasts as his own personal pillows. She didn't need to know that Shun took it serious, for they are connected and she somehow felt that he took it serious, meaning he didn't catch the sarcastic or seductive side of it.

"I'm just teasing you Shun. You should know that by now. I know we're way too young to be parents, but it won't stop me from teasing the man I love" she said once more, getting a smile from Shun, which she felt thanks to the smile touching her left breast.

"Oh, so then how about we just try it? How about I try to make you pregnant?" Shun asked, this time it was his turn to tease her. But unknown to him, she got it and decided to play along.

"If that's what you really want, then sure. I know you won't ever leave me. So if you want to make me pregnant, go for it" Mirajane replied, trying to be as serious as possible to hide her sarcasm when she saw the look on his face when he stood up once more, looking into her eyes before he spoke.

"You're teasing me now again, aren't you?" Shun asked, to which Mirajane just began to giggle while also giving him a small nod to confirm his question.

"Why you!" Shun said in a happy tone, but also trying to be a bit intimidating as he leaned forward to kiss her, but also groped bother her breasts to make her moan.

"Shun, if you start that then I'll want it again" Mirajane said in between kissing him back and taking a breather. She smiled when she saw his smile, to which she just placed her one hand on his cheek.

"But we can't do it now again, even if I really want us to. We have to get to the guild, or else they might start worrying about it" she replied before he could get to say again. Shun just nodded, only to feel that he was, during this entire time, still inside of her.

Mirajane never said again, for she of course felt it, but wanted him to stay inside of her as long as possible. Shun then slowly slid his manhood out of her womanhood, causing a small amount of his cum to leak from her womanhood.

Mira felt this as she then quickly placed her left hand between her legs, while her legs were still spread out a bit, seeing as Shun was until now still between her legs and inside of her.

"Can you quickly get me a pair of panties please?" she asked, to which Shun just nodded before getting out of bed. He didn't need to ask why, or why she just didn't ask for something to clean herself, but did what she ask as he went to her drawer, getting out a small pair of pink panties.

He then handed it to her, as Mirajane then just quickly put them on before she spoke. "I don't want anything to leak out now. I don't mind having my panties dirty, for it's you who got them dirty then" she said in a very seductive tone of voice.

Shun just smirked before he turned around, reaching out to his girlfriend and pulling her into his arms. "You're a very naughty girl now you know that?" he said before kissing her on the lips once more.

"Well you're to blame for that" Mirajane replied after pulling away from the kiss, only to lean back again before she whispered into his ear. "So you better take good care of me and all my needs" she said once more as a small giggle escaped her lips when she saw his facial expression.

"I love you so much Shun" Mirajane said before kissing him once more, then pulling out of his arms to get dressed.

"I love you even more Mira" Shun replied as he kissed her neck, only to get his own clothes to put them on. Mirajane had gotten dressed just in time also, putting on a matching pair of a pink bra, that she showed to Shun before putting on her shirt.

"Now you're just teasing me again" Shun said with a smirk, pulling her into her arms yet again.

"Well I can can't I?" Mirajane replied before giving him a quick kiss, which he was happy to return just as quick.

"Well I didn't say that. But just remember who you're teasing" Shun said while still smirking, even after they kissed. Mirajane then knew pouted, looking into his eyes. "Meanie!" was all she said before they both left her room.

Then just smiled the entire way, walking towards the guild hall while holding hands. Shun wanted to carry her bridal style, but Mirajane told him that it would be a bit embarrassing. Though she liked the idea, she'd rather have that for another time or when they were alone again.

When they got to the guild hall, everyone just stared at the two white-haired loves. Even though none of them knew what they did, some still got a bit worried as to why they were so late to get to the guild. Those 'some' being the Master and Mirajane's siblings.

Lisanna and Elfman quickly went to the two, who just went to sit down at their own table once more, like every other day.

"Mira-nee!" came the voice of Lisanna as she and her older brother sat across from the two older Fairy Tail members. "Is everything okay? You two looked so tired this morning when I went to check up on you" the younger Strauss sibling asked, showing that she was a bit worried.

Elfman still didn't like the idea of his older sister sleeping in the same bed as her boyfriend, even if they've been together for a long time now.

"Everything is fine Lisanna. We were both just really tired. Me from everything I had to do yesterday, and Shun from staying awake the entire time watching over me" Mirajane replied, which shocked both her younger siblings.

They knew that Mirajane would have been tired, but they didn't know that Shun stayed up the entire time just so he could watch over her. That made the male Strauss sibling smile, already forgetting about his older sister sharing a bed with her boyfriend.

"That's very manly of you Shun!" Elfman said in a somewhat loud tone of voice, which quite a few members heard but ignored.

Shun just smiled at the comment as he still held hands with Mirajane, even if both their hands that held each other's were under the table.

"Even though he didn't need to, I still appreciate it a lot" Mirajane said, quickly giving her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. That only made the youngest Strauss sibling to smile brightly as she saw the love the two had for each other.

"That is so cute!" Lisanna said, smiling even more while looking at the two older white-haired teenagers. But before she could say anything else, Mirajane spoke up. "Do any of you know where Erza is?" she asked in a soft tone of voice, not wanting anyone else to hear it for she didn't want them to think that she cared for the red-haired mage.

She and Shn had both saw that neither Erza or Natsu were in the guild when they arrived, causing them to think that they weren't the last ones at the guild which Mirajane wanted to use against her rival in a way.

Lisanna just smiled yet again before she answered. "She and Natsu went to the woods a few hours ago. They are probably training or something"

That caused the older Strauss sister to frown, for she wanted to get Erza back still for her comments of her and Shun the time when they all went to the forest for that small tournament thing that only ended up being Natsu and Laxus fighting the rest of the Fairy Tail mages.

"Oh, okay" was the only thing Mirajane said before she and Shun ordered some food, seeing as neither of them had anything to eat yet today. While they waited for their food to arrive, Mirajane quickly spoke up once more.

"Elfman, Lisanna. Now that I'm an s-ranked mages, how would you like to go with me on my first s-ranked quest?" This question shocked not only both of them, but Shun also. For she hasn't said anything to him yet about that, but decided to wait until they could speak.

Elfman and Lisanna on the other hand were really happy and excited, as they both nodded. But that only lasted for a few seconds before Gray came to the group.

"No fair! I want to go on a s-ranked quest too!" the young ice mage said, clearly upset that he hasn't been on an s-ranked quest yet. Even Natsu went on one with Erza, and that really made the ice mage angry, but also jealous. For he wanted to show that he is stronger than Natsu, that his Ice beats his rivals Fire.

But he was quickly silenced by Mirajane, who just glared at him with such a glare that told him 'Run or else', to which the ice mage quickly did as he ran off to join Jet and Droy who were trying to get Levy's attention once again.

"Sure Mira-nee. That sounds fun. But what about Shun?" asked the youngest Strauss sibling, only for her to stay quiet when she looked at her older sister.

"Well, I wanted to ask you two first, because you two have never been on a s-ranked quest. I want you two to become more prepared for any future quests that you might take, with or out without me" Mirajane replied, squeezing Shun's hand under the table, but in a comfortable way.

Shun then knew what she was trying to do, and he smiled at it.

"You two can go with your sister. She will protect you" this time it was Shun who spoke, making both girlfriend's siblings nod before he continued. "Just get the experience, and maybe some teamwork also. That would help a lot, especially because you're all take over mages and that could help you all a lot" the voice mage said, getting a slight weight added to his shoulder as Mirajane rested her head on him, smiling at how well Shun understood her and for supporting her.

"Then it's settled. I'll go get on now if you're both ready" Mirajane said, causing them to become shocked once again. They didn't think that she would want to go that fast, but Shun understood why. She wanted to help her siblings become stronger and learn to be a better team together.

And with no one objecting, she quickly stood up and went up the stairs that led to the s-ranked quests and the place only s-ranked mages may enter.

Mirajane returned a little while later, as Shun and her siblings just made small talk the entire time they she was up at the s-ranked quest board. When she returned, both her siblings asked what she got them. The oldest Strauss showed them all the quest the got.

It was a quest that required a s-ranked mages to take care of a really strong monster, but it didn't explain much more than that. Only for where it was located, and where to collect the rewards once the quest was finished.

Shun didn't like the idea of her going alone on such a quest, but just smiled when he remembered that he could teleport to her in an instant if she needed his help. All she had to do was call for him, and he would feel it or hear it from the tattoo's they both have, but also from the connection they have with each other.

Soon they were all heading towards the Strauss household to get ready, but only after they showed Master Makarov the quest to which he just nodded, wishing them good luck before they left.

When they got to the house, they all quickly went to their rooms to quickly get ready for the trip they were about to take. Lisanna and Elfman were the first ones in their rooms, quickly getting what they thought they would need for their first s-ranked mission with their older sister.

Mirajane and Shun stood in her room, with her already packed bags next to her. She now just stood in Shun's arms, their faces only a few inches from each other.

"Be careful Mira. I know you're strong, but I can't help but worry" Shun said, looking into the eyes of the woman he loves with all his heart.

"I will, I promise. I'll be back before you know it. I also know it will really be hard for us to sleep, especially without one another" Mirajane said, giving him a small kiss before she continued. "And before you say anything, no. You don't have to teleport to me every night to sleep with me. I actually would prefer that...okay I really really want that, but unfortunately my brother and sister need to be prepared for the future" she finished, also looking into his eyes while she spoke.

"So it will only be this once. I want them to get the feel of a s-ranked quest. And if my handsome, not to mention incredibly strong boyfriend was to come with us or be with me each night, then they would only think that you'll be there every time something bad happen. We all need to become stronger, but I know if I'm ever against something that's too much for me, that you'll be there to support and protect me. You're my dragon" the last part Mirajane said in a very soft tone of voice, not wanting anyone else to hear even if they were alone.

Shun just smiled and nodded before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "Okay, I understand. Just, come back to me as soon as possible, but don't rush things. And have some fun with your siblings if you want to" That was all Shun got to say before Mirajane kissed him deeply on the lips, which he returned just as deeply but also with some passion and lots of love behind the kiss.

"Will do Shun. I'll see you soon okay? Keep our bed warm for when I return" she said the last part in a bit of a seductive tone, wanting Shun to know what she meant. He already expected her to say something like that, so he just smiled and nodded before kissing her one last time before she left for her first s-ranked quest with her siblings.

Soon after that all three Strauss siblings left for their very first s-ranked quest together, leaving Shun alone in their house. But he didn't think of anything bad, like being lonely, for he didn't feel lonely even if Mirajane went away on a quest for a few days. He knew that she would be with him soon again, so he'll look forward to that.

The Strauss siblings got to the train station as they boarded the train, getting a place for them to sit before Elfman spoke up. "Nee-chan, you already miss Shun?" he asked, looking at his older sister who only smiled a little and nodded.

"I don't know how to explain it, but yes, I do. He is my other half" she replied, sitting down as the train began to move and headed towards their destination.

 **(Deep in the woods, with Erza and Natsu)**

The other couple of Fairy Tail was currently busy training, just like Lisanna had thought they would. But they soon stopped to take a break, as they headed towards a river to freshen up.

"Erza, you think we'll be stronger than Shun and Mirajane soon?" he asked, for he knew how strong the white-haired mage was. But he also knew that he should be able to defeat a dragon one day, seeing as he is a Dragon Slayer.

Erza just sighed before she answered. "I am already stronger than Mirajane, but I don't know for how long. You on the other hand, still have some ways to go. Though with Shun...I honestly don't know. You've seen how strong her is, and that's probably not even all his strength. But it's also not always important to be the strongest. For we are a guild and we are a family, so we can rely on each other every now and then" the Scarlet mage continued before they reached the river.

"Well I guess that's true. But still, with Shun being _'that'_ …" Natsu began, but saying the word _'that'_ rather than Dragon because of Master Makarov's request to keep it a secret. "...I just want to be able to defeat one someday, because I am a Dragon Slayer" he finished with a smile, trying to show how powerful he is. Only to slip and all into the water, which caused Erza to giggle.

"Hey, that's not funny" Natsu said with a pout before Erza reached out to him to give him a hand, only for him to take her hand and pull her towards him, which shocked the Scarlet mage as she fell onto Natus, who was still in the water and also got her slightly wet now too.

"Why you little!" Erza said, showing that she was slightly irritated at his action, but also a little amused because of him being her boyfriend. But before she could do anything, Natsu kissed her on the lips, causing the red-haired girl to blush and also become shocked.

"N...Natsu?" she asked, still a bit shocked but also liking the kiss more than she could say. They haven't shown each other that kind of love for a little while now, which made her think that he didn't like her like that anymore.

Natsu just smiled before he spoke up. "What, you're my girlfriend right? And Shun kisses Mirajane a lot too. But I don't want to compare to them in that way also, because we are a couple ourselves"

That shocked Erza a lot, mostly because that was probably the most intelligent thing he has said in some time, but it also didn't make much sense. Though she at least knew what he meant, so she just smiled and nodded before she leaned down to kiss her boyfriend on the lips, which he returned with all the happiness and love he could.

They haven't done anything sexual yet, mostly because Natsu was a bit too young for that still. So they mostly just kissed and hugged whenever they could.

After a while the both got out of the water, with Natsu being more soaked that her, seeing as he was beneath her and the only who was mostly in the water.

When they got out and Natsu warmed them both up a bit with his heat, meaning he help Erza as best he could, they soon started to walk into the forest yet again.

They didn't know where they were going, so they just walked until they both saw a strange blue egg that was a bit too big for it for it to be a bird egg, but also too small to me an egg of any sort of monster. Plus the color was weird to Natsu, so he wanted to keep it.

"Come on Erza. Can't we keep it?" he pleaded, looking into her eyes. Erza just sighed before she nodded, not wanting to argue with Natsu about why they shouldn't keep it. That made the pink-haired mage happy, as he quickly got the egg and carried it.

"And where do you think you're going with that?" she asked, stopping the fire mage dead in his tracks as he then looked at her.

"To your house, why?" Natsu replied, only for her to lightly hit him on the head.

"You are not taking that to my house. The owner will not allow it, but also because it's day and she will see you if we go there now. So why don't we maybe build it a home here someplace? Maybe it has a mother somewhere that would want it back. Also we don't know if that egg will hatch soon or not, for we don't know how long it's been here" Erza said, causing Natsu to think also before he smiled and nodded.

"Okay. That's a really good idea" he began, walking towards a place he thought would be a great place for them to build a home for the egg. "I have a really smart girlfriend"

That statement caused Erza to blush madly, for it was the first time she knew that he called her take out loudly. It also made her very happy, and all he doubts about him not liking her like that anymore, disappeared.

"You sure do don't you" she replied, catching up to him to kiss him on the cheek. They have told each other that they loved one another before, but that was only once or twice from what she could remember. Now she was happy with her relationship with Natsu again. Not that she saw ever sad. She did have a few doubts, but those doubts were now long gone.

When they reached a perfect spot, according to Natsu, they quickly began to build a house for the egg. They didn't want to use anything too heavy, yet also not something to wear. So the they decided to get some wood for the structure, then some straw for the layout to cover the wood.

It took them nearly the entire day to finish the house, but when they were done, both Erza and Natsu were happy with what they build together. And it was the first thing they build together as a couple also, which made Erza more happy as she kissed him the second they finished building the small hut.

When the sun began to set, both Erza and Natsu decided to stay with the egg for the night. Neither of them were scared to sleep in the woods, but they weren't cold either because Erza used Natsu for his heat, which he didn't mind at all. At least he has something no other Dragon or Dragon slayer has, and that's to be able to give a lot of heat to someone who needed it. But that someone for him would mostly be Erza, for he didn't want to ever hold another girl or give his heat to someone else.

' _Well maybe I'll keep them warm if they asked nicely and if Erza is with me. And also if they aren't able to warm themselves'_ Natsu thought before he and Erza drifted off to sleep, with the weird blue egg right behind Natsu, who unknown to them, was also getting some warmth from Natsu, causing it to grow just a tiny bit more.

The next day when they woke up, both of them were surprised of how the egg seemingly grew a bit over night. They didn't know egg of all things could do that, but they didn't moan. They decided to leave the egg alone in the hut for a bit as they both went back to the guild to get something to eat.

When they got there, they saw everyone was already busy with some things. The only weird part was that Shun sat with Laxus now at his table. They wanted to ask where the Strauss siblings were, but that got answered the second Master Makarov spoke up when he saw the two coming in through the door.

"Before either one of you ask, yes the Strauss siblings aren't here. They went on a s-ranked quest as a family" Makarov told the two, clearly showing with his facial expression that he has been asked where they were by a few members, meaning he got a bit irritated with the question.

"Oh, that's okay Master. We just came back to get something to eat before we go back to the forest" Erza spoke up this time, looking at their Master who looked at them with a bit of curiousness.

"You two training that much?" Master Makarov asked, only for Natsu to shake his head in a no. "We decided to take a break for a little bit of that Master, because we found a weird looking egg yesterday, and we decided to take care of it till it hatched"

This surprised the old Master, but he just nodded before he turned around in his chair to go back to his drinking. "Have fun my children" was all he told the two, taking a sip of his drink after he spoke.

Erza and Natsu then quickly went to sit at a table as they ordered some food. Well Natsu ordered some food, while Erza just ordered some strawberry cheese cake. But that made Natsu smile, for he knew it was her favorite dessert. Probably her favorite thing to eat.

But what he didn't know, what that Erza's true favorite thing, was kissing Natsu. Now she just needed for him to get eat some strawberry cheese cake so that his lips and tongue may taste like that. Thought that thought made her blush a deep shade of red, almost as red as her very own hair.

"Everything okay Erza?" Natsu asked, seeing as how her face all of a sudden turned from their normal color, to almost the same color as her hair.

She just nodded before their food arrived, to which they both dug into as quick as possible. Well Natsu dug in quickly, Erza just wanted her favorite food to last for as long as possible. When they were almost done, Erza left a little bit of her strawberry cheese cake in her plate, only for her to speak up a little afterwards.

"Natsu, would you mind to maybe eat this last bit?" That shocked the pink-haired mage, for she has never offered him any of her favorite food. But before he could answer, Erza quickly took the spoon and forced as gently as possible into his mouth, but also made sure to smear some of it over his lips.

This confused the Dragon Slayer, but swallowed the food he just got. He like the taste, but he still loved flames and some meat a bit more. He wanted to get rid of the cake that was only his lips, but that was impossible as Erza quickly kissed him as deeply as possible.

Natsu was shocked at this, but decided to kiss back, only for the kiss to deepen as she slid her tongue into his mouth from him gasping in surprise from earlier. So they started to make out, with Erza quickly forgetting what she actually wanted to do in the first place.

"Ughm!" came a loud voice from the counter, which could only be the Master as he was the only one there. That got Erza and Natsu to think again, quickly separating from the kiss. Both blushing madly afterwards, with all the members staring at the two.

"Not you two also!" came the voice of a certain ice mage, who was currently standing beside Levy without a shirt on.

"Gray, your shirt" Levy told him in a calm manner, causing the ice mage to blush a little before he ran off, trying to find his shirt.

"S...Sorry Master" Erza said, looking at the Master of Fairy Tail. The old man just smiled, looking at the two youngesters. _'To be young and in love. I remember that time. I kinda wish some of the others would do the same, especially the older ones'_

Before the Master could say anything, Macao took the chance to talk after he laughed a little. "You two aren't as bad as those other two, who nearly took each other right here in the guild" the older man said, clearly forgotten that said man of the two he just spoke of, was still inside the guild.

"At least I have someone who isn't afraid to show me that she loves me!" the came voice of Shun. But the second the spoke that, nearly everyone in the entire guild, Laxus included, all fell off their chairs.

For Ao Shun Seikatsu to speak up like that...was unheard off. No one knew what just happened. They all already forgot about Erza and Natsu making out, for said two mages also looked at the white-haired mage in disbelieve.

Shun on the other hand just stood there, shocked with himself also. "I...I just said that out loud didn't I?" he asked, getting a nod from Laxus before said lighting mages started laughing.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Laxus said a bit loud, making about hear him. Everyone thought the same thing…

' _What the heck happened to Shun?!'_

Soon the guild went back to normal, with some still in shock at Shun's sudden change of character. Laxus was really proud of the man he could call brother. Even Cana was proud at her brother, for she decided to have a toast to the _'new'_ Shun that changed character so fast. No one knew how or why, but they would rather prefer a talking and active Shun, than a shy and quiet one. Even Master Makarov was proud as he looked at the white-haired mage, smiling to himself.

' _Gildarts would be really proud. I can't wait to tell him about this'_

After that, Erza and Natsu went back to the forest to take care of the egg yet again. But they also decided that hey couldn't just sit around and do nothing, so they go into training with each other once more. Only this time, close to the egg. But not too close, for they didn't want to hurt it or break it with their training.

The day went by fast after that, as everyone went on to do their own things. Shun stayed seated with Laxus, while the two just kept talking for a bit. Laxus told him that he will soon also go on a new s-ranked quest, and if Mirajane wasn't back by then, that he could come alone with. Shun though, hesitant at first, but decided to accept the offer.

"Just like before" Laxus said before he too left to go home. Everyone started going home, seeing as the sun began to set yet again. They all greeted each other, going home afterwards.

Though Erza and Natsu again stayed with the egg in the hut, with Natsu holding Erza again. He was still a bit shorter than her, but that didn't stop them from cuddling with Erza using Natsu's chest as her pillow and his heat to get warm. That night, a small crack was made in the egg, but not from Natsu's heat, but from the egg begging to hatch.

It has been some time since the egg had been laying in the forest, so the heat it got from Natsu only made it grow a bit faster, to hatch a bit sooner.

Shun on the other hand was worried as he kept thinking about his girlfriend her siblings. But soon he too fell asleep in her bed, missing her a bit more.

 **(With Mirajane and her siblings)**

They had arrived at their destination the same day they got onto the train, so they decided to sleep at an inn that night. Though Mirajane had trouble sleeping, missing her lover already a lot more. She eventually fell asleep herself, for she knew that she needed the strength for the next day.

When they woke up the next morning, they decided to ask around to get some answers about the beast. But all they got were people saying it was huge and that it only appeared in the mountains at night. So they went there that night, to see if they can get anything, even the monster itself. But to not luck, as nothing showed up at all. So they just decided to call it a day and head back to the same inn they slept at before.

The next day however, the people seemed to be more scared. And when they were asked why they were so scared, they got their answer.

"The beast will appear tonight. Because tonight is a full moon" one villager said, but that was all they got before he decided to lock himself in his room.

So the Strauss siblings decided to lay a trap for the beast, even if they had yet to know what it was or when exactly it would come. They waited the entire day for the beast, until night fell upon them.

When they saw the moon that truly was fully, they heard a very loud roar that almost shook the entire village. Mirajane was worried when she heard the beasts loud roar, but she, alongside her siblings, quickly went to where it came from. What they saw, almost shook them. But not entirely, for Mirajane wasn't scared at all.

' _My boyfriend is a Dragon. This will be easy'_ she thought, quickly ordering her sibling to stay back. She wanted them to learn and fight also, but this huge Monster with two horns and red arms, that stood very tall, would be a bit too much for them to handle.

Mirajane quickly took the fight to the beast, as the two of them clashed against each other. Elfman and Lisanna wanted to help, but knew if they did something that they would get in their big sisters way. So they stayed back.

But unknown to them, Elfman was starting to have an effect on him when he saw the eyes of the monster. He didn't know why, but if felt like he was turning into said monster without even wanting to.

When Mirajane saw this, she got scared. For her brother had never learned how to control something like that, and for him to turn into something this big, would be a really bad thing for them.

She then quickly help her hands in front of her before she shouted. **"Demon Blast!"**

In front of her hands, a huge Magic Seal appeared, and out of said Seal came a came a huge ball of dark energy that shot towards the beast. It didn't do much to the beast, so she quickly jumped back and prepared for another attack.

But that was when she heard another roar, but this time said roar came from the mountains. She looked to see her siblings, only to see Lisanna calling to her with Elfman missing.

"Mira-nee! Elfman turned into that thing! But before he did, he ran towards the mountains! He said that he didn't want to hurt anyone!" came the worries voice of Lisanna, who decided to run after her brother.

Mirajane wanted to stop her, but she knew what she had to stop the beast in front of her first. So he held out her hands once more before another Magic Seal appeared in front of her.

" **Darkness Stream!"** she yelled out loudly, shooting a massive dark energy beam from her hands, with massive speed behind it. Because it was so fast, the beast couldn't avoid it. Said beast thought he could take it on, but was sadly mistaken when he turned into dust right before Mirajane's very eyes.

She knew the magnitude of using such a ability of something that wasn't really that strong. Shun had thought her the move a few months back, and he also told her that in her currently state she would be exhausted afterwards.

And that was true, for Mirajane felt like she was about to faint. But she knew couldn't. She had her siblings that she needed to help. So with what energy she had left, she quickly got up, only for her to receive a bit more energy as her Dragon tattoo glowed a little.

She then remembered about the tattoo, and what it could do. Mirajane at that moment, was very grateful for Shun. So she quickly ran after her siblings and towards the mountains.

When she got there, she was shocked. Elfman had turned into 'The Beast' like he said, and was currently rampaging through the mountain, cutting down every three in his path. She also felt that Elfman in this beast form was even stronger than the original itself, and knew that she would have to stop her brother.

That was until Lisanna stood in front of her brother, holding her hand out to almost look like she wanted to hug 'The Beast' who is her brother that is out of control.

"Lisanna! Get out of there now!" Mirajane yelled, as she started to run towards her younger sister. But that was too late, and 'The Beast' saw the girl in front of him, and hit her very hard. Lisanna then flew through the air from being hit, causing Mirajane to panic and fall to her knees.

She then saw her sister lay on the ground, so she quickly jumped up and ran towards her sister. When she got to Lisanna, she began to cry when she saw her face. Her little sister was currently bleeding, and looked really horrible.

"Lisanna! No!" Mirajane yelled loudly, causing 'The Beast" to stop his attack, but didn't change back.

Slowly, Lisanna started to disappear, right in front of her big sister. "Lisanna!" she yelled, seeing her little sister dying in front of her very eyes. And there wasn't anything she could do.

At that moment, she began to think of her lover as her sister kept disappearing, piece my piece of her body. _'Shun, I should have let you come with me'_ he eyes grew big then when he sister began to speak.

"I love you Mirajane. Tell Elfman this isn't his fault, and to never blame himself. I love you both so much, and I know I'll be in your hearts forever" Lisanna said before she completely disappeared in front of Mirajane's eyes. At that moment, she felt a great sadness overtake her heart, and she called out as loud as she could for the only one she wanted at the moment, the only one who could keep her heart from doing into the darkness and to feel alone.

"SHUN!"

It wasn't even a second later, that said man appeared out of nowhere and right in front of her. Without thinking, he grabbed Mirajane by her hands and pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

Shun felt the sorrow she felt in her heart, even when he was in their home sleeping. He woke up as fast as he could, only to hear her call for him.

Never so fast had Shun teleported anywhere, and without thinking also. He had jumped up from her bed, and in an instant, appeared in front of his girlfriend who was currently crying her heart out. Holding onto him as if it was the last time she would ever hold him.

Shun was so angry that something hurt the love of his life, that he didn't even notice the massive purple dome around not only the three of them, but also around the entire town. Everything inside the dome was frozen, as if time had stopped inside the purple dome.

The only ones that could move, were Mirajane and Shun. Mirajane herself didn't even look around her, for she was crying her eyes out with her head buried in Shun's chest. She kept crying, and it seemed like it lasted for hours as she eventually calmed down, finally seeing the purple dome around them and that 'The Beast' was frozen in place, along with everything and everyone else in the town and in the entire dome, all but them.

Shun just kept holding her, not even thinking about letting her go. He wanted to turn around to destroy the monster behind, but Mirajane felt it and quickly spoke up.

"D...Don't Shun. T...That's Elfman. H...He turned into that, a..and k-" she couldn't say anything else as she started to cry again, hiding her face once more against his chest.

"Never let me go!" she almost shouted, but cried the entire time, clinging onto Shun as if afraid of losing him.

"Never" he replied, picking her up bridal style, which she just used his chest again to cry into.

Shun then walked towards the Frozen Elfman before he just looked at the beast. He was angry, but he knew it wasn't the younger Strauss's fault. So with a bit of his power, he quickly turned Elfman back into his human form. He then dispelled the entire purple dome, causing everything else what was in it go back to normal.

Mirajane had fell asleep in his arms while crying, so he quickly teleported back to their house, with Elfman also. But he also knew that they had some stuff that they brought with them, and all that too came with him when he teleported. He didn't need to touch it because of the dome he made, that technically already touched it before he dispelled it.

When they got to the Strauss home, with Elfman unconscious and Mirajane asleep, he quickly went to her room. He used some of his magic to pull Elfman, who was floating in the air from this magic, and quickly made him fall onto his bed. ' _At least it was soft'_

Shun then closed the door of her room behind him when he walked in with her, softly laying her on the bed. She hadn't woken up yet, so he just quickly laid her down, then laid down next to her. He knew what happened to Lisanna the second he felt Mirajane's sorrow, and he also got sad from it. For the little girl was like a little sister to him. And would have actually become one if Shun someday did marry Mirajane.

But now she was gone. The youngest Strauss sibling was dead and gone. Though that part didn't make sense to him. How came someone just disappear when they did. Shouldn't the body have been left behind?

Though he didn't think anymore than that, as he too fell asleep while still holding onto Mirajane, who was also still clinging onto him.

The next day when everyone woke up, Shun and Mirajane just laid in their bed. Elfman had woken up, and remembered what he did. So he didn't go to his older sister's room, for her knew she was in there with Shun. Cause how else would they all of a sudden be back home so fast without him even remembering getting onto a train?

So he went back to the guild, who seemed a bit more lively than usual. And for good reason. They had a new member. Said member was a small blue cat that rested on top of Natsu's head.

They had told Master that the egg they watched had crack the previous day, and then a small blue cat came from it. It surprised both Erza and Natsu, but made them happy when the little cat called them ' _Mommy_ ' and _'Daddy'_

Master Makarov saw the lone Strauss sibling walking into the guild hall, only to go sit at a table by himself. He wondered what was wrong, but he also wondered where the rest were. Shun hadn't even shown up, so he figured something must have happened. But he hoped it was something good at least.

Thought from Elfman's facial expression, it didn't seem to be anything good. So the small Master of Fairy Tail, slowly but assuredly, made his way to the lonesome Strauss sibling.

"Morning Elfman. Is everything okay?" Master Makarov asked the only Strauss boy, who suddenly just started crying softly. This got Makarov very worried, so he decided to ask the obvious, while everyone else from the guild, despite their happiness for the new Fairy Tail member, named Happy, looked at the now crying Elfman.

"Elfman, where is your sisters?" the old master asked with a worried tone in his voice. Even Laxus, and everyone else looked at the crying Strauss sibling. They all knew that he wasn't one to ever cry.

"M...Mira is with Shun, in her room" he started, trying to talk between his sobs.

"What about Lisanna?" this time it was Erza who asked, now also close to the crying male. But that made him crying even more, as he slowly tried to make words come out of his mouth.

"S...Sh-" he began, trying to cry less to speak more clearly. "She's gone"

This got everyone in the guild to look at the crying Strauss sibling with wide eyes, until Makarov spoke up. "W...What?"

"Lisanna is dead"

Everyone in the guild heart this, as some of them dropped what they were doing or holding. Even Macao and Wakaba, who had glasses in their hands, dropped their items.

They soon relished what Elfman said was true, as sorrow overtook everyone's hearts. The Master was the first one to break down and started crying, followed by Erza, then the rest of the guild. Natsu too started crying loudly, which only made Happy start to cry when he saw his _'parents'_ crying.

"How did this happen? Who killed her?" came the voice of Laxus, the only one who didn't cry. He was just worried. Not because of the Strauss siblings, but because of the youngest Strauss sibling being the sister of Mirajane, the girlfriend of his brother, Shun.

Elfman again tried to answer, but could. "Elfman! What happened?!" Laxus asked a bit louder, causing the younger man to stiffen in his seat before he answered.

"I...I killed her" he replied, getting more shocks from everyone in the guild. They had never expected something like that, and never would have thought something like that would be possible.

But then Makarov spoke up, slowly coming down from crying also. "Where is her body?" the old Master asked, to shut Elfman told him that it disappeared. He also knew that he would have to answer a lot of questions, but they gave him time to grieve. Some blamed him for what he did, others didn't know what to think.

But Laxus was worried now. If Elfman truly killed Lisanna, and that would have made Mirajane cry a lot, he feared that said boy wouldn't be alive himself much longer if Shun found out. But then again, they are all here again and so fast. So maybe Shun already knew, but just didn't do anything about it because the boy is his girlfriend's brother.

That day, which was suppose to be a happy day because of the little blue cat that joined Fairy Tail, turned out to be on of the worst days ever for a lot of them. They had lost a family member, and at the hands of another family member. Now they would just wait till Shun and Mirajane came back to tell them what truly happened. But they knew that it would be some time before that, for Mirajane was grieving, and Shun would never leave her.

* * *

 _So there is Chapter 17 guys. I apologize for it being so late. I truly had a very busy month last month. Tell me what you think of this chapter. Like it or what?_

 _Also I wrote another fanfiction that is already up. I know I said I would write a One Piece one, and I am, just that one is taking a bit longer than I thought it would. So I wrong a Naruto one, if anyone wants to read it, just check my profile for the name. If you can't, then just search for_ _ **The Red-Haired Kitsune.**_ _I have a very awesome and big idea for what Fanfiction. Also I am going to write two more stories, and update them all as fast as possible. Cause I have my license now, so I don't have to worry about that anymore. The stories I'm going to write, which I am already busy with, is another Naruto One, and the other one is the One Piece one._

 _If anyone has anything you want me to add to this story or to any of my other stories, then feel free to tell me. My Naruto Fanfictions specifically are going to be Reader Accepted Fanfictions. Meaning that if anyone who reads it wants me to add something, I will. I am also trying to make my work look a bit more professional, so that's why if you read this Fanfiction, then the current Naruto one, you'll see a bit of a change. I'm just trying to make it more reader friendly and more fun to read._

 _But anyway, until the next chapter then everyone. Will be sooner than you think._


End file.
